Acosada
by Cookiesamm
Summary: Te estaré vigilando… Katniss no puede olvidar las últimas palabras de Cato, el hombre que la aterrorizó y llevó a la muerte a su prima. Ahora está muerto, pero su fantasma sigue presente y cualquier hombre que se acerque a la joven puede acabar muerto, víctima de un misterioso asesino que parece decidido a todo. Y Katniss, no puede hacer nada para sentirse segura.
1. Chapter 1

Volví! Sé que pensaron que se habían librado de mí, pero no, aún no jejeje.

La escuela me ha secuestrado y aún me queda un mes más de secuestro… peeero en mis ratos libres (que no son muchos) he podido ir adaptando dos nuevas historias. No creo poder actualizar tan regularmente como solía hacerlo, pero tentativamente será miércoles y domingo, si puedo algún otro día lo haré.

Ok, pues les dejo esta nueva adaptación, espero que les guste. Los personajes pertenece a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Andrea Kane

Disfruten!

«Te estaré vigilando…» Katniss no puede olvidar las últimas palabras de Cato, el hombre que la llenó de terror y que llevó a la muerte a la mujer a la que ella quería como a una hermana. Ahora, está muerto, pero su fantasma parece seguir atormentándola Katniss sólo encuentra ayuda en el abogado Peeta Mellark, que se convierte en algo más que un amigo.

Ambos sospechan de Marvel, hermano gemelo de Cato obsesionado con Katniss.

Cualquier hombre que se acerque a la joven puede acabar muerto, víctima de un misterioso asesino que parece decidido a todo. Y Katniss, psicóloga que aconseja a decenas de personas cada día en su programa de radio, no puede hacer nada para sentirse segura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

SÁBADO, 14 DE SEPTIEMBRE

14.35

CALLE SETENTA Y DOS OESTE, NUEVA YORK

Había sido una jornada infernal.

Cuatro horas en la sala de reuniones del Colegio Dellinger. Dos descansos de cinco minutos, suficientes para ir al lavabo. Tres parejas de padres hostiles en una actitud de profundo rechazo. Y una más de las preciadas tardes de Katniss perdida debido a la administración de una escuela privada de elite que sencillamente no quería cambiar el estado de las cosas.

Todas las partes implicadas estaban tan atrapadas en su propia postura que parecían haber olvidado que en el ojo de esa tormenta se decidía la suerte de tres chicos de diecisiete años cuyas vidas estaban a punto de derrumbarse.

En su calidad de terapeuta, Katniss había intentado desesperadamente hablar a favor de los adolescentes. Conocía sus temores. El temor al fracaso, el temor a la inadaptación, el temor a defraudar a los padres.

El temor a madurar.

¿Acaso nadie recordaba lo traumática que era esa etapa de transición?

Al parecer, no lo recordaban. Porque lo sucedido durante ese día había sido tan exasperante y familiar como de costumbre.

Después de entregarse a sus maniobras con todo el tacto y la psicología del mundo y no llegar a ninguna conclusión, Katniss salió de la reunión del claustro frustrada, preocupada y con un dolor de cabeza que no se aguantaba.

Cuando llegó a casa y pasó a toda prisa por el vestíbulo de su edificio de apartamentos, no podía sino alegrarse de que su compañera de piso, su prima Primrose, se hubiera marchado a la región de los Hamptons. Ahora tenía el piso para ella sola. Lo único que anhelaba era un baño caliente, dos Excedrin extra fuerte y una larga siesta.

Lo último que se esperaba, o necesitaba, era encontrar a Cato Mallory en su sala de estar, instalado tan cómodamente como si fuera el mismísimo propietario.

Al verlo se detuvo en seco, y deseó no haber entrado tan tranquila. Se dirigía a su habitación y ahora ya no podía evitar que la viera. Si hubiera sabido que él y Prim seguían en el piso, habría dado media vuelta y esperado a que se marcharan, para volver al cabo de un rato y disfrutar de un poco de paz y soledad.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Se encontraba justo al otro lado de la sala de estar, frente a Cato. A Prim no se le veía por ninguna parte pero, conociendo a su prima, Katniss pensó que estaría en su habitación reuniendo algunas cosas de último minuto para su juerga nocturna en el yate de Cato, juerga que compartirían con otros veinte invitados. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días uno se reunía con un grupo de jóvenes inversores que habían ganado una porrada de dinero gracias a su participación en una inversión conjunta, en este caso orquestada por Cato. Era el privilegio de los que vive a todo trapo.

—Katniss. —Cato inclinó su cabeza rubia y delgada y arqueó las cejas a modo de saludo. Al parecer, había estado yendo desde el aparador hasta el sofá, bebiendo tragos de su whisky mientras reordenaba el contenido del bolso de Primrose para esa noche. Era la imagen de la seguridad en persona. Se sentía como en su casa, de eso no cabía duda.

También era verdad que Prim había querido que se sintiera así desde el primer día. Cato se ajustaba de maravilla a la lista de cualidades que debía tener un novio. Era rico y guapo, tenía grandes gestos y mucha labia. Una auténtica seda. Conocía a toda la gente que había que conocer, e iba a los locales donde había que ir. Y, además, era un hombre mayor, sexy, con experiencia y ambición. Un camino rápido al éxito. Era decididamente el tipo de hombre que hacía flipar a Prim.

Salvo que en éste, en concreto, había algo peligroso que a Katniss no dejaba de inquietarle. En sus ojos azules y duros, se adivinaba una especie de crueldad indolente. El tipo sencillamente no le despertaba ninguna confianza. Por desgracia, a Prim sí.

—Hola, Cato. —Katniss lo saludó con tono cordial, pero distante.

Iba vestido de manera informal, pantalones color caqui, un polo de golf y mocasines, pero no había nada de informal en su actitud ni en su expresión cuando miró a Katniss de arriba abajo, examinándola como quien admira una fina obra de arte.

—Que agradable interrupción —dijo él—. No te he oído entrar.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. —Katniss estaba acostumbrada a esas señales que decían «Yo a ti te deseo». Formaba parte de su _modus operandi_. Pero esta vez su mirada era descarada, y su intensidad palpable. La botella de whisky sobre el aparador había quedado abierta, esperando que él se acercara a servirse otro vaso. ¿Cuántos se habría servido?

Katniss dejó caer su bolso y se cruzó de brazos, con los ojos clavados en el vaso.

—¿Cuántos whiskys te has tomado?

—Éste es el segundo —respondió él, y dejó el vaso—. No te preocupes. Me estoy relajando. Pero estoy sobrio.

_Sí, claro_, pensó ella. _Relajándose. Querrá decir recalentándose._

—Me parece bien. Porque tú y Prim habéis planeado un fin de semana muy ajetreado. Pero emborráchate durante la fiesta, no antes.

—Es un buen consejo. Lo tendré presente.

Katniss sintió que su dolor de cabeza empeoraba. No tenía ganas de jugar ni de discutir con Cato. Sólo quería que se fuera.

—No sabía que tú y Prim todavía estarían aquí —dijo, sin ocultar su indiferencia—. Son casi las tres. ¿No salía a esta hora vuestro _cCrane _a Montauk? Sería una lástima que lo perdieran.

Los finos rasgos de la cara de Cato se endurecieron.

—Por eso se llama _cCrane _privado. El helicóptero esperará hasta que lleguemos. Y en cuanto a tu manera tan amable de despacharme, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa? ¿Esperas a alguien?

—Sólo mi intimidad. Oye, no pretendía ser grosera. Pero he tenido un día de mil demonios, y tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Esperaba estar un buen rato sin hacer nada, darme un baño caliente y dormir unas cuantas horas.

—Pobrecita —dijo él, y la hostilidad se desvaneció. Cato salvó la distancia que mediaba entre los dos, le puso las manos en los hombros y comenzó a masajearse suavemente—. No hay derecho de que la tensión estropee un cuerpo tan perfecto. ¿Qué te parece un masaje en la espalda para aliviarte el estrés?

Esas pocas palabras la alertaron. Aquél no era un gesto amistoso. Era un gesto íntimo. También lo era su proximidad, y su manera de situarse frente a ella, porque parecía una barrera.

Instintivamente, Katniss dio un paso atrás con un gesto exagerado, cortando de raíz cualquier contacto.

—No, gracias —dijo, y lanzó una rápida mirada a la habitación de su prima, preguntándose en qué momento aparecería Prim. Ahora que lo pensaba, en el piso reinaba un silencio extraño. No se oían los portazos del armario, nada de cajones cerrándose con un ruido sordo, ni se oía hablar a Prim, parloteando desde su habitación como de costumbre. Era extraño. Prim era una chica siempre animada y llena de vitalidad, y que se hacía notar cuando estaba en casa.

Katniss sintió que un escalofrío de aprehensión le recorría la espalda.

—¿Prim está en su habitación? —preguntó—. Le echaré una mano.

—Prim no está.

El escalofrío se convirtió en un nudo en toda regla.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no está? ¿Dónde se ha metido?

—Todavía está en una prueba para conseguir un papel —dijo Cato, mirando su reloj—. Llegará tarde. Supongo que se reunirá conmigo en el helipuerto.

—Entonces, ¿cómo has entrado?

En la boca de Cato se dibujó una sonrisa dura que le torció los labios mientras hacía sonar unas llaves en el aire.

—Con esto. Prim me pidió que pasara por aquí a recoger algunas cosas que se le ocurrieron a última hora. ¿Pollux no te lo ha dicho?

Pollux era el portero. Ahora que lo pensaba, no lo había visto al pasar a toda prisa por el vestíbulo.

—No le he visto.

—Ah, me olvidaba, tienes razón. Ha salido durante su hora de descanso.

—¿Ah, sí? —Katniss sintió que el corazón empezaba a latirle con fuerza. Dio otro paso atrás, calculando si tenía espacio suficiente para esquivar a Cato y lanzarse hacia la puerta—. Qué raro. Normalmente no tiene hora de descanso a media tarde.

—Hace calor, y tenía sed. Le he dado unos cuantos dólares para que fuera a Starbucks a tomar un granizado de café.

—¿Hace cuánto rato?

—Unos diez minutos. Cuando miré por la ventana y te vi venir por la calle. —Cato se acercó aún más y le cerró el paso—. Quería que este encuentro nuestro fuera íntimo. — Estiró la mano y le rozó el cabello color caoba—. Veamos qué podemos hacer para quitarte ese estrés del que te quejabas…

Aquellas palabras le bastaron. Katniss no sabía si Cato estaba borracho o si albergaba falsas esperanzas. Y no tenía la menor intención de quedarse para averiguarlo. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Intentó salir disparada hacia la puerta.

Cato la atrapó con tanta violencia que le hizo daño. La sujetó con fuerza por la cintura y con la mano libre le cogió las muñecas.

—Shhh —murmuró contra su cara, y ella olió el whisky en su aliento—. Así sólo conseguirás que te duela más la cabeza. —La alzó casi en vilo y la llevó hacia su habitación—. Yo sé cómo aliviarte.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó ella, y quiso librarse de su abrazo, agitando los brazos para soltarse, empujando con todo el cuerpo para impedir que siguiera avanzando. No lo consiguió, porque ya habían llegado a su habitación.

—Deja de resistirte —ordenó él—. Lo deseas tanto como yo.

—No, no es verdad. No puede ser. Ni ahora, ni nunca. —Katniss enganchó los pies en el umbral de la puerta, anclándose con fuerza, y consiguió resistirse a fuerza de empujar. Levantó la cabeza, lo miró de frente y quiso razonar en medio de aquel delirio—. No sé qué te ha hecho pensar que yo deseo que esto ocurra, pero tenemos las señales cruzadas. Así que suéltame y vete de aquí. Y olvidaremos esta desagradable escena.

Daba la impresión de que Cato se divertía. Con las piernas rompió la débil resistencia del anclaje de Katniss en el umbral y, desde ahí, la arrastró hasta la cama.

—Te equivocas en todo. Esto _sí _que puede ser. Y _no _será desagradable. Te puedo asegurar que no querrás pensar que _nunca _ocurrió.

Katniss gritó, atenazada por el pánico.

—¡No! ¡No! —Siguió luchando como un animal acorralado, resistiéndose con toda su fuerza. Pero Cato tenía una mano de hierro. Y parecía absolutamente convencido de que los dos disfrutaban por igual—. ¡Suéltame!

Cato la clavó a la cama, esquivando los golpes que ella le propinaba y los duros rodillazos que intentaba darle en la entrepierna. Se montó a horcajadas sobre ella y le bloqueó las piernas mientras le sujetaba las muñecas por encima de la cabeza con una sola mano. Con la otra, empezó a masajearle el cuello, como si pretendiera calmarla, y le acarició el pelo. Le aplastó la boca contra sus labios para silenciarla.

—Shhh —susurró—. No tienes ni idea de lo bien que te lo vas a pasar.

Katniss tuvo ganas de vomitar.

—Sé exactamente lo que necesitas. Te lo daré todo, y tendrás de sobra.

—Déjame… No… quiero. —Katniss alcanzó a pronunciar las palabras en cuanto tuvo un respiro. Desesperada, intentaba que él le entendiera; quería frustrar las fantasías que había tejido pensando en ellos dos.

—Sí que quieres. Te lo demostraré en un momento, y me estarás rogando que te dé más. Te lo prometo. —Había comenzado a desabrocharle la blusa mientras le acariciaba los hombros, los brazos y el escote. Cuando ella quiso evitar el contacto con su mano, él redobló la fuerza con que le apretaba las muñecas—. Basta de juegos, Katniss. Deja de resistirte. Y basta de esperar. Ha llegado la hora.

—¡_No ha llegado la hora_, no! —Katniss se mordió los labios, retorciéndose de dolor.

Aprovechó un momento de debilidad de Cato para liberar los brazos y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con toda su fuerza—. ¡Suéltame, chalado, cabrón! ¡Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima!

En cuanto vio la reacción de Cato, supo que ese arrebato le costaría caro.

Cato se estremeció con una violenta descarga de tensión. Se quedó quieto y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Un brillo siniestro y duro brilló en sus ojos, los oscureció hasta casi ennegrecerlos. Un segundo después la cogió por el cuello y empezó a presionarle la tráquea.

—Nunca vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera. ¿Lo has entendido? No te lo toleraré, ni a ti ni a nadie.

Un miedo frío como un cuchillo clavó a Katniss mientras se retorcía en busca de aire.

—Lo he… entendido.

—¿Sí?

—Sí… Lo… siento…

El brillo oscuro en la mirada de Cato se suavizó.

—Así está mejor.

—Me… estás haciendo daño.

—No me digas. No era eso lo que pretendía. —Cato alivió la presión en su garganta.

Inclinó la cabeza hasta quedar entre sus pechos y le pasó la lengua por el escote.

Katniss sintió que se le revolvían las entrañas. Pensar. Tenía que pensar.

—Prim —alcanzó a decir—. Esto la destrozará. No podemos hacerle esto.

—Jamás lo sabrá.

—Cato, Prim te ama.

Él soltó una carcajada y ella sintió su aliento caliente en la piel.

—Lo de Prim no es amor, es pasión. —Empezó a frotarle la cadera mientras hurgaba buscándole el botón de los pantalones—. Prim es fuego —murmuró—. Excitante. Caliente. Irreprimible —dijo, y le bajó la cremallera—. Tú eres humo. Evasiva. Intangible, difícil de capturar. —Con la palma de la mano le había comenzado a sobar el abdomen, mientras sus dedos le rozaban el cinturón—. Eres lo más excitante que hay. Pero eso tú siempre lo has sabido. Me has estado provocando.

—No. —Katniss aguantó la respiración, queriendo apartarse de sus manos—. Te equivocas.

—No me equivoco —respondió él, y acalló sus protestas con otro beso—. No suelo equivocarme con las señales. Lo tuyo era claro como el agua. Sólo teníamos que esperar el momento adecuado. Y el momento ha llegado, el momento perfecto para que gocemos el uno con el otro. Quiero que te vuelvas loca con lo que te puedo dar. Y así será. —Deslizó los dedos bajo las bragas y siguió hacia abajo—. Deja de hablar. Sólo tienes que sentir. Sólo sentir.

Como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse, Katniss reanudó su lucha, lanzando patadas y retorciéndose con todas sus fuerzas.

Desde la sala de estar, llegó una voz que hablaba por el portero automático.

—¿Cato? —Hasta ellos llegó la voz de Prim, con un timbre metálico que provenía del interfono del vestíbulo—. Ya he vuelto. Pollux dice que todavía estás allá arriba. Date prisa. No sabes las ganas que tengo de conocer tu yate.

Katniss se quedó paralizada y clavó la mirada en Cato, preguntándose si ahora pararía, preguntándose si la voz de Prim habría llegado hasta su mente cegada por la lujuria.

—Es mi prima… —susurró. No podía arriesgarse a provocar su ira de nuevo—. Te está esperando.

—Así parece —convino él, apretando la mandíbula.

—Parece que no es el momento más adecuado.

—Puede que no.

Por primera vez, Katniss sintió un asomo de esperanza.

—Será mejor que bajes.

Pero su esperanza fue barrida por la mirada de Cato, con los labios apretados y la mano todavía apretándole la tráquea.

—Espero que eso no sea una orden.

—No, no es una orden… Es una sugerencia… Sólo te lo pido…

—Vale. —Cato no aflojó la presión. Mantuvo una mano cerrada en torno al cuello de

Katniss, mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo. Katniss vio que sacaba algo, un objeto plateado que bailaba ante sus ojos, brillando a la luz del atardecer. Cato apretó con fuerza y aumentó la presión sobre su tráquea—. Ya tendremos ocasión de acabar esto, Katniss —aseguró—. Te doy mi palabra. Ten paciencia. Y pórtate bien. No hagas tonterías.

Apretó con más fuerza, hasta que la habitación empezó a oscurecerse y Katniss vio unas manchas negras que bailaban ante sus ojos.

Cato se inclinó y le rozó la boca con sus labios.

—Hasta entonces —murmuró, justo antes de que ella perdiera el sentido—. Te estaré vigilando.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Katniss volvió en sí, tosiendo y con la garganta reseca, procurando devolver un poco de oxígeno a sus pulmones.

No había sido una pesadilla. Había ocurrido de verdad. El estado de su ropa era un recordatorio flagrante, como lo era el dolor en la garganta.

Rápidamente, barrió la habitación con una mirada. Cato no estaba.

El reloj de péndulo de haya en la pared marcaba las tres y veinticinco. Cato se habría encontrado con Prim abajo. Ahora irían de camino al helipuerto.

Se incorporó de golpe, pero en seguida cayó hacia atrás al sentir un fuerte tirón en la muñeca. Se giró y miró para ver a qué se debía.

Estaba esposada a la cabecera metálica de la cama. Y el teléfono de la mesilla de noche había desaparecido. Era evidente que Cato lo había sacado de allí, anticipándose a su intento de alertar a Prim o a la policía de lo que había ocurrido. Quería ganar tiempo, y lo había conseguido. Incluso el maldito móvil estaba fuera de su alcance, dentro de su bolso, que había quedado en la sala de estar.

Estaba atrapada.

Pero no tenía la menor intención de permanecer así.

Intentó gritar. Lo único que pudo articular fue un graznido ronco.

Con un gesto desesperado, tiró de las esposas. Estaban cerradas, como era de esperar.

Bueno, se liberaría por otros medios. Comenzó a tirar de la cabecera, intentando aflojarla, utilizando la mano libre como punto de apoyo. Los postes metálicos de la cabecera eran tubulares, la parte más débil de la cama. Tardaría en romper el poste al que estaba esposada, pero no era imposible. Arrancaría el maldito poste aunque tardara toda la noche. Se empeñó en ello durante casi dos horas, hasta sentir que el poste comenzaba a ceder. Redobló sus esfuerzos, tiró de un lado a otro con todas sus fuerzas hasta que, con un chasquido, el poste cedió y se partió por la mitad.

Deslizó las esposas entre los dos trozos rotos y saltó de la cama.

Al principio, le flaquearon las piernas. Entre el agotamiento, la tensión emocional y el dolor palpitante de las heridas, además de la insoportable jaqueca que se le había declarado, Katniss se sentía fatal. Logró incorporarse y esperó hasta que las piernas le dejaron de temblar.

Su mirada se detuvo en el reloj. Eran las cinco menos cuarto. Tiempo suficiente para que Cato y su prima hubieran zarpado.

Quizá.

Se dirigió a la cocina, cogió el teléfono y marcó el móvil de Prim. Le contestó el buzón de voz. Maldita sea. Eso significaba que ya habían zarpado y que Prim no quería que la molestaran.

Bien. Prim y Cato celebraban una fiesta esa noche con unas veinte personas. Entre tanta gente, su prima estaría a salvo. Era evidente que Cato no le contaría nada a Prim, por muy borracho que estuviera. Por ahora, no había peligro.

Pero si Cato creía que se saldría con la suya, pronto descubriría que estaba equivocado. Aunque consiguiera celebrar su noche de fiesta en el yate, ella se aseguraría de que un comité de bienvenida lo estuviera esperando cuando volviera.

La siguiente llamada que hizo fue a la policía.

Marcó el 911.

—Novecientos once. ¿Es una emergencia?

—Quiero denunciar una agresión. —La voz le salió ronca y sintió un dolor de mil demonios en la garganta y en el cuello—. Es en el ciento veintitrés de la calle Setenta y dos Oeste, apartamento cinco efe.

—¿Usted es la víctima?

—Sí.

—¿Y el agresor está todavía ahí?

—No. Se ha ido. —Katniss se resintió de la irritación en la garganta y tuvo un acceso de tos.

—Señora, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó rápidamente la operadora—. ¿Está herida?

—Estoy bien —respondió Katniss—. Sólo asustada. —Acabó de darle la información necesaria a la telefonista y le aseguró que no había sido violada y que sus heridas no requerían una ambulancia. Se sintió aliviada cuando le confirmaron que vendrían a verla dos agentes de policía.

Llegaron poco después y se identificaron como los agentes Slatter y Hillman, de la Comisaría Veinte. A continuación, se sentaron en el sofá de Katniss para tomarle declaración, no sin antes haberle abierto y quitado las esposas que todavía le colgaban de la muñeca.

—¿El tipo éste entró por la fuerza en su casa? —preguntó Slatter cuando Katniss había acabado de relatar los hechos.

—No. —Katniss se acomodó en su mullida butaca de orejas, con un gesto de dolor mientras se frotaba el brazo—. Tenía una llave. Mi prima, que vive aquí conmigo, se la dio.

—Entonces, no es un desconocido.

—Se llama Cato. Cato Mallory. Es un… un amigo de mi prima— dijo, después de una pausa.

—Un amigo. —Slatter repitió la palabra con tono escéptico—. ¿También es amigo suyo?

—Desde luego que no.

—De acuerdo, queda claro que no entró por la fuerza. ¿Tenía un arma?

—Si quiere decir un cuchillo o un arma de fuego, no. Sólo se valió de la fuerza física.

—Ha dicho que sus heridas no la han dejado incapacitada —señaló Hillman—. Entonces, ¿por qué ha tardado dos horas en denunciar la agresión?

—Por eso. —Katniss señaló las esposas que ahora estaban en manos de Slatter—. Cato me estranguló hasta que perdí el conocimiento y me esposó a la cama. También sacó el teléfono de la habitación para que no pudiera llamar y pedir ayuda. Tardé bastante en soltarme para llamar al novecientos once.

—Por lo visto, tenía las esposas en el brazo derecho. Eso explica los cortes en la muñeca. Pero también tiene unas magulladuras impresionantes en la muñeca izquierda.

—Me inmovilizó por la fuerza.

—De acuerdo. —Hillman intercambió una rápida mirada con su compañero—. Eso lo explica todo.

—Sí, así es —respondió Katniss, nerviosa—. Y el estrangulamiento explica mi ronquera y las magulladuras en el cuello.

—Ya lo creo —convino Hillman con un tono de voz que a Katniss le vinieron ganas de hacer rechinar los dientes. Su insinuación era perfectamente clara.

—Ha dicho que él había bebido —continuó Hillman.

—Whisky. Según él, sólo había tomado dos copas.

—¿Actuaba como si estuviera borracho?

—En realidad, no. Actuaba como si delirara.

—Como si delirara. En otras palabras, se equivocó con usted, con las señales que le transmitía.

—Yo no le transmití ninguna señal.

—De modo que el tipo es un ególatra. Ha dicho que fue una agresión sexual. Sin embargo, no ha habido violación.

—Ha sido sólo cuestión de suerte. Mi prima llamó desde el portero automático de abajo. Fue entonces cuando Cato cambió de idea. Por eso no siguió.

—Dice que la estranguló. Pero sólo hasta dejarla inconsciente.

—Quería atontarme, no me quería matar. Tiene la intención de acabar lo que empezó. Él mismo me lo dijo.

—¿La amenazó? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo, concretamente?

—Que volvería. Que tendríamos todo el tiempo que hiciera falta. Y que me estaría vigilando. —Katniss estaba a punto de desmoronarse, física y emocionalmente. Se inclinó hacia delante para poner fin al desagradable interrogatorio—. Escuche, agente Hillman. Dejémonos de ambigüedades. No se trata de un encuentro sexual de pervertidos que ha acabado mal. Se trata de una agresión. Cato Mallory me atacó y punto. Ahora, quisiera saber si van a detenerlo o no.

Hillman dejó de escribir y la miró.

—Vamos a presentar la denuncia, señorita Everdeen. Un inspector se encargará de seguir el caso. Y de seguir al señor Mallory. Lo interrogaremos. Haremos un estudio de sus antecedentes. Ahora bien, si lo detendremos o no, eso dependerá de lo que encontremos.

Katniss volvió a toser con dificultad y dolor.

—Dudo que tenga antecedentes por algún delito. Entonces, según lo que usted dice, parece que será su palabra contra la mía.

—No le puedo dar una respuesta a eso… Al menos no hasta que se haya llevado a cabo la investigación. —Hillman se levantó y Slatter lo imitó de inmediato—. Si está preocupada por su seguridad, lo mejor será que pase unas cuantas noches con su familia o con amigos. O puede pedir una orden de protección, si con eso se siente más tranquila. Por lo que nos ha dicho, esta noche ese tipo no representa ningún peligro. En este momento, está en alguna parte navegando por el Atlántico. Yo, en su lugar, me curaría esos cortes y heridas, me tomaría un buen trago de algo y me iría a dormir. Uno de los inspectores de la comisaría la llamará mañana, a este número o a su móvil.

—Bien. —A Katniss le dolía todo, y tenía los nervios a flor de piel. El agente Hillman tenía razón. Esa noche tenía otras cosas que hacer. Y necesitaba urgentemente dormir un poco—. Gracias, a los dos —dijo, y se incorporó, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla para sostenerse—. Les agradezco que hayan venido. Los acompañaré a la puerta.

Treinta minutos más tarde, después de una taza de té, dos Excedrines y una ducha, Katniss se puso el camisón de dormir, se aseguró de que la cadena de seguridad estuviera puesta, echó la doble cerradura de la puerta de entrada y se metió en la cama.

En cuanto apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, se quedó dormida.

La despertó el teléfono. Era un sonido estridente. Persistente. Lejano.

Katniss se inclinó, buscando a tientas en su mesita de noche de cerezo biselado. Las punzadas en la muñeca y las agujetas de los músculos le trajeron vivos recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde. También recordó que no había vuelto a conectar el teléfono de su habitación.

Mascullando entre dientes, se dirigió con pasos vacilantes a la cocina, hasta que tropezó con un taburete mientras buscaba el interruptor de la luz. El piso estaba a oscuras. Era bien entrada la noche. Y cuando finalmente logró encender la luz, vio que el reloj de la cocina marcaba las cuatro y diez. ¿Quién demonios llamaba a esa hora?

Cato.

Katniss sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, al tiempo que liberaba una dosis de adrenalina. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estuvo completamente despierta.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono y la pantalla para ver quién llamaba. Leyó «Privado».

Aquello no le dijo nada. ¿Por eso tenía que pensar que era Cato? Aunque pudiera ausentarse de su fiesta privada el tiempo suficiente para hacer una llamada, ¿por qué motivo la llamaría a ella?

La mano le tembló cuando descolgó el auricular.

—¿Hola?

—¿Señorita Everdeen? —preguntó una voz muy formal.

—¿Sí?

—Soy el inspector Hadman, de la Comisaría Diecinueve. Siento llamarla a estas horas, pero ha habido un accidente.

—¿Un accidente? —Era lo último que Katniss se esperaba. Aún así, sintió que algo se le helaba por dentro y apretó con fuerza el teléfono—. ¿Qué tipo de accidente?

—Una explosión en una embarcación. Ha sucedido en la costa de Long Island, en un yate que pertenecía a Cato Mallory. El yate estaba anclado a unos treinta kilómetros de Montauk. El departamento de policía del condado de Suffolk lo ha notificado a la Diecinueve y a la Veinte porque la mayoría de los pasajeros eran residentes del Upper East o del West Side. —Siguió una pausa incómoda—. Uno de esos pasajeros era su prima, Primrose Everdeen.

—Sí… es verdad. —Katniss se dejó caer en el suelo, con las rodillas encogidas y apoyándose contra la pared—. ¿Y Prim… hay heridos?

—Lo siento mucho. Todos los que estaban a bordo han fallecido.

Dios mío, no. No podía ser. Era imposible que Prim…

—¿Está seguro? —atinó a preguntar—. ¿No hay alguna posibilidad de que alguien saliera despedido por la explosión y…?

—Estoy muy seguro. El accidente ocurrió hacia el atardecer. Desde entonces, los guardacostas no han parado de buscar en el mar. Han recuperado… algunos restos y objetos personales. Créame, no hay supervivientes.

Katniss quedó muda mientras se imaginaba los cuerpos flotando en el mar. No, no era posible, pensaba. No podía haberle sucedido eso a su prima, a su querida y siempre alegre prima Prim. Prim, tan llena de vida, intentando ganarse un lugar entre las estrellas de Broadway, su sueño de toda la vida. Prim, llena de esperanzas y sueños. Con toda la vida por delante. Era imposible que hubiera muerto.

—¿Señorita Everdeen? —preguntó el inspector de policía—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿Los guardacostas han recuperado algo que perteneciera a Prim? —preguntó ella. Se aferraba a una posibilidad de lo más peregrina, y lo sabía—. Quizá no estuviera a bordo.

Puede que en el último momento decidiera no ir. Quizá…

—Estaba a bordo —confirmó el inspector Hadman—. Hay testigos que la vieron cuando el yate abandonó el muelle. La han descrito… alta, figura delgada, pelo brillante y rojo hasta los hombros. Llevaba un vestido de fiesta, de seda, color turquesa.

Katniss cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le había regalado ese vestido a Prim por su cumpleaños. Y su prima lo había guardado para una ocasión especial.

—A su tía y su tío ya se les ha notificado. En este momento, están en el lugar de los hechos. Les he dicho que la llamaría a usted porque ellos no estaban en condiciones de hablar con nadie. Lo siento mucho —añadió.

—Se lo agradezco —dijo Katniss, con voz neutra. Apenas oía lo que le decían. Apenas comprendía. O sentía. Se había quedado insensible.

—Si está dispuesta, me gustaría pasar a hablar con usted más tarde esta mañana.

—¿Qué? —Katniss no conseguía procesar lo que le decía el inspector Hadman. Se esforzaba por recuperar un pensamiento racional. Tenía que llamar a sus padres, tenía que ponerse en contacto con su tía y su tío, arreglar algunas cosas. Nadie estaba tan cerca de Prim como ella. Tenía que afrontar la situación.

—Quiero hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

—¿Preguntas? —Katniss hizo un esfuerzo por salir de la nebulosa y concentrarse—. ¿Acerca de qué?

—No de qué, sino de quién —corrigió el inspector—. Sobre el dueño del yate, Cato Mallory. Es una de las víctimas. He encargado una victimología sobre él. Entiendo que usted ha presentado una denuncia contra él esta misma noche a una hora más temprana.

—¿Y eso que importa ahora? Está muerto.

—Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo, señorita Everdeen. Usted llamó denunciando una agresión. Los agentes Hillman y Slatter, de la Comisaría Veinte, redactaron un informe. Estoy trabajando con ellos, y tengo que hacer un seguimiento del caso para cerrarlo. Sólo le pido unos minutos de su tiempo.

—De acuerdo. —Katniss ya era incapaz de controlarse. Tenía que volver a la cama, quería estar sola—. Venga temprano, a las ocho. Después de esa hora tendré que ocuparme de algunas cosas. Por Prim. Ella cuenta conmigo.

Era verdad. Prim siempre había contado con ella.

Sólo que esta vez le había fallado.

**Pobre Katniss, desde el principio la está pasando mal! Pero con Cato muerto, al menos tendrá un poco de paz.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

_**Juliper22**: Cuando vi que tenía un review, mi instinto me dijo que eras tú! Como me dijiste alguna vez, los lectores somos extraños, pero en fin, me dio gusto que sigas leyendo mis historias; elegí una de misterio porque aunque creo que no son muy populares por aquí, sé que te gustan tanto como a mí! Bueno ya, basta de cursilerías, es que ya extrañaba estar por aquí. No te aburro más, espero que te guste también mi otra historia. Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

JUEVES, 19 DE DICIEMBRE

16.55

746, PARK AVENUE, NUEVA YORK

Katniss Everdeen. En la sesión de terapia.

La idea todavía le parecía una ironía, incluso después de dos meses de sesiones semanales con la doctora Phillips. Como terapeuta, Katniss sabía mejor que nadie lo importante que eran estas visitas, y cuánto las necesitaba.

Se acercaban las fiestas. Habían pasado tres meses desde la muerte de Prim. Y ella todavía no lograba quitarse de encima las pesadillas ni el sentimiento de culpa. En realidad, iban a peor, en frecuencia e intensidad. Como profesional, conocía las señales. Necesitaba ayuda.

Pero lo paradójico de todo aquello era que, por primera vez en su vida, ella se encontraba en una posición dependiente, cuando lo normal era que los demás dependieran de ella.

Ella era siempre la fuerte, la mujer entera, la líder. La que lidiaba con sus propios problemas, y con los de todos los demás, sin inmutarse. La que había aprendido desde su infancia a mantener en secreto sus vulnerabilidades.

Tenía razones de peso. En todas las cosas importantes de su vida, siempre se las había arreglado por su cuenta.

En términos materiales, había vivido como una princesa. Hija única, criada en un ático de lujo en Central Park West, cuidada por una cohorte de niñeras. Aunque el dinero siempre abundaba y jamás le había faltado, no se podía decir lo mismo de sus padres. Su madre viajaba como una loca, su padre trabajaba obsesivamente, y ese arreglo les convenía a los dos.

Se habían divorciado cuando ella tenía once años. Después, la habían enviado a un internado y a campamentos de verano.

Llegó el final de la infancia. Y vino la adolescencia, y la estrecha amistad con Prim.

La vida de su prima era casi una copia exacta de la suya. No era de extrañar, porque

Brutus y Flavius Everdeen parecían más un par de clones que dos hermanos. Clones ambiciosos y egocéntricos. Prim había crecido en una casa maravillosa de Bronxville, Nueva York, donde todavía vivían sus padres, cuando no estaban de viaje en el extranjero. Seguían casados, probablemente porque ninguno de los dos deseaba pasar por el calvario financiero de tener que dividir su fortuna.

Las dos familias no solían verse con mucha frecuencia cuando Katniss y Prim eran niñas, aunque las dos eran hijas únicas y tenían la misma edad y a pesar de que no había más de una hora en coche entre Bronxville y Manhattan. Pero ellas habían creado vínculos durante aquellos esporádicos encuentros. Solían bromear diciéndose que una era la Ratita de la Ciudad y la otra la Ratita del Campo, aunque, en realidad, ninguna de las dos quería volver a casa.

Al fin y al cabo, su relación era lo mejor que les había dado su infancia. Y cuando sus padres decidieron mandarlas al mismo internado, ellas se lo tomaron como una oportunidad para consolidar su amistad, incluso como la oportunidad de convertirse en hermanas adoptivas. La verdad era que las dos necesitaban algún tipo de fidelidad en sus vidas. Y, en el caso de Prim, cierta estabilidad.

Prim era una chica emocionalmente frágil y necesitaba mucha atención. Siempre iba buscando algo que llenara el vacío, era impetuosa, alocada, siempre asediada por altibajos a los que Katniss no podía responder. Eran rasgos que parecían agudizarse a medida que pasaban los años. Su impresionante belleza no le ayudaba demasiado, sólo le garantizaba trabar amistad con gente equivocada y meterse en problemas. Y Katniss siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle. Era divertido, pero a veces se sentía como si Prim fuera una cometa y ella quien tenía el hilo, siempre tirando de su prima para traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

La única válvula de escape para Prim era su amor por los escenarios.

Había deseado ser actriz desde que interpretó el papel de Pippi Calzaslargas en una obra de teatro en primaria.

—No es sólo porque sea pelirroja —le había confesado a Katniss—. Es porque soy buena. Te lo digo en serio, Katniss, es como si me convirtiera en Pippi. Es difícil explicarlo. Pero cuando estoy en el escenario, todo lo demás desaparece.

Katniss la entendía mejor de lo que Prim creía. La necesidad de escapar era tan real como el color de su pelo.

Aparte de la motivación, la verdad era que Prim tenía talento. Ella lo había visto desde el principio en el internado, cuando su prima se llevaba el papel estelar en todas las obras, y se convertía en cada uno de los personajes que interpretaba. Después de graduarse, Prim se había matriculado en el Tisch School of Arts, de la Universidad de Nueva York, absolutamente decidida a convertirse en una estrella de Broadway. Y probablemente lo habría conseguido si la vida no le hubiera sido arrebatada.

Katniss suspiró y se hundió en el sillón mientras esperaba a la doctora Phillips. Miró por la ventana del elegante y lujoso despacho, observando cómo caían los copos de nieve, pequeñas motas blancas en el cielo que se iba oscureciendo, y viendo a los transeúntes caminar de prisa hacia la estación de Grand Central en la hora punta. Se sentía triste. En otros tiempos ella también había tenido ese tipo de energía. Pero en los días que corrían, sólo le quedaba energía para lidiar con sus alumnos y conversar con su público en la radio. En cuanto a su vida privada, ésta hacía aguas por todas partes.

—Hola, Katniss, siento haberte hecho esperar. —Era la doctora Octavia Phillips que había entrado, vestida con un elegante traje de pelo de camello. Le lanzó una sonrisa amable mientras se dirigía a su mesa y abría su historial. La doctora Phillips era una psiquiatra de primera categoría con una lista de clientes tan larga como impresionante. No era de extrañar. La había elegido su padre. Y Brutus Everdeen siempre elegía lo mejor.

No había sido idea de Katniss inmiscuir a su padre en la tarea de encontrar una terapeuta, y ni siquiera había querido decirle que la buscaba. Pero tal como habían ido las cosas, un día la había llamado para hablar sobre algo relacionado con la herencia de Prim y la había pillado en un momento bajo. Katniss había contestado con voz trémula, y se notaba que le costaba concentrarse y que pensaba en otra cosa. Se había aguantado, porque derrumbarse ante su padre era algo impensable. Pero él era un hombre perspicaz, y la había presionado hasta lograr que ella reconociera que ya no se sentía en paz consigo misma.

Su padre no la había dejado tranquila. Había insistido en encontrarle la mejor psiquiatra de Nueva York y en pagar las sesiones. Katniss no había tenido la energía para oponerse ni para discutir con él.

Y ahí estaba ahora.

—No tiene por qué disculparse conmigo —le aseguró a la doctora Phillips—. He llegado temprano. Me han sentado bien estos cinco minutos de tiempo muerto.

La doctora Phillips asintió y se inclinó por encima de su mesa.

—Tienes aspecto de cansada. ¿La noche ha sido muy dura?

—Bastante más que dura —dijo Katniss y, frotándose la nuca, se levantó y fue hacia el canapé de color crema donde le gustaba sentarse durante las sesiones—. Me siento como si hubiera sobrevivido a un choque de trenes.

—¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?

Katniss asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Algo diferente? —La doctora Phillips no tenía pelos en la lengua. Sabía que Katniss tenía un master en terapia familiar. De nada serviría utilizar las típicas técnicas que su paciente reconocería enseguida.

—No es que fuera diferente. Pero sí más intensa —suspiró Katniss, y se cruzó de piernas—. No paraba de oír a Prim gritar. Yo intentaba llegar hasta ella pero algo me pesaba, algo me lo impedía.

—¿Algo o alguien?

—En cualquier caso, era Cato, simbólicamente o realmente. Él era lo que me impedía llegar a Prim a tiempo —caviló, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a la analista—. Supongo que el sueño de anoche fue tan intenso porque ayer recibí una copia del informe sobre el accidente. El inspector Hadman me la envió por fax.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió la doctora Phillips—. ¿Y qué decía?

—Exactamente lo que sospechaban los guardacostas. La investigación dice que no fue un atentado terrorista, sino a una avería de los ventiladores de escape. El flamante yate de Cato era tan espectacular y fuera de serie como él, un Hatteras de veinte metros, con motor de gasolina para alcanzar mayor velocidad. La gasolina es mucho más inflamable que el diesel. La avería hizo que se acumularan los vapores de la gasolina y, cuando el motor se puso en marcha, el yate voló por los aires. —A Katniss le temblaba la voz al hablar, pero no desvió la mirada cuando la doctora la miró—. Ahora me preguntará si al leer ese informe he tenido la sensación de que algo se cerraba. La respuesta, en realidad, es que no. Nunca me ha importado mucho el «cómo» de las cosas sino el «por qué».

La doctora Phillips frunció el ceño.

—De hecho, nunca he creído que un trozo de papel con detalles sobre los problemas mecánicos te permitiría cerrar nada. Tu prima ha muerto. Tú te sientes responsable. También tienes miedo, te sientes impotente y tienes rabia. Todas esas emociones se concentran en una sola persona, en Cato Mallory. Desgraciadamente, no está aquí para que puedas proyectar tu rabia en él.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me siento así? —inquirió Katniss con un gesto de impotencia.

—Por la misma razón que no has cerrado nada con Primrose. Porque no hay cuerpos. Si los hubiera, te obligaría a ir más allá de la negación y del golpe que has recibido, hacia la aceptación. Y, en el caso de Cato, hacia el alivio. Ese hombre te agredió, Katniss. Y aunque no haya habido violación, te violó. Sí, él fue indirectamente responsable de la muerte de tu prima. Pero aquí no se trata sólo de Primrose. Se trata de ti. Cato Mallory te atacó a ti. Tienes derecho a sentir rabia por ti misma, no sólo por tu prima.

—Lo sé —dijo Katniss, con voz queda—. Y es lo que siento. No puedo dejar de revivir lo que pasó en mi habitación ese día. Él sólo estuvo ahí un momento, pero fue como una eternidad. Me da rabia no haber sabido controlar mejor la situación, no haber podido hacer ni una maldita cosa para detenerlo. Me habría violado de no haber aparecido Prim —dijo, y guardó un doloroso silencio—. Por otro lado, si se hubiera quedado para consumar lo que había empezado, se habría perdido el viaje en yate y Prim todavía estaría viva —argumentó Katniss para acabar.

—Digamos que es más probable que te habría convertido en una ruina física y emocional, y luego habría tardado una hora más en llegar al yate —respondió la doctora Phillips—. Y entonces estarías peor que ahora, y Prim habría muerto de todas maneras.

Katniss cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que la doctora Phillips estaba en lo cierto.

—Me siento como si Cato fuera un fantasma que no deja de perseguirme — susurró—. Por eso pedí ese informe de antecedentes. Sentía que necesitaba algo tangible. Y no he conseguido nada. Nada excepto una biografía que bien podría salir publicada en el _National Enquirer_.

Cato Mallory había crecido en una magnífica finca en East Hampton, Long Island, en casa de Plutarch Heavensbee, un banquero e inversionista millonario. Su madre, Bonnie Mallory, que ya había muerto, había trabajado de criada en la casa de Heavensbee, y su hermano gemelo, Marvel, era una especie de gran consultor de comercio internacional. No era de extrañar, ya que Plutarch Heavensbee, aunque no había asumido su rol de padre, había financiado la educación de los dos. Un master en administración de empresas en Harvard para Cato, y la carrera de ciencias en Princeton y un doctorado del London School of Economics para Marvel. El resultado era que Cato se había convertido en consultor comercial y Marvel en experto en comercio internacional.

Aquella biografía se prestaba a toda suerte de habladurías. Pero Katniss no buscaba nada de eso. Buscaba… no sabía qué. Anteriores denuncias. Una historia de violencia. Incidentes que implicaran a otras mujeres. Cualquier cosa.

No había nada de eso.

Tendría que haberse sentido aliviada. Pero no era así.

Las indagaciones sobre el pasado sólo revelaban hechos. No tocaban cuestiones relativas a la psique de una persona ni exploraban las consecuencias de hechos ocurridos en la infancia. Nadie entendía eso mejor que ella. Los adolescentes que atendía en su despacho todos los días eran la prueba más palpable de ello. Los informes sobre antecedentes no hablaban de las emociones. No describían el perfil mental de una persona. No lo describían a menos que su estado mental la condujera a comportarse como un criminal. Una conducta criminal que estuviera documentada.

Quería dibujar un cuadro completo y objetivo de Cato Mallory. Quizá eso le permitiría aclarar algo.

Las entrevistas con los colegas de Cato no habían revelado gran cosa. Lo describían como un hombre ambicioso que iba por todas, lanzado hacia la cumbre a una velocidad supersónica. Le fascinaban las mujeres guapas, los coches rápidos y el riesgo. ¿Tenía amigos íntimos? No. ¿Tenía socios profesionales que confiaran en él? Al parecer, no. Sólo una multitud de caras que cambiaban de mes en mes.

En un último intento, Katniss había viajado hasta East Hampton y había tratado de hablar con Plutarch Heavensbee o con su mujer, Cressida, después de informarse sobre la ceremonia privada que habían celebrado en homenaje a Cato. Le había dado su nombre al mayordomo, explicándole que su prima Primrose había sido una de las víctimas de la explosión en el barco. Le había dicho que sólo quería hablar un momento con los Heavensbee.

Pero el hombre se había limitado a negar con la cabeza diciendo que los Heavensbee no querían ver a nadie en relación con aquel asunto. Y tras ofrecerle sus condolencias, la había despachado.

Otro callejón sin salida.

Estaba a punto de buscar en Internet el nombre de Marvel Mallory a través de su empresa de consultoría con sede en Manhattan, pero entonces descubrió el archivo de un recorte de periódico donde se mencionaba que él y Cato eran gemelos. La sola idea de encontrarse cara a cara con una persona clavada a Cato era más de lo que podía aguantar.

Además, por lo visto, los hermanos se habían movido en círculos totalmente diferentes, de modo que Katniss ni siquiera pudo averiguar si habían tenido algún tipo de contacto. Y, aunque así fuera, aunque ella hiciera acopio de valor para reunirse con Marvel Mallory, ¿qué le preguntaría? _Perdón por la pregunta, pero ¿alguna vez su hermano dio muestras de una conducta agresiva o desequilibrada? _Seguro que eso daría espléndidos resultados. Marvel la expulsaría de su lujoso despacho en el Chrysler Building en un tiempo récord.

¿Dónde más podía buscar?

La búsqueda comenzaba a obsesionarla. Era un síntoma poco saludable, y ella lo sabía. Lo había visto en otras personas. Pero ¿cómo explicarle a la doctora Phillips, o a cualquiera, la huella que habían dejado en su conciencia las últimas palabras de Cato? Ya era bastante traumático que siguiera imaginándoselo, que siguiera oliendo su apestoso aliento a whisky, que recordara su obsceno manoseo. Pero esas palabras, su manera de decirlas, la mirada amenazante cuando le había dicho que la estaría vigilando. Katniss se sentía perseguida por ellas, de día y de noche, en el sueño como en la vigilia. A veces se daba cuenta de que se giraba para mirar hacia atrás, como si él todavía estuviera ahí, en alguna parte, de alguna manera, vigilándola como había prometido.

Desde luego, era imposible que eso sucediera.

—Katniss. —La voz de la doctora Phillips la llamó de vuelta a la realidad. Miraba a Katniss como si la escudriñara, buscando en su rostro con mirada penetrante—. Queda una semana para Navidad. ¿Qué planes tienes?

¿Navidad? Sonaba como una palabra de otro planeta.

—Nada especial.

La doctora Phillips suspiró.

—Escucha, ya sé lo comprometida que estás con tu trabajo, con tus dos trabajos. Pero, como todos los colegios, el tuyo cerrará hasta mediados de enero. Así que no tendrás a nadie en tu consulta. Y en cuanto a tu programa de radio, estoy segura de que la emisora puede prescindir de ti unos cuantos días. ¿Por qué no vas a pasar unos días con tu familia?

Su familia. Katniss sintió el acostumbrado sabor amargo con la sola mención de la palabra. Su madre no celebraba las Navidades. Pasaba las vacaciones en el rancho Canyon, en Massachusetts, descansando. Su padre, como de costumbre, estaba de viaje de negocios, esta vez en Londres. Su tío se encontraba en algún lugar en Japón consolidando una importante fusión de empresas. Y su tía, dueña de una exclusiva agencia de viajes que trabajaba para la gente adinerada de Park Avenue, estaba en Acapulco, explorando las virtudes de un nuevo complejo turístico. Para sus clientes, claro está.

No. Las navidades en familia estaban totalmente descartadas, aunque se dieran las mejores circunstancias. Y este año era lo último que deseaba.

—Le agradezco la idea, doctora Phillips. Pero realmente necesito estar sola. Y no sólo para pensar. Para relajarme. Las carreras de un trabajo al otro me tienen agotada. Quisiera tener tiempo para dormir hasta tarde, recuperar algunas lecturas y pasar ratos con mis compañeros de la radio, antes y después del programa. Además, esa semana recibiremos miles de llamadas. Usted sabe mejor que nadie que las vacaciones son un motivo de enorme depresión para mucha gente.

—Ya lo creo. —La doctora Phillips asintió con un dejo de tristeza—. Yo también tengo que recibir a muchos pacientes durante esos días. Sólo estaré libre los días veinticuatro y veinticinco —dijo, con una mirada irónica—. Así que, si quieres, haremos nuestra sesión como de costumbre el jueves por la tarde. —Al ver que Katniss asentía, agregó—: Te traeré un trozo de mi famosa tarta de plátano con nueces. En realidad, te traeré un trozo grande para que puedas llevarlo a la radio. Soy de las que cocinan tartas una vez al año. Y esa ocasión es precisamente en Navidad. El problema es que me entusiasmo demasiado. Mi familia se queja de que no se pueden mover hasta mediados de enero. Así que les harías un favor si me aceptas el regalo.

Katniss le respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

—No tendrá que insistir demasiado. Se lo agradezco y acepto el regalo. Mis compañeros de la radio son máquinas de tragar. Engullen todo lo que se les pone por delante. Estarán encantados.

—Son un grupo muy unido, ¿no? Son amigos y colegas a la vez.

¿Unidos? La peña de DVNY habían sido sus salvadores durante los últimos meses. No estaban siempre pendientes de ella, agobiándola con gestos de simpatía como todas las personas que conocía. No habían mandado flores, no habían hecho donaciones ni cocinado tartas. Sólo le daban una palmada de vez en cuando o murmuraban sus condolencias o se ofrecían para sustituirla. O le traían un bocadillo o una taza de café. Eran pequeños gestos, pero ofrecidos con profunda sinceridad. Era curioso, porque todos los que trabajaban en la radio eran muy diferentes. Tenían diferentes historias, diferentes personalidades y, desde luego, diferentes programas, desde la _Revista Deportiva_, con el estilo bronco de Hill, hasta su propio _Hablando con los jóvenes_, un programa de terapia familiar centrado en los problemas de los adolescentes que provocaba llamadas tanto de los chicos y chicas como de los padres. Y que se emitía todas las noches de ocho a diez. Aún así, los del grupo se echaban una mano cuando hacía falta.

—Es verdad que estamos bastante unidos —reconoció—. Como si fuéramos una pequeña familia.

—Bien. Entonces te convendría hacer planes con ellos fuera del estudio —le aconsejó la doctora Phillips—. Incluso para Nochebuena. Es bueno estar sola un tiempo. Pero no es bueno estar demasiado tiempo sola.

—Mensaje recibido. Está claro.

Katniss no tenía amigos íntimos, sólo «conocidos». Con la excepción de Prim, su lema era: la gente, cuanto más lejos, mejor. Así se sentía más segura. La doctora Phillips no estaba de acuerdo. La había animado a profundizar en sus relaciones, incluidas las amorosas. Bien.

Quizás algún día, si se presentaba la persona adecuada. Pero esa persona no había aparecido todavía. De modo que sólo contaba con una persona, ella misma.

—Katniss —insistió la doctora Phillips.

—Vale, vale. Estas vacaciones me convertiré en una reina de la vida social. —Katniss intentaba dar la impresión de que estaba animada, pero sabía que no seguiría el consejo de la doctora Phillips de pasar el día de Navidad acompañada y sabía que la doctora lo sabía. Sería un día tranquilo. Estaría a solas con sus emociones, intentando poner orden en su vida.

Además, tenía que revisar un montón de anuncios de alquiler. Ése sería el primer paso. Darse el tiempo para mudarse a un piso diferente, más pequeño. Tiempo para dejar de dar vueltas en el vacío. Tiempo para hacer algo definitivo para salir del atasco.

Navidad. Un día de paz. Quizá lo conseguiría.

Pero no fue así.

El día de Navidad por la mañana, Katniss se despertó, encendió el ordenador para mirar los anuncios de alquiler de aquel día y se encontró una tarjeta postal en su correo electrónico.

Era un saludo navideño, con un dibujo de un paisaje nevado, una chimenea de ladrillo y un Papá Noel, con el perfil sombreado, preparándose para bajar por la chimenea de la casa.

Al abrir la postal, por los altavoces del equipo sonó la alegre cancioncilla popular de «Papá Noel viene a la ciudad». Con la melodía, apareció en la pantalla la letra de uno de los versos de la canción.

_Él te ve cuando estas durmiendo._

_Sabe cuando estás despierta._

_Sabe si te has portado bien o mal._

_Así que pórtate bien, por Dios._

Más abajo, había un mensaje personal:

_Como Papá Noel, te estaré vigilando._

La carta no estaba firmada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Katniss se quedó paralizada.

Antes que nada, se puso en contacto con la empresa que había enviado la postal. Al menos, lo intentó. Sólo escuchó una grabación que le deseaba alegremente una feliz Navidad y le invitaba a llamar de nuevo al día siguiente.

Eso hizo. Pero no llegó muy lejos.

El encargado del servicio de atención a los clientes le explicó que sólo registraban los datos que el emisor daba sobre sí mismo, es decir, su nombre y su correo electrónico. En este caso, la persona que había enviado la postal había dado la dirección de correo electrónico de Katniss, tanto en la casilla del receptor como en la del emisor. La empresa no podía darle más información.

En pocas palabras, era imposible localizar el origen de la postal, lo cual significaba que no había manera de relacionarla con Cato.

No importaba. Katniss sabía intuitivamente que Cato la había mandado. Y con sólo pensarlo se puso enferma, porque significaba que cuando la había forzado esa tarde no había sido por un arranque espontáneo de lujuria. Significaba que Cato lo había planeado todo de antemano y que había programado la entrega de la postal para aquel día. Toda esa relación ficticia era fruto de su mente enferma y él le había dado mucha más importancia de lo que ella pensaba.

_Vale, de acuerdo, _pensó Katniss, intentando desesperadamente controlar sus emociones. _De modo que Cato había enviado la postal. Y la había señalado a ella como algo más que_ _su próxima conquista sexual. Por las cosas que le había dicho ese día, era evidente que_ _estaba obsesionado con ella. La veía como una presa, como alguien que deseaba controlar._ _¿Y que importancia tenía eso? Ahora todo había terminado. Cato había muerto. Había escrito la postal meses antes y programado la fecha de entrega para el 25 de diciembre. De eso no había duda. Tenía que conservar la calma._

Casi había logrado convencerse de la explicación cuando llegó el día de Año Nuevo.

Pero aquel día recibió otra postal electrónica. Con el corazón en vilo, Katniss pulsó el ratón para abrirla.

Cuando la postal se materializó en su pantalla, escuchó el saludo de las alegres notas de la popular canción navideña «Invierno en el país de las maravillas».

Vaya ironía.

En el dibujo, nada invitaba al optimismo. Era otra escena nocturna. Esta vez, una cabaña en la lejanía de un monte yermo. Árboles desnudos. En primer plano, un manto de nieve. En el interior de la cabaña, una sola ventana apenas iluminada y la silueta de una mujer.

Era una escena que transmitía una inquietante sensación de aislamiento, y Katniss la miró y sintió un escalofrío.

El verso estaba escrito con letras negras sobre la nieve. Se titulaba «Mis deseos para el año nuevo»:

_Como la nieve sin huellas de pisadas, el año nuevo se presenta_

_Un comienzo nuevo, y todo lo que promete_

_Lejano como un monte nevado_

_Es el libro en blanco donde te veré escribir._

No estaba firmado.

Pero no era necesario.

_Te estaré vigilando…_

Otra vez la misma cantinela. Implícita, o quizá no, Katniss intuía la amenaza de Cato.

Y, al igual que en la postal anterior, figuraban su propio nombre y correo electrónico como emisor y receptor.

Katniss no perdió el tiempo.

A las nueve de la mañana del dos de enero habló por teléfono con el inspector Hadman de la Comisaría Diecinueve, relatando atropelladamente los detalles del incidente de cabo a rabo.

—Escúcheme, señorita Everdeen —dijo él con voz pausada—. En primer lugar, no hay ninguna prueba de que Cato Mallory le enviara esas postales. Dicho esto, es verdad que, por el _modus operandi _y la redacción, resulta un poco raro. Supongamos que él las mandó. Usted sabe cómo funcionan estas páginas web de envío de postales. Se les puede dar instrucciones para mandar la postal un año después de escribirla. Podemos deducir que Mallory programó una para el día de Navidad y otra para Año Nuevo.

—Eso ya lo sé, inspector. También sé que a esto se le llama acoso, aunque el tipo que lo hizo haya muerto. Está claro que Cato me eligió hace algún tiempo. Quién sabe cuántas postales habrá programado para que vayan apareciendo en mi ordenador a lo largo del año.

—Entiendo lo que quiere decir —respondió Hadman con tono discreto, sopesando la mejor manera de calmarla—. Yo le aconsejaría cambiar su dirección de correo electrónico. Así, cualquier otra postal que haya enviado no le llegará.

—Pero…

—Déjelo correr, señorita Everdeen. Cato Mallory está muerto.

—¿Está seguro? —dijo ella, oyendo su propia voz temblorosa—. ¿Absolutamente seguro? ¿Aunque aún no haya aparecido el cuerpo? —El pánico se estaba apoderando de ella ante aquel absurdo, y se daba cuenta perfectamente. Pero necesitaba la rotunda confirmación del inspector Hadman.

—Sí —dijo Hadman—. Estoy seguro. Se ha confirmado que Mallory estaba a bordo del yate cuando zarparon. La explosión fue enorme. No hubo supervivientes. Las aguas en la costa de Montauk están infestadas de tiburones. Así que, como le he dicho, Cato Mallory está muerto. Deje de torturarse.

_Sí, claro_, pensó Katniss. _Para él es fácil decirlo._

—De acuerdo, inspector. Lo intentaré.

—Bien. Y no olvide lo que le he dicho de cambiar su dirección de correo electrónico.

—No lo olvidaré. Llamaré inmediatamente a mi servidor de Internet. Gracias por atenderme —dijo, y colgó.

8 DE ENERO

20.30

EDIFICIO CHRYSLER 405 LEXINGTON AVENUE, NUEVA YORK

Marvel Mallory se reclinó en la silla de su despacho mientras escuchaba con interés la conversación que tenía lugar en el programa _Hablando con los jóvenes_, de la WVNY. Dos psiquiatras de reconocido prestigio hablaban sobre los traumas de la infancia en la vida adulta. La moderadora de la tertulia era la presentadora del programa, Katniss Everdeen.

Era una mujer brillante. Marvel llevaba varias semanas escuchándola. Tenía mucho que decir acerca de los niños y su entorno, los padres y sus responsabilidades, sobre las relaciones familiares y cómo resolver los problemas.

Si aquella mujer quería escuchar historias sobre infancias desgraciadas, él podría contarle algunas anécdotas que le darían vértigo.

En realidad, había esperado tener la oportunidad de hacer precisamente eso. Suponía que Katniss Everdeen se pondría en contacto con él. Everdeen había hecho no pocas preguntas a los compañeros de Cato justo después de la explosión. Preguntas sobre Cato y su familia. Sabía que él existía y que vivía y trabajaba en Manhattan. Por eso creía que un día se presentaría en su despacho, sobre todo después de que Plutarch y Cressida le hubieran cerrado la puerta en las narices cuando había ido a los Hamptons.

Pero no había aparecido. Peor para ella. Le habría sido mucho más fácil seguirle la pista.

Ya se sabría la próxima semana. Everdeen cogería el dinero y se esfumaría sin decir palabra o seguiría con sus investigaciones. Esto último podría traer problemas y eso lo obligaría a actuar.

Marvel se incorporó para acercarse al aparador.

Se quedó quieto escuchando concentradamente aquel tono de voz sincero de Katniss mientras planteaba la siguiente pregunta a sus invitados: ¿Cómo puede un niño traumatizado superar las dificultades y salir adelante y labrarse un futuro?

Con una sonrisa tensa, Marvel se sirvió un whisky.

22.03

RADIO WVNY, SÉPTIMA AVENIDA, NUEVA YORK

ESTUDIO B

La luz roja de «en el aire» se apagó.

El productor Gloss Hodges cerró el micrófono y anunció:

—Hemos acabado.

Desde el interior de su estudio privado de grabación, tenuemente iluminado, Katniss bebió un trago refrescante de zumo de arándano y se apartó del micrófono y de la mesa de mezclas desde donde coordinaba sus actividades con un despliegue impresionante de diales, interruptores y ordenadores al otro lado de la pared, el espacio donde reinaban su productor y el técnico de sonido. Encontró la mirada de Gloss al otro lado de la ancha ventana rectangular, que era su única conexión con el estudio exterior, y le hizo un gesto con los pulgares hacia arriba. Luego se reclinó en su silla, se quitó los auriculares y sonrió a sus invitados al otro lado de la mesa.

—Ha sido fenomenal. Han tocado puntos muy importantes. Sobre todo el hecho de que los traumas de la infancia no tienen por qué destrozar la vida de un individuo. Se pueden tratar con terapias y apoyo emocional. Es bueno que los jóvenes lo sepan. Les agradezco que hayan venido.

—El placer ha sido nuestro. —La doctora Mazer abandonó una de las cómodas sillas destinadas a los invitados distribuidas en torno a la mesa de trabajo de Katniss y recogió sus apuntes—. Espero que les haya servido de algo a las personas que no se atreven a llamar.

El doctor Felmore estrechó la mano de Katniss.

—Su estilo es admirable —elogió—. Una combinación de empatía y claridad. Creo que llegará a mucha gente joven.

—Eso espero. Desde luego ése es el objetivo que persigue el programa. —Katniss levantó la vista cuando la gruesa puerta de su santuario interior se abrió y Madge Undersee, su ayudante, asomó la cabeza.

—Tengo que revisar algunas cosas contigo, cuando puedas.

—Nosotros tenemos que irnos —dijo la doctora Mazer—. Podríamos repetirlo algún día.

—A mí me gustaría mucho.

Katniss esperó a que salieran sus invitados y se volvió hacia Madge.

—Vale, ¿qué tienes ahí? ¿Cartas? ¿Correos electrónicos? ¿Llamadas?

—De todo. —Madge se instaló en una silla frente a Katniss y comenzó a organizar la correspondencia sobre la mesa.

—Bonito programa —comentó Gloss por el micrófono que conectaba la sala de producción con el estudio de Katniss.

—Sí, y hay que reconocer que la doctora Mazer hace una tarta de chocolate de maravilla —acotó Finnick Odair, el técnico de sonido de Katniss, mientras cortaba otro trozo. Luego sacó el CD-ROM con la grabación del programa de esa noche y lo etiquetó—. ¿Sabes? —dijo, volviéndose hacia Gloss—, creo que las tartas deberían ser un requisito para los invitados que vienen al programa.

—Claro, pero entonces tus michelines no te dejarían llegar a los controles —respondió Gloss, que acababa de apagar los interruptores—. Será mejor que vengas rápido, Katniss, o sólo te quedarán unas migajas.

—Gracias por avisarme —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—Por cierto, Romeo ha vuelto a llamar esta noche. Quería saber si te iba bien quedar para comer el domingo.

—¿Y tú qué le has dicho?

—Que ya tenías un compromiso, y que si le interesaba recibir un consejo, debería llamar para hacer alguna pregunta, no para pedir una cita.

—Está bastante claro —dijo Katniss, frunciendo los labios. Desde que trabajaba en el programa, se había acostumbrado a todo tipo de llamadas raras. Era normal que cuando se hablaba de cuestiones personales, la gente se sintiera identificada. Algunos la veían como una amiga personal, otros detestaban sus opiniones y la trataban como alguien sobre quien descargar sus azotes, y otros querían invitarla a casa para que conociera a Mamá. Todos los que trabajaban en WVNY eran profesionales del asunto. Sabían cuándo había que estar en guardia con personas que llamaban. El sujeto en cuestión llamaba cada dos días para pedirle una cita a Katniss.

—¿Nos necesitas para algo? —preguntó Finnick, que acababa de desconectar el equipo mientras se zampaba el resto de su trozo de tarta—. Porque me esperan en casa. Si hemos acabado, yo me voy.

—Vete —dijo Katniss, y los despachó a todos—. Yo voy a revisar unas cuantas cosas con Madge, y luego también me iré. Tengo una reunión en el cole a primera hora de la mañana—. Se volvió hacia Madge—. Venga, dime, ¿qué tienes ahí?

—Esto de aquí te lo puedes llevar para mirarlo en casa —dijo ella, y deslizó un montón de documentos hacia Katniss—. Léelos cuando tengas tiempo. —Señaló otro montón de papeles—. Esto es lo que tenemos que revisar juntas. Pero antes… —dijo, y sacó un papel color rosa donde anotaba los mensajes telefónicos y se lo pasó a Katniss—. Ha llamado tu abogado. Pidió que le devuelvas la llamada en cuanto pudieras.

Katniss frunció el ceño. Cogió el mensaje y lo miró. _Thom Lear. Llamar lo antes posible._

—¿Te ha dicho de qué se trataba?

—Algo de una reunión.

¿Una reunión? Qué raro. Normalmente, cuando llamaba Thom, era para hablar de la herencia de Prim, de la que Katniss había sido nombrada albacea.

—Lo llamaré mañana por la mañana.

—Ha dicho que estaría en su despacho hasta las once esta noche. Tenía que ponerse al día con el papeleo.

—Pues, en ese caso, llamaré ahora mismo.

—Esperaré fuera. —Madge se levantó, salió del estudio y cerró la puerta.

Katniss marcó el número del bufete de abogados y luego marcó la extensión de Thom. Respondió al tercer pitido, con voz pastosa y cansada.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, Thom, soy Katniss Everdeen. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

—Katniss, sí. —Se oyó un ruido de papeles—. Me ha llamado Corolianus Snow, de Crane, Snow y Collins. Quiero que nos reunamos con él.

¿Crane, Snow y Collins? Katniss sabía que era un bufete de abogados importantes de

Park Avenue.

—¿Y por qué querría verme el señor Snow? ¿No se dedica al derecho comercial?

—Sí, pero su empresa también representa a clientes individuales influyentes. Y Corolianus se especializa en fondos de inversión y herencias.

—¿Fondos de inversión y herencias? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Prim?

—Al parecer, sí. Crane, Snow y Collins representan los intereses de Plutarch y Cressida Heavensbee, y también los de Marvel y Cato Mallory.

Katniss sintió que el estómago se le hacía un nudo.

—¿El señor Snow te dijo algo en concreto sobre esta reunión?

—Sólo que tiene que ver con la sociedad que Cato Mallory había creado con el grupo de inversores que murieron en el accidente del yate. Corolianus nos ha citado en su despacho el trece de enero a las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Podrás estar?

Katniss miró su agenda. El colegio acababa a las tres menos cuarto. Llegar a Park Avenue a las cuatro no le plantearía ningún problema.

—Sí, a esa hora me va bien.

—Estupendo. Te esperaré en el vestíbulo a las cuatro menos diez.

—Ahí estaré.

_**Creen que Cato haya enviado las postales? Para qué querrán a Katniss?**_

_**Pronto entrará Peeta a escena, así que sigan leyendo.**_

_**Intentaré publicar antes del miércoles, pero si no puedo, seguro ese día si.**_

_**Gracias a los que leen y dejan sus reviews y a los lectores anónimos.**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

13 DE ENERO

16.20

CRANE. SNOW & COLLINS

270, PARK AVENUE, NUEVA YORK

Las oficinas de Crane, Snow y Collins tenían cierto aire de club de caballeros de la Inglaterra victoriana. Revestimientos de madera, elegantes sillones tapizados de cuero, y un ambiente masculino de elite típico del viejo mundo, desde el vestíbulo hasta la biblioteca.

Después de una espera de quince minutos, una mujer de mediana edad de aspecto muy formal, invitó a Katniss y Thom a entrar en la «pequeña» sala de reuniones. Era una sala tan grande que Katniss se preguntó de qué tamaño sería la sala «grande» de reuniones.

A partir de ahí, Corolianus Snow, un señor de aspecto distinguido de socio mayoritario, tomó el relevo. Se acercó hasta la puerta a saludarlos, se disculpó por el retraso y los acompañó hasta la mesa de nogal.

Había otras dos personas esperándolos, un hombre y una mujer. La mujer tenía un aspecto impecable y eficiente. Estaba sentada y tenía la espalda totalmente recta, casi tiesa.

Sus manos descansaban sobre su ordenador portátil y tenía una pequeña grabadora frente a ella. Sin duda era la secretaria del señor Snow.

El hombre era del todo diferente.

Impresionante. No era lo que se diría guapo, pero había algo muy sencillo en él, y muy masculino. No era el masculino tipo James Bond, sino un tipo masculino pista de esquí, o de acampada en el bosque. Era curioso, por lo cómodo que parecía estar con su traje de Brooks Brothers. Quizá eran sus rasgos. Eran rasgos patricios, pero tenía un bronceado de invierno impecable. Seguro que acababa de pasar unos días al sol. En su pelo color dorado asomaban unos reflejos más claros. Tenía unos ojos que podían clavar a su interlocutor contra la pared. Eran ojos de un intenso azul zafiro, llamativos y penetrantes.

En cuanto a la edad, era varias décadas más joven que Corolianus Snow, tendría unos treinta y cinco años, pero con el mismo aire de seguridad innata.

Cuando se levantó para saludarla, Katniss vio que también era alto, más de un metro ochenta.

Traje Brooks Brothers y zapatos L.L. Bean. Un conjunto interesante.

—Señorita Everdeen, le presento a Peeta Mellark, uno de nuestros abogados —explicó el señor Snow—. Estará presente en esta reunión en calidad de testimonio. Thom, ustedes ya se conocen.

—Claro que sí. Me alegro de verte Peeta. —Thom parecía ligeramente sorprendido, pero no desconcertado.

—Lo mismo digo, Thom. —La mirada de Peeta se posó fugazmente en Katniss, una evaluación masculina instintiva, y le tendió la mano—. Señorita Everdeen, mucho gusto.

—Señor Mellark —respondió ella, cuando se estrecharon las manos. Se volvió hacia Corolianus Snow, y se encogió de hombros, como manifestando su curiosidad—. ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué de esta reunión? Quiero decir, concretamente. Thom me ha dicho que tiene que ver con la herencia de mi prima.

—Así es. Por favor, siéntese. —Snow señaló con un gesto la silla frente a Peeta Mellark al otro lado de la mesa.

Ella obedeció. Thom se sentó junto a ella y dejó la carpeta delante de él. Corolianus Snow escogió la silla frente a Thom y entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa.

—Como usted sabe, representamos la herencia de Cato Mallory. Como también sabe, la empresa del señor Mallory creó una sociedad con un grupo de inversores, todos los cuales fallecieron en el trágico accidente en su yate el pasado septiembre. Su prima Prim era una de las inversoras. Dado que ella y todos los demás han fallecido, el albacea de la herencia del señor Mallory, Plutarch Heavensbee, ha decidido que no tiene sentido seguir adelante con la sociedad.

—Entiendo. —Katniss estaba intrigada. Thom le había informado que Plutarch Heavensbee era el albacea. El testamento era una cuestión de dominio público, junto con todos los otros documentos archivados para la validación testamentaria. Sin embargo, su decisión de disolver la sociedad… ahora. Era una decisión interesante—. Continúe.

Snow se inclinó hacia delante, con la mirada fija, estudiando su reacción.

—Con el fin de llevar a cabo la disolución, el señor Heavensbee ofrece comprar los intereses de cada uno de los socios inversores, incluida cualquier revalorización por encima de la inversión inicial. Si se llega a un acuerdo… —Hizo una señal a su secretaria, que le entregó un documento—. Esto es un simple contrato de venta. Dice en términos legales lo que acabo de explicarle. En pocas palabras, nuestro bufete está autorizado para hacerle entrega de un talón por el valor total de la inversión de su prima. Lo único que tiene que hacer es firmar este contrato y el asunto quedará zanjado —aseveró, y deslizó el documento sobre la mesa hacia Thom.

Thom le echó una mirada y se lo entregó a Katniss.

—Está todo en orden.

—Me imagino que sí. —Katniss le sostuvo la mirada—. Sin embargo, quisiera tener un momento para leerlo y revisarlo contigo a solas, para entenderlo bien y luego discutir el asunto con los padres de Prim. Como sabes, no suelo tomar decisiones importantes relacionadas con su herencia sin consultar con ellos.

—Absolutamente de acuerdo.

—Claro que sí —convino Corolianus Snow con una expresión neutra—. Como a usted le parezca mejor. Thom puede volver a hablar conmigo dentro de un par de días.

Un par de días. Dios mío, sí que tenía prisa.

Katniss se giró e inclinó la cabeza hacia Peeta Mellark con la intención de que le quedara claro al menos una de las respuestas.

—¿Usted trabaja con el señor Snow en la disolución de esta sociedad?

En aquellos ojos azules asomó un brillo de diversión.

—El señor Snow no necesita mi ayuda. Pero represento a los Heavensbee. Los conozco desde hace años.

—Ya entiendo. —Pero no estaba tan segura de entenderlo.

Peeta Mellark echó hacia atrás su silla y se incorporó.

—Si se piensa llevar el contrato, entonces no me necesitará para ninguna pregunta ni para testimoniar la firma de los documentos. Así que les ruego me disculpen.

—Seguro que la señorita Everdeen también tiene que marcharse —dijo el señor Snow con voz suave, mientras se levantaba—. Me parece que tiene que prepararse para un programa de radio. —Se volvió hacia su secretaria y le habló por primera vez—. Señorita Posner, ¿quiere hacer el favor de fotocopiar el contrato no firmado para el señor Lehar y la señorita Everdeen y luego acompañarlos a recepción?

—Por supuesto.

La señorita Posner salió disparada hacia la puerta, seguida de cerca por el resto del grupo. _A eso se le llama un minuto en Nueva York_, pensó Katniss mirando su reloj después de recoger sus papeles y despedirse. Cuando vieron que no iba a firmar en ese momento, los abogados de Cato dieron la reunión por acabada.

Katniss se moría de ganas de hablar a solas con su abogado.

Pero su intención se vio truncada cuando en medio del pasillo a Thom se le acercó otro abogado, alguien que lo estaba esperando. Genial. Tendría que esperar si quería oír lo que pensaba Thom.

Quedaron de acuerdo en que ella lo llamaría al día siguiente y Katniss continuó por el pasillo. Se detuvo en el lavabo de señoras antes de salir.

Una _disolución rápida y discreta de la sociedad_, pensó, mientras se peinaba. Todo aquello parecía un poco turbio. No ilegal. Sólo un poco raro. Pero claro, todo lo relacionado con Cato Mallory era turbio. De modo que no había de qué extrañarse.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando salió del lavabo y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Saludó a la recepcionista y cogió el pomo de la pesada puerta de madera en el mismo momento en que ésta se abría de golpe y entraba un hombre que casi la derribó.

—Perdone —dijo, ayudándola a recuperar el equilibrio—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Katniss alzó la cabeza para responder pero las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta cuando vio los duros ojos azules y rasgos angulosos que habían quedado grabados en sus pesadillas desde septiembre. Palideció y dejó escapar un grito agudo mientras se soltaba con un gesto brusco.

—¡Suéltame!

—¿Qué?

—¡He dicho que me sueltes! —exclamó, golpeándole las manos para que le soltara los codos, y se giró para salir corriendo, con la sensación de que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

La recepcionista la miró corno si estuviera loca. Lo mismo sucedió con los otros doce empleados que habían salido de sus despachos al escuchar el estrépito.

Katniss se detuvo en seco, porque el sentido común le decía que lo que veía era imposible. Al mismo tiempo, la realidad se le impuso con un peso aplastante.

El hermano gemelo.

Pasaron unos segundos de esta escena surrealista antes de que llegara Peeta Mellark, que se abrió paso hasta ella.

—¿Señorita Everdeen? —dijo, fijándose en la palidez de su rostro y mirando al hombre a su lado—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Yo… pensaba… pero no… —balbuceó ella, y luego recuperó la respiración—. Debe ser su hermano.

—Hemos chocado en la puerta —explicó el hombre detrás de ella—. Pero, a juzgar por su reacción, no estaba preparada para encontrarse conmigo. Le pido disculpas. —Se giró para mirarla pero sin intención de tocarla—. Mi nombre es Marvel Mallory, señorita Everdeen. No sabía que usted estaría aquí. Siento haberla impresionado tanto.

—Yo… —Katniss se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua—. Bueno. Me he dado cuenta de quién era hace unos tres segundos. —Hablaba con un tono agudo y frágil.

Maldita sea, tenía que recuperar la compostura, que no tenía la costumbre de perder. Y no era que no supiera que Cato tenía un hermano gemelo, idéntico a él. Sólo que la había pillado por sorpresa, una sorpresa que a todas luces no estaba en condiciones de asimilar.

Pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Lo siento, señor Mallory. —El apellido en su boca tenía un sabor amargo y Katniss tuvo que esforzarse para pronunciarlo mientras miraba la imagen clónica de Cato vestido con un traje ligeramente más convencional—. No sabía que podría encontrármelo aquí. Si lo hubiera sabido… —Sorprendida, Katniss se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio.

—Deje que traiga una silla y un poco de agua. —Peeta Mellark la tomó por el brazo y salieron del vestíbulo—. Marvel —dijo, mirando por encima del hombro—, te veré en un momento.

—Tómate tu tiempo.

Cuando Peeta Mellark la llevó hasta su despacho y le ofreció sentarse en una silla, Katniss seguía viendo puntitos negros.

—Ponga la cabeza entre las rodillas y respire —le sugirió.

Katniss le obedeció.

Alguien le ofreció un vaso de agua.

—Beba.

Se incorporó para beber un trago largo.

—Gracias. —La nebulosa comenzaba a despejarse—. Estoy bien.

Él se inclinó junto a su mesa, mirándola concentrado.

—¿Y todo esto por encontrarse con Marvel?

—No, no soy tan patética —murmuró ella—. Todavía no he comido y llevo todo el día dando vueltas. Encontrarme con él ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso.

Sin decir una palabra, Peeta se inclinó hacia atrás y pulsó el botón del interfono.

—¿Twill?

—¿Sí, señor Mellark?

—Han sobrado algunas magdalenas de la reunión de esta mañana. Le agradecería que trajera unas cuantas a mi despacho.

—Sí, señor.

—Ahora le traen un tentempié —dijo, incorporándose.

Katniss acabó el agua y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

—No hará falta —dijo, y quiso levantarse—. Estoy bien. Sólo un poco estresada.

—Estresada y hambrienta —corrigió él, deteniéndola—. No quiero que se desmaye en Park Avenue. Es la hora punta. Se encontrará con una estampida en la estación de Grand

Central.

Con un asomo de sonrisa, Katniss se volvió a sentar.

—Es verdad. —Echó una mirada a su alrededor, dándose cuenta por primera vez de dónde estaba. Los muebles de esa sala eran tan sobrios y tradicionales como el resto del bufete. Sin embargo, el tamaño del despacho, eso sí que era interesante. Era un espacio grande, mucho más que los otros despachos donde había estado, con la excepción de los que ocupaban los socios fundadores. Y la vista también era impresionante, un ventanal panorámico que miraba al sureste. Un despacho agradable.

Por lo visto, Peeta Mellark estaba bien cotizado.

—¿Y cuál es el veredicto?

Katniss le devolvió una mirada rápida, y escogió con cuidado sus palabras.

—Que usted es un triunfador. Que lo valoran. Y que probablemente se convertirá en socio del bufete a pesar de ser muy joven, si es que ya no lo es.

—No lo soy —dijo él, con una sonrisa torciéndole la comisura de los labios—. Pero gracias por su voto de confianza.

—No creo que lo necesite.

Katniss guardó silencio cuando entró la secretaria de Peeta con un plato con dos magdalenas rellenas de mora.

—Gracias, Twill. —Con un gesto, Peeta le indicó que le pasara el plato a Katniss—. Son para la señorita Everdeen —dijo, y esperó a que Katniss lo aceptara—. Eso será todo por hoy —añadió—. Ya se puede ir a casa. Terminaremos con esas cartas mañana a primera hora.

—Sí, señor. —La mujer, de aspecto robusto y eficiente, con el pelo castaño entrecano y un traje color azul marino muy formal, se despidió y salió del despacho.

—Coma —dijo, señalando las magdalenas.

No hacía falta que le insistieran. Katniss dio un mordisco.

—Siento haberlo molestado y lamento todo ese escándalo. Enseguida lo dejaré en paz.

—Tranquila. Tómese su tiempo.

Katniss dio unos mordiscos más y dejó el plato a un lado.

—Me siento mucho mejor. Gracias.

—De nada.

Por lo visto, Peeta no tenía ninguna prisa. Seguía mirándola atentamente.

Katniss cruzó las piernas y entrelazó los dedos sobre el regazo.

—Señor Mellark…

—Peeta.

—De acuerdo… Peeta. Supongo que Marvel Mallory ha venido a verlo a usted.

—Mmm.

—¿Significa eso que además de representar a Plutarch Heavensbee, representa a su…? No sé muy bien cómo definir al señor Marvel Mallory. Es demasiado mayor para necesitar un tutor legal.

—Es verdad. —Katniss se dio cuenta por el brillo en los ojos de Peeta, que sabía que ella buscaba información Pero a él no parecía molestarle—. Ya le entiendo. Y, sí, represento a Marvel. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.

—¿Se conocieron a través de Plutarch Heavensbee?

—No. En la universidad. Los dos nos graduamos de Princeton.

—¿Así que son amigos?

—Somos socios por cuestiones de negocios.

Sus respuestas eran vagas. Sin duda era una cuestión de privilegios entre abogado y cliente. De acuerdo. Katniss pensó que lo abordaría desde otro ángulo.

—Volviendo a lo de su prometedor futuro en el bufete, entiendo que representa a algunos clientes importantes, como Plutarch Heavensbee. Aparte de eso, ¿está especializado en alguna rama del derecho?

Él no se alteró.

—Soy bastante versátil. Pero, sí, estoy especializado en casos penales.

Era una respuesta que Katniss no esperaba.

—¿Como representar a presidentes ejecutivos corruptos que han estafado a sus inversores?

Otra insinuación que sonaba divertida.

—A veces, aunque en general es bastante más aburrido.

—Aburrido. —Katniss despachó el comentario con un gesto—. Tengo la impresión de que peca de modestia. Firmas como Crane, Snow y Collins no representan a traficantes de droga. Representan a empresas enormes y a magnates comerciales. —_Como Plutarch Heavensbee_, pensó para sus adentros—. Debe ser un abogado defensor bastante brillante.

—Hago lo que puedo —dijo Peeta, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Ha terminado el interrogatorio, o todavía hay más?

_Ten cuidado_, se dijo Katniss, reprochándose esa actitud. _No empujes. Consigue lo que puedas. Thom rellenará las incógnitas._

—Lo siento. No era mi intención convertir esto en un interrogatorio.

—Sí que lo era. Pero no importa. No pasa nada —dijo Peeta, que se reacomodó en su silla y se cruzó de brazos—. Ahora me toca a mí. ¿Por qué le fascinan tanto Plutarch y Marvel?

Era una pregunta justa.

Ella apostó por una evasiva.

—No es que me fascinen. Despiertan mi curiosidad. Mi prima salía con Cato Mallory cuando murieron en la explosión del yate. Teníamos una relación muy estrecha. Es normal que quiera preguntar por la familia y los amigos de Cato.

—Puede que sí —respondió Peeta—. Pero no es normal que tenga esa reacción de pánico cuando de pronto se encuentra con su hermano gemelo. O que casi se ahogue cuando pronuncia su nombre.

Katniss no contestó.

—Cato no le caía bien, ¿es eso?

Vale, con eso ya era bastante.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo Katniss, y se incorporó—. Me espera mi programa de radio y a usted lo espera un cliente.

En lugar de insistir, Peeta recogió la magdalena y media que quedaba y la envolvió en la servilleta.

—Tenga —dijo, y le entregó a Katniss el pequeño paquete improvisado—. Termine de comerse esto por el camino. A sus oyentes no les gustará que se desmaye durante el programa.

—En eso tiene razón —dijo ella, sonriendo mientras lo aceptaba—. Y gracias de nuevo por rescatarme —añadió, y se giró para irse.

—¿Katniss? Así se llama, ¿no? —preguntó Peeta, y ella se detuvo.

—Sí. —Le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al ver que se acercaba.

—Creo que debería acompañarla. Le será más fácil. —No añadió _porque Marvel Mallory todavía está en el vestíbulo_, aunque ése era el sentido de su ofrecimiento.

Por segunda vez en los últimos minutos, Katniss no se opuso. Quería salir de ahí, y quería hacerlo lo más rápidamente posible. Sin más problemas.

Caminó junto a Peeta Mellark por el pasillo hacia la mesa de recepción. Sintió alivio al ver que el vestíbulo estaba vacío y que no había empleados curiosos mirándola.

Nadie, excepto Marvel Mallory, que seguía sentado en la recepción hojeando el _Wall Street Journal._

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó el al ver que se acercaban.

—Va bien —le aseguró Peeta—. Katniss sólo necesitaba comer algo —dijo, y se adelantó para abrirle la puerta—. No se olvide de acabar esas magdalenas. La mantendrán en pie hasta que pueda comer algo en toda regla.

—Lo haré. —Katniss se detuvo, haciendo un esfuerzo por mirar a Marvel—. Por favor, perdóneme. Estoy cansada. He tenido un sobresalto.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa comprensiva y Katniss sintió un escalofrío. Era la misma sonrisa de Cato.

—La entiendo. No se preocupe, mi ego se recuperará.

—Me alegra saberlo. —Tenía que salir de ahí—. Y bien, no quiero robarles más tiempo, señores. Adiós.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Peeta cerró la puerta de su despacho y se volvió para mirar a Marvel.

—¿Qué te parece si me cuentas de qué iba todo ese jaleo?

Su cliente, aparentemente imperturbable, se sentó.

—No tengo ni idea. Es evidente que tenía algún problema con Cato.

—¿Problema? Sí, eso diría yo —dijo Peeta, y se aflojó la corbata de seda azul. Dio unos pasos y se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué problema podría ser?

—Ni la más remota. Cato y yo no teníamos una relación demasiado estrecha.

Peeta no insistió.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión para venir más tarde?

—No cambié de opinión. Tu reunión habrá durado más de lo esperado o empezaron bastante más tarde. Yo he llegado a la hora convenida.

—No hemos empezado hasta las cuatro y media —dijo Peeta.

—¿Y qué tal ha ido?

—Se ha mostrado muy cauta. Quería hablarlo con su abogado y con los padres de su prima. Pero no se negó.

—Vale. Tardará unos cuantos días y después firmará.

—Eso espero.

—No pareces demasiado optimista —dijo Marvel, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo soy. Algo le molesta. Y ese algo tiene que ver con Cato. Quizá le eche la culpa de la muerte de su prima. Quizá sea otra cosa. Sea lo que sea, es muy posible que influya en su decisión. Recuerda que no necesita el dinero.

—Necesita cerrar el asunto.

—Estoy de acuerdo. La pregunta es, ¿cuándo querrá hacerlo? ¿Quizá quiera esperar un tiempo hasta calmarse con lo que le está molestando?

—Ya te entiendo. —Marvel pensó en el posible inconveniente, y se encogió de hombros como dando a entender que lo dejaba correr—. Ya nos ocuparemos de ello cuando llegue el momento. Si es necesario, hablaré con Plutarch. Encontraremos una solución —dijo,

y carraspeó—. ¿Te preguntó algo acerca de mí?

—Bueno, me hizo unas cuantas preguntas. Quería saber si yo te representaba como abogado, cómo nos conocimos, ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Nada de mi relación con Plutarch?

—Se refirió al hecho de que tienes a Plutarch como aval. De modo que si sabe algo más, lo oculta.

—A ti nadie consigue engañarte, Peeta. Si oculta algo, tú lo sabrías. Te habrías dado cuenta enseguida.

—Sí, quizá tendría alguna idea. Pero en este caso, no.

Marvel se acomodó en su silla.

—Es muy atractiva, ¿no te parece? La reconocí por la foto que tiene la WVNY en su sitio web. Pero es mucho más guapa en persona. Una auténtica belleza.

Aquel comentario personal, casi íntimo, de Marvel, tomó a Peeta por sorpresa.

—No he mirado el sitio —respondió, con tono evasivo—. Pero es verdad que es preciosa.

—Tiene cierta elegancia —siguió Marvel, con mirada pensativa, abstraído—. Los rumores dicen que su prima también era estupenda. Una pelirroja deslumbrante, rasgos perfectos, algo fuera de serie. Katniss es más sutil. Tiene ese pelo, oscuro con reflejos rojos, y sus ojos también son oscuros, entre grises y negros. Son muy llamativos y expresivos. Cuesta desviar la mirada —dijo, y los labios se le torcieron—. Te lo digo yo, porque me miraban como si fuera el mismísimo Satanás.

Aquello se ponía cada vez más interesante.

—No sabía que te habías quedado tan embelesado.

Marvel pareció salir de una ensoñación.

—No diría que me he quedado embelesado. Ni siquiera la conozco. Pero tengo ojos. Es muy guapa. También tengo oídos. He escuchado su programa de radio. Tiene la cabeza bien amueblada. No es fácil encontrar una mujer bella que sea inteligente y tenga clase, todo en uno.

—Tienes razón —convino Peeta, con cierta cautela—. Aún así, en tu lugar, yo trataría de evitarla. Es evidente que no estaba nada contenta de encontrarse con la imagen viva de Cato.

Marvel le lanzó una mirada firme.

—Puede que sí. O puede que no.

_**Que miedo, pobre Katniss, revivió todas sus pesadillas en cuanto vio a Marvel, pero Peeta al rescate! jeje, que bueno que estaba cerca para ayudar, porque que miedo da Marvel tan fijado no?**_

_**Bueno, vengo de rápido, quería actualizar hoy porque no creo poder hacerlo mañana peeero tal vez el jueves o viernes ok? Claro, aparte del domingo.**_

_**Gracias a los que leen y a Juliper22, Gpe 77 y Angiiee7 por sus reviews!**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

14 DE ENERO

10.30

COLEGIO DELLINGER

CALLE OCHENTA Y CINCO ESTE,

NUEVA YORK

Katniss cerró la puerta de su despacho y, rodeando el escritorio, fue a sentarse en su silla.

La acumulación de tensión, impaciencia y rencor que se adivinaba en la pareja impecablemente vestida, refinada y rica que estaba sentada frente a ella era palpable.

Eran los padres de Rory Young. El doctor Edward Young y la doctora Olivia Young.

Edward era un urólogo de mucho prestigio, conocido en todo el país. Olivia era neurocirujana en el Hospital Monte Sinaí.

El encuentro no prometía nada bueno.

Para empezar, Olivia sacó su busca y lo dejó directamente sobre el borde de la mesa de

Katniss.

—Tengo un paciente en la UCI —anunció, y le dirigió a Katniss una mirada penetrante y descarada—. He venido con el tiempo muy justo.

—Yo también —afirmó su marido con una voz autoritaria que seguramente le ponía los pelos de punta a su personal médico—. ¿De qué se trata esto?

—Se trata de Rory —dijo Katniss, y plegó las manos sobre la mesa—. Y es algo serio. De otro modo, no les habría pedido que dejaran a sus pacientes.

—Sus notas este trimestre han sido excelentes —se apresuró a decir Edward—. Excepto en inglés, porque ha sacado un bien. Todos sabemos que inglés no es el fuerte de Rory. Su solicitud a la universidad ya está cursada y, entre su promedio, que es un promedio sólido, y todos los deportes que practica…

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con las notas de Rory ni con su solicitud para la universidad —interrumpió Katniss—. Tiene que ver con su conducta. —En situaciones como aquella, lo mejor era abordar las cosas directamente. Aunque sacara chispas.

Katniss se inclinó hacia delante, ni vacilante ni queriendo evitar sus miradas.

—He escogido a propósito este momento para la entrevista porque todos los alumnos están en una asamblea y quiero ahorrarle a su hijo cualquier mal trago.

—¿Mal trago? ¿Por qué?

—Porque Rory se me ha insinuando varias veces de manera muy poco apropiada.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó Olivia, que se había quedado boquiabierta.

—No se trata de un problema que haya salido de la nada —siguió Katniss—. Para ser sincera, Rory se encaprichó de mí cuando estaba en octavo. Por aquel entonces, no me preocupaba. Estaba creciendo. No es raro que un chico en pleno descubrimiento de su sexualidad se enamore de su profesora o de una tutora. Sus coqueteos eran inocuos, risitas con sus amigos cuando nos cruzábamos en el pasillo, y una mirada o sonrisa de vez en cuando.

Pero cuando sus miradas y sonrisas se hicieron más osadas, lo llamé a mi despacho y tuvimos una conversación. Hablamos del respeto y de las conductas correctas e incorrectas. Le dije lo que pensaba con toda claridad. Y, al final, lo entendió. Además, Rory empezó a distraerse con una vida social normal, sumamente activa. Su popularidad despegó cuando lo nombraron capitán del equipo de hockey. Las chicas le iban detrás como moscas.

—Y entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—El problema es que este trimestre las cosas han adoptado un cariz muy negativo.

—El proceso de selección para ingresar a la universidad es muy estresante, señorita Everdeen —le recordó Edward, con voz gélida—. Doy por sentado que usted lo sabe.

—Lo sé. Y por eso he sido mucho más indulgente con Rory de lo que debería haber sido. Pero ahora ha rebasado los límites. El mes pasado, comenzó a hacerme comentarios muy desagradables. Si quieren que sea más concreta, no tengo ningún problema en reproducirlos.

—No se moleste —dijo Olivia, alzando la mano para ahorrárselo.

—Pensé que querrían saberlo. En cualquier caso, justo antes de las vacaciones de invierno, le dije a Rory que si no corregía de inmediato su comportamiento, los llamaría a ustedes. Es evidente que mi advertencia no lo ha disuadido. Desde que volvimos de las vacaciones, las cosas han empeorado. Cada vez que puede se asoma por mi despacho y me pide que salgamos. La semana pasada, entró después del horario escolar, me puso descaradamente el brazo sobre los hombros y sugirió que —y cito literalmente a su hijo— «nos juntemos para salir esta noche, una noche con beneficios». Luego se puso a hablar de cómo serían esos beneficios y de la habilidad que tenía para procurarlos. Insisto, supongo que no tengo por qué hacerles un dibujo. —Katniss se los quedó mirando fijamente—. Su hijo ya no es un adolescente inconsciente. Es un joven de casi dieciocho años muy pagado de sí mismo. Le he advertido no pocas veces de lo negativo de su conducta, pero él no ha hecho nada para modificarla. Si algo ha hecho, es insistir hasta este punto, que se puede calificar de acoso. Para mí, eso quiere decir que necesita ayuda, y por eso los he citado. Tenemos que abordar esto juntos. Ustedes son sus padres y tienen que intervenir antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Edward Young entrecerró los ojos.

—Acoso. ¿No estará usted amenazándonos con presentar una demanda?

La respuesta era tan típica y tan exasperante que Katniss tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para conservar un tono sereno.

—No, doctor Young, no tengo ningún interés en demandarlos. Lo que me interesa es ayudar a su hijo. Para eso, necesito que ustedes colaboren. A Rory le queda muy poco tiempo antes de que deje de vivir en su casa. Después, irá a la universidad y estará solo. Tiene que estar preparado para eso. Por ahora, ha tomado un derrotero muy negativo.

—¿Un derrotero negativo? —Después de descartar el temor de una demanda, Edward parecía más divertido que preocupado—. ¿No le parece un poco melodramático, señorita Everdeen? Puede que Rory necesite unas cuantas lecciones sobre cómo controlarse y que le recuerden el código ético de su colegio, y me aseguraré de que se entere de estas dos cosas, pero difícilmente calificaría su coqueteo con usted como destructivo. Usted es joven. Es atractiva. Y es una profesional muy competente. En pocas palabras, es un perfecto modelo de rol. Si algo tuviera que decir, diría que mi hijo la idolatra.

—No, doctor Young, su hijo no me idolatra. Hay ciertas cuestiones psicológicas que hay que tratar, no sólo por mi parte, sino por ustedes dos juntos con un terapeuta que pueda ofrecerle ayuda en privado. Insisto en que ustedes tienen que tomar cartas en este asunto, y hacerlo ahora, antes de que Rory vaya a la universidad.

Edward abrió la boca para decir quién sabe qué, pero su mujer lo hizo callar con un fuerte apretón en el brazo.

—Le agradecemos su preocupación, señorita Everdeen —dijo, con una voz que podría helar un jarro de agua—. A partir de ahora, nos ocuparemos nosotros.

_Seguro que sí_, pensó Katniss con un dejo de ironía cuando minutos después se despidió de ellos y cerró la puerta. _Ahora mismo estarán de camino para ver al director y presentar_ _una queja contra mí. En lugar de reflexionar, solucionarán el problema haciéndome_ _responsable a mí. No me extraña que Rory, como muchos otros alumnos de Dellinger, vaya_ _por la vida así de descontrolado._

Katniss se dejó caer en su silla con un suspiro y se masajeó las sienes.

Ni siquiera eran las once de la mañana y ya estaba reventada.

La verdad era que no había parado desde el amanecer. A las nueve, había acudido a toda prisa a firmar el contrato de alquiler del piso que había visto. Había llegado antes que otros candidatos gracias a una de las profesoras del colegio, amiga del inquilino que se marchaba.

Era exactamente el tipo de piso que Katniss buscaba. Estaba cerca del que habitaba ahora, a sólo dos manzanas en la calle Setenta y cuatro, y en perfectas condiciones. Tenía una distribución similar, una cocina moderna, una sala de estar situada en un nivel inferior y un cuarto de baño de baldosas color malva. Tenía una habitación menos, menos metros cuadrados y no le despertaba recuerdos traumáticos. El alquiler no comenzaría a pagarlo hasta marzo, lo cual le daría tiempo suficiente para embalar sus cosas, subarrendar su piso actual y hacer lo necesario para cerrar ese episodio de su vida.

Hablando de cerrar… Katniss miró su reloj y vio que ya eran más de las once de la mañana. Aprovecharía para ocuparse de su siguiente prioridad, que era hablar con Thom.

Levantó el auricular del teléfono y marcó.

Él contestó en seguida.

—Katniss, siento lo de ayer. No tenía ni la menor idea de que nos entretendrían tanto rato.

—Son cosas que pasan. No hay de qué disculparse. —Katniss sacó su copia del contrato y lo revisó mientras hablaba—. Además, todo ha sido de lo más conveniente. Quería hablar contigo en privado y antes quería aclararme las ideas —dijo, y dejó el contrato en la mesa—. La verdad es que lo que me molesta no es el contrato sino el origen de la decisión.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cato está muerto. Plutarch Heavensbee se ocupa de sus bienes. Si la empresa de Cato era tan lucrativa como le hizo creer a Prim, ¿por qué querría el señor Heavensbee disolver la sociedad? ¿Por qué no asumir el papel de director general de la empresa de Cato y seguir funcionando con la empresa y la sociedad?

—Es lo mismo que he pensado yo —dijo Thom, con un ligero gruñido—. Lo único que se me ocurre es que se debe a razones personales o que Plutarch Heavensbee habrá hecho algunos proyectos y decidido que esta sociedad en concreto no era tan lucrativa como esperaba.

—Aunque así fuera, ¿por qué ha mostrado tanta prisa el señor Snow? ¿Y por qué necesitaba que un abogado penalista estuviera presente en la reunión?

Ante el largo silencio que siguió en el otro extremo, Katniss dedujo que Thom estaba sorprendido.

—Katniss, no sé qué insinúas con esa pregunta —le dijo—. Pero te puedo decir que Crane, Snow y Collins es un bufete con una excelente reputación. Y la reputación de Plutarch Heavensbee es igual de irreprochable. Estoy seguro de que no hay nada que falte a la ética en este asunto. En lo que se refiere a Peeta Mellark, debo reconocer que me sorprendió verlo en la reunión. Pero él nos explicó a qué se debía su presencia. Es verdad que es básicamente un abogado penalista pero también se ocupa de otras cuestiones legales. Está claro que entre ellas se incluyen los asuntos legales de Plutarch Heavensbee. De modo que yo no sospecharía nada raro por el hecho de que acompañara a Corolianus.

Todo lo que decía Thom tenía sentido. Pero no le bastaba. Quizá el bufete que se ocupaba de la herencia de Cato iba viento en popa, pero la empresa de Cato no.

—¿Me harías un favor? —preguntó Katniss—. ¿Podrías llamar al señor Snow y aclarar unas cuantas cuestiones? Por ejemplo, por qué el señor Heavensbee ha tomado la decisión de poner fin a la sociedad y por qué quiere una respuesta mía tan rápido. Entre abogados, pueden hablar con franqueza.

—¿Franqueza a propósito de qué? —inquirió Thom—. ¿Qué te has propuesto descubrir?

—No lo sé —dijo Katniss, respirando con fuerza.

Otra pausa, durante la cual Katniss se imaginó a Thom negando con la cabeza, frustrado.

Pensaría que su reacción era exagerada.

Quizá lo fuera.

—De acuerdo, Katniss —dijo Thom finalmente—. Llamaré a Corolianus. Te devolveré la llamada durante el día.

15 DE ENERO

13.35

EAST HAMPTON, LONG ISLAND

Marvel aceptó el vaso que le entregó Plutarch y se hundió en su tumbona. Aunque al otro lado de las vidrieras templadas, un manto de nieve cubría la propiedad de veinticinco acres, en el interior de la sala abovedada de la piscina climatizada el aire era caliente, denso y húmedo. Marvel se aflojó la corbata y se acomodó para disfrutar de su whisky.

—Si sigues sudando así vas a reventar —dijo Plutarch, revolviendo su martini—. ¿Por qué no te pones un bañador?

—Hoy, no. No tengo tiempo. Tengo que volver a la ciudad. —Marvel se quedó mirando la piscina, donde Cressida seguía yendo de un lado a otro, ejercitando su cuerpo escultural que parecía el de una joven de veinticinco años en lugar de los cincuenta y cinco que tenía. Pero no, su cuerpo era el santuario de su vida. Lo había mimado y perfeccionado desde que Marvel la conocía.

Plutarch lo miraba con aire reconcentrado. Se acercó para sentarse en la silla junto a él, con una toalla alrededor del cuello mojado. Plutarch era un hombre de aspecto distinguido que ya se acercaba a los setenta años, alto y en buena forma física, ojos grises y acerados y pelo entrecano. Conservaba la mente despierta de un joven. Y sabía muy bien que cualquiera que fuera el asunto que Marvel había venido a tratar, no podía ser nada bueno.

—Bien. Tienes que irte. Entonces, dime en qué estás pensando. ¿Es el negocio? ¿Quieres volver a rechazar mi oferta?

—No tiene nada que ver con Heavensbee and Company —dijo Marvel, sacudiendo la cabeza—. La verdad es que no he tenido ni un momento de respiro, y menos aún para volver a pensar en tu oferta. Las cosas en el trabajo se han puesto muy caóticas, y lo que tú y yo queremos arreglar no está resultando tan fácil como esperábamos.

Plutarch apartó la vista de su mujer, que ahora salía de la piscina para secarse, y se giró para mirar a Marvel.

—¿Cato? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Marvel contestó con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Es Katniss Everdeen. Vuelve a entrar en escena —dijo Marvel con un bufido—. Es la única que no ha firmado el contrato. Además, Corolianus me llamó anoche para decirme que lo había llamado su abogado. Su dienta le ha hecho algunas preguntas.

—¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

—Por qué quieres disolver la sociedad. Por qué tenemos tanta prisa en finiquitar la transacción. —Marvel frunció el ceño—. Eso no tendría por qué traernos problemas. Corolianus se ha mostrado evasivo. Dijo que no tenía libertad para divulgar las razones de su cliente. Pero hay más. Me encontré de sopetón con Katniss Everdeen después de la reunión. Se puso como una cabra cuando me vio. Me gritó que no me acercara, estuvo a punto de coger un ataque de nervios ahí mismo en la recepción. Peeta tuvo que llevarla a su despacho para calmarla. Y créeme, Katniss Everdeen no da la impresión de ser una histérica.

Plutarch masculló una imprecación y bebió lo que le quedaba de su copa.

—Maldito Cato —musitó—. Aunque esté muerto, sigue tocando los cojones. ¿Qué le hizo a esa mujer?

—No lo sé. Pero Peeta tiene razón. No se trata sólo de que asocie a Cato con la muerte de su prima. Estaba aterrada, no era una simple irritación. Y el hecho de que sea tan suspicaz… no sé qué pensar.

—Tenemos que averiguarlo —dijo Plutarch, frotándose la sien—. Tenemos que acabar con esta sociedad de inversión antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que era un fraude en toda regla.

—¿Qué fraude? —inquirió Cressida, mientras se frotaba la exuberante cabellera. Se puso un albornoz para cubrirse y taparse el bikini y fue a servirse un martini.

—Nada que tenga que preocuparte, cariño —le aseguró Plutarch—. Sólo se trata de un negocio que está en manos de Marvel.

Cressida miró a su marido por encima de sus gafas.

—Marvel es consultor de comercio internacional —dijo—. No trabaja para ti, al menos no todavía. Eso significa que esta dificultad tiene que ver con Cato.

—Ya te lo he dicho —insistió Plutarch con un suspiro—, nada de que preocuparse. Marvel y yo nos encargaremos.

A Cressida le brillaron sus ojos color verde claro con un asomo de irritación.

—Eso es, encárgate tú. Entre tanto, yo no celebraría más reuniones, ni de negocios ni de tipo social, hasta que lo hayas resuelto. De lo contrario, el escándalo nos comerá vivos. Marvel permaneció al margen de la discusión, concentrado en su whisky. Tenía muchos años de práctica en el arte de ocultar su desprecio por Cressida, tantos que se había convertido en un profesional. Además, las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora le importaban un comino sus opiniones. Tenía su propia manera de hacer las cosas.

—Me voy a mi sesión de masaje —anunció Cressida, y dejó su copa vacía. Se inclinó y estampó un leve beso en la boca de su marido—. Hablaremos más tarde —dijo, lanzándole a Marvel una mirada al pasar—. Adiós, Marvel. Que tengas un buen viaje de vuelta a la ciudad.

Él asintió con la cabeza por toda respuesta, y conservó una expresión neutra mientras la miraba salir de la sala. Luego se volvió hacia Plutarch.

—¿Cómo quieres que me ocupe de esto?

—Es evidente que no te puedes acercar a Katniss Everdeen personalmente —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es verdad. Por ahora. —Guardó silencio un momento, pensando en sus palabras. Y luego siguió—: Supongo que todavía quieres pasar inadvertido en este asunto.

—Es lo mejor. Si me involucro, pintará peor que ahora.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Estaba pensando en pedirle a Peeta que se ocupara de ello. Es una persona lo bastante distante de Cato y no presenta ninguna amenaza.

—Es verdad —dijo Plutarch, asintiendo con gesto pensativo—. Además, no hay que olvidar que es un tipo encantador como pocos y es muy eficiente cuando se trata de convencer a personas que son reacias. —Le lanzó a Marvel una mirada socarrona—. Todavía no sabemos cuánto ha podido averiguar Katniss Everdeen de todo esto. Se ha dedicado a meter las narices en todas partes desde el accidente.

—¿Y si descubre el verdadero vínculo entre Cato, tú y yo?

Plutarch se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no es tan fácil. Si aceptas mi oferta, todo el mundo sabrá cuál es ese vínculo.

—Sí, y Cressida se pondrá como una fiera. En eso no ha cambiado. Y han pasado treinta y cinco años.

—Tú deja que yo me ocupe de Cressida. Ve a ver a Peeta. Pídele que hable con Katniss Everdeen, a ver si consigue calmar las cosas. Tenemos que limpiar el desaguisado de Cato y enterrar el pasado.

Enterrar el pasado. Una interesante manera de escoger las palabras, pensó Marvel, y acabó su whisky.

Había ciertas cosas que no se podían enterrar.

Por el contrario, había otras que sí era posible enterrar.

_**Una mega disculpa, no pude actualizar antes, pero para obtener su perdón tengo dos buenas noticias:**_

_**1. En poco menos de dos semanas terminó mi semestre! Yey! y eso significa que podré actualizar más seguido y (muy probablemente) subir más historias (a menos que me haya ido mal y me deprima, pero, espero que ese no sea el caso) **_

_**2. Hoy es 2x1 en mis dos historias!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, a los anónimos y en especial a los que me dejan reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

24 DE ENERO

22.35

Esa noche, al salir del estudio de la WVNY, Katniss se sentía preocupada.

Y no era por su programa _Hablando con los jóvenes_.

Era por una cuestión legal.

Thom le había devuelto la llamada un día después de hablar con ella. Le había dicho, en términos nada ambiguos, que Corolianus Snow se mostraba inflexible en dos aspectos. No divulgaba los asuntos de sus clientes y la ética de Plutarch Heavensbee estaba por encima de toda sospecha.

Estupendo. Eso no le decía nada.

Sin embargo, la semana y media que había transcurrido en medio del silencio sí que era elocuente.

El señor Snow había querido que se firmara el contrato y se llevara a cabo la transacción con la mayor rapidez posible. Pero habían pasado diez días desde entonces y no se había puesto en contacto con su abogado para saber cómo iban las cosas. ¿A qué se debía que la oficina de Crane, Snow y Collins no hubiera ejercido ningún tipo de presión? ¿Se trataba sólo de darle libertad para pensárselo o se habían propuesto cambiar de estrategia?

Katniss no sabía por qué le importaba tanto. Prim había muerto. Sus inversiones financieras, buenas o malas, eran superfluas. Y si Cato la había engañado, era preferible que ella no lo supiera.

Cruzó el vestíbulo, se subió el cuello del abrigo para protegerse del frío de enero y se dirigió a la puerta giratoria que daba a la Séptima Avenida. Al salir, se estremeció con el frío de la calle. El aire estaba gélido, caían pequeños copos de nieve que quedaban flotando en el aire, y era imposible saber si se acumularían.

Hacía frío, el ambiente era sombrío, más triste, y era más tarde que de costumbre. Desde luego, no era una noche para bajar al metro.

Estaba a punto de parar un taxi cuando un Mercedes SUV negro se detuvo junto a la acera donde ella esperaba. Se abrió la ventanilla del pasajero y el conductor asomó la cabeza.

—Hola, ¿quieres que te lleve?

Tras el sobresalto, Katniss reconoció los penetrantes ojos de color azul oscuro y el bronceado invernal de Peeta Mellark.

—¿Qué haces tú por aquí? —preguntó.

Por toda respuesta, él abrió la puerta.

—Sube, te llevaré a casa.

Aquello era demasiado raro para expresarlo con palabras.

—¿Así, sin más?

—Así, sin más.

—¿Hacia dónde vas? —preguntó Katniss, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Hacia donde quieras que vaya —dijo él, y dio unos golpecitos en el asiento a su lado—. Venga, debe hacer unos cuatro grados ahí fuera. Y mi coche es mucho más cómodo que un taxi.

Era una situación transparente. Pero era demasiado interesante como para renunciar a ella.

—De acuerdo. —Katniss se acercó, subió al coche y cerró la puerta—. Y ahora me dirás que pasabas justo por el barrio —dijo ella, y se ajustó el cinturón—. Y que menuda coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado en el mismo lugar a la misma hora. Él apenas sonrió y puso el coche en marcha.

—Siento decepcionarte pero sabía a qué hora acababa tu programa. Te estaba esperando. De hecho, he dado la vuelta a la manzana cuatro veces —confesó, mirándola de reojo—. Ahora, ¿por qué no me dices dónde vives?

—¿Quieres decir que no has averiguado mi dirección? Me decepcionas.

—No te decepciones. Soy abogado, no investigador privado. Pero lo de adivinar se me da muy bien. —Le lanzó una mirada llena de curiosidad—. Veamos, diría que en el Upper West Side, quizá a la altura de la Calle Setenta. Cerca del denso tráfico y del parque.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que el comentario la hacía sonreír.

—No está mal. Es la Calle Setenta y Dos Oeste. Pero no está cerca del parque. Queda más cerca del Lincoln Center —dijo, y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas la verdad?

—He venido para que hablemos.

—¿En serio? ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá no estoy de humor para conversar? Llevo horas hablando. Estoy reventada.

—Por eso he elegido un viernes por la noche. Mañana podrás dormir.

Por alguna razón, le irritó su razonamiento.

—¿Y si tuviera una cita?

A Peeta no pareció incomodarle su pregunta.

—Entonces me disculparía y te pediría que habláramos otro día. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes una cita?

—No. No se trata de eso. Si querías salir conmigo, podrías haber usado el teléfono. ¿O tenías miedo que te dijera que no?

—Tu número de teléfono no está en la guía. La única manera que tenía de ponerme en contacto contigo era a través de la radio o de tu abogado. No quería usar a Thom de intermediario, y no creo que a tus oyentes les hubiera gustado que te pidiera una cita mientras estabas en el aire. —Peeta la miró de soslayo y se detuvo ante un semáforo rojo—. ¿Me equivoco?

Katniss lo miró con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

—Tienes razón. Pero esto no es una cita sino una charla de negociación.

Él guardó silencio un momento.

—Quizá sea las dos cosas. —Antes de que ella pudiera responder, el semáforo cambió, y Peeta volvió su atención a la calle—. Soy un invitado bien educado e inofensivo. Pero si te sientes incómoda, podemos tomar una taza de café en territorio neutral.

Katniss sintió aquella tensión familiar apretándole el pecho. Peeta sólo quería portarse bien. No tenía ni la menor idea de la fibra que había tocado.

—¿Katniss? —insistió Peeta.

Ella tragó con dificultad. Ya era hora de superar aquello. Peeta Mellark tenía sus intenciones, pero esas intenciones no incluían el dominio mediante una imposición física.

—Vamos a mi piso, se está bien. Hay donde aparcar a media manzana. Prepararé un poco de café.

Él percibió la tensión en su voz y frunció el ceño con gesto pensativo. Pero no quiso hacer preguntas.

—De acuerdo.

Siguieron en silencio y, veinte minutos más tarde, Katniss abría la puerta de su piso. Lo invitó a pasar y dejó caer las llaves y el bolso en una silla, pero antes sacó el teléfono móvil y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Tenerlo consigo le procuraba cierta seguridad.

—Puedes dejar el abrigo en el colgador de la puerta. Prepararé un poco de café.

—Me parece bien —dijo él, obedeciendo, y avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar situada en un nivel inferior—. Bonito lugar —dijo, mirando hacia la cocina.

—Gracias. Pienso mudarme pronto.

—Ya lo veo —contestó. Era evidente que había visto las cajas donde Katniss había comenzado a embalar sus cosas—. ¿Ya has encontrado otro piso?

—Sí —dijo Katniss, y salió de la cocina, invitándolo a sentarse en el sofá con un gesto—. El café estará listo en un momento. Entretanto, puedes comenzar a interrogarme.

Peeta esperó a que se sentara y luego la imitó, dejando una distancia de un cojín entre los dos.

—No tenía intención de interrogarte. No estamos en un tribunal.

—Vale, entonces, a presionarme. ¿Marvel Mallory te pidió que vinieras a verme?

—En realidad, sí. —Al decir la verdad, Peeta la sorprendió—. Él y Plutarch Heavensbee. Pero no les costó demasiado convencerme. He estado pensando en ti desde que saliste de mi despacho.

Katniss respiró con un soplido.

—No tenía intención de montar un escándalo.

—Y Marvel no tenía intención de darte un sobresalto. No sabía que estarías allí.

—Eso no lo dudo.

Peeta dejó descansar un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Para contestar a tu pregunta, es verdad que Marvel y Plutarch me pidieron que hablara contigo. No para presionarte, sólo para tener una idea de qué piensas. Es evidente que tu reticencia para firmar el contrato está de alguna manera relacionada con lo de Cato. ¿Piensas que es el culpable de la muerte de tu prima? ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

El pitido de la cafetera salvó a Katniss de tener que contestar inmediatamente.

—El café ya está —dijo. Se incorporó y se dirigió a la zona de la cocina—. ¿Cómo lo quieres?

—Solo. —Peeta la siguió hasta la cocina y se instaló sobre un taburete junto al aparador.

Hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza cuando ella le entregó la taza humeante—. ¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta?

Katniss apoyó los codos en la repisa y lo miró fijamente mientras bebía un sorbo de su café.

—¿Puedo hacer unas cuantas preguntas primero?

—Con toda libertad —dijo él, recalcando sus palabras con un barrido del brazo.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa en disolver la sociedad?

—Mis clientes han perdido a un ser querido. Lo mismo les sucedió a las familias de las demás víctimas. Es natural que las personas implicadas quieran dejar atrás ciertas cosas. ¿Por qué te parece raro eso?

—No me parece raro. No en sí mismo. Y no todos los que murieron eran personas tan decentes y honorables como tú insinúas.

—Yo no insinúo nada. Tú sí —dijo Peeta, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿A la integridad de quién te refieres?

—Cato. —Katniss no se andaba con rodeos—. Ahora bien, puede que su familia y sus amigos quieran proteger su imagen. Lo cual me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta. ¿Por qué estabas tú presente en esa reunión? Tú trabajas como abogado penalista. ¿Cato había hecho algo ilegal?

Peeta le lanzó una mirada penetrante con sus ojos de color azul oscuro, pero conservó una expresión neutra.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de que la conducta de Cato no era escrupulosa? ¿Qué hizo para que tengas tantas sospechas… y tanto miedo?

Katniss soltó una risa seca y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo haces muy bien. Pero que muy bien. No sólo has evitado mi pregunta sino que me la has devuelto.

Peeta dejó su taza y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Me ocupo de algo más que casos penales. Estaba en esa reunión porque Plutarch Heavensbee me lo pidió. Él es mi cliente. Marvel Mallory también. Y punto. Ahora, dime, ¿qué había entre tú y Cato? Parecía algo personal. ¿Tenías algún tipo de relación con él?

Katniss sintió la bilis subiéndole por la garganta.

—No.

—Pero tengo razón. Era personal.

—Era un manipulador. Utilizaba a las personas. Prim sólo era una más de sus víctimas. Desgraciadamente, lo pagó con su vida. —Katniss se sorprendió al ver que la mano le temblaba. El café salpicó la repisa y ella aprovechó para coger una esponja y limpiarla. Peeta se acercó, le tomó la mano para que lo dejara.

—Hay algo más. ¿Qué es?

—Para empezar, culpa —dijo ella, devolviéndole la mirada—. Prim no sólo era mi prima. También era mi mejor amiga. Me siento responsable. Sabía que Cato no le traería nada bueno. —Todos los indicios apuntaban a ello. Intenté convencerla. Pero por lo visto, no lo conseguí. Ahora es demasiado tarde.

—Tú no eres responsable de…

—No te molestes con el discurso de expiación —interrumpió Katniss—. Soy psicóloga. Conozco todas las razones y ramificaciones de mis emociones. También sé que es más fácil ocuparse de los fantasmas de los demás que combatir los propios. De modo que déjalo correr.

—De acuerdo, lo dejaré correr. Pero la otra parte de mi pregunta sigue sin contestar. ¿Qué te hizo Cato? No a tu prima, sino a ti.

Katniss sintió que se apoderaba de ella una calma glacial. Había hablado de los detalles con bastante frecuencia, con su terapeuta, y con la policía. Las palabras no hacían daño. Era el recuerdo lo que la perseguía. De modo que no importaba si Peeta Mellark se enteraba.

—¿Quieres una respuesta? Intentó violarme.

Esta vez fue Peeta el que tuvo una reacción de asombro. Se le dilataron las pupilas.

—¿Cuándo?

—El día que murió. Aquí, en este apartamento. Me estaba esperando cuando llegué a casa. Se suponía que había venido a recoger ropa para Prim. Al menos eso fue lo que dijo. No tardé en darme cuenta de que sus intenciones eran otras.

Peeta apretó los labios hasta que no fueron más que una línea que reflejaba su seriedad.

—Dices que _intentó _violarte. ¿Qué lo detuvo? ¿Tú?

—Por desgracia, no. —Ésta era la parte difícil, la parte que la hacía sentirse poca cosa y culpable—. Prim lo detuvo. Llamó inesperadamente desde abajo por el portero automático. Cato se fue, pero me dejó inconsciente y atada a la cama con unas esposas.

—Dios mío —murmuró Peeta, y se quedó con la mirada fija en la repisa.

—Ahora ya sabes por qué perdí la calma cuando me encontré de sopetón con Marvel Mallory. Y por qué no tengo demasiada confianza cuando se trata de su hermano muerto.

—Ya. Y por eso vas por tu piso con el teléfono móvil encima como si fuera a protegerte —dijo Peeta, y le lanzó una mirada discreta—. ¿Te hizo daño?

—Ya lo he superado. La policía registró mi denuncia por asalto. Un inspector iba a ocuparse de mí a partir del día siguiente. Pero entonces se produjo la explosión en el yate. Como no tenía sentido investigar a un hombre muerto, el caso se cerró. No sé qué castigo le esperaba a Cato, pero era insignificante comparado con lo que le sucedió —dijo Katniss, con voz temblorosa—. Pero Prim… y las demás personas… No merecían morir con él. Esa injusticia me pone enferma.

—Ya entiendo por qué. —Peeta bebió un trago largo de café, y Katniss tuvo la impresión de que hubiera preferido que fuera licor—. Lo siento. No tenía ni idea de esto. Mis clientes tampoco. Ahora entiendo por qué te mostraste tan cauta cuando te pidieron firmar el contrato y por qué te asustaste tanto cuando te topaste con Marvel.

_Lo dudo_, quería decir Katniss. No _podrías entender ni la mitad. _Pero se tragó sus palabras. Al fin y al cabo, Peeta intentaba mostrar su simpatía. No tenía sentido reprochárselo de esa manera.

—Tienes razón —dijo Peeta, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. No puedo saber lo que viviste en ese momento, la verdad es que no. Pero puedo sentir empatía. Tengo tres hermanas, dos cuñadas y cuatro sobrinas. A todas les he enseñado técnicas de defensa personal. Vivimos en un mundo muy agresivo.

Esa breve información sorprendió a Katniss. No era tanto el hecho de que la compartiera con ella. Parecía un hombre que se encontraba a gusto consigo mismo. Y, desde luego, tampoco era lo de las técnicas de defensa personal. Eso se lo podía imaginar sin problemas.

Pero ¿lo de su familia, que parecía una peña muy unida? En cierto sentido, le parecía un poco raro.

Por primera vez, Peeta soltó una risita.

—No me mires así. Ya sabes que hasta los tiburones tienen familia.

—Supongo que sí. Sólo que cuesta un poco imaginarte como parte de un clan grande y muy unido.

—Pues, ésa es la verdad. Somos siete hermanos. Tengo tres hermanos y tres hermanas. Todos están casados y tienen hijos, excepto un hermano y yo. Tengo sobrinos y sobrinas… los Mellark están desperdigados por todo el país.

—Vaya. —Era un dato muy especial, como salido de un cuento de hadas—. ¿De dónde eres?

—De un pequeño pueblo en Vermont. Mis padres todavía viven ahí. Nos reunimos todos durante las vacaciones y cuando conseguimos escaparnos unos días.

Eso explicaba el bronceado de invierno.

—Es fantástico, sobre todo para tus sobrinos y sobrinas. No hay nada que pueda reemplazar a una familia que te quiere.

—Lo mismo pienso yo. —Peeta le lanzó otra mirada llena de curiosidad—. ¿Es una opinión personal o profesional?

—Las dos.

—He visto tu biografía en la página web de la WVNY —dijo Peeta asintiendo con la cabeza—. Te has especializado en terapia familiar, no sólo en la radio sino también en la Escuela Dellinger. Debes tener muy buenas relaciones con los adolescentes.

—Eso depende de con quién trate. Y de cuándo —dijo Katniss, con un asomo de sonrisa—. Me entrego toda, y trabajar con ellos me procura grandes satisfacciones.

—Dellinger es uno de los mejores colegios. Y de los más caros.

—Lo cual genera un tipo muy diferente de presiones en los alumnos. —Katniss se incorporó para servir más café—. Esos chicos están sometidos a la presión de tener éxito desde que nacen. Si a eso se le añade grandes fortunas y falta del apoyo emocional que podría compensarlo, algo que pasa a menudo, el resultado son adolescentes solitarios, consentidos y asustados que no saben a quién recurrir y tienen una autoestima nula. —Katniss volvió a sentarse junto a la repisa—. No quiero minimizar el desafío que plantean los jóvenes con dificultades económicas. Pero la falta de atención de los padres puede deberse a la necesidad de llegar a fin de mes y no tener tiempo para estar con los hijos, o a la costumbre de viajar por el mundo de un lado a otro y olvidar que tienen hijos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Peeta, que escuchaba mientras tomaba su café—. Por lo visto, te sientes muy comprometida con tu trabajo.

—No me imagino tomándomelo de otra manera.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Peeta. Fue sólo un momento, y se desvaneció tan rápido como había asomado.

—¿Y qué hay de tu familia? —preguntó. ¿Sois muchos o pocos?

Katniss estuvo tentada de decir _inexistente_.

—Soy hija única —se limitó a contestar—. Por eso ha sido mucho más duro perder a Prim.

Sus palabras volvían a entroncar con la conversación. Peeta carraspeó.

—Escucha, Katniss, no tengo ninguna intención de convencerte para que firmes ese contrato. Si no puedes, no puedes —afirmó, y calló un momento—. Sólo dime con qué detalles estás de acuerdo para que pueda dar una respuesta a mis clientes. Y con cuáles no estás de acuerdo.

—¿Quieres decir, a propósito de Cato?

—Sí.

¿Un abogado de la defensa de primera categoría que dijera eso? Peeta Mellark era una caja de sorpresas.

—Tu lealtad profesional es para con tus clientes —dijo Katniss, señalando lo evidente—. Eso ya lo entiendo.

—Yo también. Pero la lealtad profesional no incluye la invasión de tu intimidad. Si no quieres que sepan lo que sucedió con Cato, yo lo respetaré.

Katniss guardó silencio y reflexionó durante un rato largo.

—Te lo agradezco, pero creo que ellos ya saben cómo era Cato. Así que diles lo que quieras.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Peeta.

—En lo que respecta al contrato, lo firmaré. Cuanto más pienso en ello, más me doy cuenta de la poca importancia que tiene. Todo esto tiene que ver con el dinero. No me devolverá a Prim ni borrará lo que me hizo Cato. Será mejor que corte estos vínculos de una vez por todas. Me ayudará a salir adelante, como decías de las demás familias. — Mientras hablaba, sabía que era verdad—. Llamaré a Thom el lunes y dispondremos lo que sea necesario. Les puedes decir a tus clientes que estén tranquilos. No me opondré a que liquiden la sociedad de Cato, aunque crea que sus motivos son sospechosos.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Peeta, que no quería ni confirmar ni negar sus especulaciones.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—No necesito ni quiero el dinero. Mi familia tampoco. Tú has el talón. Yo lo endosaré a nombre de la Fundación para el Desarrollo del Teatro, en recuerdo de Prim. Ella lo habría querido así.

—¿Se dedicaba al teatro? —preguntó Peeta, con una de sus miradas de curiosidad.

—Sí. Era actriz. De hecho, era una futura estrella de Broadway —dijo Katniss con una sonrisa triste, y fijó la mirada en su taza de café, sin siquiera saber por qué le contaba eso a Peeta—. Estaba más cerca de cumplir su sueño de lo que se imaginaba. Aquel último día de su vida llegó tarde a casa porque se había presentado a una prueba para un espectáculo nuevo de Broadway. Era un papel secundario importante. Y se lo dieron. Su agente me llamó para decírmelo, por respeto a su memoria. Si estuviera viva, debería comenzar el día uno de febrero.

Se hizo un silencio pesado en el ambiente.

—Seguro que tenía mucho talento —dijo Peeta al cabo de un rato.

—Sí, es verdad.

Peeta se inclinó hacia delante y puso su mano sobre la de ella.

—Katniss, créeme que lo siento.

El consuelo… y el contacto… eran agradables. Demasiado agradables. Había llegado el momento de poner fin a la velada. Katniss se incorporó.

—Es tarde —dijo—. Estoy agotada.

—Entendido. —Peeta respondió a su gesto y la imitó—. No era mi intención molestarte.

—No me has molestado. Sólo que duele volver a hablar de todo lo que Prim tenía por delante. Pero es un dolor que no se puede evitar, como no se puede evitar que ya no esté.

—Con el tiempo se hará más llevadero.

—Estoy segura que sí. Como dicen, el tiempo lo cura todo.

—Es verdad. También, a veces, podemos echarle una mano al tiempo.

Katniss tragó saliva y no respondió.

Peeta le lanzó una de sus miradas llenas de curiosidad.

—¿Te vas a mudar por los recuerdos que tienes de Prim o por lo que sucedió con Cato?

Era una pregunta que podía contestar con franqueza.

—Por las dos cosas. Y porque tiene cierto sentido. Este piso tiene más espacio del que necesito. Me mudaré a un piso de una sola habitación a unas pocas manzanas de aquí — anunció, y un asomo de sonrisa le torció los labios—. Queda más cerca del parque.

—Ah —Peeta sonrió a su vez—. Resulta que mis facultades de adivinación, al fin y al cabo, son bastante buenas.

—Supongo que sí. —Se produjo un momento especial, algo parecido a la camaradería, además de despertar entre los dos una chispa de sensualidad.

La atracción no tomó a Katniss por sorpresa. Había sentido cómo se incubaba. Pero era lo último que estaba dispuesta a abordar en ese momento.

Estaba decidida a cortarlo de raíz y pasar dando un rodeo en torno a Peeta. Lo acompañó al pasillo y le entregó su abrigo.

—¿Cuándo es la gran mudanza? —preguntó él, mientras se ponía el abrigo.

—Empiezo a pagar el alquiler el uno de marzo. Así que me quedan unas cinco o seis semanas.

—Bien. —Peeta se detuvo, lanzó una mirada con cara de experto hacia la sala de estar y dijo—: Eso nos deja bastante tiempo. Para lo que tengo pensado, necesitaremos una habitación grande y despejada como ésa.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Katniss, y pestañeó—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Un brillo pícaro iluminó sus ojos azules, pero cuando contestó, Peeta habló muy serio. No había manera de equivocarse, a juzgar por la decisión que se reflejaba en la firmeza de su mandíbula.

—En que te sientas menos vulnerable. Conseguir que estés menos nerviosa cuando estás a solas con un hombre.

A Katniss le sorprendió su perspicacia. Normalmente, conseguía ocultar sus sentimientos. Pero él lo había adivinado. Interesante. Su curiosidad la impulsaba a ir al grano y averiguar qué pretendía.

—Venga, ya he picado. ¿Cómo pretendes realizar ese milagro?

Él contestó con ademán imperturbable.

—Con clases de defensa personal. Escoge la noche que quieras. Comenzamos la semana que viene.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

28 DE ENERO

10.33

CRANE, SNOW & COLLINS

Peeta echó un vistazo a la firma de Katniss en el contrato y dejó el documento a un lado.

Se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a mirar por la ventana.

Katniss Everdeen era una mujer fuera de serie. Guapa, sensible y capaz de cargar con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. No hacía falta un psiquiatra para darse cuenta de que se culpaba de la muerte de su prima. O que todavía se sentía completamente indefensa cuando estaba a solas con un hombre en su piso.

Peeta no podía hacer gran cosa para ayudarla con la culpa, pero no tenía duda de que podía ayudarla con su miedo. Quería ayudarla. Había algo en Katniss, algo en ese ser amable y solitario que se ocultaba tras su fachada de mujer serena, autosuficiente y elegante, que lo intrigaba. Las pobres chicas ricas no eran su tipo. Pero ella era diferente. Una mujer compleja.

Y había algo mucho más profundo en Katniss Everdeen de lo que aparentaba.

Y, sí, era verdad que se sentía atraído por ella. Muy atraído. Katniss era tal como Marvel la había descrito, e incluso más. Katniss era una persona de sólidos principios, una mujer apasionada. Él lo intuía.

Marvel también lo intuía. Era evidente que también se sentía cautivado por ella. Y que le entrarían unos celos de mil demonios cuando se enterara de las clases de defensa personal que Peeta había decidido darle. Peor para él. Peeta no le debía a Marvel absolutamente nada.

Y ya le había dado más de la cuenta.

En la universidad, habían formado parte del mismo equipo de remo, habían seguido juntos la asignatura de derecho comercial el mismo semestre y habían ido juntos a muchas fiestas los fines de semana; fiestas donde tomaban cerveza tibia y perseguían a chicas calientes. Sin embargo, sus personalidades no acababan de encajar. De modo que si bien las circunstancias habían favorecido una relación más larga y compleja de lo que Peeta habría previsto, desde su graduación, esa relación había girado únicamente en torno a los negocios.

Abstraído, Peeta se quedó mirando los taxis que subían por Park Avenue, hasta que vio llegar una limusina negra frente a su edificio. Sin duda era el coche de Plutarch Heavensbee. Él y Marvel tenían prevista una reunión para ponerse al corriente de sus gestiones. Peeta les contaría cómo habían ido las cosas hasta el momento y les enseñaría el contrato firmado.

Sobre todo, estarían contentos de ver el resultado. Se pondrían menos contentos al conocer las razones por las que Katniss se había mostrado reticente a firmar. Pero lo superarían;

Ése era el problema. No sólo con ellos, sino con la mayoría de los clientes que Peeta representaba. Eran personas tan poco sensibles, tan absortas en sí mismas que para ellos lo justo o injusto era algo secundario en relación con la inocencia o la culpabilidad. Además, lo de ser inocente no tenía el mismo significado de antes. Significaba obtener un veredicto de no culpable, sin que importara si el acusado era o no el autor del delito.

Peeta se había iniciado en aquella profesión con ganas, cuando era joven e ingenuo, aunque no tonto. Había sido el primero de su familia en seguir sus estudios más allá de la escuela universitaria del condado, hasta llegar a Princeton y luego a la Facultad de Derecho de Harvard. Conocer a Marvel Mallory le había cambiado la vida. Por otro lado, no sabía quién era Marvel, no por aquel entonces. No hasta que Marvel estuvo con el agua al cuello, hasta que se emborrachó hasta el delirio y le contó su verdadera relación con Plutarch Heavensbee.

Peeta se había quedado atónito, pero no había tenido tiempo para darle demasiadas vueltas. Se había visto muy ocupado salvándole el pellejo. Al final, lo hizo en dos ocasiones.

No había compromisos de por medio. Aun así, las intervenciones de Peeta habían arrojado sus dividendos. Una recomendación de Plutarch lo había situado muy por encima de otros licenciados de Harvard igual de brillantes que él, jóvenes que competían por una oportunidad. Había aprovechado la ocasión sin pensárselo dos veces y había entrado por la puerta grande de ese prestigioso bufete decidido a que se cumpliera aquel futuro por el que tanto había luchado. Podía triunfar sin renunciar a los valores con que lo habían educado.

Estaba seguro. Representaría a personas en las altas esferas, a gente influyente, y lo haría ciñéndose a la ética, de una manera que le permitiera vivir consigo mismo y que hiciera sentirse orgullosa a su familia.

Y ahí acababa ese cuento de hadas.

Sin embargo, después de diez años en la profesión, a veces se preguntaba si era capaz de distinguir entre las verdades y las mentiras, o si se había vuelto tan insensible como sus clientes. La presión de triunfar, la adrenalina galopante que se adueñaba de él en una sala de tribunal, la zanahoria tentadora de llegar a ser socio en el bufete, todo aquello había estado a punto de dar al traste con el hombre que había sido.

Ahora, todo eso se iba a acabar.

Peeta había aguantado más que suficiente. Ahora quería largarse.

No quería abandonar la profesión legal. Quería abandonar la indolencia de esa manía de ganar a toda costa, tan típica del mundo de los altos intereses de Crane, Snow y Collins. Quería abrir su propio despacho, un bufete pequeño y selectivo. Había acumulado dinero y contactos más que suficientes. Su objetivo era representar a clientes con los que sintiera cierta afinidad en lugar de representar a los que estaban bien conectados. Sería abogado generalista, no penalista. Eso le permitiría establecer relaciones con sus clientes. Y la diversidad sería estimulante después de tantos años especializado en derecho penal. En cuanto a asociarse con otros abogados, ya fuera como socios o como asesores del bufete, había pensado en unos cuantos nombres, abogados cuyas competencias se complementarían con las suyas y ampliarían la credibilidad y la experiencia de su bufete. Ya los buscaría cuando llegara el momento.

Pero antes tenía que acercarse a los que mandaban en Crane, Snow y Collins. Se lo debía. Sobre todo a Crane, su mentor, a quien había confiado su creciente ambivalencia y sus deseos de irse. No iba a ser nada agradable. Además, una vez iniciado ese peliagudo asunto, no habría vuelta atrás.

Llamaron a la puerta y Peeta volvió a la realidad. Se giró.

—Adelante.

—Hola, Peeta. —Plutarch Heavensbee entró en el despacho seguido de Marvel, y su presencia era tan imponente como lo había sido hace doce años. Heavensbee era un auténtico gigante de los negocios.

—Plutarch, Marvel. —Peeta se adelantó a saludarlos, primero un apretón de manos a Plutarch, después a Marvel—. Siéntense —ofreció, con un gesto hacia las sillas frente a su mesa—. ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo para beber?

—No hace falta. —Plutarch estaba preparado para empezar, con el codo apoyado en el brazo de la silla mientras miraba fijamente a Peeta—. Marvel me ha dicho que has resuelto la situación.

Peeta asintió con la cabeza.

—Siento haber hablado en términos tan crípticos —dijo, mirando a Marvel—, pero quería acabar con los asuntos pendientes antes de entrar en los detalles.

—No me he sentido ofendido, sino curioso —dijo Marvel, inclinándose hacia delante con las manos sobre las rodillas—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Peeta se sentó, buscó el contrato firmado y lo deslizó sobre la mesa para que ellos lo miraran.

—Ha firmado.

—Excelente —dijo Plutarch con un suspiro de alivio—. Ahora ya están todos. Por fin podemos enterrar este asunto. —Le lanzó a Peeta una mirada socarrona—. ¿Has firmado el talón de la cuenta de plica?

—Eso ya está hecho. Se lo he mandado a Thom por mensajero. Katniss Everdeen tiene la intención de donarlo a una institución que Primrose apreciaba.

—Eso no es ninguna sorpresa —dijo Plutarch, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Dime, Peeta —intervino Marvel, que pensaba precisamente en lo que Peeta había imaginado—. Volvamos a Katniss Everdeen. Es evidente que la convenciste para que firmara. ¿Te contó por qué no se decidía? ¿Y por qué perdió los estribos cuando se encontró conmigo?

—Sí —dijo Peeta, jugando con la pluma que sostenía—. Para empezar, su opinión de Cato no es nada halagüeña… Además de que pensaba que Cato había estafado a sus inversores.

Plutarch entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Tiene pruebas?

—No —dijo Peeta, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sabe que han ganado con las pérdidas. Y Cato está muerto. No le interesa ahondar en la naturaleza de sus actuaciones, pueden creerme.

—Bien.

—¿Y en cuanto a lo otro? —insistió Marvel.

Peeta dejó caer la pluma y se los quedó mirando.

—Por lo visto, esa última noche, Cato pasó por el piso que Katniss compartía con su prima. Primrose no estaba. Katniss sí. Y Cato la agredió.

—Maldita sea. —Plutarch giró la cabeza y se rascó el cuello con un gesto de repugnancia no disimulado.

—¿La violó? —preguntó Marvel con expresión impasible.

—Por suerte, no. Primrose llegó al piso y llamó desde el portero automático del vestíbulo. Y Cato se marchó con ella al helipuerto. Dejó a Katniss esposada a la cama e inconsciente.

—Esto se pone cada vez más repugnante. —Plutarch se incorporó y se sirvió un vaso de agua—. ¿Tiene heridas graves?

Peeta miró a su cliente sin pestañear.

—No lo sé. No parecía demasiado dispuesta a revelar detalles. Sé que lo denunció, pero la investigación se cerró después de la explosión del barco.

—De modo que los polis lo saben.

—Hay un informe policial, sí. —Peeta comenzaba a irritarse, tal como había previsto. No importaba que una mujer hubiera sido víctima de una agresión. Lo que importaba era proteger el nombre de la familia. Y los negocios.

Como de costumbre, se guardó sus impresiones.

—Plutarch, yo en tu lugar no me preocuparía. La denuncia de Katniss se encuentra en una carpeta marcada como «Caso cerrado» en algún archivo de la comisaría de policía. No hay ni el menor indicio de peligro de que el asunto se acabe publicando en el _Newsweek_.

Plutarch no contestó, y se limitó a mirar fijamente su vaso.

—¿Eso te dijo Katniss? —preguntó Marvel.

—Me dijo que quería olvidar todo lo sucedido. No tiene nada en contra de ustedes dos. Así que el contrato está firmado y pueden proceder a la disolución de la sociedad. Problema solucionado.

—Por ahora —dijo Plutarch. Bebió el agua que quedaba en el vaso y lo dejó en la mesa con un golpe seco—. Estoy seguro de que Cato nos ha dejado otras sorpresas. Le di a ese chico todas las oportunidades posibles. Pero no fue suficiente.

Peeta escogió sus palabras con cuidado.

—Hay otros factores que intervienen en la formación del carácter, Plutarch. Algunos están a tu alcance, otros no.

Plutarch le lanzó una mirada.

—¿Crees que debería haberlo hecho público desde el principio? ¿Crees que si le hubiera anunciado al mundo que Cato y Marvel eran hijos míos el resultado habría sido diferente?

—Desde luego que sí —musitó Marvel—. Cressida te habría dejado hace mucho tiempo.

—No se trata de eso —respondió Plutarch—. En este caso, no. Le estoy preguntando a Peeta si piensa que Cato habría sido diferente si yo lo hubiera reconocido públicamente como hijo mío.

—No lo sé —contestó Peeta, sinceramente—. Lo que he querido decir es que a veces las personas nacen con determinados defectos de carácter que no se les puede achacar a los padres.

—Ya. La biología, el entorno, y la suerte que te toca —dijo Marvel con tono neutro—. En cualquier caso, no busquemos problemas. Peeta ha arreglado las cosas. Sigamos adelante.

—Se reclinó con las manos entrelazadas sobre las rodillas—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con Katniss?

—Una hora, más o menos —dijo Peeta, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tomamos un café.

—¿En Starbucks?

—En su piso.

—¿Ah, sí? —Había un dejo de irritación en la voz de Marvel—. Debió ser muy agradable.

—No, no lo fue. —Peeta quería coger el toro por los cuernos—. Gracias a Cato, Katniss es un atado de nervios cuando está en su propia casa. Voy a darle unas cuantas clases de defensa personal.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Marvel carraspeó.

—Mira por dónde. Supongo que Katniss estaría de acuerdo.

—Es una buena idea —intervino Plutarch, mirando a Peeta con un gesto de aprobación—. Le hará tener una actitud positiva y seguro que, por lo que respecta a mi familia, le dejará un sabor de boca bastante más agradable del que le dejó Cato.

—Yo pienso lo mismo. —Peeta miraba a Plutarch, pero le hablaba a Marvel—. Aunque hayan pasado unos meses, todavía tiene las emociones a flor de piel. Cualquier cosa que le recuerde a Cato la descompone.

—Me lo imagino. —Los labios de Plutarch se cerraron en una línea sombría—. Haz lo que haga falta para que recupere la confianza en nosotros.

Esta vez Peeta miró directamente a Marvel. Quería que su mensaje fuera claro e inequívoco.

—Ésa es precisamente mi intención.

11.50

Peeta se hallaba sentado tranquilamente ante su escritorio; Plutarch y Marvel ya se habían marchado. Marvel se había cabreado. Sin embargo, Peeta no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción que había observado en Plutarch. _Que recupere la confianza en nosotros. Que olvide la conducta de Cato. Que fluya una actitud positiva para que esa mujer no se convierta en un estorbo._

Ya había aguantado todo lo que podía. Se inclinó hacia el teléfono y llamó a su secretaria por el interfono.

—Sí, señor Mellark.

—Twill, averigua si el señor Snow o el señor Collins están libres. Tengo que hablar con ellos. Es importante.

—Sí, señor.

Tres minutos más tarde, la secretaria le devolvió la llamada.

—El señor Snow está en su despacho. Puede recibirlo ahora. El señor Collins viene de camino de los tribunales. Se reunirá con ustedes en cuanto llegue.

—Gracias.

Peeta echó su silla hacia atrás y se incorporó. Había llegado el momento de hacer lo que llevaba tiempo aplazando.

Ya empezaba a sentirse mejor.

_**Marvel celoso da miedo no? Por lo menos Peeta estará cerca para cuidarla.**_

_**Gracias por leer y por dejarme sus reviews!**_

_**Gpe77:** Pronto empezarán las clases y se pondrán interesantes..._

_**Juliper22**: Si, la verdad es un enredo bastante enredado, pero me alegra que te atrape._

**_MildredxDD:_**_ Así, es pasaran más tiempo juntos, y la cosa se pondrá buena!_

_**Marxjam**: Actualizo miércoles y domingo, cuando tengo tiempo libre normalmente actualizo cada que puedo, sin días fijos, aunque probablemente esta vez deje fijos miércoles y domingo. Gracias por leer!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

1 DE FEBRERO

16.25

CEMENTERIO DE GREEN VALLEY

CONDADO DE WESTCHESTER, NUEVA YORK

Katniss aparcó el coche junto al bosquecillo privado de árboles que marcaban los lindes de la propiedad de la familia Everdeen. Aún le quedaba un buen trozo antes de llegar a la tumba de Prim, pero no le importaba. Caminar le daría tiempo para recuperarse.

Detestaba ir a ese lugar, quedarse mirando la austera lápida en la que habían grabado el nombre de Prim, su breve tiempo en esta vida, demasiado breve con sus veintisiete años y la frase de rigor: «Nuestra hija bienamada». Decía tan poco acerca de lo que Prim había sido, de su vida y de su muerte.

Pero hoy era un día especial. Y Katniss se sentía obligada a conmemorarlo.

Recogió el regalo que había traído, cerró el coche con un portazo y echó a andar.

En el horizonte el sol giraba hacia el oeste como una bola de fuego. Katniss avanzó por el terreno helado, con el césped aún cubierto con manchones de nieve que habían quedado después de la tormenta de comienzos de la semana. Se cerró el abrigo para protegerse del frío.

La temperatura estaba bajando. Pero ella había elegido a propósito ese momento para llegar hasta allí. Tenía ganas de estar sola.

El silencio reinaba en el cementerio cuando llegó al lugar señalado. Como siempre, el corazón se le encogió al situarse junto a la tumba. Esa era la parte más difícil. Un lugar final de descanso donde Prim no descansaba. Su cuerpo había quedado fragmentado en mil pedazos. Lo único que estaba enterrado en ese lugar era un costoso ataúd de caoba comprado por Flavius y Octavia Everdeen, que contenía los restos simbólicos que Katniss había puesto en el interior. El reloj exageradamente caro y llamativo que Prim había querido durante meses y que Katniss le había regalado cuando había ingresado en la Academia Tisch. El oso de peluche con que Prim había dormido en el internado y que todavía guardaba junto a su cama. El ejemplar raído de Pippi Calzaslargas que conservaba en una de sus estanterías. Las entradas de dos de sus obras favoritas de Broadway. Y el jersey de cachemira color púrpura que casi siempre se ponía cuando se presentaba a una prueba. Su amuleto de la suerte, como solía llamarlo.

Qué ironía. No se lo había puesto para aquella última prueba. Pero había conseguido el papel de todas maneras, aunque jamás lo sabría. Pero ¿amuleto de la suerte? No. Quién sabe si de haberse puesto el maldito jersey la habrían demorado en la prueba el tiempo suficiente para que el yate de Cato zarpara sin ella y…

Katniss se quedó mirando el suelo. Era evidente que hacía poco sus tíos habían venido.

Un elegante arreglo floral adornaba la lápida de Prim. Katniss se quedó un buen rato recogida en sí misma, un rato largo y silencioso. Luego se agachó y dejó el delicado ramo de rosas rosadas de seda sobre la tumba. Una docena era de reluciente color rojo. Parecían tan reales como si las hubieran sacado de un rosal. Pero no. Las flores de verdad se marchitaban. Estas durarían para siempre.

—Hoy es la noche del estreno, Prim —murmuró—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Te entregaste a fondo y conseguiste el papel. Habrías causado sensación. Estas son para ti. Son por todas las noches de estreno y por todas las ovaciones cerradas que te merecías y que te habrían hecho feliz —murmuró Katniss, y tragó con dificultad—. Te echo de menos, Prim.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se agachó apoyándose en los talones. Todo parecía tan irreal. Una trama bien diseñada. Un escenario apacible y natural. Una muerte prematura y violenta.

Ella no necesitaba este entorno santificado para sentirse cerca de su prima. No pasaba ni un solo día sin que se sintiera cerca de Prim. Cuando escuchaba la canción «Memories» del musical _Cats _en la radio, cuando olía el chocolate caliente con crema en Starbucks o veía a dos amigas riendo mientras salían de Pookie & Sebastian. Cosas que le traían a la memoria retazos de recuerdos.

Y una fuerte sensación de pérdida.

La seguía atormentando la idea de que debería haber hecho algo para impedirlo. Esa parte nunca acabaría de desvanecerse.

—Debería haberte convencido de que no siguieras —dijo, en voz alta—. Sabía que Cato te traería problemas. Debería habértelo dejado muy claro. Lo intenté, pero fallé. Lo siento.

No había nada más que decir.

Con un escalofrío, sacó sus guantes de cuero y se los puso.

—Ahora volveré a la ciudad —dijo, con una sonrisa agridulce en los labios al imaginar la respuesta de su prima—. No, no tengo una cita —dijo—. Esta noche, no. Esta noche tengo que ocuparme de algunas cuestiones pendientes. Pero mañana tengo una clase de defensa personal con un abogado de Park Avenue, un hombre muy complejo e intrigante. Sí, es muy atractivo. Tú dirías que es un bombón. Por ahora, sólo es alguien que he conocido. Si las cosas cambian, te lo contaré… —Hizo una breve y emotiva pausa—. Si es que soy capaz de dejar que cambien.

Parpadeó para reprimir unas lágrimas y se incorporó.

A sus espaldas se quebró una rama.

Katniss alzó la cabeza de golpe. Se incorporó enseguida con todos los sentidos alerta.

Miró a su alrededor.

Nada. Sólo las sombras del crepúsculo.

Aun cuando se dijo que no había nada, tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba. Algo se apoderó de ella, como un fantasma oscuro y horrible. Y por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba desprenderse de ese pálpito.

Empezó a respirar aceleradamente. Se estaba imaginando cosas. No había otra explicación. Se encontraba en una zona boscosa. El ruido que había llegado hasta sus oídos sería el de un pájaro o una ardilla.

Había conseguido convencerse cuando, de pronto, oyó un crujido, algo como un susurro que venía de unos árboles cercanos. Volvió la mirada hacia el lugar de donde venía el ruido y divisó una sombra que se movía entre los troncos. Una forma humana.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó, atenazada por el miedo.

Silencio.

—He dicho que ¿quién anda ahí? —Había comenzado a retroceder con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho.

Oyó unos pasos en el césped. Unos pasos que se acercaban hacia ella.

Katniss echó a correr.

Jadeando, cruzó el terreno a toda velocidad, y buscó el lugar donde había dejado su coche mientras se desvanecían los últimos rayos de luz.

Los pasos se acercaban. Ahora se oían con claridad. Katniss resbaló en un trozo de hielo. Logró mantener el equilibrio y siguió corriendo, maldiciéndose por el segundo que había perdido.

Al divisar el coche, buscó a tientas las llaves. Sacó el llavero del bolsillo, apuntó hacia el coche y pulsó el botón que abría el seguro de las puertas y desactivaba la alarma. Sonó un trino electrónico y al ver parpadear las luces supo que el contacto estaba abierto. Le faltaba poco para llegar. Sólo unos metros y estaría a salvo.

Llegó hasta el coupé, tiró de la manija de la puerta, temiendo que en cualquier momento alguien la agarraría por la espalda.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que los pasos habían cesado. El cementerio se había sumido en un fantasmagórico silencio.

¿Dónde estaba su perseguidor?

No tenía intención de esperar a descubrirlo.

Se metió en el asiento del conductor, cerró las puertas con seguro y, con el aliento entrecortado, puso la llave en el contacto.

De pronto oyó el ruido en sordina de alguien que echaba a correr, esta vez no hacia ella sino en dirección contraria.

Se giró para ver de dónde venía, escrutando a su alrededor, intentando ver algo claro bajo la luz crepuscular.

Un leve movimiento le hizo girar la cabeza. Una figura que corría hacia las puertas del cementerio. Era evidente que no era alguien que había venido a visitar a sus muertos.

Había desaparecido.

Quien quiera que fuera, había desaparecido.

Temblando furiosamente, se apoyó contra el reposacabezas.

Maldita sea. Creía que lo había superado. Pero ahora volvía a experimentar ese mismo sentimiento de impotencia.

Respiró hondo, intentando calmar la respiración y los latidos de su corazón desbocado. _Basta ya_, se dijo a sí misma. _No tiene nada que ver contigo. El tipo habría venido a ver a_ _algún pariente, o quizá le gustaba merodear por los cementerios. Al ver una presa fácil, la_ _habría seguido para hacerse con un poco de dinero fácil._

Quizá.

Entonces, ¿por qué no se le había acercado mientras estaba arrodillada junto a la tumba, en lugar de esperar a que lo viera y sólo entonces perseguirla?

Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar que había estado ahí durante todo el tiempo que ella había pasado junto a la tumba?

Vigilándola.

2 DE FEBRERO

10.30

CALLE SETENTA Y DOS OESTE

Aquella noche Katniss no pudo dormir. Se levantó de madrugada y ocupó su tiempo en montar cajas y guardar los útiles de cocina. No tendría que mudarse hasta el 1 de marzo. Pero tenía que ocupar su tiempo en algo.

Estaba encaramada sobre un taburete, sacando unos cuencos de repostería cuando el portero del edificio le anunció la llegada de Peeta. Saltó del taburete y fue hasta el interfono para pedirle a Pollux que le dejara subir.

Tres minutos más tarde, éste llamó a la puerta.

—Hola —dijo Katniss al abrir, con la respiración un punto entrecortada.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —Peeta frunció el ceño al ver su aspecto algo agitado, con el pelo rojizo recogido en un moño improvisado y la camiseta y pantalones de lycra humedecidos por el sudor—. Parece que has empezado sin mí.

—¿Qué? Ah, no —dijo, riéndose y dándose cuenta de que estaba despeinada—. Estaba embalando algunas cosas.

—¿Ya has empezado? A eso se le llama ser previsor. —Peeta se desabrochó el anorak y lo colgó en el gancho de la entrada. Llevaba un chándal negro que le quedaba muy sexy. Por lo visto, el estilo L.L. Beans le sentaba tan bien como el estilo Brooks Brothers.

—Supongo que es cosa de mi carácter, eso de hacer las cosas lo antes posible — reconoció Katniss, con voz pausada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Peeta después de lanzarle una mirada escudriñadora.

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Tan mal aspecto tengo?

Él no se dejó despistar por su pregunta típicamente femenina. En realidad, Katniss supo, por su expresión, que él se había dado cuenta de que, en este caso, no era típica. Era sencillamente un intento de esquivar la pregunta que le había hecho.

—No pienso morder ese anzuelo. No me refiero a tus atributos físicos. Es que pareces agotada, como si anoche no hubieras dormido. Y porque pienso que este despliegue de energía se debe a la tensión, no a la decisión de avanzar con el embalaje de las cajas.

Katniss arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Estoy empezando a preguntarme si hay tanta diferencia como pensaba entre el derecho y la psicología.

Él sonrió ligeramente.

—Es probable que no. Interpretar la actitud de las personas es la base de nuestras profesiones, la tuya y la mía. Y ahora, ¿quieres contarme qué pasa o no debería entrometerme?

—Ayer fue el día uno de febrero —se limitó a explicar ella—. Habría sido la noche de estreno de Prim. Fui al cementerio para conmemorar la ocasión. Supongo que fue una experiencia más dura de lo que esperaba.

—Eso se entiende —dijo Peeta—. ¿Prefieres que dejemos la clase para otro día?

—No. —Katniss se arrepintió de haber rechazado la oferta tan rápido y con tanta firmeza—. Ya te he dicho que no dos veces —dijo en seguida, al ver una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos—. El martes por la noche tuve que quedarme en la radio y el jueves cayó esa tormenta de nieve tan espantosa, además de que tú tenías una reunión que duró hasta medianoche. La verdad es que el fin de semana es el mejor momento para los dos. Mi nivel de energía está mejor por la mañana y ninguno de los dos tiene que trabajar, ¿no? —preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona, imaginando que era bastante probable que Peeta tuviera que trabajar los sábados y domingos.

—No, hoy no —reconoció él, y señaló hacia la sala de estar—. ¿Te parece bien? Katniss lo siguió.

—Tengo una docena de botellas de agua en la nevera. Podemos echar mano de ellas cuando las necesitemos.

Peeta se echó a reír.

—Eso suena muy duro. No voy a entrenarte como si fueran ejercicios militares. Se trata de técnicas básicas. Si mis sobrinas, que tienen ocho, nueve, once y doce años pueden con ello, tú también podrás.

—No estés tan seguro. Los niños son mucho más flexibles que los adultos. —Katniss se detuvo en el centro de la sala de estar y se paró frente a él—. ¿Qué te llevó a aprender defensa personal?

—Mi hermano Rye es poli. Anda siempre obsesionado con la seguridad, sobre todo cuando se trata de la familia.

—¿Alguna de tus sobrinas o sobrinos son hijos de él?

—No. Rye y yo somos los únicos solteros de la familia Mellark. Yo estudiaba derecho cuando él comenzó su formación táctica y Cambridge quedaba lo bastante cerca para que yo volviera a menudo a casa. Así que iba con más frecuencia que los demás. Las clases de defensa personal me distraían de los siete días a la semana que dedicaba a estudiar. Rye me enseñaba todo lo que él aprendía.

—Y tú transmitiste tus conocimientos a los demás miembros de la familia, sobre todo a las mujeres.

—Así es —dijo él, frunciendo una oscura ceja—. Entonces, ¿cumplo los requisitos? ¿Me darás el empleo?

—Lo siento —dijo Katniss, y rió—. No tenía intención de que sonara como un interrogatorio. Es un aspecto de tu vida que me parece fascinante. Francamente, nunca he tenido la experiencia de vivir en una familia grande y unida. Me encantaría saber más de ellos… después de aprender a dominar unos cuantos trucos básicos.

—¿Qué te parece si lo tomamos como un incentivo? —dijo él, medio en broma, medio en serio—. Por cada técnica que aprendas, te contaré algo acerca de alguno de mis hermanos.

—¿Y si resulta que aprendo rápido? ¿Podremos seguir con tus sobrinos y sobrinas?

—Claro. Pero sólo si pedimos que nos traigan algo de comer. Con tanto hablar, tendré que alimentarme.

—Me parece justo. —Para Katniss, esa manera de tomarse las cosas a la ligera era todo un alivio. Parecía tan… normal, como un bálsamo después del escalofriante episodio del día anterior—. Estoy preparada.

—Bien. —Peeta se volvió más serio y adoptó una actitud más parecida a la del profesional responsable que ella había conocido hacía dos semanas en su despacho—. Empezaremos por desarrollar tu sentido de la distancia. Ensayaremos con una distancia lejana, media y cercana hasta que puedas mantener la distancia exacta que quieras sin pensar en ello. Después, pasaremos a girar en círculo. Estas dos habilidades son esenciales. Cuando las tengas dominadas, repasaremos algunas técnicas básicas de intercepción. Después, te enseñaré algunas técnicas de ataque y un acrónimo para que las recuerdes por su nombre. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —asintió Katniss, preguntándose si había algo que Peeta Mellark no supiera hacer a la perfección. No le extrañaba que fuera a conquistar un cargo directivo en Crane, Snow y Collins.

En realidad, tenía ganas de empezar y conocer tanto el resultado como la práctica de la defensa personal.

Una hora y media más tarde, no estaba tan segura.

Estaba agotada, más mentalmente que físicamente, después de pasar un buen rato entrenándose para aprender a lanzar órdenes y a que su cuerpo respondiera de manera simultánea. La coordinación y sincronización eran más difíciles de dominar que los ejercicios.

—Ya basta. —Con un gesto de cansancio, Katniss se dejó caer en los mullidos cojines del sofá que habían puesto contra la pared para agrandar el espacio disponible en la sala de estar—. Entre las estrategias y lo de andar en círculo, empiezo a sentirme como un halcón. Un halcón muy cansado y muy mareado.

Peeta se acercó sonriendo. Era increíble ver su aspecto relajado, como si acabara de salir de una reunión, con apenas unas gotas de sudor en la frente y la respiración tan regular como la de un maestro de yoga.

—Podría llegar a odiarte —dijo Katniss.

—Qué va —dijo él, y sonrió con más ganas—. Porque no sólo te haré sentirte más segura de ti misma sino que te voy a alimentar. No te muevas. Pediré unos bocadillos por teléfono. Y cuando vuelva, te traeré dos botellas de agua fresca.

—Vale, quizá odiar sea una palabra demasiado fuerte. Puede que sólo sea envidia —dijo Katniss, y le lanzó una mirada fingiendo enfado—. ¿No podrías al menos sudar un poco, como cualquier ser humano? ¿O no haces ese tipo de cosas?

—Sí, sí que sudo —dijo él. No había lugar a equívocos con ese brillo vicioso en su mirada—. Pero con ejercicios más intensos que los que acabamos de hacer.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que se había sonrojado. Ella se lo había buscado.

—Qué gracioso, muy gracioso. Volviendo a nuestro tema. Me gustaría un bocadillo de rosbif con pan de centeno, el acompañamiento normal y un pepinillo gordo y amargo. Mientras lo pides, me dedicaré a pensar en todo lo que quiero saber acerca de tu familia.

—Me parece todo un plan. Vuelvo en seguida.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina, comiendo sus bocadillos y bebiendo agua fresca.

—Ha llegado el momento de hablarme de tu familia —dictó ella.

—Pues pregunta.

—Has dicho que son siete hermanos. ¿En qué lugar estás tú?

—El quinto —dijo Peeta, y dejó el bocadillo de pavo a un lado. ¿Qué te parece si hago un repaso general? Así nos ahorraremos tiempo y responderé a tu primera ronda de preguntas.

—De acuerdo. —Katniss también dejó su plato.

—De mayor a menor, empezaremos por mi hermana Lisa. Tiene treinta y nueve años. Ella y su marido, Bill, viven en Phoenix. Ella es maestra. Él es gerente de un colegio. Tienen dos hijos, Shari y Katie, de doce y nueve años respectivamente. Dejaré para más tarde mis elogios sobre las dos niñas, cuando lleguemos al capítulo de las sobrinas y sobrinos. Si no, no acabaremos nunca con esta lista.

Peeta bebió un trago largo de agua y continuó.

—Después, viene Kyle. Tiene treinta y ocho años. Es un súper vendedor en la empresa de venta de coches de la familia de su mujer, Joy, y viven en Cleveland. Tienen dos hijos gemelos, Jake y Scott, de diez años. La tercera es Shannon. Tiene treinta y siete años y ella y su marido, Roger, son expertos en electrónica. Trabajan en tecnología de la información en una empresa de Denver. Su única hija, April, tiene ocho años.

Otro trago de agua y un respiro.

—Mark tiene treinta y seis años. Él y su mujer, Jill, todavía viven en Nueva Inglaterra. Son propietarios de un albergue de esquí en New Hampshire. Kimberley y David, sus hijos, tienen once y siete años. Luego vengo yo. Después, viene Meredith, treinta y cuatro años. Es una madre de cabo a rabo. Su marido se llama Derek y tienen dos hijos, Craig y Andy, y hay un tercero que viene en camino. Viven en Dallas porque Derek trabaja en el ayuntamiento de la ciudad. Meredith hace las galletas más impresionantes que jamás hayas probado. Tiene un pequeño negocio de repostería, que gestiona desde su casa. A la gente de Texas les ha tocado la suerte. Y, por último, Rye, del que ya te he hablado. Es el benjamín, tiene treinta y dos años y es inspector del Departamento de Policía de San Francisco. Cuando decida sentar cabeza, la costa oeste se llenará de corazones rotos. ¿Qué te parece para empezar?

A Katniss le daba vueltas la cabeza.

—Vaya, qué impresionante. No era una broma cuando decías que hay Mellarks por todo el país. ¿Y qué hay de tus padres? ¿Has dicho que todavía viven en Vermont?

—Sí. En la enorme y vieja casa de campo donde crecimos todos juntos. Son dueños de una tienda de alfarería en la ciudad. La tienen desde hace cuarenta años. A mi madre le fascina trabajar con cerámica, y fabrica las piezas de la tienda. Son bellas y fuera de lo común. Si un turista entra a mirar, nunca sale con las manos vacías. Incluso los que viven ahí todo el año todavía le compran cosas. Tiene mucho talento.

El orgullo de Peeta saltaba a la vista. Igual que sus fuertes vínculos familiares.

—Te envidio —dijo Katniss, con aire melancólico—. Debe ser alucinante tener a tanta gente que te quiera en la vida.

—Lo es —dijo Peeta, mirando su bocadillo, como ausente—. Creo que no le daba demasiada importancia cuando era niño. O quizá pensaba que así era cómo tenía que ser. Ahora ya no pienso igual.

Katniss se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta personal?

—Adelante.

—El camino que has elegido, quiero decir, este ritmo de vida tan acelerado, las altas esferas, mucho dinero y mucho figurar… parece algo diferente al resto de tu familia. ¿Qué fue lo que te motivó?

—Yo mismo —dijo Peeta, y apoyó un codo en la repisa—. Tenía un plan de futuro muy ambicioso, además de todo eso que has comentado. Tenía un expediente académico que me ayudó a conseguir una beca y ayuda económica, y lo aproveché. Y aquí me tienes.

Se notaba algo indefinible de crispación en su voz, un matiz que tomó a Katniss por sorpresa.

—¿No estás contento con tu decisión?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Me estás analizando?

—No, sólo es una pregunta. No tienes por qué contestar.

—Digamos que estoy pasando por un período de reestructuración de mi vida, y que llevo varios meses en una introspección, volviendo a conectar con ciertos valores muy sólidos e íntegros con los que había empezado a perder contacto. Cuando volví a casa para Navidad me encontré cara a cara con todo esto. Entendí algunas verdades fundamentales que quería recuperar con toda el alma, o que quizá sólo me hacía falta recordar.

La manera en que Peeta le contó aquello hizo pensar a Katniss en algo nuevo y no demasiado grato.

—¿Estas verdades y esta reestructuración tienen que ver con una mujer?

Él se volvió para mirarla, y sus ojos de color azul oscuro se volvieron más intensos cuando entendió la pregunta de Katniss y por qué la hacía. Sacudió lentamente la cabeza, como si mirara hacia el momento presente.

—No, no es una mujer —dijo, y siguió un silencio elocuente—. Al menos por ahora, no.

La tensión en el espacio que compartían aumentó súbitamente, una tensión cargada con algo mucho más inmediato de lo que Katniss se había imaginado. Ella había abierto esa puerta por voluntad propia. El problema era que ahora no sabía si estaba preparada para dar el paso y cruzar el umbral.

Aunque eso no significaba que no quisiera hacerlo.

—Me alegro —se oyó decir a sí misma, como respondiendo a ambas partes de la ecuación.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—Pues, yo también. —Peeta se incorporó y, al hacerlo, la levantó a ella. La acercó y la rodeó por la cintura con un abrazo, le levantó el mentón y la besó.

Fue un beso explícito, cargado de sexo, aunque no asfixiante. Peeta se apoderó de su boca en un progresivo acercamiento. Le acarició el cuello por detrás, abriéndole los labios con los suyos y deslizando la lengua, saboreándola, suave. Era como si quisiera contenerse, decidido a tomar sólo lo que ella quisiera, o lo que estuviera emocionalmente dispuesta a darle.

Katniss no sabía para qué estaba preparada. Pero sabía que era lo mejor que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Se acercó a él, lo tomó por los bíceps y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle la entrada. Peeta entendió su gesto y la atrajo hacia él, levantándole los codos alrededor de su cuello, inclinando su boca sobre la de ella y besándola hasta que Katniss creyó perder el sentido. Caliente y lento, era un despertar erótico apasionado a una temblorosa promesa.

Quizá una promesa demasiado portentosa.

Katniss le puso las manos sobre el pecho y empujó, con el aliento entrecortado, hasta poner una distancia de un brazo entre los dos, intentando recuperar el equilibrio.

Peeta no intentó volver a estrecharla. Sólo la miró, respirando entre jadeos.

—¿Debería disculparme?

Ella negó con una silenciosa sacudida de la cabeza.

Esta vez él se acercó, le tomó el mentón con el dedo índice para levantarlo hasta que la mirada de Katniss quedó a su propia altura.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —dijo Katniss, que finalmente consiguió articular algo—. Claro que estoy segura. Tú me has besado, pero yo también te he besado a ti.

—Ya lo sé. —La expresión de Peeta seguía siendo solemne—. Eso no significa que ahora no te arrepientas. Aún tienes recuerdos de este tipo de cosas que no te son precisamente agradables.

Más que sorprenderle, su sensibilidad la emocionó.

—Nada de lo que ha pasado me recuerda a Cato. Y no, no estoy arrepentida. Me siento confundida y un poco perdida.

—Y te gusta controlar.

—No a otros, pero sí a mí misma.

—Te entiendo. —Peeta agarró la botella de agua y bebió un trago—. Así que iremos despacio —decidió, y dejó la botella—. Por ahora.

—¿Por ahora? —inquirió Katniss—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Quiere decir hasta que vayamos más rápido.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—Cuando estés preparada —explicó él, rozándole una mejilla—. No te preocupes. No tendremos problemas de comunicación. Yo sabré percibirlo. —En su boca asomó una sonrisa—. Y si me equivoco, siempre podrás usar conmigo alguna de las técnicas de defensa que te enseñaré. Para entonces, serás una experta.

Katniss rió. La risa era una sensación casi tan agradable como el beso.

En el exterior, al otro lado de la calle Setenta y dos, el hombre se detuvo y miró su reloj. Lanzó una mirada hacia el bloque de pisos de Katniss con un amargo destello en la mirada.

Peeta Mellark llevaba horas ahí dentro. Aquello era intolerable, y no formaba parte de sus planes. Ningún hombre formaba parte de sus planes. Ni Peeta ni nadie. Sólo él. Tendría que ocuparse de ese problema. Antes de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos.

Se subió el cuello del abrigo y reanudó la marcha.

12.45

Considerando lo agotada que estaba, Katniss pensó que se quedaría dormida enseguida. Después de no haber pegado ojo la noche anterior, después de una extenuante clase de defensa personal con Peeta y de la continuación inesperada de esa clase… Todo eso junto, tanta actividad física y mental, pensaba, le harían dormir hasta olvidarse del mundo.

Pero no había tal olvido.

Con un suspiro, se sentó en la cama, plegó las piernas y se apretó las rodillas contra el pecho. A propósito de complicaciones emocionales, Peeta Mellark era una complicación enorme. Había aparecido cuando ella se sentía vulnerable. Eso no era bueno. Y ella sentía una atracción descomunal hacia él. Eso era aún peor. Si empezaban una relación, todo apuntaba a que sería por un montón de razones equivocadas.

Peeta había dicho que irían despacio… hasta que fueran más rápido. Era una declaración tan ambigua como inquietante.

Katniss sólo deseaba conocer las reglas del juego. Toda relación tenía sus reglas. Normalmente, era ella quien las definía. En este caso, parecía que las reglas la estaban definiendo a ella.

No era nada habitual en ella. Katniss, la que controlaba. Katniss, la que se ocupaba de todo y de todos. Katniss con sus emociones puestas a buen resguardo. Katniss desenmarañándose como una madeja de hilo.

Se llevó los dedos a las sienes que le palpitaban con fuerza, intentando deshacerse del dolor y del insomnio con un masaje.

Sí, genial. ¿De verdad se lo creía?

No le extrañaba que no pudiera dormir. Sufría de una sobrecarga emocional. No era sólo eso, porque no podía parar de pensar en ese incidente extraño y aterrador del sábado en el cementerio. ¿El tipo ése era sólo un visitante excéntrico, algún siniestro desconocido, o había estado ahí expresamente por ella?

Aquella especulación no tenía sentido. El tipo había desaparecido. El incidente había pasado. Estaba exagerando las cosas más de la cuenta.

Sonaba el teléfono. Estridente. Insistente.

Katniss se despertó de golpe, con el cuerpo bañado en sudor. El reloj de la radio marcaba las 03:55. La última vez que la había despertado una llamada telefónica en plena noche había sido cuando el barco de Cato había explotado y Prim había muerto.

Encendió la lámpara y se quedó mirando la pantalla de cristal líquido del teléfono.

Decía «privado», igual que la última vez.

Temblando, levantó el auricular.

—¿Hola?

—Estás sola. —Una voz masculina, con un timbre que fluctuaba de manera extraña, le raspó los oídos—. Buena chica. Sigue así… por el bien de todos.

Se oyó un «clic» y se cortó la comunicación.

**_Que miedo! Quién creen que sea? _**

**_Viendo el lado positivo, se besaron! Lo esperaban tan pronto?_**

**_Gracias por leer, agradezco en especial los reviews a Gpe77, MildredxDD y Angiiee7!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

3 DE FEBRERO

18.45

WVNY

Debía ser la llamada de un bromista. No podía ser otra cosa.

Era la enésima vez que Katniss se lo decía esa noche. La voz estaba distorsionada, era falsa. Su calidad sintética y las variaciones de su timbre sugerían que había sido transmitida a través de uno de esos aparatos para modificar la voz que se podía comprar en Internet por menos de cincuenta pavos.

Quizás había sido una pandilla de adolescentes que gastaban bromas. Seguro que marcarían números al azar y uno de ellos habría resultado ser el suyo. Luego, cuando oían la voz de una mujer, lanzaban ese mensaje dramático.

O quizás había sido Rory Young. Quizá quería vengarse de aquella conversación que había tenido con sus padres hacía dos semanas y media.

No. Imposible. Su número de teléfono no aparecía en la guía. Rory no había podido dar con él. Nadie podía encontrarlo. No había ninguna relación entre la llamada y el incidente del sábado en el cementerio. Eran dos hechos inquietantes pero no relacionados, una pura coincidencia.

Katniss se quitó la chaqueta y decidió dejar de especular. Era inútil. Podía seguir dándole vueltas y recurrir a la lógica, pero no podía calmar sus nervios.

No había pegado ojo el resto de la noche. Se había quedado despierta, temblando, esperando a que llamaran de nuevo. Pero no habían llamado. Y ella no podía relajarse. El resultado fue que su capacidad de concentración en el colegio aquel día había sido nula.

Para empeorar las cosas, Rory Young le había lanzado una mirada rara y provocadora al pasar ella a su lado por el pasillo rígida y con una expresión gélida pintada en el rostro. ¿Acaso quería averiguar los resultados de su travesura?

Dios mío, estaba hecha un lío.

Se dirigió a su cabina en la radio. Pasó por el departamento de programación, asomó la cabeza en la cocina, donde había unos cuatro compañeros reunidos en torno a unas donas Krispy Creams que desaparecían a toda velocidad. Se asomó el tiempo suficiente para saludar con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Hola, chicos. Siento llegar tarde.

—Hola, no pasa nada —dijo Haymitch Abernathy, que llevaba la _Revista deportiva_, un programa de dos horas anterior al suyo, lanzándole una sonrisa torcida—. Había decidido que si no llegabas a las siete, yo me ocuparía de tu programa. Habría sido un éxito total.

—Ya lo creo. —Gale Hawthorne, el director de programas, dejó su taza de café donde se leía _#1 Director de la Radio que siempre se supera_, y emitió un sonido parecido a un gruñido—. Habrías perdido la mitad de la audiencia antes de recibir la primera llamada.

—De eso nada —protestó Haymitch, y su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Soy un tipo muy intuitivo. No tienes más que preguntar.

—No hará falta —le aseguró Katniss, obligándose a sonreír—. Tu reputación juega en tu contra. Eres dulce como un gatito. —Tenía que concentrarse en lo suyo. Le esperaba un montón de trabajo que despachar una hora antes de salir en antena. Tal como estaban las cosas, sus correos electrónicos tendrían que esperar hasta después, pero eso no importaba. Sólo significaba que acabaría tarde. Pero, bueno, en cualquier caso, no podría dormir, así que, ¿qué importancia tenía? En cuanto al papeleo que tenía pendiente, Madge estaría entrando y saliendo durante las pausas del programa para ayudarla. Por ahora, lo que necesitaba era comunicarse con su productor—. ¿Dónde está Gloss? —preguntó.

—En el estudio —respondió Gale—. Te está esperando. Tiene un montón de llamadas en la lista. Parece que va a ser una noche movida.

—Bien. Cuanto más movida, mejor. Esta noche no estoy de ánimo para monólogos.

El director de programas le lanzó una mirada de simpatía.

—¿Has tenido un fin de semana duro?

—Durísimo.

Gale respetó su comentario y lo dejó correr.

—De acuerdo, basta de cháchara. Haymitch, se acabó el descanso. Sales en antena en cuarenta y cinco segundos. Katniss, coge una dona, o lo que quede en la caja y vete a la cabina.

Katniss le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

—¿Finnick ha llegado?

—Sí. Está repasando unos detalles del audio con Thresh.

Thresh era todo un técnico de sonido con un gran futuro por delante. Era un poco tímido, aunque después de un tiempo con el equipo se le pasaría. Además, había unos cuantos becarios con quien consolarse. Cashmere Carter era una rubia alegre que hacía prácticas en la radio. Estudiaba en una escuela de comunicación y esperaba poner un pie en el departamento de producción de la emisora. Y Chaff Birney era un tipo encantador, lleno de pecas. Tenía una licenciatura en publicidad y trabajaba en ventas intentando captar nuevos clientes. En cuanto a Finnick, era un compañero muy eficiente, pero lo estaba pasando mal. Su matrimonio hacía aguas por todos los flancos. Katniss carraspeó.

—¿Cómo está Finnick? ¿Le van mejor las cosas?

—Parece que no. No cuenta gran cosa.

—Ahora iré a verlo. —Katniss lanzó una mirada a la caja vacía de donas, convertida en un montón de migas y trozos sueltos, y entornó los ojos—. Le pasaré algo del tentempié. —

Se dirigió a la cabina desde donde emitía, decidida a conservar su frágil serenidad. Su decisión duró menos de un minuto.

—Hola, Gloss—dijo Katniss saludando a su productor cuando entró en la sala—. Siento llegar a última hora.

—No te preocupes, al menos por esta noche —le aseguró Gloss, colgando el teléfono por el que acababa de hablar—. Mañana por la noche será otro cuento. Tenemos programada una invitada en directo. La autora de _Chicos malos, padres peores_. La tía es un poco histérica. Será mejor que llegues temprano para prepararla.

—Lo tendré presente y llegaré temprano. Prometido.

Sonó el teléfono de Gloss.

Katniss dio un respingo, como si la hubieran pinchado.

Gloss frunció el ceño y contestó la llamada sin dejar de mirarla mientras hablaba, formulando las preguntas habituales para obtener la información que necesitaba y luego poner la llamada en la lista de espera.

—¿Me quieres decir a qué viene eso? —preguntó, haciendo girar su silla para mirar a Katniss.

Ella se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo.

—¿A qué viene qué?

—Venga. Acabas de dar un salto hasta el techo cuando ha sonado el teléfono. ¿A qué vienen tantos nervios?

—La vida —contestó Katniss, encogiéndose de hombros—. Soy un caso perdido. Estos días podrían ponerme el apodo de «Hipersensible».

Antes de que Gloss pudiera responder entró Finnick, seguido del técnico nuevo, Thresh, que se había puesto a escoger unos discos.

Se detuvo detrás de Finnick, que se había parado en seco mirando a Katniss.

—Hola. —El saludo de Finnick era cálido pero su sonrisa no acabó de contagiarse a su mirada. Tenía un aspecto horrible, estaba demacrado y de mal humor—. Empezaba a preocuparme. Nunca llegas tan tarde.

—Ya lo sé. De verdad lo siento. Han sido unos días muy agitados. —Katniss no quiso entrar en detalles.

Thresh se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, vacilante, apoyando el peso ora en un pie, ora en el otro, con gesto nervioso.

—Finnick, si quieres, dejaré estos discos aquí y trabajaré contigo otra noche.

Finnick inclinó la cabeza mirando a Katniss.

—Le he dicho a Thresh que podía presenciar el programa de esta noche, ya que estamos solos y no tenemos invitados.

—Por supuesto —dijo Katniss y le hizo una seña a Thresh para que entrara—. Esta noche es una buena noche. Las cosas están un poco liadas porque he llegado un poco tarde. Siéntate y mira cómo Finnick y Gloss hacen sus malabarismos. Si quieres aprender, no hay nadie que lo haga mejor en esta profesión. Aunque si lo que querías es un dona olvídalo. La última se la ha tragado Haymitch hace unos minutos.

—No puede ser —dijo Finnick con una mueca—. Es un récord, incluso aquí. Esa caja ha durado sólo diez minutos.

—Iré por más —ofreció Thresh—. Así tendréis unos minutos para empezar antes de que los comience a molestar con mis preguntas —dijo y salió de la cabina.

Finnick miró a Katniss, preocupado.

—Hay tanta tensión en esta sala que esto parece el plató de una teleserie. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Justo estábamos hablando de eso cuando has entrado —le informó Gloss—. Ha sonado el teléfono y Katniss casi pierde los papeles.

—¿Por qué?

Los dos se quedaron mirando a Katniss. Era evidente que esperaban una explicación.

—Escuchen —dijo ella con un suspiro—, han pasado algunas cosas este fin de semana que me han dejado agotada. ¿Lo podemos dejar ahí?

—No. —Finnick no se mordía la lengua—. ¿Qué cosas? ¿Es ese abogado que te está dando clases de defensa personal? ¿Se ha pasado contigo? ¿Ha intentado algún truco? ¿Es eso lo que te tiene así?

—No. —La paradoja era que lo sucedido entre ella y Peeta era la parte culminante de su fin de semana—. El sábado, cuando visité la tumba de Prim, había un tipo raro en el cementerio. Me persiguió. Yo eché a correr hasta llegar al coche y él desapareció. Supongo que era un asaltante que al final cambió de opinión. En cualquier caso, me puso los pelos de punta. Y para más inri, anoche me llamó un chalado, un tipo que hablaba con uno de esos aparatos que distorsionan la voz. Me dijo que siguiera durmiendo sola. Supongo que las dos cosas juntas me han dejado tocada.

—Katniss. —Finnick no estaba dispuesto a dejar el tema—. Eres una persona bastante sensata. ¿Crees que el tipo del cementerio y el que te llamó eran la misma persona? —El sentido común me dice que no. Pero mis emociones son otro cuento. Así que, sí, todo junto me ha desequilibrado un poco. En cuanto a lo de la llamada, me trajo recuerdos de la noche en que llamo el inspector de la policía para contarme lo de la explosión del yate — dijo Katniss, y calló—. Oigan, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de esto? Preferiría concentrarme en el programa. Tendré algo concreto y normal en que trabajar, y eso me calmará—. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Gloss le lanzó una mirada rápida a Finnick, que seguía con el ceño fruncido—. Ve ahí dentro y prepárate. Madge está a punto de llegar. Sólo para que lo sepas, las primeras llamadas que tengo en espera son las llamadas de todos los lunes por la noche… Dos relaciones conflictivas y la típica cita del fin de semana que acabó mal.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza y se encerró en la cabina del estudio.

Finnick conectó los controles de sonido, hablando con Gloss pero sin mirarlo.

—No me gusta como suena.

—No. A mí tampoco me gusta —reconoció Gloss—. De modo que estemos alerta, por si acaso.

—De acuerdo.

Finnick puso fin a la conversación cuando entró Thresh con una caja de donas.

—Acerca una silla —dijo Finnick con una seña—. La angustia adolescente está a punto de comenzar. —Hizo una mueca, y mentalmente pasó a otra cosa—. Y eso no es nada comparado con la angustia de los adultos que espera a estos afortunados adolescentes.

20.32

Katniss terminó de beber su botella de Poland Springs mientras se acababan los anuncios de la primera media hora y sonaba el _jingle _de la emisora WVNY. Había saciado su sed, tenía la garganta y la boca húmedas y estaba preparada para ocuparse de la próxima llamada.

Echó una mirada a la pantalla de su ordenador, donde figuraba la lista de las llamadas en espera. Como de costumbre, Gloss había escrito las frases clave habituales para darle una idea de lo que escucharía. La primera línea decía: _Fred, alumno de instituto. Está flipado por una chica de su clase. No sabe cómo decírselo. Tampoco se atreve a hablar con sus padres._

En los labios de Katniss asomó una sonrisa triste. Sí, recordaba esa época un poco rara.

Pulsó la llamada.

—Bienvenidos, a todos y a todas. Les habla Katniss Everdeen, preparada para atender sus llamadas. Hola, Fred, tengo entendido que hay alguien especial, alguien a quien te gustaría conocer mejor.

—Ya la conozco —contestó él, con una voz que Katniss reconoció de inmediato.

Era Romeo.

—De hecho, la conozco mejor de lo que ella cree —siguió él—. Como esta noche, por ejemplo. Esta noche, de todas las noches, sé que está súper estresada y necesita relajarse. Me gustaría invitarla a un postre. ¿Qué te parece, Katniss, a las once?

De pronto Katniss sintió el corazón martillándole contra el pecho. Gloss y Finnick se habían puesto pálidos y Gloss hizo un gesto para desconectar la llamada.

Katniss sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza para detenerlo.

—Te agradezco la invitación, Fred —dijo, hablando con toda la calma que pudo—, pero sólo estoy disponible para dar consejos, y sólo mientras estemos en antena. Estoy segura de que hay alguna chica en tu colegio que estaría encantada de salir contigo. Llámala. Te deseo suerte.

Katniss alcanzó a oírlo reír cuando colgó.

Gloss pasó a los anuncios. Luego cerró el micrófono, y apretó la mandíbula al ver que Katniss hundía la cara entre las manos.

—Maldita sea, Katniss, lo siento. El muy hijo de puta importó la voz. Nunca lo había hecho antes. Además, nunca se ha llamado Fred. Siempre ha dicho Romeo.

—Ya, pues ha escogido una noche de perros para ser creativo.

—Sí, y yo he escogido una noche de perros para meter la pata. Aunque sólo ha sido una coincidencia. Una invitación inofensiva. No te dejes llevar por tu imaginación —dijo Gloss, dejando escapar un suspiro de autorecriminación—. Me puedes dar mi merecido cuando acabe el programa. He metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Katniss levantó lentamente la cabeza.

—No es culpa tuya —le aseguró ella—. Todos sabemos que si alguien quiere burlar los controles, siempre encontrará una manera de hacerlo.

—Es el típico ligoteo, Katniss. —Gloss ya había hecho una seña para que trajeran un disco pregrabado por si fuera necesario pero, sobre todo, quería calmarla. Lo mejor para ella en ese momento era seguir con el programa.

—¿El típico ligoteo? —repitió ella dudosa.

—Sí, estos tipos siempre hacen lo mismo. Romeo, o Fred, o como se llame, lo ha hecho antes. Para él, todas las noches son la noche. Ya te lo he dicho. Quiere salir contigo. Y es tan estúpido que cree que lo conseguirá. Es un alucinado, pero no está loco. No veo ninguna de las señales habituales. Nada de amenazas desequilibradas, ninguna referencia sexual salida de tono, no sabe nada personal acerca de ti ni de tu vida.

—Es verdad —convino Katniss.

—Entiendo que es lo último que te podía pasar esta noche —añadió Gloss con voz pausada—. Pero míralo de manera más realista. El tipo no te ha dicho nada nuevo. Ha sido el mismo cuento de siempre. La misma insinuación. Pero no le ha resultado. No dejes que te afecte.

—Tienes razón —dijo Katniss y le lanzó a su productor una tímida sonrisa antes de mirar la lista de llamadas en su pantalla—. ¿Estás seguro de que el terapeuta de este programa no eres tú?

—Por supuesto —dijo él, sonriendo—. Lo he aprendido de una profesional. El anuncio está a punto de acabar. Coge el micrófono y haz lo que sabes hacer.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —le comentó Finnick, cuando se cortó la comunicación entre las dos cabinas.

—Sí —masculló Gloss—. Ahora, esperemos que todo lo que le he dicho sea verdad.

Finnick asintió con un gesto duro y ajustó el nivel de audio. -Si ese Romeo vuelve a llamar…

—La próxima vez reconoceré cualquier voz o nombre que utilice —zanjó Gloss—. Le diré un par de cosas a ese cabrón. Y si tengo la menor sospecha de que es algo más que un chalado solitario e inocente que se ha puesto caliente con Katniss, llamaré a la policía y les diré que localicen la llamada.

—Bien. —Finnick se quedó preocupado mirando a Katniss a través del vidrio—. Lo mejor será no correr riesgos.

22.45

Madge asomó la cabeza en el pequeño despacho abigarrado de Katniss una planta por debajo de los estudios. Allí, Katniss solía contestar los correos electrónicos, ponerse al día con sus investigaciones y mantener conversaciones preliminares por teléfono con sus futuros invitados.

—Hola. —Katniss parecía sorprendida de verla—. Pensaba que ya te habías ido.

—Quería ver cómo estabas.

—Estoy bien.

—Bien —dijo Madge y carraspeó—. Oye, sé que has dicho que no quieres que te pase ninguna llamada pero hay un hombre al teléfono. No es Romeo —añadió enseguida al ver que Katniss se ponía rígida—. Se llama Peeta Mellark. Es la tercera vez que llama en los últimos veinte minutos. Le he preguntado de qué se trataba, pero lo único que dice es que es una llamada personal. Parece de lo más normal. ¿Quieres que te la pase o que le dé morcilla?

Katniss sintió un alivio que la dejó mareada.

—Pásamela —le dijo a Madge—. Ya puedes irte a casa. Gracias por ser mi fiel guardiana. —Esperó a que Madge le pasara la llamada, cogió el auricular y pulsó la tecla que parpadeaba—. Hola.

—Hola, tú. —Se escuchó una ligera estática en la voz. Por lo visto, llamaba desde un móvil—. Hablar contigo es más difícil que hablar con el Papa. Además, ¿piensas volver a casa a alguna hora? Pensar que yo me creía un adicto al trabajo.

—Mi ayudante siempre me protege —dijo Katniss sonriendo—. Además, no me acordaba que tú y yo teníamos una cita.

—No la teníamos. Acabo de inventármela. Quiero verte. He dado la vuelta a la manzana tantas veces que los polis que vigilan el barrio me están mirando raro. De hecho, había pensado en arriesgarme y aparcar en doble fila el tiempo suficiente para subir a verte.

—Ya. Y se habrían llevado tu Mercedes a los tres minutos.

—Exactamente. Así que dame una oportunidad y baja.

Katniss se frotó las sienes y suspiró.

—De verdad, Peeta, no tengo ganas de marcha esta noche, y menos de una clase de defensa personal. Apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Nada de marcha. Y nada de clases. Lo que pasa es que te he traído un spray de pimienta para que lo lleves en el bolso. Te lo cambio por una copa de vino en tu piso. ¿Te parece bien?

Diablos, qué bien sonaba eso. Un respiro de la tensión de los últimos días y, sí, una posibilidad de ver a Peeta.

—Eres un buen negociador, abogado. Me parece bien. Dame cinco minutos. Me encontraré contigo donde sea más fácil.

—Bajaré por la Séptima. Te recogeré justo enfrente de tu edificio. Cerca de la farola y del guardia jurado —añadió Peeta directamente.

—Allí estaré.

_**Aw! Qué lindo Peeta! Tienen otra cita, ya veremos como les va.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Diez minutos más tarde, Katniss se metía en el coche junto a Peeta. Cerró la puerta y se recostó contra el asiento con un suspiro.

—Normalmente, estaría furiosa. No me gusta que nadie tome decisiones por mí. Pero hoy haré una excepción.

Peeta arrancó y se alejó de la acera. Giró a la derecha en dirección oeste hacia la Décima Avenida, luego en dirección norte hacia el piso de Katniss.

—Normalmente no tomo decisiones en lugar de nadie. Pero por casualidad esta noche he puesto la radio y he estado escuchando un rato tu programa.

—Ah, o sea, que te has enterado del ligoteo de Romeo.

—¿Quién?

—Romeo. El tipo que quería invitarme a un postre. Es uno de los habituales. Sólo que esta vez dijo que se llamaba Fred y Gloss no se dio cuenta. —Katniss le contó lo que había pasado y también algo de la historia de su admirador.

—No. —Peeta no parecía muy contento—. Me he perdido la intervención de Romeo. Es sólo que noté algo en tu voz, un tono como crispado. Así que pensé que te iría bien una copa de vino.

—Ha sido un día de ésos. Romeo no ha sido más que la gota que ha colmado el vaso. — Katniss le lanzó una mirada de soslayo—. Por cierto, tampoco estoy acostumbrada a que me entiendan tan fácilmente.

—Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando. Tengo que reconocer que tu máscara es casi perfecta. La mía también. Sólo tenemos un problema. Entre tú y yo hay una sintonía extraordinaria, ¿o no te habías dado cuenta?

—Me he dado cuenta.

Hicieron el resto del recorrido en silencio, pero era un silencio agradable, nada tenso.

—Tú sí que tienes cara de estar agotado —comentó Katniss cuando ya se encontraban acomodados en el sofá de su sala de estar con un par de copas de Cabernet—. En realidad, ya que estamos hablando con tanta franqueza, te diré que tengo la clara impresión de que la reestructuración de tu vida de la que hablabas ayer tiene que ver con algo muy grande, algo que te tiene bastante estresado. ¿Tienes ganas de contarme de qué va? Soy buena para escuchar.

—No te voy a contradecir en eso —dijo Peeta, sonriendo—. Esta noche he podido comprobar tus habilidades cuando se trata de escuchar. Pero creo que tus consejos no me servirían. Ya no soy un adolescente.

—Qué interesante, porque ahora te estás comportando como si lo fueras —señaló Katniss—. Esquivando mis preguntas y la ayuda que te ofrezco. Un comportamiento típicamente adolescente. Deduzco que no quieres abrirte, entonces.

La sonrisa de Peeta desapareció, y se recostó contra el cojín del sofá. No parecía ofendido sino agotado.

—No es que no quiera. Es que no puedo. Todavía no. La situación es cambiante. No sería ético hablar de ello.

—Ah. Tiene que ver con un cliente y te sientes incómodo representándolo. —Katniss bebió un sorbo del vino—. Me imagino que habrás tenido una buena cantidad de casos así.

—Demasiados. —Peeta metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un nebulizador—. Aquí tienes el spray de pimienta que te prometí. Sigue siendo uno de los mejores disuasorios que hay. Al atacante le arden los ojos como si fuera fuego y eso te da tiempo para echar a correr y pedir ayuda.

—Más tranquilidad. —Katniss se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, cogió el nebulizador y lo metió en su bolso—. Gracias.

—Katniss. —Peeta dejó la copa de vino—. Esto no es un juego. Yo no puedo explicarte lo que me está pasando a mí. Cuando pueda, lo haré. Tu dilema es diferente, y mucho más grave que el mío, a juzgar por lo que estoy viendo. Cuéntame qué te tiene tan alterada. Estás más nerviosa que cuando te vi ayer. Y se ve que estás al borde de un colapso, muy cansada.

Katniss deseó que Peeta no fuera tan perspicaz.

—Basta, Peeta. —Se dio cuenta de que el tono de su voz no sonaba demasiado convincente—. Apenas te conozco. Es un poco pronto para contarte mi vida.

—Muy bien. Pues entonces, ¿a quién se la has estado contando? ¿A tus padres? ¿A tus amigos? ¿A la terapeuta?

Katniss intuía sus intenciones. Y estaba demasiado extenuada como para jugar al escondite. —Mis padres no son de ésos a los que uno les cuenta su vida. Mis amigos están al tanto de lo esencial. Y mi terapeuta conoce mi estado de ánimo sólo hasta el jueves de la semana pasada. ¿Satisfecho?

—No, ya que me has dado la razón. Está claro que no has confiado en nadie. —Peeta se giró para mirarla de frente—. ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

—¿Porque te ves a ti mismo?

—¡Bravo! —exclamó Peeta, y guardó silencio—. Cuéntame al menos lo esencial, lo que le has contado a tus amigos.

El vino y el agotamiento empezaban a mezclarse, lentamente dando vueltas en la conciencia de Katniss, relajando sus inhibiciones, mitigando sus reparos.

Se acabó el Cabernet de un trago, dejó la copa y se giró para mirar fijamente a Peeta.

—¿Quieres que sea franca? Aquí lo tienes. Al escuchar tu voz por el teléfono esta noche, vi que podían pasar dos cosas: amortiguar mis temores con vino y ahogarlos con placer físico. Y me agarré a las dos. Tengo una tolerancia muy baja para el alcohol, así que una copa de vino, quizá dos, basten para que el amortiguamiento sea un éxito. Y en cuanto a ahogarlos… El beso que nos dimos ayer fue impresionante. Pensar en ello ha sido lo único que me ha ayudado a sobrevivir las últimas veinticuatro horas. Así que… —Entrelazó las piernas hasta quedarse sentada sobre las rodillas, levantó el mentón y se inclinó de manera que los rostros casi se tocaron—. El vino está en su punto. ¿Y tú, estás en tu punto?

Peeta alargó el brazo y enredó los dedos en el pelo de Katniss, deslizando la mano por debajo de su cabello para acariciarle la nuca.

—¿Supongo que te das cuenta de que acabas de informarme que me estás utilizando?

—Mmm. —Katniss cerró los ojos lentamente y movió la cabeza contra la mano de Peeta—. No te estoy utilizando. Me estoy perdiendo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que puedo buscarte? —La tomó para ponerla encima de sus piernas y le levantó los brazos para que le rodeara el cuello.

—¿Esta noche? Sí. —Apenas hubo susurrado esas palabras que la boca de Peeta se abrió sobre la suya absorbiendo el sonido con sus labios. Le pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda y la levantó para acercarla al beso, devorándola con una intensidad hambrienta que ella sintió hasta la punta de los pies. Arrimó el cuerpo hacia él con los pechos apretados contra su torso, respirando con jadeos breves, poco profundos que se entremezclaban con los de él. La lengua de Peeta se deslizó en su boca hasta apoderarse de la de ella con movimientos eróticos y prolongados.

Katniss se oyó gemir. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza contra las costillas. Empezaba a consumirse en un lento ardor que se extendía y se volvía más intenso a un ritmo casi inquietante.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí sentados, besándose como si quisieran devorarse el uno al otro. Sólo sabía que era maravilloso. Peeta le había metido la mano por debajo del jersey y le acariciaba la piel desnuda de la espalda como un masaje, pero sin hacer ademán de soltarle el sujetador, aunque ya había pasado la mano por ahí en más de una ocasión. Tampoco apartó los labios, salvo para deslizarlos por el cuello de ella y tomarle el pulso con la boca en la garganta y, al final, para darle besos suaves como plumas por las mejillas y la nariz antes de levantar la cabeza.

Katniss sentía la cabeza como un remolino. Relajó la mano que tenía firmemente cogida a la nuca de Peeta, dejándose caer sobre sus piernas y mirándolo a través del parpadeo de sus ojos. Él estaba tan alucinado como ella, y un fino velo de sudor le perlaba la frente.

La observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, lamiéndose los labios hinchados.

—Estoy bien. No tenías que…

—Sí, tenía que —la interrumpió—. No va a pasar nada más. Esta noche, no. Te dije que poco a poco. Lo dije en serio.

Ella lo miró, escrutándole el rostro.

—Eres un tipo poco corriente, Peeta Mellark.

—La verdad es que no. Estoy loco por meterme dentro de ti. Pero tengo otras razones para mostrarme tan paciente. Estoy decidido a lograr que confíes en mí. Y eso no va a pasar de la noche a la mañana, sobre todo si tengo prisa para meterme en la cama contigo. Así que quiero ir poco a poco, física y emocionalmente. —Le acarició con dulzura los brazos, de arriba abajo—. Háblame. Me conformo con lo esencial, como tú decías. ¿Qué te tiene tan asustada?

Katniss soltó un resoplido arisco. No tenía ganas de bajar a la realidad. Quería quedarse donde estaba, flotando en el lejano y exquisito placer de los últimos minutos. Pero, como solía decirles a sus alumnos y a las personas que la llamaban a la radio, escapar no era ninguna solución. Los problemas te persiguen ahí donde vayas o te esperan para clavarte las uñas en cuanto vuelvas.

Era el momento de seguir su propio consejo.

Le contó a Peeta el incidente del sábado en el cementerio y la inquietante llamada del lunes, a altas horas de la noche.

—El sentido común me dice que los dos episodios no están relacionados, que todo esto no ha sido más que una coincidencia espeluznante, pero… —Se interrumpió en medio de la frase para ponerse de pie lentamente y acercarse hasta la ventana. Ahí se quedó mirando el cielo en la noche.

—¿Pero? —insistió Peeta.

—Pero me ha dejado tumbada. Estoy fatal. De repente, todo el mundo me parece sospechoso. Me pongo a temblar cuando los tíos me miran con ganas por la calle, cuando los colgados de turno llaman a la radio para pedirme que salga con ellos. No suelo tener este comportamiento tan paranoico, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Peeta se levantó para acercarse y se detuvo detrás de ella. Tenía las manos tensas cuando las puso sobre sus hombros y la giró para que estuviera de cara a él.

—Katniss, ¿crees que alguien te la tiene jurada?

Esa pregunta directa y la dura expresión en el rostro de Peeta hicieron que ella sintiera escalofríos en la espalda.

—Tanto como eso, no —contestó, en un intento por elegir la interpretación menos amenazante—. Me siento vigilada. Al menos, eso me dice mi instinto. Pero no estoy segura de que mi instinto sea objetivo. En este caso, no.

—¿Por qué?

Katniss hizo una pausa antes de responder.

—Digamos que me siento hipersensible con este tema.

—Hipersensible. Eso significa que tiene que ver con el ataque de Cato.

Ella asintió.

—Sigue.

—De acuerdo. Al marcharse ese día, Cato prometió que volvería. Me dijo que acabaríamos lo que habíamos empezado. Me avisó que tuviera paciencia, que fuera buena y que tuviera cuidado. Y, al final de todo, dijo que me estaría vigilando. Esas palabras, la mirada brutal en sus ojos… No me puedo quitar ese recuerdo de la cabeza.

—Ahora entiendo que… —dijo Peeta, apretando la mandíbula.

—Hay más. —Katniss clavó los ojos en los de Peeta—. Me sentía fatal por lo que había pasado. Me dije que no había sido más que un incidente espontáneo y asqueroso, provocado por el hecho de que Cato había bebido demasiado. Luego llegaron las vacaciones. Y con ellas dos postales por correo electrónico.

Katniss le describió aquellas siniestras misivas, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener un tono impasible aunque no podía evitar el temblor que asomaba en su voz.

—Me di de baja de mi cuenta de correo, pero sigo aterrada ante la llegada de las vacaciones, por si hay alguna postal siniestra flotando por ahí en el ciberespacio. Esa sensación de intrusión parece que no se me va a ir nunca.

Peeta volvió a apretar la mandíbula, esta vez con más fuerza.

—Así que entre el ataque premeditado y las postales por correo electrónico, no es ninguna locura pensar que estaba obsesionado contigo.

Katniss bajó la vista y soltó una risa desganada.

—Sin embargo, en los últimos días he ido cambiando radicalmente de opinión. Lo que ha pasado me hace rogar que ojalá fuera Cato quien envió las postales; así tendríamos pruebas para demostrarlo. La sensación de que un intruso se ha metido en tu vida pesa mucho más que el miedo y la vulnerabilidad. ¿Y si las postales no fueran de Cato? ¿Y si el ataque sexual no fue una obsesión, sino simplemente un tiro al aire? ¿Y si ha sido otra persona la que me ha enviado esas postales, alguien que está vivo y que sigue por ahí vigilándome, acechándome? Le ha ocurrido a otros personajes públicos de la radio. ¿Y si esta vez me ha tocado a mí? ¿Y si la persona que lo está haciendo es la misma que estuvo en el cementerio y la misma que me llamó anoche?

—Oye. —Peeta la detuvo en plena escalada de su arrebato, y la envolvió en un feroz y reconfortante abrazo. Le acarició lentamente la cabeza con el mentón, y al sentir que temblaba, frunció el ceño. Tenía la mirada fija en la ventana y, de pronto, sus pensamientos dieron un amargo giro, un giro que esperaba jamás se repitiera. Pero no podía ignorarlo. Todo encajaba.

La obsesión. Los trucos mentales. La tozudez egocéntrica. La sensación de impunidad. No podía decirle nada a Katniss. Primero tendría que verificarlo por su propia cuenta. Esperaba descubrir algo capaz de borrar la ansiedad que se había apoderado de él. Si no, habría pringado. Vaya manera de estar entre la espada y la pared. Volvió a fijarse en Katniss y en el reto de hacer lo que pudiera por ella.

—No me extraña nada que estés al borde de un ataque de nervios —murmuró—. Estás lidiando con demasiadas cosas, y lo estás haciendo todo sola.

Katniss no respondió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo. Se sentía aliviada por haber contado aquella siniestra historia, pero también horrorizada por haberlo hecho con un hombre que había conocido hacía menos de un mes. Un hombre que tenía una relación mucho más antigua y familiar con los amigos de Cato que con ella.

Bueno, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

—No tenía intención de someterte a una descarga emocional tan fuerte —murmuró ocultando la cara en el pecho de Peeta

—Sí, me lo figuraba. —Se apartó de ella y le tomó la cara entre las manos con una expresión grave. Tenía que ganar tiempo. Sólo un día para buscar algunas respuestas. Luego, sabría cómo proceder. Entretanto, lo principal era conseguir que ella estuviera a salvo, tranquila y que fuera capaz de controlarse.

—Has confiado en mí para que te escuchara —dijo él—. Ahora confía en mi consejo. No dejes que se dispare tu imaginación, todavía no. Tú misma lo has dicho, el chalado del cementerio y la siniestra llamada telefónica podrían ser dos incidentes aislados. En cuanto a tu instinto, te dice que alguien te está vigilando, y yo soy de los que creen que hay que hacerle caso a nuestro instinto. Pero aunque hayas acertado de pleno, esta persona podría ser tan inofensiva como un seguidor demasiado entusiasta. Así que, vale, toma tus precauciones. Cierra la puerta de tu piso con doble vuelta de llave. Y echa el pestillo. Cuando salgas, mézclate con la gente. Eso significa que no vas a dar paseos solitarios por la Séptima Avenida a las once de la noche. Ten los ojos bien abiertos y el spray a mano. Si sucede algo, otra llamada de teléfono, algún extraño que veas merodeando por tu casa, por el colegio o por la radio, cualquier cosa que te parezca sospechosa, entra en acción.

—¿Qué acción? —dijo Katniss, como exigiéndole algo—. La policía no querrá saber nada si no tengo pruebas. No creo que sean grandes partidarios del instinto.

—Bien. Entonces contratarás a un investigador privado. Llamaré a mi hermano de San Francisco. Tiene un montón de contactos en Manhattan. Encontraremos a alguien. Hasta entonces, tú aguanta. Haz tu vida como siempre. Afirma tu confianza en ti misma mejorando tus habilidades de defensa personal. El sábado haremos la siguiente clase. Y ahora, vamos a tomarnos otra copa de nuestro vino.

Katniss se sobresaltó ante el cambio de tema.

—¿Nuestro vino?

—Sí. Relajar la mente y el cuerpo, estar tranquila… Todo eso es parte del proceso. Y ahí entra el Cabernet. —La tomó de la mano y la condujo de vuelta al sofá—. Siéntate. Serviré las copas.

Ella obedeció, y se recostó en el sofá mientras Peeta se llevaba las copas hasta la repisa y las volvía a llenar.

—No me pongas mucho —le recordó ella—. Ya te he dicho, dos copas es mi límite. Si no, mañana en el colegio estaré hecha un zombi y me cogerá una migraña.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó, completando lentamente su tarea—. No estropearé la reputación de la psicóloga escolar dejando que se arrastre por los pasillos bajo los efectos de una resaca. Sólo te serviré media copa, justo lo necesario para cortar el mal rollo. Mientras tú saboreas tu vino, yo te haré un masaje en el cuello y en los hombros. ¿Qué te parece eso?

¿Que qué le parecía eso? Espectacular.

Katniss sonrió para sus adentros.

—Sabes, si intentas camelarme jugando al caballero andante, lo estás haciendo genial.

—Me alegro. —Le lanzó un guiño al acercarse con las copas—. Los caballeros andantes son muy de fiar.

—Eso me han dicho.

Peeta se sentó a su lado, saboreando el vino y observando cómo ella hacía lo mismo. Cuando vio que empezaba a relajarse, dejó la copa y la giró para que estuviera de espaldas a él.

—Toma otro trago —le ordenó, poniendo la palma de las manos sobre sus hombros—. Y cierra los ojos.

No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces. Katniss estaba agotada por el día que acababa de pasar, por la conversación, por su propia aprehensión y la explosión emocional. Lo único que quería era abandonarse y olvidarse de todo.

Tomó otro trago de vino y dejó escapar un suspiro suave mientras Peeta empezaba a hacerle un masaje en los hombros para relajar la tensión. Encontró los nudos que tenía en los músculos y los trabajó hasta que desaparecieron, deslizando los dedos por su cuello, masajeando cada vértebra para luego bajar y amasar con los pulgares los puntos duros en la parte superior de su espalda.

—¿Te sienta bien? —murmuró él.

—Más que bien. Increíble. —Katniss movió el cuello de un lado a otro, apoyándose en la presión de sus manos—. ¿Esto lo enseñan en la Facultad de Derecho?

—No. En Harvard, al menos, no. Ahí te enseñan a matarte para conseguir el éxito. En los veranos me apuntaba a cursos de gestión del estrés. En uno de ellos aprendí a hacer masajes.

—Qué suerte la mía. —Las palabras de Katniss se iban apagando y no se resistió cuando Peeta se inclinó hacia delante para cogerle la copa de la mano y dejarla en la mesa.

—A punto ha estado de acabar en el suelo —observó él, sin hacer un gesto para aliviarla de su peso y volver a su posición original—. Además, creo que ya basta por hoy.

—Sí, señor psicólogo. —El vino se arremolinaba en su interior, apaciguando algunos sentidos y excitando otros. Tembló al sentir la respiración de Peeta rozándole el cuello—. En cuanto a esa decisión que has tomado de que vayamos poco a poco, ¿estás seguro que no quieres cambiar de opinión?

—Convencido. —Peeta le recogió el pelo y lo echó a un lado para poder besarle la nuca—. Frustrado, pero convencido.

Ella se volvió con el rostro alzado hacia él, la mirada franca, aunque quizá un poco empañada.

—No tienes que sentirte frustrado.

En los ojos de color negro azulado de Peeta brillaron minúsculas chispas.

—Sí, me temo que sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque en este momento eres muy vulnerable. —La besó, saboreando su boca de una manera que hizo que el corazón le estallara contra las costillas—. Tampoco estás del todo segura de que puedes confiar en mí, todavía no. —Otro beso, éste más profundo que el anterior, mientras Peeta le pasaba las manos con fuerza por la espalda—. Y además, estás un poco demasiado borracha. —Ella se dejó caer contra él, y Peeta sonrió, sosteniéndola con su propio peso—. Pero, sobre todo, porque te has quedado dormida.

La levantó en brazos y se encaminó por el pasillo, asomándose a los dos dormitorios.

No fue difícil adivinar cuál de los dos era el suyo. La habitación de Primrose era austera, estaba casi vacía. Sólo quedaban un par de muebles y, sobre el tocador, un par de cachivaches y unos CD de música de Broadway.

El dormitorio contiguo era, sin lugar a dudas, el de Katniss. Peeta percibió su perfume al llevarla dentro. Los muebles de cerezo biselado y alguno de madera de haya eran tan elegantes y discretos como ella, y la estantería de libros en la pared del fondo estaba llena de textos de psicología. En la mesilla de noche, se amontonaba una pila ordenada de papeles con el membrete de Dellinger, seguramente para que Katniss los revisara antes de dormir.

La dejó sobre la cama con suavidad y se quedó mirando los finos rasgos de su cuerpo, las delicadas curvas, pensando que jamás había deseado tanto a una mujer como ahora la deseaba a ella. Quizás ésa fuera la explicación de la prolija espera a la que se estaba sometiendo esta vez. O era eso o estaba sencillamente loco por aplazar algo que quería con tanta fuerza que lo hacía temblar de deseo.

Sin embargo, algo le decía que lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Katniss y él era un asunto de cierta trascendencia. De modo que se daría una ducha fría. Vaya, estaba dispuesto a darse todas las duchas que hiciera falta. El desenlace bien valdría la espera.

Se inclinó, le acomodó la almohada debajo de la cabeza y la tapó hasta el cuello con la manta afgana que vio doblada sobre la mecedora. Le acarició el pelo, sonriendo cuando ella apenas murmuró su placer ante el contacto de su mano. Luego, con un suspiro suave, Katniss se arrebujó con la manta.

Peeta se incorporó y se tomó el tiempo de poner la alarma de la radio-reloj. Katniss lo mataría si llegaba tarde al colegio. Salió de la habitación de puntillas y se dirigió a la cocina.

Vio el teléfono y se acercó a anotar el número. La llamaría al día siguiente antes del programa de radio para asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

Cogió su abrigo y salió del piso. Estuvo un par de minutos largos asegurándose de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada. Cuando comprobó que sí, bajó por la escalera hasta el vestíbulo. Se subió el cuello del abrigo y saludó al portero con un leve gesto de la cabeza antes de salir a la calle.

Sacó su teléfono móvil mientras se dirigía al aparcamiento. Tenía que enviar aquel mensaje. El resultado sería una reunión muy desagradable, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Dejó el recado de voz y apagó el móvil.

La respuesta no tardaría en llegar.

_**Peeta es todo un caballero, y quiere algo más que un acostón, pero ciertamente, las cosas comienzan a calentarse entre estos dos.**_

_**Gracias por leer y dejarme sus reviews!**_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

4 DE FEBRERO

12.30

RESTAURANTE MONTEBELLO

120 CALLE CINCUENTA Y SEIS ESTE,

NUEVA YORK

El restaurante ya estaba lleno cuando entró Marvel Mallory. Se sacudió los copos de nieve del abrigo de cachemira, se lo quitó y se lo entregó a la chica del guardarropa, que le dio el resguardo. Echó una mirada alrededor y esperó a que el _maître _le encontrara un sitio.

Al cabo de un minuto, lo acompañaron hasta su mesa.

Peeta ya había llegado. Alzó la vista de la carta al ver que se acercaba.

—Me alegro de que hayas podido venir a pesar de lo inesperado de la cita.

—Me dio la clara impresión de que no tenía alternativa. —Marvel se acomodó en su silla, tomó la carta y esperó a que él y Peeta estuvieran solos antes de seguir—. Tu mensaje sonaba más como una citación judicial que como una invitación a comer. Me dijiste que querías verme a la mayor brevedad posible, dónde y a qué hora, pero no por qué. Y dejaste el mensaje a la una y diez de la madrugada. No pinta demasiado bien. Dime, entonces, ¿por qué mi hermano, que en paz descanse, ha vuelto a crearle problemas a Plutarch?

Peeta no contestó de inmediato. Miró a Marvel, escrutando las sutiles señales de aprehensión. El tono de Marvel era frívolo y su expresión parecía puramente de curiosidad, pero Peeta percibió que había una tensión latente. La pregunta era, ¿por qué?

—Primero, pidamos —sugirió Peeta, cuando el camarero se acercó—. Así podremos hablar sin que nos interrumpan.

—De acuerdo, Peeta —dijo Marvel en cuanto el camarero le trajo su whisky y a Peeta un agua con gas y luego se alejó con sus pedidos—. Es evidente que esta vez Cato se ha metido en un buen lío. De modo que vayamos directo al grano y veamos cómo podemos arreglarlo.

—No es tan sencillo —dijo Peeta y bebió un trago largo de agua—. Este lío en concreto no concierne sólo a Cato. También tiene que ver con Katniss Everdeen y lo que Cato le hizo.

—Katniss Everdeen. —Marvel pronunció su nombre con un claro tono de crispación—. Mira por dónde suena ese nombre que no esperaba oír. No tenía ni idea de que habías estado en contacto con ella desde la reunión de hace unas semanas.

—Sí que lo sabías. ¿Te acuerdas? Les conté a ti y a Plutarch que le estaba dando clases de defensa personal.

—Es verdad. Lo había olvidado.

_Ya lo creo_, pensó Peeta, observando el casi imperceptible movimiento en la mandíbula de Marvel.

—En fin. Katniss y yo nos estamos viendo. Se ha abierto conmigo, y me ha contado algunos detalles, bastante inquietantes, sobre la agresión de Cato, y lo que sucedió después.

Hay ciertas implicaciones que debo mencionarte.

Marvel cortó un trozo de pan con gesto vigoroso.

—Se están viendo —repitió, con un tono cortante que hablaba por sí solo.

Como si se diera cuenta de lo transparente de su actitud, Marvel comenzó a untar el pan con mantequilla.

—¿Quieres decir que están saliendo juntos? —preguntó, con aire despreocupado, como queriendo minimizar su interés por la vida privada de Peeta.

Pero Peeta no se dejaría engatusar.

—Eso es lo que quiero decir —confirmó—. Y no me digas que es una sorpresa. Los do sabemos que no.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —inquirió Marvel alzando el mentón con una mirada de cautela.

Peeta guardó silencio un momento largo, suficiente para hacerlo sufrir.

—Porque ese día en mi despacho entendiste perfectamente mi mensaje. Sabías que quería acercarme a Katniss.

—Ya. El día que dijiste que yo estaba fuera de juego porque físicamente era igualito que Cato. —A pesar del tono cortante de su comentario, también se percibía en los ojos de Marvel un asomo de alivio palpable. ¿Se había imaginado que Peeta se refería a un motivo diferente, más directo, referido al hecho de que él sabía que se estaba viendo con Katniss?

¿Como, por ejemplo, que lo había visto ir y venir de su piso?

—Y bien, resulta que la atracción es mutua —siguió Peeta, provocando deliberadamente a Marvel con la esperanza de despertar en él una reacción—. La verdad, atracción es decir poco. Es más que eso. Aunque sea algo que acaba de empezar, es bastante intenso.

Peeta sabía que había lanzado una carga de profundidad. Pero obtuvo la respuesta que quería.

Marvel dejó su cuchillo sobre la mesa con un golpe seco.

—Felicidades. Te propones seducir a Katniss Everdeen y llevártela a la cama. Estupendo. Maravilloso. Volvamos al tema por el que nos hemos citado. ¿Qué te contó acerca de Cato?

Peeta se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Te molesta que Katniss y yo tengamos una relación?

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

—Porque estás colado por ella. Es bastante evidente por cómo la describiste esa primera vez en mi despacho, por cómo la mirabas en el vestíbulo y por cómo me estás mirando ahora.

Marvel frunció el ceño.

—Que observador eres. ¿Y es por eso que le vas detrás?

—Tú me conoces. —A Peeta no le agradaba lo que estaba viendo y oyendo. Ni lo que estaba sintiendo—. Yo no me dedico a jugar. Pero tampoco soy ciego. Tú buscas a Katniss, y no la tendrás. De modo que ¿en qué situación te pone eso? ¿Te quedarás esperando o pasarás a la acción?

Se produjo un momento de silencio gélido.

—Quisiera saber qué estás insinuando, concretamente.

—Es una pregunta muy clara. ¿Vas a retirarte con tus pérdidas o piensas jugártela a lo imposible?

—A ver si me aclaro —dijo Marvel, con expresión endurecida—. ¿Has improvisado esta cita con la intención de exigirme que no me meta con Katniss, una mujer que sólo he visto una vez? ¿O tenemos algún asunto serio de qué hablar?

—Las dos cosas. —Había llegado el momento de poner sus cartas sobre la mesa—. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, Marvel. Te conozco. Conozco a tu familia y tu historia. De modo que lo diré con toda franqueza. Cato no estaba en sus cabales. Su agresión contra Katniss no fue espontánea. Estaba planeada y fue un acto de perversión. Lo que necesito averiguar es si para él, Katniss se había convertido en una obsesión. Verás, el acoso ha seguido después de esa noche. Pero también quiero saber si alguien ha tomado el relevo. Cato, u otra persona, jugaba con Katniss, la estaba asustando. Se estaba obsesionando con ella, la seguía, le mandaba cartas de amor por correo electrónico, ya te imaginas el guión. Lo conoces porque tú has pasado por eso. La pregunta es la siguiente: ¿piensas repetir tu actuación?

Marvel se sonrojó violentamente.

—Qué hijo de puta eres. No puedo creer que vuelvas a sacar el tema después de tantos años. ¿Le has contado a Katniss todos estos detalles sórdidos? Querrás asegurarte por partida doble que sienta repugnancia al encontrarse conmigo.

—No he dicho ni una palabra. He ido directamente a la fuente… Tú. —Peeta no iba a dejarse intimidar por la ira de Marvel. Al contrario, pensaba utilizarla para sus propios fines—. Ahora, contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Has vuelto a tu antigua costumbre de obsesionarte con una mujer hasta el punto de acosarla? ¿Sí o no?

—Estás hablando de algo que sucedió hace doce años —dijo Marvel, después de respirar hondo.

—No sucedió una vez, sino dos. Primero en la universidad. Y después en la Facultad de Derecho. La segunda vez estuviste a punto de ir a la cárcel.

—Y tú me rescataste con tu encantadora intervención y tus brillantes habilidades de abogado. Bravo, te he pagado el favor con creces. La gratitud de Plutarch fue tu gallina de los huevos de oro. Gracias a él, entraste en Crane, Snow y Collins. Ahora eres rico. Te respetan. Y es probable que un día de estos te conviertas en socio mayoritario. ¿Así es como me lo pagas?

—No tengo por qué agradecértelo —dijo Peeta, con los ojos lanzando chispas—. Elaboré una estrategia que funcionó, y que impidió que las dos mujeres presentaran una denuncia. Y en cuanto a los motivos por los que lo hice, es que realmente pensaba que eras inocente, a pesar de tu exagerado engreimiento y de tu idea arrogante de que podías tener cualquier cosa, o persona, que quisieras. Nunca me importó la seguridad de esas mujeres. Sabía muy bien que tu principal debilidad era creer que las mujeres se enamoraban de ti, y eso no era verdad. ¿Te ha vuelto a suceder ahora?

Marvel estaba furioso. Tragó con dificultad y, cuando habló, su voz era cortante como una astilla de hielo.

—Tengo treinta y cinco años. Soy inteligente. Ambicioso. Un consultor en comercio internacional muy respetado con ingresos de siete cifras. Como mi abogado, sabes que estoy a punto de asumir un cargo directivo importante en Heavensbee and Company. ¿Crees sinceramente que estaría dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo acosando a una mujer, por muy deseable que sea? No tendría ni la motivación ni el tiempo. De modo que no, no he mandado cartas de amor a tu amiguita. ¿Estás satisfecho?

—Supongo que tendré que estarlo —dijo Peeta mirándolo fijamente.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Marvel. Lanzó la servilleta a un lado y se incorporó—. Me vuelvo al despacho. Se me ha quitado el apetito —dijo, y guardó silencio un momento—. Y, en caso de que tu cabezota borracha de pasión sufra un lapsus pasajero mientras estés en la cama con Katniss, te recordaré tus responsabilidades éticas. No hablarás de mi conducta en el pasado. Créeme, no le convendría demasiado a tu futuro profesional.

Peeta vio a Marvel salir del restaurante a grandes zancadas, sintiendo que su amenaza implícita quedaba suspendida en el aire. No había sido ninguna sorpresa. Tampoco evocaba una inquietud personal en Peeta. Marvel no acudiría jamás a los socios mayoritarios de Crane, Snow y Collins, no con ese cuento. Eso sería abrir la caja de Pandora y revelar su pasado, un pasado en cuyo blindaje había trabajado demasiado.

¿Y si al final decidiera acudir a ellos? Allá él.

Había aspectos más importantes de su breve enfrentamiento con Marvel en los que debía pensar.

Su indignación había sido una necedad. Culpable o inocente, era la respuesta natural al interrogatorio de Peeta. En cuanto a su negación, era verdad que tenía cierto aire de verdad.

El problema era que había cosas que no encajaban. Para empezar, el lenguaje corporal de Marvel. Peeta intuía que era algo más que indignación lo que Marvel sentía. Estaba asustado.

Pero había otras cosas que tampoco encajaban.

Por ejemplo, le preocupaba que la fascinación romántica de Marvel con Katniss fuera irracional. Su manera de partir el pan, sus comentarios entrecortados. Todavía no estaba dispuesto a dejar correr el tema, por mucho que fingiera lo contrario. Toda su actitud de indiferencia era una fachada. Marvel deseaba a Katniss, y se le notaba mucho. Además, su interés por la información nueva y dañina que Peeta tenía sobre Cato era, en el mejor de los casos, tibia. Había salido del restaurante sin pedirle ni un solo detalle a Peeta, sin preguntar qué cosas concretas había divulgado Katniss, y cómo esas cosas concretas podrían afectar a Plutarch.

Para un hombre que estaba a punto de convertirse en directivo de la oficina de su padre, parecía una postura muy poco rigurosa.

Peeta arrugó el ceño, pensando en las únicas dos veces que había visto a Marvel comportarse de esa manera tan desequilibrada, poco habitual y autodestructiva.

En los dos casos tenía que ver con bellas mujeres pelirrojas con las que se había encaprichado. Ninguna de las dos le había correspondido.

En las dos ocasiones, Marvel se había vuelto obsesivo y había rebasado los límites.

En los dos casos, Peeta había intervenido y se había ganado la gratitud de Marvel.

Desde entonces, nada.

Tal vez hasta ahora.

Peeta frunció el ceño y dejó su plato a un lado. Todo lo que le había dicho Marvel hoy era verdad. Tendría que estar loco para volver a hacer lo mismo. Estaría arriesgando todo su futuro, un futuro que había cobrado mucho impulso.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, el mismo patrón. Y el perfil. Katniss tenía los mismos rasgos que las otras dos chicas, la misma belleza y discreta elegancia, incluso el mismo color de pelo.

Y Marvel la deseaba.

Además, ella sentía que la estaban vigilando.

¿Era Marvel quien la espiaba? Peeta todavía no estaba seguro. Tampoco estaba seguro de si el enfrentamiento de ese día mejoraría o empeoraría las cosas. Si Marvel tenía una fijación con Katniss, si él había mandado esas tarjetas por correo electrónico y la acechaba, ¿desistiría ahora o insistiría aún más, sabiendo que ella y Peeta tenían una relación íntima?

Se miró rápidamente el reloj y vio que eran casi las dos menos cuarto. Pidió la cuenta y sacó su tarjeta de crédito. Volvería a su despacho, revisaría sus mensajes y llamaría a Katniss. Mejor, iría a verla. Quizá incluso la pasaría a buscar a la Escuela Dellinger y la escoltaría personalmente a casa.

En fin, no podía discutir sus preocupaciones sobre Marvel con ella.

Eso no quitaba que pudiera calmarse desempeñando el papel de escolta personal.

_**Marvel cada vez da más miedo no creen? Yo no confiaría ni tantito en él, y menos después de lo que se descubrió en este capítulo. En fin, ya veremos que tan lejos (o cerca) se mantiene de Katniss.**_

_**Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews!**_

_**Juliper22:** Este capítulo como ayuda a tus hipótesis? Creo que esta trama esta más complicada que la de El Hombre Enmascarado, pero me gustaría saber si ya tienes una hipótesis formada. Nos leemos en el próximo._

_**MildredxDD: **Peeta tiene sus hipótesis (supongo que tu también) y Kat sólo tiene miedo, pero Peeta estará a su lado para cuidarla!  
_

**_EllieHG:_**_ Me da gusto que disfrutes este fic, y que leas los otros también. Me daré una vuelta por tu historia. Gracias por leer y dejar reviews en las 3 historias!_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

14.45

ESCUELA DELLINGER

Katniss se echó el bolso por encima del hombro, salió de su despacho y cerró la puerta.

El colegio se encontraba todavía en plena actividad, los equipos deportivos se reunían para sus entrenamientos y las diferentes actividades celebraban sus sesiones semanales.

Había algo muy agradable en la Escuela Dellinger, pensó Katniss mientras se abría camino por los pasillos. Era un ambiente en el que siempre se había sentido muy a gusto y, últimamente, era como un bálsamo reconfortante que le ayudaba a superar las dificultades de los meses pasados. Si tuviera que definir su esencia diría que era una combinación de la sencillez y la esperanza propia de la juventud mezclada con la seguridad de vivir una rutina estable y segura.

Esa tarde pensaba quedarse un rato a mirar los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, apenas había comido algo en todo el día. Y tenía que echarse algo a la boca porque le había prometido a Gloss que esa noche llegaría temprano para esperar a su invitada. Además, aparecer en el gimnasio para demostrar su apoyo a los programas deportivos de Dellinger no era una idea demasiado buena. Inevitablemente se toparía con Rory Young y esa perspectiva no le hacía ninguna gracia. Cuantas menos oportunidades le diera para empeorar una mala situación, mejor.

Se había detenido en el pasillo para sacar una pastilla de menta del bolso cuando escuchó a sus espaldas una voz nada grata.

—Hola, Katniss.

Se giró, tensa, y se encontró cara a cara con Marvel Mallory.

No quería repetir la escena de la última vez. Pero al verlo ahí, en su escuela, en su territorio…

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó con voz cortante.

Él no dio a entender que percibía la alarma de Katniss ante su presencia. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos con una expresión neutra, entrecerrando sus ojos oscuros.

—Uno de mis clientes tiene una hija que estudia aquí. La chica pertenece al club de jóvenes líderes empresarios de Estados Unidos. Me han pedido que venga a darles una charla sobre el comercio internacional. Por eso estoy aquí —explicó, con los labios ligeramente torcidos—. ¿Por qué no te apuntas? Estoy seguro que lo encontrarás fascinante. Y después podríamos tomar un café y charlamos. Y, para que lo sepas —añadió con voz ronca y penetrante—, no me parezco en nada a mi hermano.

Katniss sólo pensó en salir corriendo. Quizá Marvel Mallory no se pareciera en nada a su hermano, pero le ponía los pelos de punta.

—No me cabe ninguna duda de que eres diferente —atinó a decir, y sus palabras tenían el sabor del aserrín—. Es muy amable de tu parte tomarte el tiempo de tu jornada de trabajo para hablar con los chicos del club. ¿Cómo se llama la hija de tu cliente?

—Dana Coleman. —Marvel parecía muy ufano de verla hablando tranquilamente con él. Y esos ojos… se parecía tanto a Cato que Katniss sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Dana, sí. —Si no se apartaba de él perdería toda la calma—. Es una chica brillante.

—No me sorprende. Sus padres son licenciados de Yale. —Marvel hizo un gesto hacia el aula donde tenía que dar la charla—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gustaría apuntarte a nuestra reunión y luego tomamos un café?

—No puedo. —Katniss percibió la sutil reacción y se dio cuenta de que había sido muy brusca. Respiró hondo para calmarse y bajó el tono—. La reunión parece muy interesante. El problema es que no he comido en todo el día y a estas alturas estoy un poco mareada. —No era una mentira—. Ahora mismo iba a comerse un bocadillo.

—Eso suena aún mejor. —Marvel la miró con una sonrisa lenta, la sonrisa de Cato—. Antes de que empiece la reunión, pediré unas pizzas. Si no me equivoco, los adolescentes y las pizzas son como los osos con la miel. Los jóvenes pueden comer y tú puedes recuperar fuerzas. Después, tomaremos ese café —dijo, y le puso la mano en el brazo.

Katniss se echó atrás instintivamente y retiró el brazo.

—No.

Se refería a la invitación y al contacto físico. Ella lo sabía y Marvel también. Se dio cuenta por su expresión de enfado.

Pero él no iba a renunciar. Katniss lo vio en la rigidez de su mandíbula. ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera invitarla cuando ella actuaba como un conejo asustadizo en su presencia?

—No —repitió él lentamente, como si la palabra le fuera desconocida—. ¿Por qué no?

—Por varias razones.

—La primera es que me parezco a Cato.

—Sí. —Katniss no iba a mentirle.

—No superarás ese sentimiento hasta que me conozcas. —Marvel no esperó su respuesta—. ¿Cuáles son las otras razones?

—Mi otro trabajo —dijo, echando de menos una razón no tan personal, el argumento más irrefutable—. Dirijo un programa de radio en la WVNY. Es un programa de terapia familiar. Los adolescentes llaman para contar sus problemas y los padres para hablar de sus hijos adolescentes. —_Deja de decir tonterías, Katniss_—. Tengo una invitada esta noche y le prometí a mi productor que llegaría temprano. —Miró su reloj, incapaz de ver la hora, aunque tampoco le importaba—. No tienes ni idea del trabajo que me queda en las próximas horas. Comeré por el camino.

—Ya entiendo. —Marvel no se lo había creído pero no podía discutírselo—. En ese caso, lo dejamos para otro día.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

La tenía arrinconada. Genial.

—Ése es el último motivo. Y quizá el más importante. Estoy saliendo con alguien.

—Ya lo sé. Peeta Mellark.

—¿Te lo ha dicho él? —preguntó Katniss con un gesto brusco de la cabeza.

—Me lo comentó —dijo Marvel, encogiéndose de hombros—. También me dijo que era reciente. De modo que supongo que no es excluyente.

Él tipo le caía realmente mal.

—No se me da nada bien mezclar las relaciones.

—Ah, una mujer de un sólo hombre. Qué reconfortante.

¿Era un cumplido o se estaba burlando de ella?

—No, lo digo en serio —aclaró él, interpretando su expresión—. Hoy en día, la fidelidad es una virtud poco frecuente.

—Sí, así soy yo. Fiel —dijo Katniss, forzando un tono intrascendente—. En cualquier caso, tengo que irme. —Dio un paso hacia la puerta—. Que te vaya bien con los chicos del club.

—Katniss —la detuvo él, pero esta vez verbalmente. No intentó volver a tocarla.

—¿Sí? —Katniss sólo pensaba en salir de ahí.

—No puedes conocerme si sigues huyendo.

Ella se giró lentamente.

—No estoy huyendo. Voy a comprar un bocadillo, tengo cosas que hacer y me voy al trabajo.

—¿Las cosas serían diferentes si no fuera el hermano gemelo de Cato?

—Como te he dicho, estoy saliendo con Peeta. De modo que es inútil.

—En realidad, no. —Marvel sacó una tarjeta de visita y se la entregó—. Si cambias de parecer, llámame. No te arrepentirás.

_Ya estoy arrepentida. _Cogió la tarjeta y se la metió en el bolsillo. Era la única manera de poner fin a ese desagradable encuentro.

—De verdad, tengo que irme.

—De acuerdo. —Su expresión volvía a ser oscura—. Entonces será hasta la próxima.

¿La próxima? No era nada probable.

Katniss respiró el aire frío y refrescante al salir por las puertas de Dellinger. Hasta ahí llegaba el ambiente cálido de la escuela. Esperaba que Marvel Mallory no fuera a convertir sus visitas en una costumbre.

Dejó atrás la verja del colegio y se detuvo con expresión de asombro al ver a Peeta esperando en la acera.

—Hola —la saludó Peeta. Se acercó frunciendo el ceño con una mirada socarrona al verla tan afligida—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—En realidad, no.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Estoy a punto de desmayarme de hambre —dijo ella, frotándose las sienes.

—Estás más blanca que una hoja de papel. —Peeta la tomó por la cintura—. Venga. Vamos a comer algo.

Diez minutos más tarde se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante italiano comiendo un panini de rosbif y provolone.

—Gracias. —Katniss sentía que recobraba la energía, junto con el color de sus mejillas—. Lo único que he comido hoy es una barra de Nutrigrain y tres cucharadas de yogur. La pechuga de pollo que descongelé para la cena es más bien pequeña y apenas tendré tiempo para comer. Tengo que llegar temprano a la radio porque esta noche tengo una invitada. Es una mujer un poco nerviosa, y Gloss me matará si no llego a tiempo para preparar la entrevista.

—Entonces me alegro de haberte rescatado.

Katniss le lanzó una mirada burlona.

—No tenías por qué saber que estaba a punto de desmayarme de hambre. Así que ¿a qué debo esta inesperada visita?

—He venido a darte las buenas noches.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, y su mirada burlona se acentuó.

—Anoche te dormiste antes de que te lo pudiera decir. Así es que he venido para corregir esa falta.

—Ya. Eres muy considerado —dijo Katniss con una chispa de humor en sus ojos.

—Y muy galante —sugirió él.

—Sí, eso también. —Katniss dio otro mordisco a su bocadillo—. ¿Siempre te resulta tan fácil dejar el despacho en medio de tu jornada laboral?

—Es casi imposible, pero me he escapado igual.

—Te agradezco el tentempié y tus sentimientos —dijo ella con una mirada rápida que se volvió profunda—. Y me siento halagada por tus atenciones. Pero me da la impresión de que no soy el único motivo por el que estos días te ausentas del despacho. ¿Tengo razón?

Peeta tenía ganas de contarle lo que ocurría.

—Supongo —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero, créeme, me resultas tan atractiva que por ti sería capaz de escaparme de cualquier lugar en cualquier momento.

Sus palabras provocaron un leve temblor en Katniss, mientras el recuerdo de la noche anterior pasaba como un relámpago por su mente.

—Por cierto, te estoy muy agradecida por tu comprensión de anoche. Me quedé literalmente como un tronco. No me acuerdo de nada después de lo del sofá. Pero me di cuenta de que no hiciste… me pusiste sobre la cama y me dejaste con la ropa puesta en lugar de…

—No tengo la costumbre de aprovecharme de las mujeres cuando están dormidas —dijo Peeta, acabando la frase que había empezado Katniss. Le tomó la mano para acercársela a la boca y rozarla con los labios—. Además, cuando te ponga sobre esa cama sin vestir, no pienso irme a casa. Será para quedarme. Y tampoco será cuando estés profundamente dormida. Será cuando estés despierta, bien despierta.

La tensión sexual se palpaba en el aire, y el color que Katniss había recuperado en las mejillas se intensificó.

—Me alegro —respondió ella con franqueza, sin intención de hacerse la estrecha. Qué absurdo sería ponerse así a estas alturas. Los dos sabían cuál era el destino de su relación, al menos en el plano físico. La única pregunta era cuándo llegaría el momento.

—¿Ha ido todo bien hoy? —preguntó Peeta cambiando de tema.

—Sí y no —suspiró Katniss—. Si tu pregunta se refiere a si me ha seguido alguien, la respuesta es no. Hoy hemos estado sólo mi spray de pimienta y yo.

—¿Pero?

—Pero he tenido un encuentro desagradable.

—¿Con los padres de uno de tus alumnos?

—No. Con Marvel Mallory.

—¿Marvel? —preguntó Peeta, con una mirada de sorpresa—. ¿Dónde diablos te lo has encontrado?

—En la escuela. Justo antes de salir. Iba a dar una charla en un club de los alumnos.

Peeta torció la boca en un gesto de rabia.

—Qué raro, no me lo ha comentado. Hoy he comido con él.

—¿Hoy?

—Sí. Hace sólo tres horas.

—¿Estás enfadado? —dijo Katniss estudiando con curiosidad la reacción de Peeta.

—Ya lo creo. Hemos hablado de ti. No ha dicho ni una palabra de la charla en tu colegio.

—Le has dicho que estábamos saliendo. Me dijo que lo sabía.

—Pero igual te ha buscado.

—No es exactamente eso —dijo Katniss, encogiéndose de hombros—. Más bien es como si quisiera redimirse, darme a entender que no se parece en nada a Cato. Sí, me pidió que saliéramos, pero no de manera ofensiva, no era eso. Sólo que… —dijo, y guardó silencio.

—Sigue.

—Es que ese tío me hace sentir incómoda. No sé por qué. Intento separarlo de Cato, pero no me gusta estar con él. Me pone los pelos de punta.

—Es lo último que necesitas en este momento. Hablaré con él.

—Peeta, no tienes que defender mi causa —dijo Katniss sonriendo—. Soy muy capaz de cuidarme yo sola. Llevo haciéndolo desde hace casi veintiocho años.

—Sí, es demasiado. —Peeta tomó un trago de café—. Ha llegado la hora de que aprendas a contar con alguien más, o al menos confiar un poco en alguien.

—Ya confío en ti un poquito. Pero tardaré un tiempo en confiar mucho.

—Lo sé. —Peeta guardó silencio y se le nubló el ánimo mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir o, más bien, en cómo se lo iba a tomar Katniss—. Esta tarde he llamado a mi hermano Rye. Él y su compañero tenían que salir a investigar algo muy importante, pero me ha dicho que antes de esta noche me daría unos cuantos nombres. Y, no, no estoy tomando decisiones por ti —añadió rápidamente—. Lo que hagas con esos nombres es cosa tuya. Yo sólo intento ser eficiente, y hacerlo rápido. De modo que no me cortes la cabeza por ello.

—Unos cuantos nombres. —Katniss dejó su bocadillo—. ¿Quieres decir investigadores privados? —Cuando Peeta asintió con la cabeza, ella apartó el plato de cartón—. No voy a cortarte la cabeza, pero la verdad es que estoy confundida. Pensaba que esperaríamos un par de días antes de tomar la decisión o al menos esperar hasta la próxima vez que yo sintiera que me están vigilando. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Nada. —Peeta sentía la mentira como arena en la boca—. Sólo que me quedo más tranquilo al tomar esta iniciativa. Así no tendrás que esperar… si tienes que contratar a alguien.

—Tienes razón. —Katniss se cruzó de brazos y se lo quedó mirando—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas de qué va todo esto? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido entre el momento en que saliste de mi piso y llamaste a tu hermano?

Peeta contestó con un resoplido. Por razones éticas, no podía contarle lo de Marvel, pero no dudaba de que podía hablarle de las otras posibilidades que lo habían mantenido despierto casi toda la noche.

—Se me han ocurrido un montón de cosas, empezando por el hecho de que no pude poner el pestillo al salir de tu casa, y que anoche no cerraste la puerta con dos vueltas de llave. ¿Qué más? ¿Qué te parece el hecho de que representas un refugio emocional… y quién sabe qué otras cosas… para un montón de adolescentes, y que cualquiera de ellos podría estar tan desequilibrado como para intentar convertir sus fantasías en realidad? O como el hecho de que no sólo eres un personaje público, sino un personaje público con una familia rica, lo cual te convierte en un excelente blanco para algún secuestrador o extorsionista, y eso incluye, potencialmente, a profesionales que puedan tener alguna cuenta pendiente con tu padre. ¿Te parece suficiente? ¿O quieres que siga?

—Ya puedes parar. —El tono de Katniss era comedido, pero la intensidad de su mirada no había cambiado—. Nada de esto es nuevo para mí. Ya lo he pensado. Estoy segura que tú también, en cuanto te he contado mi situación. Tienes una mente aguda y analítica.

Reflexionas sobre las posibilidades a la velocidad del rayo. Y mantienes la cabeza despejada y lúcida. Todo eso forma parte de tu condición de súper abogado de la defensa, o eso me han contado mis fuentes.

—Un súper abogado te informaría que todo eso son rumores y suposiciones — respondió él sin darle mayor importancia.

—Me parece justo —respondió ella a su vez—. Lo diré de otra manera. A partir de mis observaciones personales, mi conclusión es que eres muy listo y que no tienes miedo. Así que dame otra explicación.

Eso fue precisamente lo que hizo Peeta, pero esta vez apostó por un tipo de ingenuidad diferente, aunque igualmente arriesgada.

—Tienes razón. No suelo tener miedo. Pero conservar la calma sólo funciona en situaciones en que no estoy personalmente implicado, y nunca con mis clientes. Contigo no. Contigo tengo una relación personal. De modo que no sirven las mismas reglas.

Esta vez sabía que la había convencido. Katniss no podía discutir con él, porque los dos sabían que ésa era la verdad. La pregunta era ¿cómo reaccionaría ella?

No tardó en enterarse. Katniss entrecerró los ojos y se removió en su asiento, con un gesto de desasosiego. Pero era imposible saber si se sentía desgarrada por la franqueza de su reconocimiento o por sus propias y permanentes dudas sobre si Peeta le había dicho o no toda la verdad. En cualquier caso, lo dejó correr.

—De acuerdo, o sea, que has llamado a tu hermano. Gracias… creo. Entretanto, como me has venido a buscar al colegio como un padre preocupado, ¿tengo que suponer que te has adjudicado el papel de investigador privado?

La comparación hizo sonreír a Peeta

—¿Un padre preocupado? Yo no lo diría así. Más bien como un escolta cauteloso. En cuanto a lo de investigador privado, tienes que reconocer que sería un punto muy atractivo en mi currículo.

—Por no hablar de tu capacidad para romper el hielo en situaciones incómodas —acotó Katniss, y se lo quedó mirando, pensativa—. ¿Tu currículo, eh? ¿Eso significa que lo estás actualizando?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Peeta, no te quiero presionar. He venido para hablar contigo, o sólo para escuchar. Ya sabes que el apoyo moral funciona en ambos sentidos.

—Sí, ya lo sé. —Peeta estiró la mano para acomodarle un mechón detrás de la oreja—. Puede que no lo creas pero tengo muchas ganas de confiar en ti. Yo creo que podrás ayudarme a entender las cosas con mucha perspectiva.

—Todavía falta un poco.

—Sí, tienes razón. Todavía falta un poco. Pero será pronto.

Mentalmente, Peeta contaba los días. Los socios fundadores le habían pedido dos semanas para revisar su situación y llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo en relación con las condiciones de su renuncia a seguir en el bufete y montar su propio despacho. Era el tiempo que él les había concedido. Había pasado una semana, le quedaba otra. Después, ya se ocuparía de lo necesario. Muy pronto se estaría despidiendo.

—Por cierto, señor investigador privado, esta noche la tiene libre —dijo Katniss interrumpiendo su hilo de pensamiento—. En la radio me pondrán un taxi cuando haya acabado el trabajo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Con ocasión de qué?

—El libro de estilo de Gale Hawthorne —dijo ella sonriendo, y le explicó—. Gale es nuestro director de programas. Siempre me manda a casa en taxi cuando trabajo hasta después de medianoche. Es una manera de mitigar su sentimiento de culpa.

—¿Y hoy es una de esas noches?

—Ya lo creo. Vamos a grabar un programa especial orientado a la universidad. Con suerte, saldré del estudio antes de la una. Tendré un servicio puerta a puerta hasta casa. Y a partir de ahí, se ocupará de mí el portero. Así que vete a casa temprano y duerme un poco. Así podrás solucionar mejor tu dilema, con la mente despejada, aunque no del todo clara.

—De acuerdo —asintió Peeta—. Pero no salgas del edificio hasta que el taxi esté en la puerta. Así no estarás sola. Además, dicen que será una noche gélida, temperaturas bajo cero. Así que no salgas.

—Entendido. Nada de estar sola y nada de helarse en la calle.

—Sí. Y te llamaré mañana con los nombres que me dé Rye.

Peeta no conseguía desprenderse de su inquietud.

_**Ya les digo yo que Marvel no sólo me da mala espina, sino también mucho miedo. Y a Peeta también, por lo que parece…**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen, dejan review, dan follow y favorito!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

4 DE FEBRERO

18.03

WVNY

Cuando Katniss llegó a la radio, en los estudios reinaba el ambiente alegre de siempre. La _Revista deportiva _había comenzado su segunda hora y la emisión se oía en todas las dependencias. Katniss sonrió mientras avanzaba a paso rápido por el pasillo y escuchaba el acalorado debate de Haymitch con un aficionado recalcitrante sobre un arbitraje dudoso en el campeonato de la Superbowl de la semana anterior.

Entró deprisa en su estudio de grabación y miró a Gloss mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

—¿He llegado a la hora? —preguntó con tono provocador.

Él levantó la vista del libro que leía, un ejemplar de _Niños malos, padres peores _y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Lyme Williams todavía no ha llegado. Ha llamado su agente para decir que viene de camino y que estaría lista para empezar a las siete y cuarto.

—Perfecto. —Katniss se pasó el cepillo por el pelo desarreglado por el viento—. Eso me da una hora para prepararme, despachar con Madge y mirar algunos correos electrónicos. En cuanto a Lyme, le sugerí que no llegara antes de esa hora. Lo último que necesita es quedarse aquí esperando antes de salir al aire. Si nos ve corriendo de arriba abajo como pollos descabezados, sólo se pondrá más nerviosa. De esta otra manera, la haré entrar en mi cabina a las siete y cuarto, estará concentrada y tranquila y luego revisaremos algunas preguntas del formato habitual para calentar los motores. Una vez dentro, estará bien.

Gloss entornó los ojos y cerró el libro que tenía sobre la mesa.

—Por eso la psicóloga eres tú y yo el productor. El único tema con el que me puedo relacionar yo es el que está discutiendo Haymitch en este momento, o sea, la zona de gol.

—Será mejor que no compartas ese tema con Lyme —dijo Katniss soltando una risilla.

—De acuerdo —convino Gloss y se reclinó en su silla, jugando con una pluma mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador. Frunció el ceño de manera visible.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Katniss—. Has puesto esa cara de cuando algo te molesta mucho. Y estas jugando con la pluma, lo cual no es buena señal. —En su voz asomó un dejo de tensión—. ¿Es Romeo? ¿Ha vuelto a llamar?

—No —dijo Gloss, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es Finnick.

—¿Finnick? —En cuanto supo que el tema de conversación era el técnico de sonido, Katniss cerró la puerta—. ¿Ha pasado algo con Annie?

—Pues, diría que sí. Ha llegado hace media hora hecho un trapo. Había tomado unas cuantas copas, de eso no cabe duda. Se ha puesto a murmurar algo acerca de los acuerdos de separación y las minutas de los abogados. Sobre todo, no paraba de hablar de sus hijos y de qué pasaría si a Annie le dan la custodia. Se ha derrumbado, se ha echado a llorar y luego se ha ido. No ha vuelto a aparecer desde entonces. Ni siquiera sé si volverá para ocuparse del programa.

—Oh, no. —Katniss apoyó los codos en la repisa junto a la mesa de Gloss, tapándose la cara con las manos. Había rezado para que no llegaran a esto. Finnick y Annie tenían tres hijos maravillosos, una hija de once años, y dos hijos de nueve y seis años, y a los tres los adoraban. Sobre todo Finnick. Sus hijos eran su vida. Si él y Annie se separaban y el juez le daba la custodia a ella… pues ella no sabía qué sería capaz de hacer él.

—No le he dicho a Gale que Finnick se ha ido —siguió Gloss—, pero si no vuelve pronto no me quedará otra alternativa.

—Ya lo sé. Pero espera todo lo que puedas —pidió Katniss—. Los dos conocemos a Finnick. Necesita estar un rato a solas cuando pierde los papeles. Todavía podría estar en algún lugar del edificio. Pero aunque no lo esté, no nos dejará en la estacada, por muy hecho polvo que esté. Es demasiado responsable como para dejarnos colgados sin un sustituto.

—Yo opino lo mismo —dijo Gloss señalando hacia la puerta—. Baja a hacer lo que tienes pendiente con Madge. Te avisaré cuando llegue Finnick o cuando llegue nuestra invitada.

—O si se nos acaba el tiempo y tienes que avisar a Gale.

—Sí, de acuerdo, lo haré.

Al final, Finnick y Lyme llegaron uno detrás de otro.

Katniss se encontraba de vuelta en su estudio, de pie junto al escritorio de Gloss mientras éste cogía de mala gana el teléfono para avisar a Gale de lo que estaba pasando. Y de pronto entró Finnick.

—Hola. —Tenía los ojos rojos. ¿De tanto beber? Katniss no estaba segura. Pero tenía los hombros caídos—. Siento haber llegado tan justo. Pero tengo tiempo de sobras para montarlo todo y hacerle una prueba de voz a nuestra invitada.

—No te preocupes. Ni siquiera ha llegado todavía. —Katniss le puso una mano en el brazo—. Finnick, ¿te encuentras bien?

Él la miró con ojos atormentados.

—No. Pero podré hacer el programa, si te refieres a eso.

—No, no me refería a eso. Ya sé que puedes hacer el programa. Sólo me preocupa que…

—Mira, Katniss, te agradezco que te preocupes —le interrumpió, sacudiéndosela de encima—. Pero hay cosas que ni siquiera tú puedes arreglar. No quiero hablar de ello. No quiero tu compasión. Sólo quiero hacer este maldito programa y luego quedarme solo en algún lugar con una botella de bourbon.

Katniss no tuvo tiempo de responder. La puerta se abrió de par en par y Gale entró acompañado de Lyme Williams.

—Ha llegado nuestra invitada —anunció.

—Señora Williams, bienvenida. —Katniss tendió la mano hacia la mujer regordeta y de edad madura cuyos ojos miraban de un lado a otro como los de un gorrión espantado—. ¿Se acuerda de mi productor, Gloss Hodges, y de nuestro técnico de sonido, Finnick Odair?

—Sí, por supuesto. —La escritora asintió con la cabeza, y era como si vibrara de tanta ansiedad que sentía al darle la mano a los presentes—. Y, por favor, llámame Lyme. Me siento más a gusto si nos llamamos por el nombre de pila.

—Estupendo. Nosotros también. Aquí somos un grupo muy informal. —Katniss avisó con una mirada al gerente de que todo iba sobre ruedas.

Gale captó el mensaje.

—Te dejo en excelentes manos —dijo, tranquilizando a Lyme, aunque miró extrañado en dirección a Finnick. El técnico de sonido solía ser más amigable, pero hoy había emitido sólo un breve saludo y se había ido al tablero de mezclas—. Así que, relájate y pásatelo bien.

—Así lo haré.

Gale vaciló un instante.

—Oye, Finnick, pareces agotado. Va a ser una noche larga. Si necesitas un descanso, avísame. Le diré a Thresh que te sustituya.

—Gracias. —Finnick habló en tono cordial pero su cuerpo estaba tenso—. Estoy bien. Además, a estas alturas este trabajo puedo hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

—Ya lo sé. —Gale lanzó una mirada rápida hacia Gloss, que hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que lo tenía todo bajo control.

—Muy bien, pues. —Gale fue hacia la puerta—. Luego pasaré a verlos. Que tengan un programa genial.

21.45

CALLE OCHENTA Y SEIS ESTE, NUEVA YORK

Marvel estaba tendido en la cama mirando el techo con los brazos plegados en la nuca, usándolos de cojín.

El día entero se había ido al garete.

Todo había salido mal, desde su desacuerdo con Plutarch, pasando por el desagradable episodio de la comida con Peeta, el no rotundo con que había respondido Katniss y la tarde entera yendo de un lado a otro para arreglar el desaguisado.

Había intentado hablar con Plutarch desde las cuatro de la tarde. Pero éste llevaba toda la tarde ocupado en reuniones, y después había salido a una cena de negocios donde no se le podía contactar. Genial. Había dejado un mensaje en la casa de Plutarch en el Upper East Side, esperando pasar ahí la noche en lugar de pedirle al chofer que lo llevara hasta los Hamptons. En cualquier caso, no tenía la menor intención de llamar a la casa de East

Hampton. Con la suerte que tenía, seguro que contestaría Cressida, y maldita las ganas que tenía de hablar con esa zorra.

No entendía qué veía Plutarch en ella. Más allá de lo evidente, desde luego. Aquella mujer tenía una cara y un cuerpo que despertaba pasiones mortales. Pero todo lo que había por debajo era basura y superficialidad.

Muy distinta a Katniss, en quien se mezclaba la belleza con la profundidad.

La comparación le tensó la mandíbula. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, y en el hecho de que estaba saliendo con Peeta. Si sólo hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes. Pero Peeta le había quitado ese tiempo. Además, tenía en su poder un arma cargada, un arma con la que podía destrozarle la vida.

Tendría que adoptar una actitud más agresiva. Tendría que moverse con rapidez y acelerar todo su plan.

Estaba decidido, y eso es lo que haría.

De un tirón, acercó su ordenador portátil y envió un correo electrónico urgente a Plutarch. Quedaba así cubierto el último tema pendiente, sin importar dónde pasara éste la noche. Plutarch consultaba su BlackBerry con regularidad. Como muy tarde, lo leería a primera hora de la mañana. Después, le llamaría y él se ocuparía de todo.

Echó un vistazo a la radio despertador. Eran las diez menos cinco.

¿Las diez menos cinco?

Masculló una imprecación y se acercó a la mesilla de noche y encendió la radio.

La voz cálida e intensa de Katniss inundó la habitación.

—Lyme, en estos últimos minutos que nos quedan, me gustaría resumir algunas cosas. Tu opinión, según la expresas en tu último libro, _Chicos malos, padres peores_, es que la mayoría de los rasgos negativos que vemos en los adolescentes son producto del entorno familiar. No son provocados ni por la escuela ni por sus compañeros, sino por sus padres.

—Así es —contestó la otra mujer—. Yo no digo que esos rasgos no sean reforzados por sus compañeros o incluso por los medios de comunicación. En mi opinión, el origen está en el hogar. Por mucho que los adolescentes lo nieguen —y muchos lo negarán—, el mayor impacto en sus vidas proviene de las figuras adultas más cercanas. Sin embargo, como verás en mi libro, creo que rara vez encuentras, entre comillas, un niño malo sin encontrar también un padre peor.

—Es una opinión muy radical —observó Katniss—. Pero sólo para aclarar las cosas para nuestros oyentes, ¿qué pasa con aquellos padres con hijos conflictivos que hacen todo lo que pueden, desde la intervención personal hasta la terapia profesional, y aún así no consiguen que las cosas vayan bien?

—Eso que comentas es una situación diferente y las estadísticas lo demuestran. — Lyme hizo una pausa, probablemente para tomar un trago de agua—. Al entrevistar a padres como los que tú describes, la mayoría de las veces descubrirás que definen a sus hijos como conflictivos, difíciles o deprimidos, incluso agobiados por los deberes escolares y las presiones sociales. Rara vez utilizan la palabra «malos».

—Entiendo. Así que no pones a todos los niños conflictivos en el mismo saco.

—Por supuesto que no. Lo que digo es que existe la tendencia entre los padres que son negativos con sus hijos adolescentes, padres que se eximen a sí mismos de la responsabilidad de ayudarlos en la transición de la adolescencia a la edad adulta, de tachar a esos hijos de malos. En realidad, les resulta más fácil rechazarlos que reconocer que lo que falla son sus propias competencias como padres.

Katniss dio a entender su aprobación.

—Bien, Lyme, nos has dado muchas cosas en qué pensar esta noche. Te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo para hablar con nosotros y espero con muchas ganas los correos electrónicos que recibiremos de nuestros oyentes sobre este complejo tema. Les recuerdo que esta noche hemos charlado con Lyme Williams, la autora de _Chicos malos, padres peores_. Encontraréis un ejemplar en cualquier librería. Es un libro fascinante que despertará reflexiones relevantes para los padres y adolescentes por igual. Lyme, muchas gracias por habernos acompañado esta noche.

—Ha sido un placer.

—Estamos en _Hablando con los adolescentes_, con Katniss Everdeen. Buenas noches. Mañana, volveremos a nuestro formato habitual y estaré aquí con vosotros en WVNY a las ocho en punto de la noche, esperando sus llamadas. Hasta entonces, mi consejo es que no cojan frío y que se cuiden.

Sonó el _jingle _de WVNY y Marvel apagó la radio. Le gustaba más cuando Katniss estaba sola. Entonces se concentraba sólo en su voz y podía pensar en la paz y el placer que le transmitía.

En cuanto a la autora, pues sólo había tocado la punta del iceberg con su concepto de niños malos y padres peores. En realidad, esa frase era la mayor simplificación del siglo.

Habría que decir «niños manipulados, padres pervertidos».

Al final, eso no tenía importancia. Todo se reducía a la supervivencia de los más fuertes.

_**Ya sé que parezco disco rayado, pero Marvel me da miedo! **_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen, dejan review, dan follow o favorito!**_

_**Juliper22:**__ Bueno, supongo que este capítulo no ayudará mucho a tus conjeturas, pero me agrada dejarte pensando, la historia pasada lo resolviste bastante rápido…_

_**Gpe77: **__Gracias! Disfruta este capítulo!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

22.00

WVNY

La luz que señalaba «en el aire» se apagó y Gloss indicó a Katniss y a Lyme que habían acabado. Luego se giró hacia Finnick.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo. Ahora quiero que vuelvas a casa. Le has enseñado a Thresh más que suficiente para que se encargue de una hora de grabación. Puedes repasar el ensayo con él antes de irte, si con eso te sientes mejor. Pero no empezaremos hasta dentro de una hora y media, cuando los universitarios se despierten. Así es que vete a la cama.

—¿A la cama? —preguntó Finnick con una risa hueca—. ¿A cuál? Llevo tantas noches durmiendo en el sofá que he perdido la cuenta.

—Vete a casa, Finnick.

—Solía volver a casa por mis hijos. Ahora, como están las cosas, quién sabe cuánto tiempo lo seguiré teniendo como incentivo. —Finnick se frotó los ojos, consciente de que empezaba a divagar—. Tienes razón. Aquí ya no voy a servir para gran cosa esta noche. Y es verdad que Thresh se puede encargar de todo. No necesita que le dé un repaso. —Miró a través del vidrio y vio a Katniss y a Lyme levantándose y a punto de salir de la cabina—. No tengo ganas de charlar con nuestra invitada.

—No te preocupes. —Gloss ya había cogido el teléfono—. Le pediré a Thresh que se ocupe de grabar el disco. Y Katniss lo entenderá. Vete ya.

—De acuerdo, gracias. —Con ademán incierto, Finnick se incorporó, cogió la chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta—. Es la hora del bourbon —musitó.

5 DE FEBRERO

02.15

CALLE SETENTA Y DOS OESTE, NUEVA YORK

Katniss estaba profundamente dormida.

La sesión de grabación había durado más de lo acostumbrado, dado que era la primera vez que Thresh se ponía en la mesa de mezclas, lo cual lo obligaba a ser muy metódico.

Pero también era bastante bueno y sólo habían perdido unos diez minutos. Katniss había llegado a casa a la una y cuarto, se había metido en la cama a la una y media y, cinco minutos más tarde, ya estaba en el país de los sueños.

El estridente sonido del teléfono acabó por despertarla a pesar del agotamiento que le nublaba la cabeza, aunque no bastó para impedir la aprehensión que sintió como un nudo en el vientre.

—Dios mío, por favor, otra vez, no.

Tanteó en busca del teléfono, y se llevó el auricular al oído.

—¿Diga? —atinó a decir.

—Katniss, soy yo. —La voz de Finnick parecía pastosa, extrañamente tensa y Katniss se sentó de golpe en la cama.

—¿Finnick? ¿Dónde estás?

—En el vestíbulo de tu edificio. Te estoy hablando por mi móvil. —Siguió una risa desganada—. Tu portero no quiere dejarme subir. No me conoce.

—Pásamelo.

Se oyeron unos ruidos como si alguien manoseara algo y, a continuación, el vigilante nocturno, George, se puso al habla.

—Lo siento, señorita Everdeen. Pensé que…

—No pasa nada, George. Es un compañero de trabajo. Le agradezco su preocupación. Es evidente que está bebido. Pero podré manejarlo. Así que déjelo subir.

—De acuerdo. —George no parecía demasiado convencido, pero al cabo de un instante sonó el interfono y ella supo que había dejado entrar a Finnick.

Katniss saltó de la cama, buscó su bata, se la puso a toda prisa y se la anudó por la cintura. Finnick sonaba como si estuviera a punto de desmoronarse. No estaba segura de poder ayudarlo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, se dirigió a la puerta y esperó a que Finnick llamara, no sin antes acercarse a la mirilla para asegurarse de que era él. Corrió el cerrojo y abrió.

—Hola.

Finnick se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Tenía el abrigo abierto, los ojos vidriosos, casi cerrados y la cara colorada. El hedor del alcohol era tan fuerte que Katniss casi tuvo una arcada. Olía que apestaba.

—Loo siendo por loo de andes —farfulló, y dio un paso vacilante hacia el recibidor—. No quería faaastidiarte. Maldita sea, tooodo me duele mucho.

—Entra y siéntate. Prepararé un poco de café.

—Nada de café. —Finnick hizo un gesto de rechazo—. Sólo quería… no sé lo que quería. Quería que con tu varita mágica lo hicieras desaparecer. Tú tienes ese efecto sobre las personas. —Se la quedó mirando con ojos torturados e inyectados en sangre—. Se acabó, Katniss. Todo se ha acabado. Annie, los niños, tooodo.

—Finnick, por favor. —Lo llevó hacia la cocina y lo hizo sentarse en un taburete—. Deja que prepare un poco de café.

—No tengo sed. A menos que tengas un poco de Jack Daniel's.

Katniss se apoyó en la repisa y se encaró a él.

—No sé cómo estarán las cosas con Annie. Pero con los niños no se acabará nada. Son tus hijos. Y están locos por ti.

—Annie tendrá la custodia —dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Eso me ha dicho y tiene razón. Lo he hecho todo mal. Bebo. Me deprimo. Me paso el fin de semana durmiendo. A veces estoy tan ausente que no puedo concentrarme en lo que me dicen los niños y me he convertido en un desastre de padre. Eso es lo que le dirá el abogado de Annie al juez y me los quitarán. No puedo seguir viviendo después de esto.

—Te estás adelantando demasiado a las cosas. Eres un padre genial. Sólo que ahora estás pasando por un mal momento. La depresión requiere un tratamiento. Verás a alguien y te someterás al tratamiento que necesitas. Cambiará la perspectiva de todos, la tuya, la de tu familia y la del juez.

—Lo que necesito es meterme en una botella y no volver a salir nunca más.

—Eso es lo último que necesitas.

Finnick se frotó las sienes.

—Y lo último que tú necesitas es que yo venga a molestarte de esta manera. —De pronto, levantó la cabeza y una chispa de conciencia racional brilló en sus ojos—. Soy un cerdo. Te habré dado un susto de muerte al llamar por teléfono a estas horas de la noche.

—No pasa nada —dijo Katniss sin alterarse—. Eras tú.

—Sí, pero podría haber sido ese chalado que te llama. ¿Ha vuelto a llamarte?

—No, gracias a Dios.

—De acuerdo. —Finnick frunció el ceño y expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta tal como le vinieron a la cabeza—. Gloss se ocupará de saber quién es ese Romeo. Ese abogado del que te has prendido últimamente te está enseñando defensa personal. Todo saldrá bien. Tienes a mucha gente que cuida de ti.

—De ti también.

Por un momento, Finnick no contestó y se quedó mirando el suelo. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, había tanta impotencia en sus ojos que a Katniss le dieron ganas de llamar a Annie para darle un tirón de orejas.

—Estoy cansado, Katniss —dijo con voz queda, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse—. Cansado de pelear. Cansado de intentar que las cosas salgan bien. —Quiso abrocharse el abrigo pero lo dejó a medias—. Me tengo que ir. Tengo que dormir.

—Sí, es verdad —dijo Katniss frunciendo el ceño, preocupada por el estado de Finnick—. ¿Quieres que llame a Annie? Le puedo decir que esta noche dormirás aquí en el sofá.

Finnick contestó con una risa hueca.

—Ya. Seguro que también usaría eso contra mí. Le daría la vuelta a la historia y le diría al abogado que estoy follando con otra.

—Ella sabe que eso no es cierto.

—Lo que sabe y lo que hace son dos cosas diferentes. —Finnick estiró una mano y le apretó el brazo a Katniss—. Gracias por escucharme —dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Finnick. —Katniss lo siguió y lo cogió por el brazo—. Has bebido demasiado.

—Entonces es una suerte que no conduzca. —Finnick vio que Katniss estaba preocupada y forzó una sonrisa—. Oye, ni siquiera caminaré. Cogeré el metro hasta Times Square. Desde ahí sale cada veinte minutos el número siete a Flushing. Llegaré a casa en menos de una hora, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy más que sobrio para llegar a donde tengo que ir —dijo y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla—. Vuelve a la cama. Todo se arreglará mañana.

03.25

ESTACIÓN DE METRO DE TIMES SQUARE, NUEVA YORK

El maldito metro no llegaba nunca.

Finnick se paseaba por el andén, frotándose los brazos para protegerse del frío. El trayecto desde el piso de Katniss hasta la entrada del metro lo había dejado congelado y no conseguía sacudirse el frío.

Apenas recordaba cómo había llegado desde la calle Setenta y dos hasta Times Square, ni cómo había bajado hasta allí. Sin embargo, ahí estaba.

El andén se hallaba prácticamente vacío debido a la hora y a las temperaturas bajo cero.

A las tres de la madrugada con cuatro grados bajo cero la gente normal estaba en su casa metida en la cama. Los únicos masoquistas como él que había en el metro, sin contar los pobres mendigos que habían bajado para no morirse de frío, eran cuatro o cinco adolescentes drogotas y un tío que vestía un anorak con capucha, sentado en un banco con la cara hundida en un libro.

Finnick no entendía cómo alguien podía tener ganas de leer en esas condiciones.

Con un estruendo, el tren entró finalmente en la estación y se detuvo. Finnick subió. El vagón que había escogido estaba vacío. Se dejó caer en un asiento y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para darse calor. El tipo del anorak entró detrás de él. Se dirigió hacia el fondo del vagón y se detuvo junto a la puerta que daba al siguiente. Se hundió en el asiento. Seguía enfrascado en su lectura.

La cantidad de alcohol que Finnick había consumido le empezaba a pasar factura. Tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso y sentía el estómago revuelto. Se quedó sentado muy quieto, mirando directamente por la ventanilla que tenía al frente. Eso le sirvió hasta que el tren salió de la estación. Después, le vinieron arcadas con el movimiento del vagón, que iban aumentando a medida que cobraba velocidad. Desde luego, ver cómo pasaba zumbando el mundo subterráneo ante sus ojos era lo peor. Estaba a punto de vomitar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

No funcionó.

Sintiendo que le venía una arcada, se inclinó hacia delante en el asiento luchando contra la protesta inoportuna de su cuerpo. No iba a vomitar en el suelo del vagón.

Por lo visto, el tipo del anorak no estaba tan seguro.

Se incorporó de pronto, cerró el libro y se fue directo a la puerta del fondo. Tiró de la manilla un par de veces y luego masculló una imprecación cuando la puerta no se abría.

Volvió a tirar de ella, visiblemente agitado cuando ésta no cedió. El tipo tenía unas ganas locas de salir de ahí. Finnick no lo culpaba. El pobre tío estaba solo en un vagón de metro con un borracho perdido que estaría a punto de echar la primera papilla en cualquier momento.

A Finnick le dio pena. Además, un pequeño paseo le ayudaría a que se le pasaran las náuseas más que quedarse sentado. Apretó los dientes, se agarró del pasamanos más cercano y se incorporó. Dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia la puerta. El tipo de la capucha estaba de espaldas a él y el anorak era tan grande y abultado que era imposible saber qué había por debajo. Aún así, Finnick sintió que el tipo estaba tenso cuando se acercó.

—No se preocupe, no voy a asaltarlo —farfulló Finnick—. Sólo le ayudaré a alejarse de mí. —Se dirigió hacia el otro lado, queriendo llegar a la puerta y tirar de la manilla con todas sus fuerzas.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que la manilla no se resistía. La puerta se abrió suavemente.

—Debe de haber estado atascada —murmuró para sí. Quiso retroceder y dejar que el tipo pasara—. Pase usted. Problema solucionado.

El tipo del anorak le cerró el camino.

—Tiene toda la razón. Problema solucionado.

De un empujón, lanzó a Finnick hacia la puerta y, con las dos manos, lo impulsó por encima de la barrera de seguridad que unía los dos vagones. Finnick desapareció en las vías del metro.

Su grito quedó ahogado por el rugido del tren que siguió su trayecto, impasible, en dirección a Flushing.

_**Esto se pone cada vez peor, pobre Finnick ¿Cómo reaccionará Katniss?**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, por sus reviews, favoritos y follows**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16**

5 DE FEBRERO

14.30

_Un mensaje de Gale. _Katniss supo que había pasado algo desde el momento en que vio la nota de color rosa. Gale nunca la llamaba a la escuela. Cuando quería hablar con ella de algo en privado, le dejaba un mensaje en el contestador de casa, pidiéndole que llegara antes al trabajo o que se marchara más tarde.

El mensaje era corto y claro: Ven directamente a WVNY en cuanto acabe el colegio.

Katniss llegó en un tiempo récord. Tenía el estómago hecho un nudo.

Con sólo una mirada a la expresión pálida de Gale al entrar a su despacho, supo que el nudo se le iba a poner peor.

—Katniss, siéntate. —Gale le señaló el sofá tapizado. Esperó a que ella se acomodara al borde del cojín para acercarse y quedarse de pie junto a ella—. Tengo que darte una noticia. Tiene que ver con Finnick.

No. _No_.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella con tono seco, segura de que se trataba de una repetición de la trágica noticia sobre Prim.

—Hubo un accidente en el tren número siete a medianoche. Un hombre que había bebido demasiado perdió el equilibrio cuando pasaba entre dos vagones. —Gale tragó con dificultad—. Se cayó a la vía, debajo del tren. Murió al instante. Era Finnick.

Katniss tenía la garganta apretada y juntó las manos con tanta fuerza que apenas las sentía.

—¿Están seguros?

A Gale no le estaba resultando nada fácil. Quería ahorrarle los detalles más escabrosos. Tenía cara de estar muy enfermo.

—Aunque el cuerpo estaba destrozado, la descripción, los trozos del carné de identidad en la cartera, los pedazos de ropa y, sobre todo, el anillo de casado… eran todos de Finnick. Harán una prueba de ADN para confirmarlo, pero están seguros.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, todo estaba frío y quieto en su interior.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

—Finnick no llegó a casa anoche. Annie esperó a que los niños fueran a la escuela, luego se puso a hacer llamadas. Nadie lo había visto. Llamó aquí sobre las ocho. Estaba bastante trastornada. Le conté que Finnick se había marchado de la emisora anoche justo después de tu programa. Gloss estaba en mi despacho cuando recibí la llamada. Él le dijo que Finnick no se encontraba nada bien al marcharse y que quizá se había ido a algún bar. Para Annie, eso fue como agua de mayo. Llamó a los bares del barrio, incluso a algunos hoteles. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo. El propietario de un bar se acordaba de haberlo visto por ahí hacia la una. Después de eso, nada.

—Yo puedo seguir a partir de ahí —logró decir Katniss—. Finnick vino a mi casa un poco después de las dos. Se quedó media hora. Estaba bebido, muy bebido. Estaba hecho polvo, emocionalmente. Se sentía como si el mundo se le estuviera viniendo abajo.

—Sí, me lo dijo Annie. Pero, con o sin divorcio, ella todavía le quería. Estaba desesperada. Al no encontrarlo en ninguna parte, llamó a la policía y denunció la desaparición. La comisaría hizo sus averiguaciones. La descripción de Annie encajaba con la de la víctima de un accidente del que habían informado hacia las cuatro de la madrugada. Bajó a la comisaría e identificó los objetos personales que te he dicho. Me llamó desde ahí. Era evidente que estaba en estado de _shock_. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que le dije… — murmuró Gale y se le quebró la voz—. En fin, es lo único que sé. ¿Qué pasó en tu casa?

—Finnick me dijo que quería disculparse por haber estado tan antipático antes del programa —musitó Katniss, con lágrimas en los ojos—. En realidad quería que yo le ofreciera una chispa de esperanza. Lo intenté. —Katniss levantó la cabeza—. ¿Ya se lo ha dicho Annie a los niños?

—No estoy seguro. No he hablado con ella desde que se marchó de la comisaría. Iba de camino al depósito de cadáveres. Tenía que identificar los restos. Dios mío, ¿qué puedo decirle?

—No hay palabras. Créeme, lo sé. Lo único que puedes hacer es estar ahí, para lo que ella y los niños puedan necesitar. —Katniss sintió que estaba fuera de su propio cuerpo, hablando con Gale como si fuera una tercera persona, una psicóloga objetiva.

—Llamaré a Annie. —Katniss escuchaba su propia voz—. Yo he perdido a una persona amada por una muerte violenta. Puedo escuchar. Puedo ayudarle a hablar con la policía. Como mínimo, le puedo dar el nombre de un excelente terapeuta que trabaja el duelo con niños. Esos pobres críos lo van a necesitar.

Katniss se incorporó y fue hacia la puerta. Había vuelto a ocurrir. Otra muerte. Otra pérdida sin sentido, prematura. Otro funeral.

Otra situación de la que Katniss se sentía responsable.

Quizá si hubiera dicho las palabras justas, si le hubiera insistido a Finnick que se quedara a pasar la noche en su sofá, obligarlo a pensar en todo aquello por lo que merecía la pena vivir… quizá las cosas hubieran ido de otra manera. Quizás estaría vivo.

—¿Katniss? —La voz de Gale la detuvo—. Tómate la noche libre. Pondremos uno de tus programas pregrabados en lugar de la programación habitual.

Ella se detuvo en el umbral y se giró para mirar a Gale.

—¿Y Gloss? Debe estar hecho polvo.

—Lo está. Le he enviado a casa. Cashmere es una becaria genial. Podrá manejarse bien con un programa grabado. Y Thresh podrá ocuparse del sonido.

Gale se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo tengo todo cubierto. No te preocupes. Vete ya.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Gale. Te hablaré más tarde.

Katniss abandonó el edificio y se quedó paralizada; no veía a la gente, ni el tráfico, ni notaba el frío. El frío que sentía le venía de dentro, y ni siquiera la temperatura gélida del exterior podía compararse. Sin pensarlo, sacó el móvil y llamó a información telefónica.

—Necesito el número de Crane, Snow y Collins —dijo, al contestarle la operadora.

Peeta leía un informe cuando lo llamó su secretaria. Pulsó el botón del interfono.

—¿Sí, Twill?

—Perdone que le moleste, señor Mellark, pero Katniss Everdeen está al teléfono. Se ha mostrado muy insistente, quiere hablar con usted. Dice que es importante. Y parece que está alterada.

Peeta se olvidó del informe.

—Pónmela.

Quince minutos después, Twill dejaba entrar a Katniss en el despacho de Peeta. Él la miró y en seguida vio su rostro blanco como la nieve y sus manos temblorosas.

—Twill, será todo por ahora. Y no quiero interrupciones. Ninguna —le dijo a su secretaria.

—Sí, señor Mellark.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y se quedaron a solas, Peeta se acercó a ella y la cogió por los hombros.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Tenías una voz espantosa por teléfono. Y tu aspecto es peor aún. ¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Te ha pasado algo en Dellinger?

—¿Qué? —Tardó un momento en entender el motivo de la preocupación de Peeta. Luego negó con la cabeza—. No. Nada que ver. A mí no me ha pasado nada. —Toda ella temblaba, pero no podía parar—. Perdona. No quería irrumpir así en tu despacho. Qué grosera y poco profesional.

—No has irrumpido. Yo te he dicho que vinieras.

—No lo he pensado. Simplemente te he llamado, oí tu voz y he venido volando. No voy a poder pasar por todo esto sola. No tengo la fuerza emocional.

—Katniss, me estás asustando. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es lo que no podrás pasar sola?

Ella levantó el rostro y lo miró con ojos dolientes.

—Perder a una persona a la que quiero.

Peeta se quedó muy quieto.

—¿A quién has perdido?

—A Finnick Odair. Mi técnico de sonido. Llevamos trabajando juntos en WVNY desde que empecé. Es como un hermano mayor, siempre pendiente de mí, preocupado cuando me estresaba. Al morir Prim, estuvo a mi lado como una gallina clueca, procurando que aguantara el tipo, asumiendo algunas de mis responsabilidades en el programa. Y el otro día, cuando le conté lo de la llamada de ese bromista y lo del tipo que me vigilaba en el cementerio, se puso como una fiera. Él mismo estaba pasando por un infierno personal, pero siempre era muy afectuoso conmigo. Finnick era así. Como amigo suyo, siempre podías contar con él. Y ahora está muerto. —Los ojos de Katniss estaban secos, pero su voz sonaba hueca.

—¿Estaba enfermo?

—No. Ha muerto en un accidente espantoso. Ha sido esta madrugada. Un instante antes estaba vivo y al siguiente había muerto. Igual que Prim. Y, también como Prim, su muerte ha sido violenta, espantosa. Iba de camino a casa. Cogió el metro. Cambió de vagón. Se cayó debajo del tren. Ha muerto destrozado.

—Dios mío. —Peeta hizo una mueca y abrazó a Katniss, instintivamente, en un intento por protegerla, sabiendo muy bien que era imposible—. He oído algo en las noticias acerca de un hombre sin identificar que había muerto en el metro. Jamás se me ocurrió que fuera alguien de WVNY. Lo siento muchísimo —murmuró, acariciándole el pelo.

Ella ocultó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Ven aquí, siéntate. —Peeta la llevó hasta el sofá bajo el ventanal—. ¿Quieres un trago?

—Sólo un poco de agua.

Peeta le sirvió un vaso, se lo trajo y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Ha habido testigos?

—Que yo sepa, no. Es probable que el tren estuviera vacío. Eran las tres y algo de la madrugada.

Con voz queda, Katniss puso a Peeta al corriente de los detalles, incluyendo la visita de

Finnick a su casa a última hora de la noche y el motivo.

Peeta juntó las palmas de las manos mientras procesaba todo lo que Katniss le había dicho. Luego hizo una pregunta obvia.

—Dado el estado de ánimo de Finnick, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que se haya suicidado?

Katniss había pensado en ello. Era en parte por eso que se sentía tan culpable. Y, no obstante, al escuchar las palabras en voz alta, se estremeció con una mueca de dolor.

—No quiero agobiarte —dijo Peeta enseguida—. Es sólo una teoría viable. Te lo digo por dos motivos. La primera, porque la policía te interrogará sobre su estado de ánimo, y dos, porque… si por alguna razón cabe pensar en ello… no quiero que te sientas más culpable de la cuenta. Ya estás cargando demasiado en ese sentido. —Vaciló un instante y luego se lanzó a ciegas a contarle una verdad que no estaba seguro que ella podría asimilar en ese momento—. Mira, Katniss, este mundo no depende de ti. Eres humana. Lo que puedes hacer tiene un límite. Puedes aconsejar a las personas, incluso ponerte pesada con ellas para convencerlas de que tomen las decisiones justas. Pero no puedes vivir su vida. Eso es cuestión de ellos. Al final, todo el mundo es responsable de sí mismo o sí misma. Y eso también va por Finnick. —Otra pausa, breve como un latido del corazón—. Y también va por Prim.

Sin responder, Katniss tomó un trago de agua.

—Estás enfadada —concluyó Peeta con tono inexpresivo—. Me he pasado.

Katniss inclinó la cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa tensa, agridulce en los labios.

—No estoy enfadada. Te agradezco tu análisis. No sólo es verdad, sino que es justamente lo que necesitaba escuchar. Es simplemente que no me había dado cuenta hasta que lo has dicho. —Dejó el vaso de agua—. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre Finnick, ya he pensado en la posibilidad de que se suicidara. ¿Había algún indicio? Sí, supongo que sí. Depresión. Desesperanza. Agotamiento. La necesidad de escapar. Incluso soledad y abandono. Pero hay una cosa que lo niega todo, y que hace que me sienta absolutamente segura de que la muerte de Finnick ha sido un accidente.

—Sus hijos.

—Exactamente. Peeta, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que los amaba. Es verdad que le aterraba perder la custodia. Pero en el fondo, sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Rara vez ocurre hoy en día. Simplemente, no me lo creo.

Peeta asintió con la cabeza.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir.

—La verdad es que iba borracho. No estaba en plenas facultades. También estaba abatido. Cuando Finnick se sentía deprimido, solía caminar de arriba abajo, como un león enjaulado. Mi impresión es que no podía estarse quieto. Debió caminar, o ir de un lado a otro de vagón en vagón, intentando calmarse.

—No habría tenido problemas para ir de un extremo al otro del tren —agregó Peeta—. No a las tres de la madrugada de un día entre semana. Estaría prácticamente solo. Como máximo habría un par de pasajeros más. Así que si Finnick andaba por ahí tambaleándose por uno de los andenes entre los vagones, o se asomó por la puerta y perdió el equilibrio, no habría nadie para detenerlo, ni siquiera para verlo.

Katniss se estremeció.

—No puedo ni imaginármelo. Es que no puedo.

—No te lo imagines, entonces. —Peeta le apartó suavemente el cabello del rostro—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Tengo que llamar a Annie. Quiero ver cómo están ella y los niños, y si hay algo que pueda hacer.

Peeta volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—Esta noche no harás tu programa de radio, ¿verdad?

—No. Gale lo va a sustituir por uno de mis programas pregrabados y le pedirá a una becaria de producción que reemplace a Gloss. —Katniss se frotó las sienes—. Es de agradecer. No podría haber hecho el programa, esta noche no. Dudo que Gloss lo hubiera podido hacer. Gale es un buen tipo. Nos ha enviado a casa a los dos.

—A casa. ¿De verdad tienes ganas de ir a casa?

Katniss comprendió la pregunta de Peeta.

—¿La verdad? No. Me ha costado lo mío vivir ahí desde que murió Prim. Está lleno de recuerdos suyos y de lo que pasó con Cato esa noche… —Su voz se fue apagando—. En fin, basta con decir que tengo muchas ganas de mudarme. Estoy contando los días que me quedan para marcharme de ahí. Además, esta noche… francamente, la verdad es que no quiero estar a solas con mis pensamientos.

—Muy bien. —Peeta se puso de pie—. Entonces te voy a decir cómo vamos a pasar esta noche. Ya son casi las cinco. Yo acabaré mi trabajo. Tú llama a Annie. Habla con ella todo lo que sea necesario. Cuando estés lista, nos vamos. Nos pasamos por tu piso, haces una bolsa con lo que necesites para pasar la noche y luego nos vamos a mi casa. Pedimos que nos traigan comida china y ponemos un DVD. Podemos hablar o no hablar. Lo que tú quieras. — Peeta escudriñó los ojos vidriosos de Katniss y aclaró sus intenciones, por si se sentía incómoda—. Tengo preparada la habitación de invitados. Siempre lo está. Con una familia grande como la mía, continuamente hay alguien que se deja caer por el piso sin avisar. Tengo que estar en todo.

Katniss lo entendió.

—Dudo que pueda dormir. Pero gracias. Parece un plan maravilloso. El galante Peeta Mellark al rescate, una vez más.

Él le tomó la mano, la ayudó a ponerse de pie, se llevó su mano a los labios y la besó.

—Todo va a salir bien, Katniss. Tú te cuidarás de que así sea. Y yo también.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de cansancio.

—Odio tener que depender de los demás.

—No me digas. Lo has mencionado sólo una docena de veces. Como has mencionado que odias que te interpreten demasiado bien. Pues, te fastidias. Acostúmbrate a las dos cosas. Ahora que lo pienso, la lista de cosas a las que tendrás que acostumbrarte es larga. ¿Sabes qué? Haré la lista yo mismo y te la pasaré, así la tendrás a mano. Pero no te molestes en criticarla. No es negociable.

Por primera vez en muchas horas, la risa de Katniss brotó espontánea.

—Gracias por advertírmelo.

23.45

CALLE SESENTA Y OCHO ESTE

Katniss estaba tendida tranquilamente en la cama de la habitación de invitados en el piso de Peeta, mirando el techo y escuchando la sirena de un camión de bomberos que pasaba.

Se sentía destrozada emocionalmente después de la dramática conversación con Annie, que había girado sobre todo en torno a los niños y cómo les iba a dar la noticia. La pobre mujer estaba todavía en estado de _shock_, pero enfrentaba con valentía lo que le esperaba. Había venido su hermana a acompañarla y quedarse con ella, y sus padres llegarían en un vuelo de Arizona al día siguiente. Aún así, había anotado, agradecida, el número de teléfono del terapeuta especialista en duelo que Katniss le había recomendado. También se había aferrado a la insistencia de Katniss de que no dejara que la culpa se apoderara de su crisis emocional. La muerte de Finnick había sido un accidente. Y punto. Independientemente del sesgo que tomaran las preguntas de la policía, ella no era responsable. La vida asestaba duros golpes. Este era uno de ellos. Y el divorcio que planeaba sobre ellos no podía negar los años de buenas relaciones. Katniss le insistió a Annie que la llamara por teléfono cada vez que se sintiera flaquear.

Annie se lo había agradecido de todo corazón y luego había colgado para enfrentarse a un infierno que ninguna terapia podría aliviar.

Katniss había hecho una llamada más, a Gloss. Quería saber cómo lo llevaba y hacerle saber que si la necesitaba para hablar con ella esa noche, la encontraría en su teléfono móvil, ya que no estaría en su casa.

Justo después de hablar con Gloss y colgar, tomó la decisión de que aunque Gale transmitiera una declaración oficial por la radio, ella le rendiría a Finnick un homenaje personal al día siguiente durante su programa. No sabía demasiado bien cómo hacerlo sin desmoronarse, pero encontraría una manera. Finnick había sido un miembro muy querido del equipo de producción. Se merecía un homenaje. Y Katniss tenía la intención de dárselo.

Redactó unas cuantas líneas mientras Peeta acababa su trabajo. Paró cuando no podía seguir escribiendo. Era demasiado pronto y ella estaba demasiado agotada. Pensó que lo escribiría al día siguiente o que improvisaría y hablaría desde el corazón. Quizá le hablaría de las dos opciones mañana en su terapia a la doctora Phillips. Ella siempre tenía una visión perspicaz de las cosas, sobre todo cuando las emociones de Katniss estaban nubladas por cuestiones emocionales. Además, necesitaba esa sesión. Tenía que desahogarse, hablar de lo que estaba viviendo.

Ya estaba más que preparada para partir cuando Peeta apagó su ordenador y dio por terminada su jornada laboral.

El resto de la tarde y noche había sido justo lo que necesitaba.

Peeta se había portado maravillosamente. La había acompañado a su piso y esperado mientras ella preparaba sus cosas. Después, la había llevado hasta allí. Su piso en el Upper East Side era un lugar agradable y espacioso donde se respiraba un ambiente cálido y masculino. Se habían instalado en la acogedora sala de estar y habían seguido los planes de Peeta al pie de la letra. Pidieron comida china, miraron una película, una comedia intrascendente, lo único que ella se sentía capaz de mirar, y conversaron.

No hablaron de Finnick sino de ellos dos.

Peeta le habló de las reuniones familiares, de las travesuras de sus sobrinas y sobrinos y del jaleo que se armaba cuando el clan de los Mellark al completo se reunía en la casa de campo de sus padres en Nueva Inglaterra. Era una bendición que la casa fuera de piedra, decía Peeta. Si no, habría volado por los aires hacía mucho tiempo.

Como contrapartida, Katniss le explicó más cosas sobre sí misma, y había compartido historias de su vida y de sus ideas como nunca antes.

Había hablado de su propia familia, que a todas luces era la antítesis de la de él. Había descrito sus primeros años de una vida sofocante y aislada en Central Park West y había hablado de ese vínculo único que después se había tejido entre ella y Prim. Habló del internado, de lo responsable que se sentía por Prim y de cómo, más allá de la belleza deslumbrante de su prima y de su alocada alegría, había una chica insegura que a menudo tomaba decisiones equivocadas por motivos justos.

—Y tú siempre estabas ahí, su amiga inseparable —dijo Peeta—. Y, además, su consejera, su conciencia y su fuerza.

—No me hagas parecer una figura tan noble. Tenía mis propios problemas con que lidiar. Todavía los tengo. Créeme, lo sé, soy psicóloga. Soy muy consciente de cómo y por qué he acabado con este bagaje emocional y no otro. Lo cual no significa que no pueda desprenderme de él.

—Bagaje emocional. ¿Quieres decir que siempre tienes que ser la que controla? ¿Tu falta de confianza y tu necesidad de hacer las cosas sola?

—Sí, ésa es la lista.

—¿Y qué pasa con los hombres?

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—¿Qué importancia han tenido en tu vida hasta ahora? Por lo que cuentas, tu prima era la reina de los eventos sociales. ¿Y tú? La quieras o no, eres una mujer bella, inteligente y apasionada. Tiene que haber habido hombres en tu vida.

—Hombres, no. Sólo momentos —dijo Katniss, encogiéndose de hombros y contestando la pregunta con la misma franqueza con que había contestado a las otras—. No tenía relaciones duraderas. Las relaciones significan renunciar al control y a la independencia. También exigen confianza.

—Ah, conque todos los factores negativos en un solo paquete.

—Así es. Por otro lado, no me dejaba seducir por los rollos largos al azar. Esa fórmula ya la probé cuando iba a la universidad, pero en mi caso no dio resultados. Demasiado vacío, demasiado degradante. De modo que opté por los momentos.

Peeta la miraba pensativo.

—¿Te importa si te pregunto qué es un momento?

—Es un por ahora. No es un lío casual, y no es una relación. A veces no es más que un flirteo. A veces es algo un poquito más comprometido. Es un acto de equilibrio. Pero es honesto. Y alivia la soledad sin sacrificar el orgullo ni la autosuficiencia.

—¿Y el sexo? ¿Qué lugar ocupa en esos momentos? —preguntó Peeta, cuyos labios se habían crispado con un gesto nervioso—. Porque, en mi experiencia, el sexo tarda algo más que un momento, incluso cuando es mediocre.

—Es verdad. Razón por la que rara vez lo tengo en cuenta, al menos desde mi etapa de experimentación. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que no podía separar la intimidad física de la emocional. De modo que, en general, el sexo ha quedado marginado.

Peeta no respondió. Se quedó mirando al vacío, reflexionando sobre sus palabras.

Poco después, se dieron las buenas noches.

Ahora Katniss se preguntaba si esa parte de la conversación habría sido un error. Peeta se tomaba las cosas entre ellos con mucha calma. ¿Acaso habría deducido de sus palabras que ella había dado un frenazo? Si era así, estaba totalmente equivocado. De hecho, estaba empezando a volverse loca por la tensión sexual que ardía entre ellos y que aún no se habían dedicado a explorar. Ella quería dar ese paso, quería que sucediera lo inevitable, aunque tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que se jugaba.

El riesgo. Parecía una idea absurda después de un día como ése.

Había muerto un amigo muy cercano. La vida era breve y terriblemente impredecible.

Quizá autoprotegerse daba seguridad, pero también mucha soledad. Y, en algunos casos, la compensación simplemente no valía la pena.

Inquieta, Katniss se dio la vuelta en la cama. Se preguntaba si Peeta estaría dormido y, si no lo estaba, en qué estaría pensando. ¿Se estaría haciendo las mismas preguntas que ella?

¿Estaría debatiéndose para saber si el momento había llegado?

Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Katniss lanzó la ropa de cama a un lado, se levantó y salió de la habitación de invitados.

La puerta de la habitación de Peeta estaba entreabierta y en el interior brillaba un fulgor rojizo. Se dirigió hasta allí y, con un ligero golpe, la abrió del todo y se quedó en el umbral.

Peeta estaba tendido de espaldas en la cama, pero no leía, como ella se había imaginado, sino que miraba el techo con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, en una postura muy parecida a la suya unos minutos antes. Se sobresaltó cuando la vio entrar y se giró para apoyarse sobre el codo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó.

—No. —Katniss dio unos pasos hasta la cama y sólo se detuvo cuando sus piernas toparon con el colchón. El corazón se le había disparado, y no podía creer que estuviera realmente haciendo eso. Pero ahora no pensaba echarse atrás, no en ese momento en que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de donde quería estar. Aunque acabara deshecha emocionalmente.

Se dio cuenta de que sólo llevaba puesto un camisón prácticamente transparente, gracias a la luz que proyectaba la lámpara de Peeta. Instintivamente, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y luego se dio cuenta de lo contradictorio de su gesto.

Los dejó caer.

Se quedó absolutamente quieta y le dio a Peeta la oportunidad de ver lo que quisiera el tiempo que quisiera.

No le decepcionó su reacción. A Peeta se le endurecieron los rasgos de la cara mientras paseó la vista por cada centímetro de lo que ella le ofrecía, demorándose en los lugares más indicados, hasta que Katniss se sintió poseída por una ola de calor.

—No —repitió ella, con un susurro lento y caliente—. No estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

—No. —Peeta se incorporó, la cogió por el brazo y tiró de ella hasta hacerla caer sobre él en la cama, los dos separados sólo por el edredón. Le buscó la nuca y le atrajo la boca hacia sus labios—. Desde luego, no estoy nada bien. Pero ahora mismo voy a cambiar ese estado.

—Bien.

Se besaron, un beso caliente y hambriento. Katniss sentía las vibraciones entre los dos, como si el edredón no estuviera. El camisón se le había subido hasta las caderas y la erección de Peeta latía contra todo su cuerpo, endureciéndose más cuando ella se acercaba y abría las piernas para acogerlo.

Peeta dejó escapar un gruñido áspero y, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió separarse de su boca, jadeando en lugar de respirar mientras la miraba con fuego en sus ojos.

—Esto no tiene nada de lento.

Era la obviedad del siglo.

—No —alcanzó a balbucear ella—. No es lento. Y no quiero que lo sea —añadió, frotándose sensualmente contra él.

—Katniss —dijo Peeta, y su voz sonó como si se ahogara. Sus dedos se perdieron en el pelo de ella, temblando mientras intentaba separarla de él en lugar de atraparla—. Sé que quieres esto. Y Dios sabe que yo también lo quiero —dijo, con una risa temblorosa—. Diablos, creo que voy a explotar si no te penetro.

—¿Y entonces qué esperas?

—¿Entonces estás segura de que lo quieres ahora? Porque el momento…

Ella le selló los labios con un dedo.

—Estoy segura. Lo quiero tanto que me moriré si ahora te enrollas con el numerito de sir Galahad. —Katniss se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, se quitó el camisón por encima de la cabeza y lo echó a un lado—. Dijiste que sabrías, que no habría fallos en la comunicación. Pues, que lo sepas. Esto es exactamente lo que quiero. Aquí. Y ahora.

Era lo único que él necesitaba.

Tiró del edredón y ella le ayudó, retorciéndose, apoyándose en una rodilla y luego en la otra hasta que Peeta lo quitó de en medio. Con el edredón en el suelo, la hizo rodar sobre las sábanas, la puso de espaldas y él se montó encima.

Estaba desnudo. Katniss sentía hasta el último centímetro de su piel, caliente y duro y desesperado por penetrarla. Peeta la besó, y su boca estaba tan caliente como el resto de su cuerpo, mientras le separaba las piernas con las rodillas. Metió la mano entre los dos y la abrió con los dedos; encontró su hendidura suave y mojada al tacto, que respondía, temblorosa.

Katniss dejó escapar un grito.

—Maldita sea. No puedo aguantarme más. —Peeta estaba temblando cuando la aplastó contra la cama y buscó la entrada con su pene—. Katniss…, lo siento.

—No pares. —Katniss no podía aguantar más que él. Levantó las caderas y con las rodillas le apretó por los lados para que la penetrara.

Con un solo movimiento, él entró hasta el fondo y fue como si el mundo se detuviera por un momento sublime e insoportable. Peeta dejó escapar un sonido ronco e inarticulado, apretando con fuerza los dientes al sentir un placer físico indescriptible, mientras ella aguantaba la respiración y lo envolvía con los brazos por la espalda, intentando mantenerlo inmóvil. Ahí. Justo ahí.

Aunque parecía imposible, él lo hizo aún mejor, empujó una fracción más, estirándola y llenándola más allá de toda esperanza.

Katniss le hincó las uñas en la espalda y ya sentía que el orgasmo empezaba a desenroscarse de la nada, tensándose en ella.

Peeta también lo sintió. Se retiró y volvió a entrar, pero esta vez lo hizo lentamente, con una lentitud enloquecedora, acariciándola por dentro y por fuera, sintiendo a Katniss enroscarse más y más alrededor de su cuerpo.

Ella llegó al clímax precipitadamente, con una sensación tan poderosa de placer que no podía ni respirar, y aún menos gritar. Se agitó entre convulsiones, una y otra vez, irradiando sus espasmos desde su vórtice, creciendo en intensidad, explotando hasta el último centímetro de la poderosa erección de Peeta.

Éste cedió ante su último esfuerzo de contención.

Cogió a Katniss por las caderas y salió, y luego volvió a entrar, liberando su orgasmo en esa segunda penetración. Sumó sus contracciones a las de ella y se derramó en su interior como un chorro, pronunciando su nombre entre dientes, apretando con fuerza.

Se derrumbó sobre ella, con la cara hundida en el cuello de Katniss. Ella se dejó caer sobre el colchón, sintiéndose tan débil como si acabara de correr una maratón.

Se reanudó el tiempo real, y el tictac de un reloj en alguna parte del piso se mezcló con el rumor sordo y los bocinazos de los coches en la calle. Pero ninguno de los dos se movió, como si la difícil respiración que los sacudía les quitara las últimas energías que les quedaban.

Fue Peeta el que emitió el primer sonido discernible, un gruñido prolongado y sordo. Katniss respondió con una risa ligera, apenas levantó un pie y se frotó el empeine contra

la pantorrilla de Peeta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —murmuró él.

—Fantástica. Espectacular —dijo, y siguió una pausa—. Aunque si esperabas seguir con la marcha «lenta», creo que no lo has conseguido.

Peeta respondió con una risilla ronca que vibró contra la piel de ella.

—No estoy seguro de estar todavía vivo.

—Ya lo creo que estás vivo —le aseguró Katniss.

—Apenas vivo —dijo él, y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza—. Nunca he perdido el control de esa manera.

—Te he inspirado.

—Más que inspirado. Has hecho que sacara cosas de mí que nunca… —Tragó con dificultad y se separó, dando a entender a todas luces que no estaba preparado para seguir hablando de eso—. Peso demasiado. No quiero aplastarte —dijo, cambiando de tema. Se apoyó trabajosamente sobre los codos e hizo un intento poco convincente de quitársela de encima.

—Ni te atrevas —dijo Katniss, poniendo fin a esa idea y envolviéndolo con todas sus extremidades—. Te quiero aquí donde estás.

—¿Quién toma las decisiones por quién? —preguntó él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo tomo las decisiones. —Katniss sonrió. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan desinhibida—. Nunca he dicho que mis reglas fueran recíprocas. Además, ese golpe de relámpago del que has hablado, ha sido increíble. Más que increíble. Aún así, también me gustaría intentarlo lento. Sólo para comparar.

—¿Quieres intentarlo ahora? —Su sonrisa era la seducción pura. Peeta los hizo rodar hasta que ella quedó encima, aunque seguía dentro de ella—. Yo también. Quiero probarlo lento… mucho más lento. En cuanto recupere mis fuerzas.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? —preguntó ella, dejando que sus rodillas se deslizaran a ambos lados de él y apenas levantando las caderas.

Peeta respiró con un silbido, y su pene se endureció dentro de ella.

—¿Qué te parece ahora mismo?

—Ahora mismo me parece perfecto.

Estaban tendidos en silencio. Peeta jugaba perezosamente con unas mechas del pelo de Katniss. Su actitud era pensativa. Ella lo percibía.

Lo miró y lo sorprendió mirándola desde debajo de sus párpados caídos.

—Venga, ¿qué pasa? Estás pensando en algo. ¿En qué?

—Estoy pensando si de verdad te encuentras bien —contestó él, sin rodeos—. Si quizá no ha sido demasiado pronto para ti, o una reacción por lo que sucedió hoy.

—Estoy bien y no es una reacción —dijo Katniss, apoyando el mentón en el pecho de Peeta—. Sí, he estado pensando en las vueltas que da la vida. En estas circunstancias, es comprensible. Pero eso no ha influido en mis ganas de hacer el amor contigo. Lo deseaba desde hace días. La espera ha valido la pena —dijo, incorporándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos—. Peeta, los dos sabíamos hacia dónde iba esta relación. Aplazarla hasta que hubiéramos resuelto todo mi bagaje emocional habría sido poco realista y una pérdida de tiempo bastante tonta.

Peeta frunció las cejas. No la contradijo, pero tampoco parecía dispuesto a dejarlo ahí.

—Sigo queriendo que confíes en mí y que puedas contar conmigo… No sólo en la cama sino en la realidad.

—Ya lo sé. Y espero que lo consigas.

—Y Katniss… —Había una intensidad en él que ella supo que no era cuestión de discutir lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Esto que tenemos es una relación…, no un momento.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, con voz queda—. Y si quieres preguntármelo, te diré que sí, que estoy muerta de miedo. Pero es un riesgo que quiero correr.

En los ojos de Peeta asomó una chispa de ternura.

—Bien —dijo él, y acercó su boca a la de ella—. Volvamos al tema que nos ocupa. Por lo visto, tenemos dominado el golpe de relámpago. ¿Qué te parece si intentamos algo intermedio antes de empezar con el lento?

_**Bueno, a quién no le gustaría que Peeta la consolara así? Kat está empezando a confiar en Peeta, ya veremos como les va en los siguientes capítulos.**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, favoritos y follows!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17**

6 DE FEBRERO

01.15

CALLE SETENTA Y DOS OESTE

Se acercó al edificio donde vivía Katniss. Había venido más temprano, pero ella había salido. Esperaba que estuviera bien. La noticia tenía que haber sido un duro golpe para ella.

Pero no le habían dejado alternativa. Había tenido que hacerlo.

Se alegraba de no haberla castigado a ella. Sabía que no era culpa suya. Los hombres no paraban de perseguirla. Pero ella los rechazaba a todos. Nunca se quedaban a pasar la noche. Todos lo intentaban. Pero ella los obligaba a irse. Ahora él le había dado una lección a uno de ellos.

Le costaba creer lo fácil que había sido. Seguir a ese estúpido borracho hasta la estación de metro, con un abono que había comprado en una máquina expendedora para que no le siguieran la pista. E ir con él hasta Times Square. Con la cabeza oculta por la capucha de su anorak y la nariz hundida en un libro, no podrían identificarlo en las cámaras de vigilancia. No había sido más que un pasajero nocturno helándose el culo en el metro de Nueva York. Y luego, cuando se había cambiado a la línea de Flushing, todo había sido coser y cantar.

Ahora quizá los demás aprenderían la lección.

Cruzó la calle. El piso de Katniss quedaba a solo media manzana.

Sintió la misma emoción de siempre cuando se acercaba a ella. Salvo que esta vez era mejor. Ahora había recuperado el control, a pesar del contratiempo inicial. Estaba a punto de cumplir su sueño. Pronto sería suya.

Llegó a su destino, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza.

Una hora más tarde, la emoción se había transformado en ira.

¿Dónde diablos estaba ella?

Al principio, pensó que quizá dormía. Pero sabía que lo hacía con una pequeña luz encendida. Y el piso estaba completamente a oscuras. Eso significaba que aún no había llegado.

¿Adónde habría ido? ¿Con quién?

Una ola llena de sospechas lo barría, se mezclaba con la furia que ya le retumbaba en las venas.

Podía estar en muchos lugares… Con una amiga, o con alguien de la familia.

_O con Peeta Mellark._

_**Quién será? Marvel? A las que creen que puede ser Peeta, bueno, pues al menos sabemos que él no mató a Finnick porque está con Katniss; alguna otra sugerencia?**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18**

JUEVES, 6 DE FEBRERO

18.50

WVNY

El ambiente en la emisora de radio era sombrío.

Todos se ocupaban de sus tareas cotidianas, todos hacían lo que les correspondía sumidos en un estado de _shock_, como zombies, hablando unos con otros en voz baja acerca de la ceremonia fúnebre. Sólo los responsables de los programas de tertulia en directo, debido a la más absoluta necesidad y sólo durante el rato que estaban en el aire, conseguían inyectar un mínimo de entusiasmo en sus voces. Pero en cuanto acababan sus espacios de dos horas, se volvían tan solemnes como el resto del personal de la WVNY.

Gale los había reunido a todos nada más recibir la noticia de Annie. Les había contado lo sucedido sin rodeos, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras hablaba. Para quienes no estaban presentes, envió un memorando sencillo de carácter oficial, y luego un comunicado de condolencias expresando su dolor a los medios de comunicación. En cuanto a la intención de Katniss de transmitir una declaración más personal al comienzo de su programa, Gale estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Quedaba sólo una hora para ese comienzo, y los ánimos en el estudio de Katniss estaban por los suelos.

Ella se encontraba en la repisa junto a la mesa de Gloss leyendo su nota de homenaje a Finnick, pero sin asimilar ni una palabra. Mientras, Gloss se dedicaba a poner en la lista de espera las llamadas, y sacudió la cabeza cuando Cashmere le preguntó amablemente, por tercera vez, si quería que lo volviera a relevar en la mesa esa noche.

—Es para que tengas un día más para recuperarte —sugirió Cashmere.

—No —insistió Gloss, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Créeme, lo último que necesito es más tiempo para pensar. —Hizo girar la silla para mirarla de frente—. Gracias, Sal. No es que no te lo agradezca o que crea que no eres capaz de manejar el programa. Anoche hiciste un trabajo estupendo, y estoy seguro de que harías un trabajo igual de bueno con Katniss en directo. Pero me volveré loco si no me pongo a trabajar —dijo, y siguió un silencio pesado—. Además, necesito sentir que participo en el homenaje que Katniss le hará a Finnick.

—Ya entiendo.

—Eso, siempre que pueda aguantar el homenaje sin que acabe desmoronándome — murmuró Katniss. Dejó sus notas y se las metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Serás capaz —le aseguró Cashmere, y le dio a Katniss un leve apretón en el brazo antes de recoger sus cosas para marcharse. Inclinó su rubia cabeza, su carácter normalmente dinámico ahora apagado por la tristeza—. Ya encontrarás la fuerza… y las palabras adecuadas. Siempre las encuentras.

—Gracias —dijo Katniss, y miró a Cashmere con apenas una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Le habría gustado compartir su optimismo. Pero ahora estaba muy sensible y temblorosa. Tendría que sobreponerse, no sólo para decir lo que quería en homenaje a Finnick sino también para dirigir después el programa como lo hacía a diario.

Cashmere pasó junto a Thresh. Este dio un paso para entrar en la sala, se detuvo, se rascó su melenuda cabeza, mostrando una mirada miserablemente incómoda.

—Yo… escuchen. No sé qué decir. Gale me ha dicho que venga. Pero pienso que no debería estar aquí.

Katniss lo miró con simpatía. Thresh se había formado con Finnick y lo consideraba su mentor. Ahora mismo, parecía que sólo deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Thresh, por favor, no te sientas así —dijo Katniss, y con un gesto le pidió que entrara—. Éste es el lugar donde deberías estar. Es donde Finnick querría que estuvieras. Escucha, puede que las circunstancias sean terribles, pero tú eres quien debe tomar el relevo. Finnick creía que estabas hecho para este oficio. El dolor que sentimos por su pérdida no tiene nada que ver con la fe que tenemos en tu capacidad. Nos sentimos agradecidos de tenerte aquí —dijo, y le tendió la mano—. Bienvenido a nuestro equipo.

—Gracias —dijo Thresh, y le estrechó la mano con gesto tímido.

—De acuerdo, lo mismo digo yo. —Gloss se incorporó y también le ofreció su saludo—. Bienvenido a bordo.

—Es muy amable de su parte —dijo Thresh, mirando el suelo—. No soy muy bueno con las palabras. Pero me siento… quiero decir. Es que no puedo creer… Quisiera…

—Lo sabemos —le interrumpió amablemente Katniss—. Te diré una cosa. Tenemos un rato antes de que salgamos al aire. Instálate y ponte cómodo en la mesa de mezclas. Iré a buscar café para todos. Luego podrás contarnos algo de tu vida y así nos conoceremos mejor.

—¿Estás segura de que te apetece esto esta noche? —preguntó Thresh, con expresión de no creérselo.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza. En esas circunstancias, era una buena estrategia psicológica inyectar un elemento de normalidad en las relaciones entre todos. Daba excelentes resultados para potenciar el nivel de confianza del grupo y para conseguir volver a cierta normalidad.

—Muy segura. Sinceramente, si vuelvo a mirar las notas que he apuntado sobre Finnick, perderé la calma. Preferiría sentarme y conversar con ustedes, chicos. Nos ayudará a todos a hacer un programa normal.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Daba la impresión de que Gloss estaba más aliviado—. Le daré la pauta a Thresh mientras te tomas el café.

Diez minutos después estaban sentados tomando café, Gloss frente a su escritorio, Thresh ante la mesa de mezclas y Katniss del otro lado de la mesa.

—Dime, ¿desde hace tanto tiempo eres aficionado a la radio como todos los de aquí? — preguntó Katniss. Observó que Thresh se relajaba un poco.

—De toda la vida. Siempre he querido trabajar en una emisora de radio. Lo que pasa es que no estaba seguro de lo que acabaría haciendo aquí. Siempre he sido un manitas con la electrónica y los ordenadores y, de adolescente, era un fanático de la radio. Todavía lo soy. Después, hice algunos trabajillos en emisoras de poca monta. Aprendí mucho, incluidos los aspectos técnicos.

—Sí, ya sé lo que quieres decir con lo de trabajillos —sonrió Gloss—. ¿A qué emisoras de poca monta te refieres?

—Las que quieras. Vengo de un pueblucho en Nebraska salí de ahí cuando tenía dieciséis años. Anduve con la mochila a cuestas por todo el país un par de años, parando aquí y allá para hacer pequeños trabajos en distintas emisoras. Hice de todo, desde recadero hasta técnico de sonido.

—¿Por qué viniste al este?

—Quería conocer Nueva York. Era un riesgo. Sabía que lo mío era jugar en primera división. Pero Manhattan está llena de emisoras de radio. Yo sólo quería poner el pie en alguna. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sin que me pagaran, sólo para aprender y demostrarles de qué era capaz. Tuve suerte. Gale me dio una oportunidad.

—Gale tiene buen ojo para el talento —dijo Katniss—. Así que no es sólo suerte—. Cambió de talante, y le dio un toque más ligero y personal a la conversación por si Thresh se sentía interrogado. Quería que se relajara, no que se sintiera tenso. —Como aquí no hay secretos, podrías darnos algunos datos sobre tu vida personal. Ya sabes, la familia, tus aficiones, intereses… Ese tipo de cosas.

—No te olvides de las parejas que has tenido —añadió Gloss rápidamente.

Thresh lo miró como sorprendido, pero no se ofendió. De hecho, sonrió.

—Veamos, mi familia casi ha desaparecido. Mi afición es intentar ganar la lotería. Compro diez billetes dos veces a la semana y toco madera. Mis intereses son leer revistas de informática y jugar con cualquier aparato electrónico. Ah, y también tengo una novia.

—¿Detalles? —presionó Gloss—. ¿Nombre? ¿Va en serio?

La sonrisa se hizo más ancha y Thresh se sonrojó.

—Se llama Rue. Supongo que va en serio. Ya veremos. Tiene buen rollo. Y no cree que sea un chalado de la informática.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

—Cuatro o cinco meses.

—Vaya, Gloss, pareces un periodista del corazón —dijo Katniss, con ánimo de provocar—. He dicho que conversáramos, no que interrogáramos —dijo, y miró a Thresh—. No le prestes atención. Le encanta saberlo todo sobre la vida amorosa de las personas. —Un guiño—. Tal vez quiera hacer comparaciones.

—No, no es necesario. La verdad es que soy un campeón. —Ahora también sonreía Gloss, que parecía haber recobrado su talante habitual—. Oh, Katniss, hablando del amor en nuestras vidas…

—Déjalo correr —se apresuró a decir Katniss—. No me llevarás a ese terreno.

—Ah, o sea, que se está cociendo algo.

—Gloss, corta el rollo. —Katniss se incorporó y miró su reloj—. Mira la hora que es. Será mejor que vuelva a mi estudio y comience a prepararme —dijo, y se giró para irse.

—Katniss —la interrumpió Gloss. Esta vez su voz era seria, nada de bromas, y ella se dio la vuelta y le lanzó una mirada llena de curiosidad—. No sé si la cosa va en serio, pero me alegro de que anoche no estuvieras sola.

—Sí, yo también me alegro —dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Lo mismo digo de ti. Me alegro de que Phyllis estuviera contigo cuando llamé. —Respiró lentamente—. No son frases hechas, te lo digo de todo corazón.

Gloss no parecía sorprendido.

—Una sabia decisión. Es lo mejor que tienes.

—Eso espero.

20.03

EDIFICIO CHRYSLER

Marvel escuchó detenidamente mientras Katniss hacía un tributo cálido y emocionado a su desaparecido técnico de sonido. Era perfecto, como todo lo que ella hacía, un mensaje lleno de amistad, reconocimiento y dolor. Le tembló la voz en un par de ocasiones pero, al final, se sobrepuso. Así era Katniss. Sin embargo, parecía tan frágil.

Tenía que comunicarse con ella.

La llamaría un poco después de las diez, cuando ya no estuviera en el aire pero siguiera en el edificio. Así, obtendría toda su atención y podría sacarle todo el partido posible.

Si quería ganarse a Katniss y con rapidez, lo mejor sería dar pasos decididos y concretos. Sentía la presencia de Peeta en la vida de ella, eclipsándolo a él como una nube oscura y sofocante.

Hablando de Peeta, se preguntó si el muy hijo de puta ya habría hablado con Plutarch. Lo dudaba. Plutarch se lo habría dicho por teléfono cuando habían concertado la cena de mañana por la noche. Eso no significaba que Peeta no fuera a hablar con él si se lo pensaba dos veces y decidía contarle sus sospechas a Plutarch. A decir verdad, Marvel no confiaba en que Peeta guardara silencio. Tenía que firmar aquellos malditos documentos con Plutarch antes de que le pusieran palos a las ruedas.

Por otro lado, no estaba tan preocupado. Aunque Peeta hablara antes de que firmaran los documentos, no estropearía las cosas, sólo las retrasaría.

No, Peeta no sería el principal escollo. Ese honor se lo llevaba la misma persona que lo había detentado durante años.

Cressida.

También había ideado una manera de sacarse esa espina.

Marvel volvió a pensar en Katniss, y lo envolvió la calidez de su voz, que en ese momento le aseguraba a la madre de una adolescente que su relación no era desesperada, que había hecho lo correcto para hacerle saber a su hijo que lo quería.

Se la imaginaba mientras hablaba, con toda su discreta belleza y su delicadeza. Con su educación clásica, su mente lúcida y la calidez que anidaba en su corazón, Katniss sería la pareja perfecta para él cuando asumiera el cargo de director ejecutivo de Heavensbee & Company. La compañera por excelencia. La mujer perfecta. La madre perfecta. Jugando con la idea, se preguntó si sus hijos heredarían ese exuberante cabello rojizo.

22.15

WVNY

Madge asomó la cabeza en el despacho de Katniss. El ceño fruncido delataba su preocupación.

—Katniss, es la tercera vez que este tipo llama en los últimos quince minutos pidiendo hablar contigo. Y lo único que sale en la pantalla es «privado». ¿Quieres que llame a la policía?

Ella entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa. No quería tener una reacción exagerada. Esta vez no.

—¿Aún no te ha querido dar su nombre?

—No. Lo único que dice es que es personal. No suena como si estuviera borracho ni drogado. Sólo parece inexplicablemente urgente.

—De acuerdo —dijo Katniss, y alzó el mentón—. Dile que estoy hablando por la otra línea. Pídele que vuelva a intentarlo dentro de cinco minutos. Luego cuelga y marca asterisco cincuenta y siete.

—¿Quieres que pida que localicen la llamada?

—Claro que sí. Cuando vuelva a llamar, dile que sigo ocupada. Y vuelve a hacer lo mismo. Pídele que me dé cinco minutos antes de volver a llamar, luego cuelga y localiza la llamada. Eso debería bastarle a la policía. Dos llamadas telefónicas son suficientes para calificarlo de acoso.

—Si va con esas intenciones —le recordó Madge—. Puede que sea un admirador insistente.

—Me arriesgaré.

—En cualquier caso, ¿cómo quieres que me libre de él? —preguntó Madge, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Cuando llame por tercera vez, dile que lo sientes pero que acabas de saber que mi otra llamada era una emergencia. Dile que acabo de salir… acompañada de un guardia de seguridad —añadió Katniss rápidamente, pensando que el tipo podría encontrarse cerca del edificio y quizá decidiera quedarse dando vueltas para sorprenderla a solas. Si sabía que tenía un escolta armado, quizá cambiaría de opinión.

—De acuerdo. También le pediré a uno de los chicos de seguridad que te consiga un taxi para que te lleve a casa.

—Gracias. Me has leído el pensamiento.

Con expresión grave, Madge desapareció para seguir sus instrucciones. Katniss sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Se obligó a conservar la calma. Tenía mucho tiempo para especular. Madge debía localizar la llamada y luego la policía tomaría el relevo. De una u otra manera, descubriría quién la llamaba esa noche. Lo descubrió antes de lo que esperaba.

Siete minutos más tarde entró Madge.

—El tío no es tonto. Es evidente que se ha dado cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo. Así que ha cedido y me ha dado su nombre.

Katniss se hundió en su silla, aliviada pero nerviosa.

—Supongo que eso significa que tenías razón. Debe ser inofensivo.

—Eso lo sabrás tú. Es Marvel Mallory.

_**Parezco disco rayado, pero Marvel da miedo… Será quien llama a Katniss a media noche también?**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19**

22.45

EDIFICIO CHRYSLER

Marvel estaba ciego de rabia.

Katniss no quería hablar con él. Ni siquiera después de decirle a su secretaria quién era. Lo había hecho para ahorrar tiempo. Era evidente que esa tal Madge había intentado localizar su llamada siguiendo las instrucciones de Katniss. Así que él le había ahorrado la molestia.

¿Y cuál era su recompensa?

Esa zorra presumida le había dado largas (también, sin duda, siguiendo instrucciones de Katniss). Ni siquiera le habían dado la oportunidad de intercambiar un saludo personal. Katniss simplemente no quería ponerse al teléfono.

¿Por qué, maldita sea? Ya no podía tratarse de Cato. No después de tanto tiempo. Ya tendría que haber digerido el impacto. Además, aunque todavía se pusiera nerviosa con la idea de un encuentro cara a cara con él, eso no explicaba por qué ni siquiera le hablaba. Habían tenido una conversación perfectamente civilizada en Crane, Snow y Collins, cuando ella se había enterado de quién era. O, más bien, quién no era. Y aunque todavía se había mostrado un poco nerviosa durante su encuentro en la Escuela Dellinger, no se había portado como una maleducada.

No, seguro que su actitud se debía a algo más profundo que Cato. Atención, no algo, sino alguien.

Peeta.

¿Qué diablos le habría dicho? ¿Habría encontrado alguna manera ingeniosa de pasar por encima del secreto profesional entre abogado y cliente? ¿Habría dejado caer alguna indirecta acerca de la debilidad de Marvel por las pelirrojas sin divulgar los desagradables detalles de su pasado? Si era así, ¿le había transmitido alguna idea… una semilla que destruiría sus posibilidades de conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba?

Mierda.

Se sirvió un whisky, lo bebió de un trago y se sirvió otro.

Sólo había una manera de llegar a la verdad. No pensaba perder tiempo en especulaciones. Tenía que descubrir qué pasaba.

Se pulió el segundo whisky, bebió unos tragos del tercer vaso y echó mano del teléfono, cogió el auricular y se lo acomodó torpemente bajo el mentón. Se inclinó hacia delante y miró de reojo el teclado hasta tenerlo enfocado. Luego marcó el número del móvil de Peeta.

Peeta contestó al tercer pitido. Sonaba distraído.

—¿Diga? —El ruido de fondo era un zumbido estático. El ruido de la calle. Peeta iba en coche.

—Hola, ¿adónde vas? ¿Vas a buscar a tu amiguita?

Siguió un silencio y, acto seguido, Peeta emitió un gruñido desagradable.

—¿Marvel? ¿Cuánto has bebido? Por la voz que tienes debes de estar hecho polvo.

Un trago largo de whisky.

—Si estoy hecho polvo, es gracias a ti.

—Te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Estás borracho?

—Espero estarlo. Dentro de nada, supongo.

—¿Estás en tu casa o en el despacho?

—En el despacho. Acabo de pasar treinta jodidos minutos intentando comunicarme con Katniss.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Peeta, cambiando de tono de voz—. ¿Comunicarte con Katniss? ¿Cómo?

—¿Estás celoso?

—Marvel, te lo advierto…

—¿Tú me adviertes a mí? —preguntó Marvel, y algo en él se disparó—. ¿Tú, que has roto la regla más importante del juramento de un abogado? Se lo has contado, hijo de puta, ¿se lo has contado, verdad?

—¿De qué puñetas me hablas? ¿Que le he contado qué… de ti? No, ganas no me han faltado, pero no he dicho ni una palabra.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no responde a mis llamadas?

—¿De verdad tienes que hacerte esa pregunta?

Marvel soltó una imprecación.

—No me vengas otra vez con ese cuento de Cato. Ya es viejo. Éramos gemelos. Éramos idénticos físicamente. Él era un jodido cabrón manipulador. Yo soy un hombre de negocios respetado que pronto llegará a lo más alto. Él está muerto, yo estoy vivo. Se acabaron las comparaciones.

—Marvel, deliras como si estuvieras loco —dijo Peeta, conteniendo la respiración—. Tómate una aspirina, métete en la cama y duerme la borrachera.

—Hablando de dormir, ¿esta noche piensas dormir en casa de Katniss o en la tuya? —

Era una pregunta mal planteada, y toda la amargura y el sarcasmo que Marvel solía reprimir salía ahora a flote con toda claridad—. ¿Sabes una cosa? No importa. Optaré por lo más expeditivo. Llamaré a tu móvil y pediré hablar con ella. Así lo conseguiré, sin que importe en qué cama están. Puede que te interrumpa en medio de tu seducción. Pero es un riesgo que tendré que correr. No pienso abandonar. Tengo grandes planes para esa mujer.

Ese pequeño discurso hizo trizas cualquier asomo de control emocional en el otro extremo.

—Oye, Marvel, deja en paz a Katniss, maldita sea. —La advertencia de Peeta era como una andanada de esquirlas de hielo—. O no será mi juramento de confidencialidad lo que rompa, sino tu cuello directamente. Ni te acerques a ella. Te lo digo muy en serio.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues yo la quiero. Y eso sí que lo digo en serio. No me subestimes, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer para conseguirla. —Alterado como estaba, Marvel se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a Peeta tan enfadado. También se dio cuenta de que era él quien alimentaba esa rabia, de que estaba hablando mucho más de la cuenta, de que había ido demasiado lejos. Pero no podía reprimirse.

Tomó un trago y el whisky se escurrió por el cuello de su camisa.

—Conseguiré hablar con ella, Peeta. Tarde o temprano. Y no será sólo por teléfono. Me puedes amenazar todo lo que quieras, pero tendrás que salir de su cama y de su vida. En cuanto a nuestro pequeño secreto, el secreto con que me amenazas, ya te puedes olvidar. Cuando Katniss y yo estemos juntos, yo mismo se lo contaré. Ella lo entenderá. Katniss tiene algo que hace que uno se sienta vivo —dijo, y siguió una risa ronca—. Créeme, mi pasado no es nada comparado con el resto de la familia Heavensbee.

—Marvel…

—No te saldrás con la tuya, Peeta —saltó Marvel—. Y ¿sabes por qué? Porque no pienso perder esta vez. Lo he planeado todo demasiado bien. Todo el asunto es perfecto. Katniss es perfecta. Ella y yo seremos perfectos juntos. Así que será mejor que te apartes de mí camino.

Marvel sonrió al colgar, a sabiendas de que silenciaba la furiosa advertencia de Peeta de que no se metiera.

23.55

CALLE SETENTA Y DOS OESTE

Katniss estaba tendida en la cama, con la mirada fija en el teléfono, preguntándose si era demasiado tarde para llamar a Peeta cuando sonó el interfono del vestíbulo.

Se incorporó y fue hasta el pasillo.

—Sí, George.

—Siento molestarla tan tarde, señorita Everdeen, pero ha venido el señor Mellark. Insiste en verla.

—Gracias, George, ya le puedes decir que suba —respondió, profundamente aliviada. Se puso la bata y fue hasta la puerta. Echó un vistazo por la mirilla y dejó entrar a Peeta antes de que tocara el timbre.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido. Justo en este momento estaba pensando en si llamarte o no.

Peeta parecía demacrado y apesadumbrado y, al oírla, entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Katniss le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad.

—¿Quieres decir, después de las noticias de la muerte de Finnick y de haberle rendido un homenaje y luego tener que seguir con todo un programa? Sí, pasa algo. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que tú ya estás enterado?

—Dejemos correr esta ronda de preguntas ahora, Katniss, por favor —dijo Peeta, con un resoplido—. Esta noche, no. Sólo dime qué ha ocurrido. Yo te contestaré, si puedo.

—De acuerdo. Esta noche ha llamado Marvel Mallory a la radio. No una vez sino varias. Insistía en hablar conmigo. Yo no cogí la llamada. —Siguió una pausa, y Katniss se quedó mirando la expresión de Peeta, que no se había alterado—. Veo que no te sorprendes.

—Es verdad.

—Vale, entonces ahora te toca a ti.

—Marvel me ha contado que intentó ponerse en contacto contigo —dijo Peeta, y se quitó el abrigo con un gesto rápido, sin siquiera molestarse en colgarlo—. Me ha llamado hace como una hora, a mi móvil. Quería saber si pasaríamos la noche juntos y, si era así, en el piso de quién, para saber a donde llamarte.

Katniss se quedó atónita.

—No tiene mi número. No sale en la guía. Así que, ¿cómo podría llamarme aquí?

—Los números que no salen en la guía se pueden conseguir. Además, no creo que eso importe. Dice que llamará a mi móvil y pedirá hablar contigo. Así, estará seguro de conectar, sin que importe dónde estemos.

—¿Esta noche?

—Sí.

—Son las doce de la noche —dijo Katniss, sintiendo que un cosquilleo helado le recorría la columna—. Esto empieza a ponerme nerviosa —dijo, y miró fijamente a Peeta—. No sé de qué quiere hablar conmigo, pero tú si que lo sabes. Por eso has venido, porque estás preocupado. Y tengo la impresión de que no se trata de un asunto legal. Dime qué está pasando. Y será mejor que no salga la expresión «cláusula de confidencialidad».

—No saldrá. —Peeta sabía que tenía que andarse con cuidado. No podía hablar del pasado de Marvel, y eso incluía los dos incidentes de locura que él conocía de cerca. Sin embargo, podía revelar su obsesión actual, su interés romántico por ella, y hasta su borrachera cuando lo había confesado. Eso no rompía ninguna regla de confidencialidad. Y que lo colgaran si no le daba a Katniss suficiente información para que tomara sus precauciones, si lo que necesitaba era protegerse de Marvel.

—Peeta … —urgió ella.

—Marvel Mallory quiere tener algo contigo —dijo, con voz neutra—. Me dijo que me apartara de su camino para dejarlo actuar, ahora que has tenido tiempo para superar lo de su parecido con Cato.

—¿Perdón? —atinó a decir Katniss, sorprendida.

—Ya me has oído. Está convencido de que ustedes dos podrían tener algún tipo de relación seria.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo Katniss, apartando la cabeza y pasándose una mano por su largo pelo, mientras intentaba digerir lo que acababa de contarle Peeta—. Es una locura. Sólo lo he visto un par de veces. La primera vez, me asustó porque pensé que era

Cato. La segunda vez casi me muero de miedo. Me pidió que saliéramos y le dije que no.

Sin rodeos. ¿De dónde habrá sacado la idea de que podríamos tener algún tipo de relación?

—No puedo darte una respuesta a eso —dijo Peeta, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Lo único que puedo suponer es que entre escuchar tu programa de radio y el karma que cree percibir entre ustedes dos, pensará que hay algún tipo de conexión entre los dos, como si pudieran entenderse. En fin, estaba bastante borracho cuando me ha llamado para soltarme toda esa basura.

—¿Karma? ¿Conexión? —Katniss se quedó mirando a Peeta, totalmente desconcertada por la explicación, y con una sensación espantosa de _déjà vu_—. ¿El delirio será un rasgo genético en esa familia?, porque Marvel Mallory suena casi igual de desequilibrado que… —Katniss calló antes de pronunciar el nombre de Cato—. ¿Crees que será capaz de… hacer… algo?

—No. —Peeta podía contestar abiertamente a esa pregunta—. Marvel es persistente, pero no es violento.

—Genial. Tampoco lo era su hermano… hasta esa noche —dijo Katniss, y empezó a temblar—. Peeta, quiero que Marvel desaparezca de escena. Conseguiré una orden de alejamiento, si hace falta. Con todo lo que está sucediendo, me siento incapaz de manejar esto también.

—Lo sé. —Peeta se acercó y le acarició los hombros—. Por eso he venido.

Katniss alzó el mentón con aire resuelto, pero los labios le temblaron al hablar.

—No pienso contestar a sus llamadas. Tendrás que actuar de intermediario. Decirle que no me interesa… ni hablar con él, ni salir con él ni tener una relación con él. En cuanto a lo de decirte que te apartes de su camino, es una intrusión y raya en una obsesión enfermiza. Dile que seré yo quien tome las decisiones sobre mi vida social. Dile que con los dramas que he vivido tengo para toda una eternidad. Dile que… —balbuceó, y la voz le flaqueó, como si algo en ella se hubiera roto. Comenzó a llorar y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas cuando se tapó la cara—. No puedo creer que me esté desmoronando de esta manera — sollozó—. Nunca me había sucedido algo así…

Peeta la abrazó, le acarició el pelo y la sostuvo así un rato.

—Quizá lo necesites. Se te han acumulado demasiados problemas.

—Cuando empezó a llamar esta noche a la radio, casi tuve un ataque de nervios —dijo, hundiendo la cara en el pecho de Peeta—. No paraba de llamar y no quería decir quién era, y…

—Y tenías miedo porque pensabas que era ese loco que te llama por las noches.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Esto no es muy diferente. Tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo.

—No temas. Le diré a Marvel que abandone.

—¿Y te hará caso? Se ha montado una película que está tan lejos de la realidad que…

—De pronto, Katniss se puso rígida en brazos de Peeta—. ¿No pensarás que Marvel Mallory es el que me ha estado persiguiendo, no?

Antes de que Peeta contestara, se produjo un breve silencio. Pero fue suficiente para que Katniss se apartara y lo mirara para escrutar la expresión en su cara.

—¿Peeta?

—No lo sé —respondió él, a secas—. No lo creo, pero no te lo puedo asegurar.

—Pero mi pregunta no te ha tomado por sorpresa. Lo cual significa que a ti también se te había ocurrido.

—Sí, también se me había ocurrido.

—Basándote en algo más que especulaciones.

—Katniss, no sigas. —Peeta endureció la mandíbula, pero su expresión era más de dolor que de convencimiento—. Ya he hablado más de lo que me permiten los límites éticos. No puedo decir nada más…

—¿Me estás diciendo que…? —dijo ella, con los ojos totalmente abiertos de estupor.

—Estoy diciendo que no puedo hablar de mi cliente. Pero te aseguro que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados si veo que corres peligro. Hay una gran diferencia entre el encaprichamiento y la agresión física. Marvel tiene problemas, pero no es Cato. No dejes que las emociones te nublen la razón. Te pido que confíes en mí. Sé que no estás del todo preparada para hacerlo. Pero inténtalo.

Katniss se quedó un rato mirándolo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—Estoy hecha un desastre —musitó finalmente—. Tengo las emociones a flor de piel. Y tú tienes razón. Ya ni siquiera puedo distinguir entre Cato y Marvel. Me siento como si estuviera reviviendo una versión de lo que sucedió en septiembre. La pregunta es, ¿se trata de un miedo irracional o de una lógica irreprochable? No lo sé. Ni siquiera puedo confiar en mi propio juicio. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

—Por lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros. Porque sabes que no dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Y porque sabes que conozco todos los hechos, incluyendo los que no puedo comentar contigo, y que los sabré manejar con inteligencia

Katniss sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar.

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero…

—Pero para ti es un salto enorme. Lo entiendo —dijo Peeta, y la abrazó con más fuerza, hasta que Katniss apoyó la cabeza debajo de su barbilla—. Da el salto. Aunque no sea más que porque yo soy más objetivo que tú, en este caso. Puedo separar la razón de la emoción. Salvo cuando te toco. Es el único momento en que mi objetividad desaparece.

Katniss entendía esa parte sin problemas.

—Ya ni siquiera puedo pensar —murmuró—. Estoy agotada. Demasiados estímulos. Y poco sueño.

—Querrás decir nada de sueño. Si no has dormido nada —corrigió él, besándole el pelo—. Ni tú ni yo hemos dormido. Hablando de estímulos.

—No me refería a eso.

—Ya lo sé. Pero yo sí. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros anoche es de lo más agotador que te puedes imaginar, además de que no me había dado cuenta de que le dedicamos tanto tiempo. Por eso siento tanta tensión emocional.

—Supongo que tienes razón —convino Katniss, con un suspiro—. Es una ironía, pero había pensado dedicar esta noche a recuperarme. Pensé que si estaba sola, podría pensar en todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días y cargar un poco las pilas emocionalmente. Parecía una idea estupenda, sobre todo porque después del programa estaba tan agotada que ya no podía dar un paso. Había pensado en llegar a casa, darme un baño y meterme en la cama. Pero ya ves, las cosas no han salido así.

Peeta se apartó y le cogió el mentón, le buscó la mirada con expresión dudosa.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No, que va, no quiero. —De pronto estaba totalmente despierta y sacudió la cabeza con toda convicción cuando oyó su pregunta—. Todo ha cambiado desde que recibí esas llamadas de Marvel Mallory. Todavía no me había curado de mis heridas y ha llegado alguien, me ha abierto las antiguas y me ha puesto sal. Cuando llamaste desde abajo, estaba mirando el teléfono preguntándome si era demasiado tarde para llamarte. Iba a rogarte que vinieras.

—Entonces me alegro de haber venido.

—Yo también me alegro. Hablando de la telepatía. —Katniss luchaba contra su instinto natural de protegerse de los demás y, al final, renunció a todas las preguntas que no tenían respuesta para abandonarse al momento—. Quédate. Te necesito.

En la mirada de Peeta brilló una chispa de ternura y le cogió la cara con las dos manos.

—No pienso irme a ninguna parte. Hasta mañana por la mañana. Me quedaré contigo toda la noche —anunció, y carraspeó, para luego aclarar lo que había pensado, en caso de que Katniss tuviera alguna duda—. Y si lo que quieres es que te abrace, será lo único que haga.

—Ni te lo pienses. —Katniss se secó las lágrimas y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa—. Quiero mucho más que eso. Quiero dar un portazo y dejar el mundo afuera, con toda sus cosas feas. Quiero volver a vivir todas las sensaciones increíbles de anoche. Y quiero descubrir sensaciones nuevas contigo —afirmó, con una sonrisa llorosa—. Además, todavía estamos perfeccionando el arte de la lentitud, ¿te acuerdas? Es como mis clases de defensa personal. Hace falta mucha práctica para dominarlo bien. ¿No es eso lo que me habías enseñado?

Peeta esbozó una sonrisa y le desanudó la bata. La llevó hasta la habitación.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

Katniss estaba desnuda cuando llegaron a la cama. Peeta la dejó suavemente y se apartó para quitarse el resto de la ropa.

Por un brevísimo instante, se detuvo y se acercó a la ventana. Miró abajo, hacia la calle oscura.

Nada.

Lo último que hizo antes de abandonarse en los brazos de Katniss que la esperaban fue coger su chaqueta, buscar el móvil que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos y apagarlo.

Hasta ahí llegarían las llamadas de Marvel.

Nada de malos ratos. Nada de interrupciones.

Nada más que Katniss.

Se tendió con ella y la cubrió con todo su cuerpo.

VIERNES, 7 DE FEBRERO

04.35

El ruido estridente del teléfono en la mesilla de noche rasgó el silencio de la habitación. Con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Peeta, Katniss se despertó de golpe de su sueño incipiente.

—Oh, no —susurró.

—Deja que lo coja yo —pidió Peeta, que se había sentado en la cama, y se inclinó por encima de Katniss para llegar hasta el auricular.

—No. —Katniss lo sostuvo por el brazo—. Si es él, el tipo que llamó la última vez, se volverá loco si contesta un hombre a estas horas de la noche. Déjame a mí.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono y observó el odioso rótulo de «privado» parpadeando en la pantalla de cristal líquido. Cobró ánimo y cogió el auricular.

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde estabas anoche? —Era la misma voz pastosa, aunque el timbre estaba alterado para hacerla más ronca, como un barítono—. Te esperé horas.

Katniss se puso a temblar sin poder controlarse.

—¿Esperar? ¿Esperar dónde? ¿Quién es?

—Contesta a mi pregunta.

Katniss hizo un esfuerzo por hacer aflorar a la psicóloga que llevaba dentro.

—Ha fallecido una persona que quería mucho. Estaba demasiado trastornada para quedarme sola. Me quedé en casa de unos amigos.

—Amigos. —La voz estaba demasiado distorsionada para saber si ocultaba o no cierto escepticismo.

—Sí —confirmó—. Y ahora dime, ¿quién eres y por qué me esperabas?

—Te he dicho que duermas sola. Y lo decía en serio. No me obligues a tomar medidas.

Antes de que Katniss pudiera responder, se cortó la comunicación.

_**Katniss es muy fuerte, yo estaría histérica con tantas situaciones difíciles sucediendo al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué opinan?**_

_**Una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero espero ponerme al corriente esta semana. Agradezco todos los reviews, perdón que no conteste, pero generalmente sólo paso a actualizar de rápido.**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20**

08.35

CRANE, SNOW & COLLINS

Plutarch Heavensbee rechazó con un gesto la taza de café que Peeta le ofrecía y ni siquiera se molestó en sentarse. Se quedó de pie detrás de una de las mullidas sillas de color chocolate, apoyado en el respaldo con las dos manos.

—Tengo una reunión a las nueve y media, Peeta. ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente como para que tengas que verme antes?

Peeta no quería andarse con rodeos.

—Tenemos un problema —dijo en tono seco—. No puede esperar.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con los documentos? Porque, aparte de esto todo marcha sobre ruedas. Esta noche me reuniré con Marvel para cenar. Todavía quedan algunos detalles por aclarar. Volveré a los Hamptons el lunes por la mañana y el martes estaré listo para firmar los papeles y dar la noticia, tal como habíamos previsto.

—No se trata de la empresa. Se trata de Marvel.

—¿Qué pasa con Marvel? —inquirió Plutarch frunciendo el entrecejo.

Peeta le relató la serie de acontecimientos de cabo a rabo, ciñéndose a los hechos y dejando fuera cualquier conjetura. Cuando acabó, Plutarch tenía los labios apretados y su expresión era sombría.

—¿Crees que Marvel es el que está acosando a Katniss Everdeen?

—Depende del momento al que te refieras. A veces, me parece absurdo, que Marvel jamás tiraría por la borda su futuro de esa manera, y menos ahora. Otras veces, como anoche, cuando se puso tan grosero por teléfono, me acuerdo del Marvel de antes, el que estaba convencido de que todas las mujeres que deseaba también lo deseaban a él, y que podía establecer una relación sencillamente…

—No tienes por qué recordármelo —dijo Plutarch, y se acercó al aparador para servirse un trago de agua—. ¿Tiene el cabello rojizo, como las otras?

—Sí. Pero, a diferencia de las otras, ésta tiene novio.

—¿Marvel lo sabe?

—Yo mismo se lo he dicho. Sin rodeos, y sin cortarme.

Plutarch inclinó la cabeza hacia Peeta, entendiendo el mensaje implícito con toda claridad.

—En otras palabras, Katniss Everdeen tiene una relación contigo.

—Sí. Y yo estaba con ella anoche cuando la llamaron por teléfono. Te advierto que Katniss es una mujer fuerte. Pero está a punto de derrumbarse. Y yo no voy a dejar que eso suceda.

—Te entiendo. ¿Me estás diciendo entonces que hay un conflicto de intereses? ¿Que no puedes representar a Marvel?

—Sólo si es él quien acosa a Katniss. Tienes que averiguar la verdad. Aunque yo no pintara nada en esto, las cosas podrían ponerse muy feas. Katniss es toda una personalidad de la radio. Su familia está bien relacionada. Y Thom Lehar es un excelente abogado. No tardará nada en ocuparse de este asunto. No hace falta que te hable del escándalo que desataría, por no hablar de las consecuencias legales. El momento no podría ser peor. Estás a punto de lanzar a Marvel a la luz pública, reconocer ante todo el mundo que es tu hijo y heredero después de todos estos años, y entregarle las riendas de una empresa multimillonaria. Te aconsejo sinceramente que antes que nada llegues al fondo del tema, que podría ser una auténtica bomba de relojería. Así, con o sin mí, si hace falta podrás minimizar los daños.

Plutarch masculló una imprecación y se aflojó la corbata.

—¿Cuánto le has contado a Katniss Everdeen?

—Tú ya me conoces bien. Lo único que le he dicho es que Marvel está interesado en ella. Pero eso ha bastado para asustarla. Lo que sucedió con Cato está muy vivo todavía en su memoria. Marvel y Cato son gemelos. Son idénticos.

—Tan idénticos, no.

—Para ti, no. Ni para gente que los conoce muy bien. Pero Katniss no pertenece a esa categoría.

—Ya. —Plutarch acabó su vaso de agua y lo dejó en la mesa con un golpe seco—. Me parece que Marvel y yo vamos a tener que hablar muy en serio esta noche —dijo, y frunció los labios con una expresión pensativa—. Anoche, cuando llamó, dijo que tenía un asunto delicado que hablar conmigo. Quizás él mismo piensa contármelo.

—Quizá. Pero eso no debería tranquilizarnos. En las otras dos ocasiones, también vino corriendo a contártelo. —Peeta interrumpió la respuesta de Plutarch con un gesto—. Oye, Plutarch, yo también quiero que sea inocente. Dejémoslo ahí. Tú llámame para contarme lo que tenga que saber.

—Eso haré.

Peeta se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Has hablado de todo esto con Cressida? ¿Ella está de acuerdo con tu decisión?

—Todo lo de acuerdo que puede estar —dijo Plutarch, volviendo a fruncir el ceño—. Mira, Cressida no es una gran admiradora de Marvel. No debería extrañarle a nadie, dadas las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Y teniendo en cuenta esas dos situaciones desastrosas en que se metió en la universidad y que no sirvieron para que ella lo viera con mejores ojos. Pero todo eso es irrelevante. Cressida sabe por qué estoy preparando a Marvel para que asuma la dirección de Heavensbee and Company.

—Porque es tu hijo.

—Sí. Y Heavensbee and Company es mi legado. Cuando se trata de mis negocios, Cressida sabe muy bien que yo tengo la última palabra. Pero también sabe que Marvel es muy competente y que llevará a cabo un estupendo trabajo. Ella está satisfecha con su estilo de vida, su fortuna y su estatus social. No está dispuesta a arriesgarlos por ningún motivo. De modo que si tiene algún reparo, ya lo superará. Sobre todo porque sabe, maldita sea, que si yo muero, todas mis propiedades, incluida la empresa, irán a parar a sus manos. La mitad de las acciones ya están a su nombre. Y ella revisa los beneficios y las proyecciones con ojo de águila. Créeme, siempre estará vigilante, también en lo que se refiere a Marvel.

—No es el futuro de Cressida lo que me preocupa —respondió Peeta, con voz cortante—. Cressida es una mujer inteligente. Sabe velar por sus intereses. Sólo esperaba que su relación con Marvel hubiera mejorado.

—Los dos mantienen una actitud civilizada. Nunca será más que eso.

—No, ya me lo suponía. —Peeta sorbió un trago de café—. ¿Cressida te acompañará la próxima semana para la ejecución de los documentos?

—El día después. Mi idea es firmar los documentos, anunciarlo públicamente y luego presentar a Marvel el martes. Esa noche cenará conmigo y con los vicepresidentes de la empresa. El miércoles, mi chofer acompañará a Cressida a Manhattan. Podrá hacer sus compras, visitar el Metropolitan o ir a ver una obra de teatro en Broadway por la tarde, lo que ella quiera. Después, ella y yo seremos los anfitriones de una celebración privada en Le Cirque en honor a Marvel. —Plutarch respiró, aliviado—. Pensaba pedirte que vinieras.

Supongo que ya no vale la pena. A menos que, para entonces, te hayas convencido de que Marvel no tiene nada que ver con este… este… follón.

—Gracias, Plutarch, pero creo que de todas maneras no es buena idea. En este momento, Marvel está furioso conmigo. Puede que estuviera borracho, pero hablaba en serio. Realmente tiene la esperanza de que Katniss y yo terminemos nuestra relación. Eso no sucederá. De modo que me evitaré el escándalo potencial ofreciéndole mis felicitaciones el martes por la mañana. Y lo dejaremos ahí.

Plutarch asintió, aunque no estaba demasiado contento.

—Supongo que es la decisión más acertada —dijo, y se frotó el cuello por detrás—. Mi papel como padre ha sido desastroso, ¿no crees? —le preguntó, mirándole como si esperara una respuesta.

Peeta le contestó con toda la sinceridad que pudo.

—En primer lugar, yo no soy nadie para juzgar eso, ya que no he sido padre. En segundo lugar, no me concierne en absoluto. Y, tercero… —dijo, y calló un momento—. Escucha, Plutarch, hiciste lo que hiciste, y ya está. Les diste a Cato y Marvel todas las ventajas materiales. Y cuando su madre murió después de que ellos partieron a estudiar a la universidad y con Cressida, que se sentía de esa manera… digamos que tuviste ciertas dificultades.

—Dificultades. Bonita manera de decirlo. Y bien, sólo espero que esas dificultades no vuelvan a presentarse… otra vez. En esta ocasión, tengo una posibilidad decente de perpetuar mi nombre y mi empresa. —Se dirigió a la puerta y se giró antes de abrirla—. Te mantendré informado.

14.35

ESCUELA DELLINGER

Faltaban diez minutos para que acabaran las clases. Y luego sería hora de volver a casa. A casa. El último lugar donde quería ir Katniss.

Estaba sentada en su despacho, haciendo dibujitos en una hoja de papel, con la mente atiborrada de preguntas, las mismas que la habían perseguido durante todo el día. ¿Quién la acosaba? ¿Quién la vigilaba, la esperaba, la llamaba en mitad de la noche? ¿Era o no Marvel Mallory? Y si era él, ¿hasta dónde llegaba su obsesión? ¿Era él o Cato el remitente de esas cartas espeluznantes? ¿Dónde acababa un gemelo y dónde comenzaba el otro? ¿Y hasta dónde llegaría Marvel para conseguir lo que buscaba?

No paraba de pensar en las postales del correo electrónico. Al principio, pensaba que era muy poco probable que Marvel las hubiera enviado. Al fin y al cabo, cuando las había recibido ni siquiera lo conocía.

Pero después cayó en la cuenta de que él sí la había conocido a ella. Al menos en sentido figurado. Desde hacía tiempo que escuchaba su programa. Y si de verdad tenía una personalidad delirante, sería capaz de construir todo tipo de fantasías a partir de una supuesta conexión con ella durante esas sesiones radiofónicas. Pero, claro, también podría ser el caso de muchas otras personas.

_Dios mío_, pensaba, _estoy perdiendo la cabeza_.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y empezó a recoger los papeles que tenía que llevarse a casa esa noche. Ya era hora de acabar y cerrar. Se agachó para recoger su bolso de cuero y lo dejó sobre la mesa frente a ella. Entre el ajetreo del día y su estado de desasosiego, había olvidado mirar los papeles del día anterior. Todavía estaban dentro, esperando que los sacara y los archivara. Con un gesto de malestar, sacó el montón de documentos y echó la silla hacia atrás.

Del bolso se deslizó sobre la mesa una caja blanca y rectangular, envuelta como un regalo. Era una caja de las que contienen joyas, pequeña, plana y atada con una delgada goma dorada.

Katniss se quedó atónita. Miró la caja como si fuera un objeto extraño. Jamás la había visto. No era suya y tampoco estaba en su bolso la noche anterior ni a primera hora de la mañana cuando había hurgado en ella buscando una pluma. A menos que Peeta la hubiese metido antes de que ella saliera de casa… No. Las sorpresas no eran su estilo. Y menos ahora, cuando ella se sobresaltaba con cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal. ¿Qué era y quién la había puesto ahí?

Cogió la caja y, con las manos temblando, quiso averiguar la respuesta a su primera pregunta. La goma se desprendió y Katniss abrió la tapa.

Dentro, en un lecho de algodón, había un collar, una sencilla cadena de oro, con una sola piedra preciosa colgando de ella. La piedra era un rubí, rojo como la sangre, en forma de lágrima. Sobre el algodón níveo, el contraste entre el carmesí y el blanco era tan estremecedor como la postal del correo electrónico que había recibido el día de Año Nuevo. Y el impacto simbólico era inconfundible. Su sangre, su lágrima. En torno a su cuello. Era a la vez un regalo y una amenaza.

Del interior de la caja, cayó una tarjeta. Un oscuro presentimiento se apoderó de Katniss. Cogió la tarjeta con un gesto brusco. No había sobre, el breve mensaje estaba escrito a máquina y sin firmar.

_Un tributo a tu belleza. Un recordatorio de que me perteneces. Llévala en mi nombre. Te estaré vigilando._

Con un gemido, desesperada, Katniss se dejó caer en la silla y soltó la tarjeta con la caja como si quemaran. Hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

—No —susurró en voz alta, temblando de pies a cabeza—. Por favor, por favor, no.

Él la había puesto allí, en su bolso, entre sus cosas personales. Había estado a su lado, quizá incluso tocándola, en algún lugar entre su casa y la escuela. Tal vez, en una esquina mientras ella esperaba que cambiara la luz del semáforo. O quizá cuando se había detenido a comprar el periódico de la mañana. O a la entrada del colegio. O…

_Basta, Katniss. ¡Basta!_

—¿De quién es eso?

La voz de Rory Young impregnó a su pánico.

Katniss levantó la cabeza, confundida, y se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Qué?

—Ese collar. ¿Quién te lo ha regalado, el tipo de la pasta gansa o el señor ejecutivo triunfador?

Katniss no atinaba a dar un sentido a las palabras de Rory.

—Los dos tienen pasta —prosiguió Rory de manera inexpresiva—. Por tu cara de tragedia, me juego lo que sea a que te lo ha enviado el señor Pasta Gansa. Si hubiera sido el Ejecutivo Triunfador, estarías en el séptimo cielo. Estás tan colgada de él.

Al final, entendió el sentido de las palabras de Rory. Se refería a Marvel y a Peeta.

—¿Y tú que sabes…?

Él la miró fijamente hasta que Katniss apartó la vista.

—Intento hacerme una idea de la competencia. Y, si quieres mi opinión, no están a la altura. No sé si me entiendes —añadió con crueldad.

—Rory… —Katniss estaba a punto de perder los nervios—. ¿Cuándo has visto que…?

—Yo lo veo todo, señorita Everdeen. Es lo que hago mejor. Vigilarte. —Guiñó un ojo—. Ya falta poco para la graduación. Luego te enseñaré lo que te estás perdiendo.

—¿Vigilarme? —logró decir Katniss.

—Como un halcón.

Las palabras que había empleado eran más de lo que Katniss podía soportar. Metió la caja y la tarjeta en su bolso, apartó a Rory de un empujón, y salió a toda prisa de su despacho.

Cinco minutos después, estaba afuera en la escalera del colegio mirando de un lado a otro, con aire despreocupado, como le había instruido Boggs Garvey. No le resultaba fácil aparentar indiferencia, sobre todo después de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero había pasado un momento por el lavabo de mujeres para mojarse la cara con agua fría y recobrar la calma.

Aliviada, comprobó que él estaba ahí. Hombros anchos y musculosos, treinta y pocos años, vistiendo ropa de calle; Boggs estaba de pie junto a la acera leyendo un periódico. Se miraron brevemente y él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella con un gesto leve, luego esperó a que Katniss volviera a entrar en el colegio antes de doblar el periódico y dirigirse a la recepción hasta la sala particular donde habían acordado encontrarse.

—Hola, señorita Everdeen. —El hombre le tendió la mano—. Estoy aquí, a su disposición.

Parecía un intercambio surrealista. Con todo, ahí estaba ella, acudiendo a ese hombre como si fuera un salvavidas. Que lo era, en ese momento.

Katniss le dio la mano.

—Gracias, señor Garvey. No puedo decirle cuánto le agradezco que haya venido enseguida. Creía que pasaría más tiempo antes de que necesitara… En realidad, no esperaba necesitar la protección de la que hemos hablado. Por como han ido las cosas, no puedo decirle cuánto me alivia que esté aquí.

Él la escudriñó con ojo experto.

—Ha ocurrido algo.

De nuevo, Katniss se echó a temblar.

—Sí, así ha sido. Me he encontrado una caja en el bolso. Dentro había un collar. Con una nota. Son de él.

—¿Está segura?

—Sí. —Con un gesto brusco, sacó ambas cosas y se las entregó de manera violenta. Quería desprenderse de ellas cuanto antes—. Aquí tiene.

El investigador privado metió la mano en un bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó una bolsa con cierre hermético.

—Póngalos aquí dentro.

Huellas. Claro. A Katniss ni siquiera se le había ocurrido.

—Comprobaré el origen del collar, la caja y la tarjeta —le aseguró, volviendo a guardar la bolsa de plástico en el bolsillo—. Dígame sólo una cosa. ¿Cuándo lo ha encontrado?

—Hace diez minutos.

—Y, antes de eso, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que miró dentro de su bolso? —Esta mañana, antes de salir de casa.

El hombre apretó los labios.

—Así que el regalo se lo han puesto en el colegio o de camino al colegio.

—¿En el colegio? —Katniss se quedó blanca—. No se me había ocurrido. ¿Quiere decir que cree que pudo entrar aquí y…?

—No. —Garvey negó con un gesto enérgico de la cabeza—. Sería demasiado arriesgado. Creo que es más probable que se haya mezclado con la gente de la calle a primera hora de la mañana y se lo metiera en el bolso mientras esperaba en alguna esquina.

—A menos que sea uno de mis alumnos —murmuró ella, casi para sí—. En ese caso, ya habría estado en Dellinger.

El investigador privado arqueó las cejas.

—¿Se le ocurre alguien?

—Sí. No. No lo sé. —Le contó lo de Rory Young, y la historia de su relación.

—Lo averiguaré —dijo Garvey—. Aunque Rory Young tendría que andarse con mucha discreción para que le saliera bien. En fin, será fácil comprobarlo.

—Usted no cree que sea él —dedujo Katniss.

—Creo que debemos investigar todas las pistas que podamos. Pero, no, pienso que Rory Young no corresponde al perfil.

—Dios mío, se me hace tan insoportable todo esto. —Katniss se pasó la mano por el pelo con un gesto frágil y tembloroso y luego le lanzó una mirada como de disculpa—. Lo siento.

—Es perfectamente comprensible. —Al hablar, la voz del hombre era queda y con un aire de autoridad que a Katniss le resultó muy tranquilizador—. Empecemos por el principio. En primer lugar, llámeme Boggs. Suena más natural. Así, si alguien nos ve juntos, será más fácil disimular que somos conocidos o compañeros de trabajo. En segundo lugar, no se disculpe por la urgencia. Estoy acostumbrado a meterme de lleno en las cosas sin demasiada antelación. Y, en tercer lugar, el contacto entre nosotros lo ha hecho Rye. Eso le da categoría de prioridad.

Katniss logró sonreír.

—¿Así que Rye Mellark y tú trabajasteis juntos un par de años?

—Sí. En San Francisco. A Rye lo acababan de ascender a inspector. Yo iba por el mismo camino. Es un policía de los buenos. Yo también. Sólo que a él se le da mejor seguir las normas que a mí. Por eso él está en el cuerpo de policía y yo voy por libre.

El estilo relajado de Boggs se desvaneció y adoptó un aire de investigador privado.

—Revisemos las instrucciones.

—De acuerdo.

—Cierre la puerta con llave. No se quede atrapada entre una multitud de gente. Pero tampoco vaya a ningún lugar desierto. Redoble la cautela después de que oscurezca. No cambie de destino sin avisarme de antemano. Aparte de eso, lleve su vida como de costumbre. No se comporte de manera extraña. Cuando salga a la calle, no vaya mirando de un lado a otro para ver si estoy. Estaré. Pero no queremos que se dé cuenta la persona que la está vigilando. Tiene mi número de móvil y el número de mi busca. Si se presenta algún problema, utilícelos. Me pondré en contacto con usted cada día. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Katniss aspiró hondo—. Ahora me voy a casa. Después…

—Después se irá a la emisora de radio. Ya lo sé. He hecho los deberes. La mirada de Boggs era firme y alentadora. —Intente no preocuparse. Si se le acerca de nuevo, le echaremos el guante.

_**Insisto, que miedo, después del regalito, estaría al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Al menos Boggs hace su aparición para cuidar de Katniss.**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21**

19.35

RESTAURANTE OAK ROOM

QUINTA AVENIDA CON CENTRAL PARK SUR, NUEVA YORK

La cena había sido más bien extraña. Marvel no podía decir qué era con exactitud, pero algo no marchaba bien. Frunció el ceño, mirando el rostro de Plutarch mientras intentaba discernir qué ideas le rondaban por la cabeza. Habían tomado una copa y ya iban por la ensalada, pero la conversación no pasaba de las sorpresas de aquella semana en la Bolsa y de un lucrativo negocio en que se había embarcado Heavensbee & Company. La verdad es que tenían cosas más importantes de que hablar.

—He revisado los cambios de última hora que has incorporado en la redacción de los documentos —dijo, para introducir el tema—. Todo bien. Estamos listos.

Plutarch se detuvo con el tenedor a medio camino y luego se lo llevó a la boca.

—Me dijiste que tenías un asunto peliagudo del que querías hablar. ¿No tiene que ver con Heavensbee & Company entonces?

—Directamente, no. Pero no hay duda de que puede afectar a la empresa. Tiene que ver con Cato.

—¿Con Cato?

—Sí. —Marvel entrecruzó las manos y se inclinó hacia delante para transmitir lo que tenía que decir con toda solemnidad—. La operación de «sanear a los inversores» que siguió al accidente ha sido la situación más peliaguda de todas las que hemos tenido con respecto a Cato en el pasado. Por eso, decidí averiguar hasta qué punto andaba metido en negocios sucios. Estará muerto pero, cualquiera sea el daño que haya hecho, podría volver y darnos por el culo. Por eso, decidí encargar una pequeña investigación.

—¿Y? —respondió Plutarch, como si esa respuesta fuera lo último que quisiera escuchar. En realidad, lo era. Durante años había reaccionado como un avestruz cuando se trataba de los problemas de Cato.

—Y no es nada agradable. Cato se pasó años engañando a sus clientes, robándoles millones de dólares mediante una comercialización excesiva de sus inversiones para aumentar sus comisiones.

—¿Apropiación indebida?

—Sí. Hizo carrera con ello. Ah, y cada vez que un cliente quería cobrar sus acciones, Cato se limitaba a coger el dinero de uno para pagar al otro. Tenía beneficios más que suficientes para ir tirando. Mi hermano amasó una pequeña fortuna. Con ese método, vivía al límite —dijo Marvel, frunciendo el ceño—. Por desgracia, también murió al límite antes de poder disfrutarlo.

Plutarch apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto, concretamente?

—¿Qué quieres decir? Te lo cuento por si llega a saberse y tenemos que tomar medidas para minimizar los daños.

—Qué curioso que utilices esa expresión. Es muy posible que tengamos que minimizar los daños, pero no será por los negocios sucios de Cato. Esos los limpié yo hace mucho tiempo. Ya no hay nada que pueda saberse.

Marvel lo miró con expresión de asombro.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Claro que lo sabía. ¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpido como para no saber que mi hijo andaba metido en negocios oscuros? No he llegado donde estoy por obra del azar, Marvel. Cuando se trata de negocios se me escapan muy pocas cosas. Sobre todo cuando influye en el futuro de mi empresa. ¿Por qué crees que te elegí a ti para sucederme en Heavensbee & Company? Cato era brillante, pero, lamentablemente, no basta con ser brillante. Para el éxito a largo plazo, es esencial una conducta honesta y ética, tanto en los negocios como en las cuestiones personales —dijo; y guardó silencio un momento—. Estarás de acuerdo, ¿no?

Marvel intentaba atar cabos, pero el tono crispado de Plutarch no le pasó desapercibido. De pronto, se le activó una alarma.

—Tú sabes que estoy de acuerdo. Por eso te he dado esta información. Me habría gustado que me dijeras que ya lo sabías. Me habría ahorrado mucha angustia.

—En otras palabras, ¿no te habrías mostrado tan ambiguo a la hora de aceptar mi oferta de trabajo si hubieras sabido que me encargué de limpiar los negocios sucios de tu hermano? Ya sabes lo bueno que soy para desembarazarme de ciertas cosas.

Ya iban dos. Las indirectas no eran pura casualidad.

Había llegado el momento de coger el toro por los cuernos.

—Has hablado con Peeta —dijo Marvel en tono neutro.

—Sí. —Plutarch esperó a que les sirvieran el segundo plato y, con un gesto, rechazó otra ronda de vino—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué está pasando?

Marvel conservó un talante inexpresivo.

—Peeta y yo deseamos a la misma mujer. Me parece que a eso le llaman rivalidad amistosa.

—A mí no me parece amistosa.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

Plutarch apartó su plato.

—¿Has estado acosando a Katniss Everdeen?

—Acosando… —Marvel dejó su servilleta con un gesto brusco—. Le crees a él. Crees que persigo a Katniss como un adolescente enamoradizo.

—No sería la primera vez. Ni la segunda. La conducta es exactamente la misma, Marvel. Te has convencido de que una pelirroja guapa te quiere a ti más que tú a ella. Esta vez es más grave. Ella no te quiere para nada. —Plutarch intentaba mantener la calma—. Según Peeta, casi lo has amenazado para que se alejara de ella, lo cual es absurdo, porque él te ha dejado bastante claro que tienen una relación de pareja.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues, en ese caso, ¿por qué te ha llamado a ti para pedirte que intervengas?

—No para que intervenga. Para saber la verdad. Peeta está preocupado, sobre todo después de la llamada de anoche.

—Estaba borracho. Le dije algunas cosas un poco subidas de tono. Quería…

—No me refiero a esa llamada. Me refiero a la que contestó Katniss a las cuatro y media de la madrugada en que le advertías que durmiera sola.

Se produjo un silencio tenso.

—Le dijiste a Peeta que la llamarías. Insististe en que te pondrías en contacto con Katniss esa noche.

—Ya te lo he dicho, estaba borracho. —Marvel había alzado la voz intentando controlar su rabia—. Eso no quiere decir que esté chalado.

—Pero es verdad que deseas a esa mujer —dijo Plutarch, también alzando la voz.

—Sí, es verdad que la deseo. Y, sí, creo que ella también me desearía a mí, si nos diera una oportunidad. Pero Peeta la protege como si fuera su perro guardián. Ha conseguido que ni siquiera responda a mis llamadas.

—A mí me parece que es una decisión suya, y que tú deberías respetarla.

Marvel aspiró entre dientes.

—No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto. Tú ya has tomado partido.

—Convénceme tú de lo contrario. Nada me haría más feliz.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Coartadas? ¿Grabaciones de las llamadas? ¿Cartas de los socios de mi empresa contándote lo estable que soy y las horas que me paso trabajando?

—Baja la voz —ordenó Plutarch mirando a su alrededor y notando las miradas curiosas de las mesas vecinas—. Estás montando una escena.

Marvel apretó los dientes, luchando contra el rencor y la rabia que se apoderaban de él. Maldito Peeta Mellark. Si ese hijo de puta le había estropeado sus planes, la parte más decisiva de su futuro, lo pagaría con el infierno.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? —masculló—. Pues te la diré. Después de la explosión del yate, tú y yo estábamos ocupados en resolver el último fraude de valores en que se embarcó Cato. Katniss Everdeen era parte de ese arreglo. Jamás la había visto hasta el día de su reunión en Crane, Snow & Collins, cuando me topé con ella en la recepción. ¿Había escuchado su programa de radio? Sí. ¿Tenía la impresión de que ella y yo estábamos conectados? Sí. ¿La tenía ella? Claro que no. Mi parecido con Cato la espantó. Así que la dejé en paz, le di tiempo para acostumbrarse. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, entró Peeta en escena. ¿Estaba cabreado? Ya lo creo. ¿Que si creo que soy mejor partido que él? Sí, maldita sea. Pero ¿la he seguido por todas partes, le he mandado correos electrónicos siniestros, le he hecho llamadas telefónicas que sólo haría un loco? No.

Marvel se quedó mirando fijamente a Plutarch.

—Se lo he dicho a Peeta y ahora te lo digo a ti. Quiero a Katniss Me imagino un futuro junto a ella. Pero sólo si los sentimientos son mutuos. Creo que podrían serlo. Así que la llamé para invitarla a salir. Y, sí, me emborraché y dejé que la testosterona me ganara la partida cuando le dije a Peeta que se quitara de en medio. Pero nada de eso es acoso. Es sólo tenacidad e interés. ¿Te he convencido?

Plutarch guardó silencio un buen rato. Se quedó sentado, con expresión tensa y la mirada fija en Marvel. Luego volvió a acercar su plato y cogió sus cubiertos.

—La verdad es que sí. Ahora, cómete la carne. Se está enfriando.

23.35

La cinta de vídeo zumbaba silenciosamente y él se inclinó hacia delante para mirar la misma escena por tercera vez en los últimos diez minutos. Era su filmación preferida. Había captado todo lo que caracterizaba a Katniss, todo lo que para él tenía un sentido más profundo.

Esperó el momento preciso y pulsó «pausa». Hizo un zoom sobre su rostro al salir de la emisora de radio. Era la noche después de que se había librado del cretino ése que trabajaba con ella. En su rostro se reflejaban múltiples emociones. El miedo era la más excitante, incluso más que el dolor y la resignación. Vulnerable y atemorizada, era perfecta. Como un hermoso trozo de arcilla, esperando a que él la moldeara. O la aplastara.

Bebió el resto de su whisky.

Pronto. Pronto sería suya. El collar era su regalo para ella. Ella sería el regalo para él. Su estrategia funcionaba como un mecanismo de relojería.

La cena con Plutarch había acabado mejor de lo que esperaba. Había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto y más.

Sólo quedaba Cressida.

Se reclinó en la silla, imaginando el desenlace. Cuando Cressida descubriera lo que estaba sucediendo, sería demasiado tarde para ella. Ahora veía su rostro. Primero vendría el impacto, luego el miedo y, al final, el más puro terror.

Había esperado mucho tiempo a que llegara ese momento.

Quedaban sólo unos días.

_**No voy a decir nada, porque quiero saber que piensan, así que espero sus reviews.**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, favoritos y follows!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 22**

MARTES, 11 DE FEBRERO

09.45

CRANE, SNOW & COLLINS

Peeta repasó los documentos por última vez. Luego llamó a Twill y le pidió que hiciera copias y las llevara a la sala de conferencias. Sus clientes llegarían de un momento a otro. Esperaba que Plutarch supiera lo que hacía.

Con un suspiro, Peeta se levantó y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro del despacho. Plutarch estaba convencido de que Marvel era inocente. Según él, todo lo que Marvel le había dicho en la cena parecía ser verdad. Peeta todavía tenía sus dudas. Pero había aconsejado a Plutarch lo mejor que podía. Al final, la decisión de incorporar a Marvel a la empresa, reconocerlo como hijo suyo y asignarle un lugar como timonel era de Plutarch. Si había juzgado mal la situación, las consecuencias también serían responsabilidad suya.

Peeta tenía la conciencia tranquila. Había hecho su trabajo. Y, a decir verdad, el futuro de Heavensbee & Company no era su principal preocupación.

Su principal preocupación era Katniss.

No había recibido más regalos. No desde el maldito rubí que había encontrado hacia cuatro días. Boggs no había escatimado esfuerzos para averiguar de dónde había salido el collar. Había investigado en joyerías de lujo como Tiffany's, Cartier y Pollux Winston, donde compraba la gente rica como Marvel. Ninguna de ellas reconocía la mercancía. Se había pateado todas las joyerías de empeño de un extremo al otro de la calle Cuarenta y siete. Sin suerte. Tampoco la había tenido en la comprobación de las huellas dactilares. Las únicas huellas en el collar, la caja y la tarjeta eran de Katniss.

Rory Young estaba definitivamente descartado. La investigación de Boggs había descubierto que el chaval era tal como se lo había imaginado: un adolescente rico y consentido, que jamás había comprado nada sin utilizar la tarjeta de crédito que Mamá y Papá le habían regalado. Y eran ellos quienes recibían directamente los extractos de la cuenta.

Sin que hubieran llegado más regalos, sin huellas dactilares ni posibles sospechosos, el asunto había acabado en un callejón sin salida.

En cuanto a las llamadas telefónicas, tampoco habían seguido después del viernes. También era verdad que Katniss había estado sola todas esas noches, y que Boggs o su socio, Mitchell, habían vigilado su piso desde el exterior con extremado celo.

Peeta se moría de ganas de verla. Se pasaban horas hablando por teléfono todas las noches, como dos adolescentes. Y el domingo, Katniss había pasado toda la tarde en su casa, en su cama. Cuando se levantó para vestirse y volver a su piso, Peeta sintió ganas de estrangular al cabrón que la acosaba. Si no hubiera sido por la seguridad de Katniss, habría cerrado la maldita puerta con llave y la habría convencido para que se quedara.

Todo lo que había entre ellos era extraordinario, y no sólo en la cama. Cuanto más se conocían, más fuerte se volvía su vínculo. Incluso empezaba a surgir la confianza que a Katniss tanto le costaba, siempre y cuando no saliera de repente a reducir el nombre de Marvel. En ese caso, la tensión se volvía tan fuerte que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Katniss entendía los hechos. Marvel era cliente de Peeta, un cliente que negaba haberla llamado, excepto aquella noche a la radio. Peeta tenía que ceñirse a su palabra. Katniss decía que lo respetaba. Si lo pensaba fríamente, Peeta estaba seguro de que era verdad. Pero ¿qué pasaba en el plano emocional? El asunto era muy diferente.

La verdad era que hasta que encontraran al tipo que la acosaba, y descubrieran que no era Marvel, no podrían cerrar la brecha entre ellos. Confiaba en que Boggs llegara pronto al fondo del asunto.

Peeta se acercó a mirar por la ventana. Era paradójico pensar cómo todas las cosas habían alcanzado un punto crítico al mismo tiempo. Su relación con Katniss, la crisis personal de ella y la crisis profesional de él. Los socios lo habían convocado a una reunión para el jueves por la tarde. Podía pasar cualquier cosa, desde lo más cordial hasta lo más abiertamente desagradable. El tiempo lo diría. Una llamada a la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Y Peeta se giró cuando Twill asomó la cabeza.

—Perdón, señor Mellark. Me pidió que le avisara cuando llegaran el señor Heavensbee y el señor Mallory. Ya están aquí. Los acabo de acompañar a la sala de reuniones. El señor Snow ya está ahí.

—Ha llegado la hora del espectáculo. —Peeta se abrochó la chaqueta, se metió la pluma en el bolsillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Gracias, Twill, ahora voy.

18.15

Se había completado una fase más del plan.

Acabó de refrescarse en el lavabo de caballeros pensando en la frenética actividad de aquel día.

La firma de documentos, el fax con la noticia. La distribución masiva de correos electrónicos. La nota de prensa. Y ahora, dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos, la cena con los vicepresidentes de la empresa.

Los asuntos financieros iban sobre ruedas.

Ahora había que abordar los asuntos personales.

Katniss había vuelto a dormir con Peeta Mellark. No en su propio piso, sino en el de él.

Aquello lo enfurecía aún más. Se estaba burlando de su inteligencia y desobedeciendo sus órdenes. Era un error fatal por su parte. Y además, creía que se había salido con la suya. Pero claro, él quería que pensara así. Por eso había evitado a propósito llamarla el domingo por la noche, para que se creyera que estaba a salvo. Que se engañara con una falsa sensación de seguridad. Quería sorprenderla con la guardia baja. Y eso haría. Así su miedo sería más intenso, más palpable y mucho más excitante.

Con eso tendría a Katniss bajo su control. El próximo paso era Cressida. Y llegaría al día siguiente.

Le esperaba una gran sorpresa.

12 DE FEBRERO

03.40

CALLE SETENTA Y DOS OESTE

Katniss estaba despierta cuando sonó el teléfono.

Fue casi como si se lo esperara. Tal vez sí lo esperaba. Los días habían transcurrido demasiado tranquilos y ahora se apoderaba de ella una turbadora sensación de inseguridad, como si se encontrara en el ojo del huracán. Sin embargo, como ella sabía, el ojo del huracán siempre pasaba, al igual que la falsa sensación de calma que traía consigo. Luego venía el huracán y lo arrasaba todo.

Lanzó una mirada a la pantalla del teléfono. Era un gesto mecánico, sólo para contárselo a Boggs. Ella sabía que diría «privado». Y así fue. Descolgó el auricular.

—¿Diga?

—¿Ahora te dedicas a hacer consultas a domicilio? —preguntó aquella pastosa voz masculina.

¿Consultas a domicilio? El corazón de Katniss se disparó. Ojalá que se equivocara con el significado de la insinuación. Calma. Tenía que conservar la calma.

—No entiendo —atinó a decir—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que soy más inteligente que tú. Significa que sé todo lo que haces y con las personas con las que lo haces. Significa que estoy enfadado por tu excursión del domingo. Muy enfadado. Sobre todo después de haberte regalado ese despampanante collar. Eres mía. Sólo mía. Recuérdalo. Tú no quieres que me enfade.

Katniss no había malinterpretado nada. Él lo sabía. Dios santo, lo sabía.

Un pánico atroz se apoderó de ella. Estrujándose el cerebro, buscó la respuesta más adecuada que pudiera darle a alguien que se encontraba al borde del abismo. Katniss optó por el lado seguro.

—Tienes razón. No quiero que te enfades. Quizá si me contaras…

—No me hables en ese tono paternalista —le advirtió él.

—De acuerdo. —Algo en el interior de Katniss se quebró y la invadió una emoción incontrolable—. Lo que quiero es que me dejes en paz —balbuceó—. Deja de llamarme. Deja de mandarme regalos. Simplemente, déjame en paz. —Se echó a temblar—. ¡Déjame en paz!

Colgó de golpe y, recordando las instrucciones de Boggs, volvió a coger el teléfono para marcar el número asterisco cincuenta y siete. Luego, se incorporó bruscamente en la cama y se apoyó contra la cabecera, respirando a ritmo lento y profundo para recobrar la calma.

Con la calma vino la razón y Katniss quiso darse de patadas por sucumbir a un impulso tan estúpido. Sin duda, había empeorado las cosas. Como era de esperar, el teléfono volvió a sonar, estridente, insistente.

No quería darse por vencido.

Katniss cogió el auricular y se lo llevó al oído.

Al principio, no hubo más que un silencio insoportable, jalonado sólo por una respiración jadeante e irritada. Luego vino la respuesta y fue tan horrible como había esperado.

—Puta. —En su voz vibraba una furia incontenible que ninguna distorsión podía ocultar—. Hasta ahora ha sido tu peor error. Nadie me habla a mí de esa manera. Nadie. Y nadie me cuelga cuando estoy hablando.

—Lo siento —contestó ella rápidamente—. No quería ser grosera ni antipática. Sólo que… estoy tan…

—¿Asustada? Bien. Deberías estarlo. Y ahora con mayor razón.

—Por favor, dime quién eres y qué quieres de mí.

—Lo sabrás cuando esté preparado. Pero ruega a Dios que me tranquilice antes de que llegue ese momento.

_¿O qué?_, quería gritar Katniss. _¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?_

—Yo pongo las reglas. Tú las obedeces. No quiero otros hombres. Yo soy el hombre. Háblame con respeto. Nunca vuelvas a colgarme. Y no intentes ser más lista que yo. Perderás… y pagarás por ello. De modo que no vuelvas a desafiarme ni a insultarme, nunca más.

Clic.

04.25

CALLE SESENTA Y OCHO ESTE

Peeta se incorporó de golpe y cogió el teléfono al segundo pitido. Sólo podía ser una persona.

—¿Katniss?

—Ha vuelto a llamar —dijo ella con voz temblorosa—. Dos veces. Le colgué y volvió a llamar.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Boggs?

—Inmediatamente. Me ha dicho que no había nadie merodeando cerca de casa. Así que habrá llamado desde otra parte.

—O desde algún lado donde no pudieran verlo. —Peeta estaba desesperado. Quería abrazarla, consolarla—. Katniss, déjame que vaya a buscarte. Llegaré por la entrada de servicio y te traeré de vuelta a mi casa. No quiero que estés sola.

—_¡No! _—estuvo a punto de gritar Katniss. Peeta se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando—. Sabe cuando estoy contigo. Por eso ha llamado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Katniss le contó la conversación.

—Mierda —dijo Peeta frotándose la mandíbula con fuerza—. De modo que no sólo te está acosando. Te está amenazando. También te vigila, tal como sospechabas, no sólo dentro de tu piso sino donde sea que vayas.

—Sí. —Katniss intentó reír, en un esfuerzo desesperado por luchar contra la histeria—. Qué suerte la mía. Tengo un acosador en toda regla.

—¿Has marcado el número asterisco cincuenta y siete?

—Las dos veces.

—Entonces, escúchame. Boggs se encargará de esto. Irá a hablar con la policía. Esta vez se lo tendrán que tomar en serio. Localizarán la llamada y encontrarán a ese tipo. Y luego asignarán a un inspector.

—Supongo. Pero, maldita sea. —Katniss suspiró y las lágrimas volvieron a teñir su voz—. ¿Por qué me habré descontrolado de esta manera? ¿En qué estaría pensando? Soy una psicóloga con experiencia. Mi acosador es un desequilibrado. ¿Y qué hago yo? Me dejo dominar por su obsesión por controlarme. He intentado canalizar su fijación para transformarla en idolatría en lugar de hostilidad. Ahora ya no. Él quería tenerme en un pedestal. Eso implicaba adoptar una actitud sumisa y casta. Estropeé las dos cosas al acostarme contigo y ahora he cuestionado su autoridad. Para él, ha sido la gota que colma el vaso. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida?

—Basta ya —dijo Peeta, apretando el auricular—. Deja de culparte. Eres humana. Estás asustada. Escúchame, es casi de día. Hablaremos un rato. Puede que te duermas. En cualquier caso, seguirás hablando por teléfono. Yo no colgaré hasta que estés lista para ir al trabajo.

Katniss no recordaba haberse sentido tan emocionada.

—Peeta, eres una maravilla. Gracias. Y, sí, estoy bastante tocada. Así que esta noche aceptaré tu propuesta. Pero no puede ser una solución permanente. No puedes pasarte toda la noche y todas las noches al teléfono conmigo.

—¿Quieres apostar algo?

Katniss no pudo evitar una risa.

—¿Me cobrarás esas horas?

—No te preocupes por eso. Es muy posible que muy pronto cambie mi cartera de clientes y mi orientación legal.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Hablaremos de ello el fin de semana. Cuando llegue ese momento, te lo contaré todo. Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar, acerca de eso y de otras cosas importantes que he estado pensando.

—De acuerdo. Así que nos vamos a convertir en colegas telefónicos.

—Nada de eso. Nos vamos a escapar. Juntos. Solos. Saldremos de Manhattan y nos iremos a alguna parte, los dos solos. Para alejarte de esta locura, pero también para encontrarnos a solas. Si no, seré yo quien se vuelva loco. Además, el viernes es el día de san Valentín Es el fin de semana perfecto para que los amantes se tomen un descanso.

—Un descanso —repitió Katniss a pesar de sus lágrimas—. Empiezas a hablar como un auténtico romántico.

—Eso parece —dijo él, y guardó silencio—. Nos iremos, Katniss Necesito estar contigo.

—¿Qué pasará si él se entera?

—No se enterará. Hablaremos con Boggs y con la policía. Encontraremos alguna manera de esquivarlo.

Katniss sintió el primer atisbo de esperanza desde la llamada de aquel bruto. Quizá hubiera una posibilidad de que ella y Peeta pudieran disfrutar de un poco de normalidad.

—¿Adónde iremos?

—Eso déjamelo a mí. Tú sólo tienes que tener una maleta preparada el viernes. Después de tu programa de radio, nos iremos de aquí.

_**Un fin de semana a solas con Peeta suena bastante bien para Katniss después de tantas emociones, (aunque honestamente suena bien para cualquiera). ¿Qué creen que haga el acosador cuándo se entere? ¿O creen que lograran burlarlo? Cuéntenme todas sus teorías, me encanta leerlas!**_

_**Infinitas gracias por leer, por sus reviews, favoritos y follows!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 23**

MIÉRCOLES, 12 DE FEBRERO

17.10

CALLE OCHENTA Y DOS ESTE, NUEVA YORK

Cressida entró en su casa, se quitó el abrigo de piel y lo colgó en el armario. La exposición en el Museo Metropolitano había sido una maravilla. Ciento veinte dibujos extraordinarios de Leonardo Da Vinci, en una exposición especial que duraría todo el mes. Había estado horas paseando por el museo. Era justo el tipo de actividad que necesitaba para no pensar en lo de esa noche.

Con un suspiro de disgusto, miró su reloj. Todavía quedaban varias horas antes de que tuviera que asumir el papel de anfitriona en esa farsa de cena para Marvel. Había previsto el tiempo necesario para relajarse. Primer paso, prepararse una jarra de martini. Segundo paso, tomarse una copa mientras se relajaba y se metía en el jacuzzi del piso de arriba. Eso la sosegaría. Recuperaría la compostura y estaría preparada para cuando Plutarch llegara a casa, sin duda desbordante de entusiasmo por los acontecimientos de los últimos días y por el nombramiento de su querido hijo. Ella lo escucharía, sonreiría, y luego se vestiría para salir a cenar a Le Cirque.

Todo ese montaje la ponía enferma.

Pero, como siempre, sabría manejarlo.

Se pasó la mano por su espesa cabellera de color caoba, ahora humedecida por los copos de nieve. Esa noche se recogería el pelo en un moño y se pondría su vestido de Armani con el largo escote en la espalda. Puede que su estado de ánimo estuviera por los suelos, pero su aspecto sería espectacular. A pesar de su edad, haría que todos los hombres se fijaran en ella. Ahora estaba de mejor ánimo. Entró en la sala y se dirigió sin vacilar al aparador.

—Cressida. Has llegado justo a la hora.

Se giró bruscamente y vio a Marvel, acomodado en el sofá con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

—Pero qué…

—El martini está preparado —dijo él, señalando la mesa con un gesto—. Fuerte y seco, como a ti te gusta. ¿Quieres que te sirva una copa?

Su sorpresa empezaba a transformarse en cautela.

—Claro que sí —dijo, consintiendo con un gesto y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿A qué debo esta visita sorpresa?

Marvel sirvió una copa de martini y se la pasó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No me dices ni una palabra para felicitarme? ¿Ni una palabra para darme la bienvenida? Estoy decepcionado.

—Lo dudo. —Cressida se dejó caer en una silla mullida, cruzó una pierna bien torneada sobre la otra y bebió un trago de su copa—. Por fin tienes lo que siempre habías querido. Seguro que te sientes muy ilusionado —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cómo has conseguido dejar el despacho y tomarte el tiempo para esta visita?

—Me he ido temprano para prepararme para la gran fiesta de esta noche. En realidad, te esperaba antes. Y luego me acordé de la exposición de Da Vinci. Supongo que habrás ido a verla.

A Cressida le brillaban los ojos.

—No me creo eso de que lo suponías. Tú nunca supones nada, Marvel. Lo tuyo es saber.

—Tienes razón. Lo mío es saber. Tengo por principio saber todo lo que me afecta — dijo, y se bebió el resto del whisky—. Y eso me recuerda el motivo de mi visita. Pensé que podríamos tener una charla amigable.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Cato.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó ella, y bebió otro sorbo—. ¿Qué pasa con Cato?

Marvel se inclinó hacia delante.

—Iré directo al grano. Lo sé todo. Todo sobre tu vergonzoso montaje, hasta cómo habías planeado incriminar a mi madre. Además, tengo pruebas. Cato estaba mal de la cabeza, pero era listo. Lo bastante listo para saber que sería necesario tener algo para negociar contigo. Tardó un tiempo, pero un día encontró la ocasión esperada. Fue durante uno de sus encuentros poco felices. Grabó su conversación. Yo tengo la grabación. Y la usaré, si me veo obligado a hacerlo.

Cressida se había puesto pálida como un muerto.

—No te creo —balbuceó

—Ya me lo esperaba —dijo él. Sacó una grabadora pequeña y pulsó la tecla «Play». Se oyeron dos voces, la de Cato y la de Cressida. Estaban los dos enfurecidos, pero las voces eran perfectamente inteligibles. Discutían sobre una amenaza hecha hacía muchos años, una amenaza que había cambiado el destino de algunas vidas—. Esto, por cierto, es una copia — dijo Marvel. Pulsó «Stop» y se quedó observando la expresión de Cressida.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —inquirió ella, con voz seca.

—Eso es lo mejor de todo. Nada. No quiero absolutamente nada. —La boca de Marvel era una línea apretada y siniestra—. Salvo que tendrás que apartarte de mi camino. Heavensbee & Company es mi criatura. Mi futuro. No el tuyo. Tú seguirás así, seguirás siendo la esposa trofeo de Plutarch. Disfruta de tu gallina de los huevos de oro. A mí me importa un comino. Pero no te entrometas en el negocio ni en ninguna de las decisiones financieras o personales que mi padre tome a favor mío. Tú limítate a sonreír, a darme tu apoyo y a aceptar los talones de los dividendos que yo te dé. Si no, me veré obligado a hablar con Plutarch. Le haré escuchar esta cinta, breve pero demoledora. Tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

Siguió un silencio de muerte.

—Piensa —dijo Marvel—. Puedes empezar esta noche, portándote como una anfitriona perfecta, darme la bienvenida a esta familia y al negocio con los brazos abiertos.

—Eres un cabrón miserable —dijo Cressida, con una mirada de odio mortal.

—Cabrón, sí. ¿Miserable? Eso depende de a quién le preguntes. Ahora bien, ¿cuál es tu respuesta? ¿Puedo contar con tu colaboración?

Cressida dejó su martini y se incorporó.

—Por ahora, sí. Después, ya veremos.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que quiero ver cómo te adaptas a tu nuevo papel. Además, quiero asegurarme de que sigas siendo un niño bueno, como lo has sido desde que por fin maduraste. Es verdad que has sido un buen niño, ¿no?

Marvel entrecerró los ojos.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—No eres el único que sabe lo que está pasando.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que tú crees saber. Será otra de tus chorradas. Y eso significa que no tienes ni la menor prueba.

—¿Estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo? —Cressida le devolvió una sonrisa dura—. El juego de la extorsión se puede jugar entre dos, Marvel. Si me dan un golpe, yo lo devuelvo. De modo que dejémoslo en tablas. Lo reconozco, puede que tu mejor carta sea más interesante que la mía, pero, por otro lado, tengo mi influencia sobre Plutarch, que es muy superior a la tuya. No creo que haga falta extenderme sobre los detalles.

—Te puedes ahorrar los detalles de tu vida sexual.

—De acuerdo. Así que, para contestar a tu pregunta, sí, respetaré tu ultimátum. Por ahora. Plutarch cree que tienes las habilidades necesarias para que su empresa prospere. De modo que estoy dispuesta a hacer alguna concesión. Pero que sepas que te tengo muy vigilado. Al fin y al cabo, en tus manos tienes la empresa de Plutarch y mi futuro. Cressida acabó lanzándole una mirada cortante—. Voy a subir a darme un baño. Tú vete a casa y vístete para esta noche. Mi farsa de madrastra solidaria comienza a las siete y media.

18.15

WVNY

Katniss estaba sentada sola en el estudio de grabación. Gloss y Thresh se hallaban al otro lado de los controles, pero ella no tenía ganas de socializar, perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos.

Por una cuestión de personalidad, siempre se sentía obligada a hacerse cargo de las situaciones. Ahora se sentía una víctima.

Había estudiado todas las publicaciones de psicología que abordaban los elementos constitutivos de la personalidad patológica. Había consultado varias páginas en Internet que trataban en detalle el tema de los acosadores, su psique, los rasgos de su personalidad y de su comportamiento. Y había llegado a entender bastante bien lo que le pasaba a ese tipo. Como mínimo, sufría un trastorno delirante, o un trastorno psiquiátrico más grave, como la esquizofrenia. Era un obsesivo. Un resentido. Un depredador. A diferencia de otros acosadores más benignos, a éste no le interesaba mantener su identidad en secreto, no eternamente. En ese momento, disfrutaba del poder y el control que le brindaba su anonimato. Le permitía aterrorizarla, sin temor a las repercusiones. Pero Katniss estaba convencida de que su intención era mostrarse a la luz del día. Tenía un plan de ataque, un plan que haría que su preludio de insultos fuera un juego de niños.

Él era así. Pero ¿quién era? _¿Quién?_

Había contactado con la policía. Derivaron su llamada al inspector Hadman de la Comisaría Diecinueve, el mismo poli que le había dado la noticia de la muerte de Prim. Hadman se había reunido con ella, pero no en la comisaría, por miedo a que el acosador la siguiera, sino en el Café Krispy Kreme de la calle Setenta y dos. Boggs la había acompañado.

Para cualquiera que mirara desde la calle, parecía una reunión de negocios. Hadman había elaborado una lista de todas las personas que Katniss nombró como potenciales acosadores. También había dicho que haría un seguimiento de la localización de la llamada y que les comunicaría los resultados.

Y, entretanto, había un nombre que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, ni de día ni de noche.

Marvel Mallory. Procuraba no obsesionarse con él, pero no lo conseguía. Había algo en él que mantenía viva la sospecha. Katniss no paraba de decirse que se debía al hecho de que Marvel Mallory era un clon de su hermano Cato, al menos físicamente. Pero una voz interior no la dejaba tranquila, le decía que había algo más.

Debería haber hablado con él cuando llamó a la radio esa noche. Si hubiera escuchado su voz, podría haberla comparado con la voz sintetizada que la llamaba a casa y, quizá, descartarla, si no por el timbre, al menos por el tono y el vocabulario que usaba. Tal vez con sólo escucharlo podría haber juzgado su estado mental, y eso la habría tranquilizado. Quizá incluso debería haberse reunido con él.

No, eso era una imprudencia. Estimularlo a él y poner en riesgo su seguridad y su estabilidad emocional, no. No había ni que pensar en esa posibilidad. Pero, si hubiera alguna alternativa… De pronto, levantó la cabeza, como iluminada.

Claro, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Echó mano del periódico del día y repasó la sección de negocios hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Ahí estaba. Era justo lo que había leído por la mañana mientras tomaba el café. Se levantó, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

—¿Gloss? ¿Thresh? —llamó—. ¿Podríamos emitir un programa pregrabado esta noche?

Gloss le lanzó una mirada de cautela.

—Si es necesario hacerlo, claro. ¿Por qué?

—Porque Peeta y yo vamos a una fiesta.

19.45

LE CIRQUE

455MADISON AVENUE, NUEVA YORK

Varios invitados ya habían entrado en la Biblioteca —uno de los elegantes salones de recepción de Le Cirque—, tomando vino y degustando los canapés fríos y calientes. Katniss cruzó la puerta del brazo de Peeta.

—Es toda una fiesta —observó Katniss, mirando alrededor—. Mi padre daría su aprobación. Es del estilo de las que organizaría él.

Peeta no sonrió. Sabía que ese ligero sarcasmo era sólo una fachada. La sentía tensa como la piel de un tambor. De hecho, hasta podía percibir su leve vibración. Ahora pensaba que estaba loco por haberle dicho que sí.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo Katniss, con voz nerviosa—. Sé que tienes tus reparos. Pero tengo que ver a Marvel Mallory. No a solas, porque podría correr peligro, pero sí en un ambiente de grupo más inocuo. Tengo que hablar con él, observarlo mientras habla con los demás. Tengo un ojo bien entrenado. Y quizá pueda poner mis temores a buen recaudo.

—O quizá consigas que aumente tu ansiedad y des un paso más hacia el límite.

—Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Peeta suspiró ruidosamente, y con eso logró rebajar un poco la tensión.

—Estás preciosa —murmuró, y le acarició el brazo, rozándole la manga de su vestido de noche. Era un vestido de punto de color chocolate, sobrio y sencillo, con un fino canutillo dorado en los bordes de las mangas y el cuello. Le quedaba algo ceñido, y eso acentuaba su figura esbelta y resaltaba aún más el encendido tono de su piel. Era la elegancia de Katniss en toda su magnitud.

—Gracias —dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa—. Tú también estás muy guapo. Con tu traje italiano, tu corbata de seda… Estoy impresionada.

Él le cogió la mano.

—Todavía puedes cambiar de opinión. No nos ha visto nadie. Podemos irnos, si quieres.

—Ni hablar —respondió ella, con tono alegre—. He dedicado demasiado tiempo a maquillarme.

Katniss volvió a recorrer el salón con la mirada.

Más allá del ambiente festivo, aquello era una gran demostración de poder. Hombres y mujeres influyentes y elegantes brindaban y charlaban civilizadamente mientras hacían lo imposible por escuchar las conversaciones a su alrededor. Los camareros uniformados se desplazaban de un lado a otro ofreciendo a los invitados entremeses y champán en copas aflautadas, como complemento de las bebidas que se servían en la barra.

Un camarero se fijó en Katniss y Peeta y se apresuró a servirles, con la bandeja de plata en alto.

—¿Les apetece un brioche con _mousse _de paté? —preguntó.

—Gracias, por ahora, no —dijo Peeta, que acababa de ver al invitado de honor. Se encontraba al otro lado del salón junto a Cressida y Plutarch. Los invitados se arremolinaban a su alrededor y lo felicitaban con sonrisas bien ensayadas y sutiles exhibiciones de elegancia.

—Ah, ahí está —dijo Katniss—. El hombre que acaba de entrar en el clan de los Heavensbee.

Peeta la miró rápidamente de soslayo, midiendo su reacción. Katniss había palidecido ligeramente, pero su actitud aparentaba entereza.

—Supongo que los que están a su lado son Plutarch y Cressida Heavensbee.

—Sí, así es.

—Cressida tiene un aspecto impresionante.

—Supongo que es normal. Se dedica a cuidarse las veinticuatro horas del día —replicó Peeta por lo bajo.

—Me parece bien. Eso demuestra tenacidad y un gran respeto por sí misma.

—Más bien amor por sí misma.

—Parece que no la quieres demasiado —dijo Katniss, volviéndose para mirarlo.

—Por Dios, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

—Una suposición acertada —dijo Katniss, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera. Y enseguida frunció los labios—. Me imagino que no será fácil para ella. Seguro que la prensa y los ecos de sociedad estarán pendientes del acontecimiento. Un hijastro al que tiene que reconocer fingiendo afecto, al menos en público. Tiemblo sólo de pensar cómo debe ser esa relación en la realidad.

—No te gustaría averiguarlo. En cuanto a la noticia, a ella no le afectará porque ya lo sabía.

—Por lo visto, a ti tampoco. No me extraña que la representación legal de los Heavensbee haya sido tan complicada. —Katniss respiró hondo y lentamente, y cogió a Peeta del brazo—. En cualquier caso, volvamos a lo nuestro. No esperemos más. Ahora mismo, tenemos a favor el elemento sorpresa. Vamos allá.

Cruzaron el salón abriéndose paso entre la multitud de invitados. Plutarch fue el primero en verlos. Arqueó las cejas pero los miró con expresión complacida, quizá hasta con alivio. Cressida siguió su mirada y, al verlos, exploró a Katniss de arriba abajo con una mirada típicamente femenina. Luego se fijó en el brazo de Peeta, que ahora rodeaba posesivamente a Katniss por la cintura. Hizo una mueca, como si disfrutara de una diversión muy íntima.

—Peeta —dijo Plutarch, y le estrechó la mano—. Me alegro mucho de que al final hayas podido venir. Y ésta debe ser la señorita Everdeen. He oído hablar mucho de usted. Por fin, es un placer conocerla. Soy Plutarch Heavensbee; le presento a mi mujer, Cressida. Creo que ya conoce a Marvel.

—Señor Heavensbee, señora Heavensbee —dijo Katniss, intercambiando saludos, sin perder de vista a Marvel por el rabillo del ojo. Éste parecía absolutamente atónito, y en sus ojos duros asomó cierta irritación al verla por primera vez con Peeta como pareja.

Katniss no se dejó intimidar por esa ira velada.

—Hola, señor Mallory. Nos volvemos a encontrar. —Katniss se giró y le tendió la mano—. Felicidades. Debe ser una noche muy especial para usted.

—Lo es —respondió él, con tono más bien seco. El saludo fue tan cortante como su actitud—. No sabía que vendrías con la señorita Everdeen. Creía que tenías otros compromisos.

—La verdad es que sí —dijo Peeta, sin alterarse—. Pero he podido aplazarlos. Quería venir para ofrecerte mis mejores deseos.

—Qué amable de tu parte. ¿Y la señorita Everdeen? —Marvel inclinó la cabeza mirando a Katniss—. Su programa de radio se transmite entre las ocho y las diez. ¿No lo hace en directo?

Katniss quiso que su respuesta fuera impersonal. Cuanto menos revelara de sí misma, más interesado estaría él y, con suerte, se delataría con mayor facilidad.

—Es verdad, es en directo. Salvo cuando me encuentro mal, estoy de vacaciones o asisto a una ocasión especial, como ésta. Entonces mi productor emite programas pregrabados.

—Me siento honrado de que ésta sea una ocasión especial para usted.

Honrado, ya lo creo. Quizá por eso no le soltaba la mano.

—Me alegro de haber venido —le aseguró Katniss—. Me imagino lo contento que debe sentirse. Por el reconocimiento personal y profesional de las personas que respeta y aprecia. No puedo imaginarme nada más halagador.

No supo si había sido su saludo lo que surtió efecto, o los propios pensamientos ocultos de Marvel. Pero fue como si hubiera pulsado un interruptor.

De pronto, Marvel Mallory se transformó en una persona diferente, cálida y encantadora. La tensión desapareció de su rostro. Le sonrió, con una sonrisa muy personal, y le cubrió las dos manos, todavía juntas, con su mano libre.

—Tiene toda la razón. La verdad es que es muy halagador. Y me complace que haya venido para compartir la ocasión. Como sabrá, he intentado comunicarme con usted. Ahora tendremos la oportunidad de charlar.

El próximo paso le correspondía a ella. Y más le valía actuar con cuidado. Por mucho que quisiera controlar la situación, Katniss no quería darle a Marvel Mallory una impresión equivocada. Aunque no tuviera nada que ver con el acoso, era evidente que estaba obsesionado con ella. Y sus cambios de ánimo eran, por decirlo de alguna manera, inquietantes.

Katniss le respondió con una sonrisa, pero se cuidó de que fuera una sonrisa impersonal, no amistosa.

—Si tiene un momento, será un placer.

—Señorita Everdeen —dijo Plutarch, después de carraspear—, ahora que ha venido, quisiera darle el pésame por la muerte de su prima, y disculparme por no haberla recibido cuando vino a verme a mi casa. Para serle sincero, no me encontraba en el mejor momento. Estaba demasiado apesadumbrado por el impacto de lo sucedido. Cato también era hijo mío, como usted seguramente sabe. Mi dolor era… y bien, supongo que no tengo por qué explicárselo. Usted misma habrá vivido ese dolor. En cualquier caso, no estaba de ánimo para recibir visitas. Incluidas las visitas de buena fe, como la suya. Así que le pido, por favor, que me perdone.

—No hace falta que se disculpe —dijo Katniss, que había intuido un asomo de sinceridad en sus palabras—. Fue un momento horrible. También yo lo siento por la pérdida que ha sufrido usted.

—Le agradecemos su sensibilidad —dijo Cressida, que no había pronunciado palabra, y que ahora miraba a Katniss con una sonrisa de sacarina—. Marvel —siguió, con los ojos clavados en él y lanzando una mirada fugaz a la mano de Katniss, todavía presa en la suya—, ¿por qué no dejas que el señor Peeta y la señorita Everdeen vayan a picar algo? —Volvió a dirigirse a Katniss—. Están a punto de servir langosta con aguacate. Se lo recomiendo.

—Me encantaría.

—Claro que sí —dijo Marvel, y con una señal llamó a un camarero. Katniss observó que una vena se le había hinchado en la cabeza. Marvel tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que parecía estar a punto de desencajársele.

La insinuación de Peeta se había quedado corta. Entre Marvel y su madrastra latía una tensión muy palpable, tan poderosa que haría zozobrar a toda una flota.

Katniss se sirvió un medallón de langosta, y aprovechó esa pequeña pausa para apartarse y dejar que otros invitados se acercaran a felicitar a Marvel.

Peeta se acercó a ella y, entretanto, cogió dos copas de champán de una bandeja. Le pasó una.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Por ahora, sí.

—Eso depende de tu perspectiva. —Peeta la miró con una sonrisa relajada y falsa de encuentro social, una sonrisa que expresaba lo contrario de sus palabras cuando le contestó—. Si ese cabrón te sigue mirando como si fueras la Mona Lisa le romperé hasta el último diente.

A Katniss le temblaron ligeramente los labios.

—Que idea más edificante. Pero creo que todavía no estoy preparada para el numerito del hombre de las cavernas.

—Yo tampoco. Pero cuando se trata de ti… todo son sorpresas.

Algo en el tono de Peeta hizo que Katniss alzara la mirada mientras se llevaba la copa de champán a los labios. Se quedó observando la intensa expresión en su cara y, de pronto, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Por cierto, ya está todo preparado para nuestro fin de semana —le avisó Peeta, con la voz enronquecida, sin dejar de mirarla—. He reservado una cabaña en una estación de esquí muy pequeña y muy exclusiva en Vermont. Saldremos el viernes por la noche. Podríamos volver el lunes, si quieres saltarte las clases y no ir al colegio. Seguro que tienes derecho a algunos días de vacaciones.

—Tengo unos cuantos —dijo Katniss, tragando con dificultad—. Y suena maravilloso. El problema es que no sé esquiar. Creo que todavía no te lo había confesado.

—Sí, ya me lo habías comentado. Por eso he reservado en ese lugar.

Se produjo un silencio cargado de intenciones sexuales.

Y luego Peeta le cogió la mano con que Katniss todavía sostenía la copa de champán, y se la llevó a los labios.

—Bebe, te dará fuerzas para nuestro fin de semana.

—No necesito más fuerzas —dijo ella, con un guiño—. Pero puede que tú sí las necesites, después de tres días conmigo en la cabaña.

Peeta respondió con una risa sonora.

—Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo —anunció.

A unos cuantos metros, Cressida observaba la conversación entre Katniss y Peeta con gran interés. Aunque no podía oír lo que decían, era imposible no fijarse en la química que destilaban.

Se apartó de Plutarch, que en ese momento hablaba con un amigo, y se inclinó hacia Marvel.

—Si tienes alguna fantasía con Katniss Everdeen, ya te puedes ir olvidando — murmuró—. Esa mujer está locamente enamorada de Peeta Mellark. Y es un sentimiento correspondido. Muy correspondido. Obsérvalo con tus propios ojos —sugirió, señalándoselo con una mirada.

Marvel se fijó en ellos y siguió bebiendo su whisky.

—Cierra la boca, Cressida —masculló—. Cierra tu maldita boca.

—De todos modos, no habría funcionado —siguió ella, en voz baja y tono provocador—. Es el tipo de mujer que busca a un hombre que tenga una fuerza y un poder innatos, y no alguien que lo haya heredado de papá o que lo lleve puesto como un barniz.

—Maldita seas, Cressida, te lo advierto…

En ese momento, Plutarch se separó de un grupo, rodeó a Cressida por los hombros con un brazo firme y se inclinó hacia Marvel.

—Basta, ya —dijo, con un silbido de voz—. ¿No pueden controlarse por una noche?

—Díselo a tu mujer.

—Te lo estoy diciendo a ti. Es una fiesta en tu honor. Quiero que estés a la altura.

—Tienes razón. Es hora de celebrarlo con otro trago —dijo Marvel, y se alejó hacia la barra a grandes zancadas.

—Cressida —dijo Plutarch con voz pausada—. Por favor, no lo provoques. No hace falta someterlo a más tensiones.

—No está tenso —dijo Cressida, encogiéndose de hombros—. Está obsesionado. Otra vez. Y la mujer que lo obsesiona ni siquiera sabe que existe. Otra vez. Perdón, me corrijo. Sabe que existe, pero prefiere ignorar la verdad.

—Ya se le pasará.

—Si tú lo dices, cariño —dijo ella, y le acarició la barbilla justo cuando se acercaba otro invitado.

Mirando por encima de su copa, Katniss seguía los pasos de Marvel.

—Creo que el trío feliz acaba de tener un pequeño roce —informó a Peeta. —No me sorprendería.

—Marvel está en la barra. Creo que me acercaré a pedir una copa de Merlot —dijo, y dejó su copa sobre una bandeja que pasaba—. No tardaré.

—Iré contigo —dijo Peeta, cogiéndola del brazo.

—Si me acompañas, no sacaremos nada en claro. Sólo conseguiremos herir su susceptibilidad. Tú acércate a hablar con Plutarch y Cressida. Yo estaré al otro lado del salón.

—¿Y si se te insinúa?

—Entonces te haré una señal para que me ayudes.

Peeta asintió, muy a su pesar.

—De acuerdo. Tienes cinco minutos —dijo.

—Que sean diez.

—De acuerdo, diez. Pero si no me gusta lo que veo, iré de todas formas.

—Sólo prométeme que no montarás una escena.

—Nada de escenas —le aseguró Peeta—. Me limitaré a sacarte de aquí en volandas.

Katniss se acercó a la barra. Se pasó la mano por el pelo como si estuviera absorta en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué puedo servirle, señorita? —inquirió el camarero.

—Eeh… sí, una copa de Merlot, por favor. —Mientras esperaba, jugó con una servilleta, y luego cogió la copa que le entregó el barman.

—¿Bebiendo a solas? —Era Marvel, que se le había acercado por detrás.

Ella se giró con un gesto de sorpresa fingida.

—Ah, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí. Estaba pensando.

—Ya —dijo él, y tomó otro largo trago de whisky—. No pareces muy contenta. ¿Hay algún problema en el paraíso?

—Supongo que hablas de Peeta y de mí. No, ningún problema, sólo que últimamente no lo estoy pasando demasiado bien. Sucede en las mejores familias.

—Eso no te lo discuto —convino Marvel, e hizo una pausa para rellenar su vaso. Echó otro trago y luego inclinó la cabeza para mirarla fijamente—. ¿Si te hago una pregunta, me darás una respuesta sincera?

—Si puedo —dijo Katniss, sintiendo una tensión en el pecho, pero conservando la calma.

—Sí, claro que puedes. Pero no sé si querrás responder.

—No lo sabré hasta que me lo preguntes.

—Me parece bien —dijo él, y fijó la mirada en ella—. ¿Todavía me tienes miedo?

Katniss sabía que debía medir su respuesta.

—¿Miedo de ti? ¿En qué sentido?

—Lo diré de otra manera —corrigió él—. ¿Todavía ves a Cato cuando me miras a mí?

—En ciertos momentos fugaces, sí. —La mejor estrategia era responder con sinceridad—. No tiene nada de raro, puesto que vuestro parecido es… era… idéntico. Pero si me preguntas si los confundo a los dos, mentalmente, la respuesta es que no.

Marvel se quedó mirando su vaso medio vacío.

—Lo que mi hermano te hizo fue despreciable. Lamento que hayas tenido que vivir una cosa así.

¿Era remordimiento o manipulación?

—Ya pasó —respondió Katniss—. Además, tuve suerte. Podría haber sido peor.

—Sí, ya me lo dijeron. Me alegro de que a Cato lo interrumpieran. —Volvió a escrutar su rostro, como si quisiera sondearla. Una mirada de sondeo, pero vidriosa. Katniss sospechó que estaba casi borracho—. Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

Quería sonsacarle algo. Pero ¿el qué?

—Tú ya sabes la respuesta —dijo ella, con una mirada directa, queriendo saber si lo estaba incitando a algo—. Te has inventado un vínculo emocional entre los dos que no existe. Le has dicho a Peeta que se alejara de mí para que pudieras conocerme más a fondo. Tengo entendido que a eso se le llama ser autoritario y albergar falsas esperanzas.

Marvel ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Siempre dices las cosas tal como son, ¿eh?

—Lo intento, sí.

—Y a mí me ves como alguien irracional y dominante.

—¿Me equivoco?

Marvel bebió lo que le quedaba en el vaso.

—La vida es como un juego de ajedrez, Katniss. Y yo soy un jugador perspicaz y competitivo. Me gusta ganar. Manipulo y me aprovecho de las circunstancias para conseguir ese resultado. ¿Eso me convierte en una persona dominante? Supongo que depende de cómo te lo mires. Pero ¿irracional? No. Todo lo contrario. Soy un hombre muy sistemático. No se consigue los resultados que deseas si te contentas con menos. ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

Katniss respondió dejándose llevar por su instinto.

—En realidad, no. A mí me provoca malestar e inquietud. ¿Es ése tu objetivo?

—¿Por qué habría de ser ése mi objetivo? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque puede que para ti ganar sea más importante que conseguir algo. Puede que signifique hacerte con el poder mediante la intimidación. ¿Es eso?

—¿Ésa es una teoría tuya o de Peeta? —preguntó él, volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

—Mía. A Peeta no lo están acosando. A mí sí.

—¿Y tú crees que soy yo el que te acosa?

—¿Eres tú?

—Si te dijera que no, ¿me creerías?

—No lo sé.

—Entonces estamos en un callejón sin salida, ¿no te parece?

Katniss no podía contradecirlo en ese punto.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Y si supieras con certeza que yo no soy el que te acosa, ¿nos darías una oportunidad a nosotros dos?

—No existe eso que tú llamas «nosotros». Nunca existirá.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, apretando la mandíbula—. ¿Porque me parezco a Cato? ¿O porque no soy Peeta?

—Porque no tengo ese sentimiento hacia ti.

—Sólo el tiempo lo dirá —dijo Marvel y dejó su vaso.

—No, el tiempo no lo dirá —respondió Katniss, sin vacilar. La frustración se había adueñado de ella. Quizá el tipo no deliraba. Quizá sólo era un ejecutivo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la derrota. Pero intuía que no era eso.

Katniss se lo quedó mirando fijo, intentando desesperadamente comprender aquella mente desviada e impenetrable, intentando adivinar sus pensamientos. Y entonces añadió la guinda que coronaba el pastel. O el clavo que sellaría su ataúd, todo dependía del giro que cobraran las cosas.

—Escúchame, Marvel. Nunca ocurrirá eso que dices. Ni ahora, ni nunca. ¿Está claro?

Una chispa de algo brilló en los ojos de Marvel. ¿Resentimiento? ¿Determinación? Katniss no lo sabía con certeza.

—Más claro de lo que tú te piensas. Pero, en fin, yo cuento con los hechos a mi favor. Tú, no. Al menos por el momento. Pero eso cambiará. Con el tiempo, también cambiarán tus sentimientos. Te conozco, Katniss. Sé lo que estás tramando —le avisó, y le rozó ligeramente la mano. Fue un contacto tan breve como desquiciante—. Ahora, si me perdonas, iré a reunirme con mis invitados.

Se alejó en dirección a la multitud, y dejó a Katniss paralizada.

_**Yo sigo desconfiando de Marvel, pero cuál será el secreto de Cressida?. La verdad creo que Katniss es muy valiente y Peeta… bueno sólo digamos que eso de actuar como hombre de las cavernas y llevarse a Kat en brazos, suena una tanto hot! **_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, favoritos y follows!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 24**

JUEVES, 13 DE FEBRERO

04.37

CALLE SETENTA Y DOS OESTE

Katniss se despertó de un salto. Estaba bañada en sudor Agarró las mantas y miró hacia la penumbra de la habitación, con el corazón latiéndole como un martillo en el pecho.

No pasaba nada. No había nadie. Una pesadilla. Sólo había sido una pesadilla.

Buscó el reloj despertador y miró los dígitos. Tembló cuando se dio cuenta de que aún faltaban dos horas para que asomara el día.

Había dormido menos de cuarenta minutos. Se había acostado a medianoche. Se había pasado el resto del tiempo mirando el teléfono, dándose ánimos para cuando sonara. Pero el teléfono había permanecido mudo.

Los ojos le ardían del cansancio. Los cerró con fuerza, deseando descansar, aunque no pudiera dormir. Tenía una larga jornada por delante, incluida su sesión con la doctora Phillips.

Además, con un poco de suerte, el inspector Hadman tendría información sobre el número de teléfono que había que localizar. Quizá les daría algunas respuestas, o al menos les daría una pista clara. Y ella sabría si la pista apuntaba a Marvel Mallory.

Renunció a la idea de descansar y encendió la lámpara, abrió el texto de psicología que descansaba en su mesita de noche y volvió a leer la sección sobre los rasgos psicopáticos de la personalidad.

Se había quedado dormida. En la habitación penetraba la débil luz del sol cuando volvió a sobresaltarse en su sueño. Ya era de día. El reloj le dijo que eran las seis y cuarto, y la alarma estaba a punto de sonar.

El hijo de puta no había llamado. Katniss se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina a prepararse un café. Dios, necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de cafeína. Era lo único que le ayudaría a mantenerse despierta durante el día.

Se había servido una segunda taza de un café fuerte y negro cuando sonó el teléfono. En la pantalla leyó el número de Peeta. Cogió el auricular.

—Hola —dijo, y se lo colocó en el hueco del hombro—. Espero que hayas dormido mejor que yo.

—No he dormido. —A juzgar por su voz, Peeta estaba reventado—. Quiero pillar a ese chiflado y eliminarlo de tu vida.

—No eres el único. He tenido unas pesadillas horribles cada vez que cerraba los ojos. No sé quién es ese tío, pero todavía anda suelto por ahí. Además, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la sensación de que está a punto de suceder algo espantoso. Me he sentido así desde mi conversación con Marvel.

Peeta respondió con un gruñido.

—Sí, ya, me pareció una conversación bastante rara. No sé si es porque había bebido demasiado o porque realmente delira. Pero te puedo asegurar, maldita sea, que voy a averiguar quién es. —Siguió una pausa tensa—. Tengo una reunión importante en el despacho esta tarde. No tengo ni idea de cuánto durará. Pero te llamaré cuando termine, antes de que salgas a tu terapia o más tarde, por tu móvil.

A Katniss no le pasó desapercibido el tono grave de Peeta.

—Es la reunión, ¿no? La reunión que cambiará el curso de las cosas en tu vida.

—Sí, ha llegado el momento.

Katniss buscaba las palabras más adecuadas. Quería ofrecerle el mismo tipo de apoyo emocional que él le había ofrecido últimamente.

—Peeta, sé que no hemos podido tocar el tema en profundidad. Pero sí sé que es una decisión importante. También tengo una idea bastante clara de qué se trata, o al menos sé lo esencial. Espero que todo salga como tú quieres. Sólo te quería decir que estaré pensando en ti. Y que estaré aquí si tienes ganas de hablar.

Él guardó silencio un momento. Y luego se aclaró la garganta.

—Gracias. —Parecía más emocionado de lo que ella esperaba—. Lo digo en serio. El hecho de que estés aquí por mí… significa mucho para mí.

—Hasta un caballero con brillante armadura necesita una bella dama —dijo Katniss, sonriendo—. ¿Quién, si no, le daría ánimos?

—Es verdad. Pero que sepas que este caballero en concreto necesita a esta dama en concreto para darle ánimos.

—No lo olvidaré.

—Te llamaré más tarde —dijo él, y calló un momento—. Y, Katniss,… cuídate.

—Eso haré. —Su sonrisa se había desvanecido.

09.30

CRANE, SNOW & COLLINS

Peeta estaba revisando una declaración cuando sonó su interfono.

Con gesto ausente, pulsó el botón.

—¿Sí, Twill?

—El señor Crane acaba de llegar —anunció la secretaria en voz muy baja y tensa—. El señor Snow y el señor Collins están con él. Me han llamado y me han pedido que se reúna con ellos lo antes posible en la sala de reuniones.

Peeta frunció el ceño y dejó los papeles.

—¿Ha llegado el señor Crane?

—Sí, señor. Y quiere que deje lo que está haciendo.

—Voy. —Peeta apagó el interfono y se incorporó. Qué raro. Seneca Crane rara vez iba al despacho. Peeta tenía previsto que estuviese presente esa tarde durante su reunión con los otros socios mayoritarios, pero todavía faltaban seis horas. Y Peeta no era tan egocéntrico como para creer que algo definido como «urgente» tuviera que ver con él y con su futuro.

Se puso rápidamente la chaqueta del traje y se dirigió a la sala.

El ambiente en la sala de conferencias era más bien sombrío. Los tres hombres que habían contratado a Peeta estaban sentados juntos y hablaban en un susurro tenso. Peeta llamó a la puerta como era de rigor y asomó la cabeza.

—Peeta. —Seneca Crane fue el primero en hablar—. Entra y cierra la puerta. Peeta obedeció. El ambiente que reinaba en la sala lo hacía sentirse cada vez más incómodo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Un doble homicidio —dijo Corolianus Snow, que no gastaba palabras ni tiempo en vano—. Fue anoche. Descubrieron los dos cuerpos hace una hora —anunció, y su mirada solemne se encontró con la de Peeta—. Las víctimas son Plutarch y Cressida Heavensbee.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Peeta, boquiabierto—. ¡Qué dices!

—Me has oído bien —confirmó Corolianus—. Plutarch no llegó a una reunión por la mañana. Es algo que nunca había ocurrido. Sus colegas llamaron a su oficina. Su secretaria lo llamó a su móvil. No contestaba. La secretaria fue en taxi hasta su casa de la calle Ochenta y dos Este. Tampoco contestaban. Finalmente, llamó a la policía. Vinieron dos agentes para averiguar qué pasaba. Por lo visto, los asesinatos ocurrieron en algún momento entre la una y las seis de la madrugada. Plutarch tenía el cuello roto. A Cressida la violaron y la estrangularon.

—Dios mío. —Peeta se dejó caer en una silla—. ¿Ha sido un robo? ¿La policía tiene alguna pista de quién o quiénes han sido los asesinos?

—Sí y no. No ha sido un robo. La cerradura no ha sido forzada, y tampoco han desconectado la alarma y no han robado nada. Y sí, al parecer, la policía tiene un sospechoso, aunque no han cursado una orden de detención. Quieren hablar con Marvel Mallory. Ahora viene de camino a nuestras oficinas, y después le han pedido que se dirija a la Comisaría Diecinueve.

Peeta se quedó como paralizado por una descarga.

—¿Creen que Marvel ha matado a Plutarch y a Cressida?

—Como ha dicho Seneca, no han arrestado a nadie… todavía no —dijo Albert Collins—. Pero la policía ha interrogado a Marvel en la escena del crimen. Quiere interrogarlo de nuevo. Nos ha llamado hace unos minutos para contárnoslo y ha dicho que viene enseguida.

—Debe estar destrozado.

—Así es. La policía le ha notificado el crimen en cuanto han hallado los cuerpos. Él estaba en su despacho, y se ha presentado de inmediato. —Siguió una tos nerviosa—. Las pruebas circunstanciales son cada vez más concluyentes. No hubo forzamiento de la cerradura ni signos de forcejeo. Y todo ha ocurrido nada más anunciarse públicamente en los medios de comunicación que Marvel había sido nombrado director de Heavensbee & Company y después de que Plutarch reconociera que Marvel era su hijo. Digamos por ahora que el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York tiene unas cuantas preguntas.

—Me lo imagino. —Peeta pensaba a toda velocidad con su reacción habitual de abogado de la defensa—. Has dicho que Cressida fue violada. ¿Había rastros de semen?

—La policía le ha pedido una muestra de su ADN a Marvel —dijo Collins, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Él está de acuerdo pero ha dicho que quería que sus abogados estuvieran presentes, para eso y para posteriores interrogatorios.

—Bien.

Seneca Crane puso las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Lo fundamental es lo siguiente: Cuando Marvel llegue, queremos que hables con él a solas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Peeta, extrañado.

—Porque no queremos enterarnos de lo que diga.

La realidad comenzaba a imponerse lentamente.

—Seneca, con todos mis respetos, ¿puedes ir al grano? ¿Qué quieres decirme, exactamente?

—Sólo lo que has entendido. Peeta, esta situación es un nido de avispas. Nuestro bufete representa los intereses de Plutarch y Cressida Heavensbee. Si por alguna razón deciden que Marvel es culpable de estos crímenes, estaremos ante un enorme conflicto de intereses — dijo Crane, y guardó silencio un momento—. Seré franco contigo. Todos sabemos que quieres retirarte de nuestra empresa. Quieres establecerte por tu cuenta. Y quieres hacerlo con nuestra venia y, probablemente, con unos cuantos clientes nuestros que preferirían quedarse contigo. Y bien, te diré cuál es el trato. Te facilitaremos la renuncia en todo lo posible. Te ayudaremos a empezar, te recomendaremos y derivaremos algunos casos si hay exceso de trabajo. Y no impediremos que te vayas con ninguno de los clientes que quieran seguirte a tu nuevo despacho. Será una separación limpia y amistosa. Como contrapartida, queremos que te encargues de tu primer cliente.

—Marvel Mallory.

—Correcto.

Peeta frunció los labios.

—Es una oferta interesante. Pero déjenme que les haga una pregunta. ¿Qué pasará si la muestra de ADN tomada en la escena del crimen no coincide con la de Marvel?

—Entonces tendrás un caso mucho más fácil de resolver. Y tendrás la gratitud eterna de un joven sumamente rico y bien conectado. En cualquier caso, tu nuevo bufete tendrá un comienzo espectacular, y eso hablará bien de nuestra empresa.

—Dicho de otra manera, inocente o culpable, no quieren participar en la representación de Marvel.

Collins suspiró.

—Este caso saldrá en todos los periódicos de Nueva York. Mientras estamos aquí hablando, la noticia ya está en las televisiones locales. El nombre de Marvel quedará relacionado con este caso, lo declaren culpable o no. No queremos esa mala prensa. Además, todavía tenemos que ocuparnos de los testamentos y propiedades de Plutarch y Cressida.

—En los dos casos, Marvel es el heredero y encargado de gestionar las propiedades — reflexionó Peeta en voz alta—. Y al desaparecer Plutarch y Cressida, también es el único beneficiario —dijo, con un resoplido—. A propósito de pruebas incriminatorias.

—De modo que entiendes nuestra posición.

—Está clara como el agua.

—¿Y?

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Hasta que Peeta hizo su contrapropuesta.

—Me reuniré con Marvel cuando llegue. Solos, como me han pedido. Le informaré de la situación y de los términos de su representación, es decir, que su abogado será el abogado señor Peeta Mellark, y no Crane, Snow & Collins. Si acepta esos términos, estaré de acuerdo. Escucharé lo que tiene que decir, y luego lo acompañaré a la Comisaría Diecinueve. Sin embargo, si se niega, espero que no se echen atrás en su oferta. Quiero su palabra de que cooperaran plenamente con mi nuevo bufete, incluyendo todos los beneficios que han mencionado, pase lo que pase después de mi conversación con Marvel. Les doy mi palabra de que haré todo lo posible para convencerlo de que me acepte como su abogado. Pero no puedo obligarlo. De modo que, si él prefiere buscarse otro abogado, sigo confiando en que respetaran nuestro acuerdo. ¿Qué les parece el trato?

Los tres socios intercambiaron miradas. A continuación, Crane asintió con la cabeza.

—Trato hecho.

Peeta entró en su despacho y encendió el televisor Sony WEGA de pantalla plana instalado sobre la mesa, y puso el canal local. Como se temía, la noticia ya estaba en la calle.

—El doble homicidio se ha producido en la residencia de los Heavensbee, situada en el Upper East Side, muy cerca de la Quinta Avenida y del Museo Metropolitano de Arte Moderno —comunicaba un corresponsal—. La policía no ha desvelado información hasta el momento. Lo único que podemos contarles es que Plutarch y Cressida Heavensbee han sido asesinados entre la una y las seis de la madrugada. No hay pruebas de que se trate de un robo…

Peeta apagó el televisor con el mando a distancia.

Se dejó caer en su silla e intentó procesar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras pensaba en el enorme desafío que le esperaba.

Asumía un gran riesgo, un riesgo mayor de lo que suponían los tres viejos socios. Había más complicaciones en torno a Marvel Mallory de lo que ellos sabían, y se acumulaban muchas más pruebas circunstanciales en su contra.

En primer lugar, estaba la antipatía entre Marvel y Cressida, con la tensión resultante entre él y Plutarch, además de su precaria salud mental en los últimos tiempos. Si a eso se le añadía los turbios hechos de su pasado, para la acusación el caso sería coser y cantar. En cuanto al estado mental de Marvel, había otro asunto muy peliagudo.

Katniss.

¿Era Marvel el que la acosaba? Peeta había creído que no, pero a la luz de ese horrible doble homicidio, ya no sabía qué pensar. La extraña conversación que había tenido con Katniss la noche anterior bastaba para ponerse en guardia. Si la policía se enteraba, y seguro que se enteraría, porque sin duda interrogarían a los asistentes a la gala en Le Cirque, lo sabrían todo.

Katniss tendría que dar a conocer todas sus sospechas en relación con Marvel. Y aquél sería el golpe de gracia para su cliente.

Ésa era su visión como profesional. Pero también tenía una visión personal. Si Marvel era detenido y juzgado, llamarían a Katniss como testigo de la acusación: El trabajo de Peeta lo obligaría a destrozarla.

Se masajeó las sienes. No podía llegar tan lejos en sus especulaciones, por ahora no. Antes tenía que reunirse con Marvel. Tenía que escucharlo, estudiarlo detenidamente mientras hablaban. El lenguaje corporal era muy elocuente, sobre todo en circunstancias traumáticas como aquellas. En cuanto a su conversación, no sería nada agradable. Tendría que ser totalmente franca. Nada de rodeos. Las cartas sobre la mesa. Así, no sólo tendría una perspectiva más rigurosa sino también entendería mejor el estado mental de Marvel. Se acabarían las conversaciones diplomáticas, y lo mismo iba por las tácticas de apaciguamiento.

Tenía que saber si Marvel era culpable o inocente. Y no sólo de los asesinatos. También tenía que saber lo del acoso de Katniss. Deseaba con toda el alma que su intuición no lo engañara. Que Marvel tuviera un mundo de problemas psicológicos, pero que no fuera un criminal. Porque, le gustara o no, Peeta va estaba metido de lleno en el asunto. Les había dado su palabra a los tres socios. Si su intuición finalmente le fallaba, estaría acabado, profesional y personalmente.

Katniss jamás aceptaría esta situación. Y, sobre todo, no sabría lidiar con ella. Tenía que parar de pensar. Peeta se apartó de su mesa de trabajo, se levantó y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Primero los hechos. Después, la especulación. Miró su reloj, inquieto. Marvel no tardaría en llegar.

09.45

ESCUELA DELLINGER

Katniss ya no podía esperar más.

Entró en su despacho y llamó al inspector Hadman.

Se oía mucho barullo de fondo cuando contestó.

—Hadman —dijo el inspector con voz enérgica.

—Hola, inspector, soy Katniss Everdeen. Me preguntaba si había podido localizar ese número de teléfono.

—El número de teléf… ah, sí. —Se había despistado—. La iba a llamar esta mañana, pero esto ha sido una locura desde que he llegado. Sí, he localizado el número. Pero tal como me imaginaba, no me ha dado ninguna pista. El número es de un teléfono móvil de prepago.

—Bueno, ¿y no puede averiguar quién lo compró?

—Imposible. Estos teléfonos se compran en tiendas, aeropuertos, en cualquier sitio que se le ocurra. Con suerte, podríamos localizar el lugar. Pero eso tampoco nos serviría de mucho. Es probable que el tipo pagara en efectivo y no se exige identificación para comprar un chisme de esos. Las compras anónimas de teléfonos móviles no se incluyeron en la Patriot's Act, la nueva ley de seguridad. No hay manera de vincular el número con el tipo que le hizo la llamada.

—De acuerdo. Así que no hemos avanzado en la identificación de ese tipo. —Katniss luchaba contra una frustración creciente—. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que podamos hacer para…?

—Oiga, señorita Everdeen, no quiero interrumpirla, pero acaba de caernos encima el doble homicidio. Su acosador tendrá que quedar en segundo plano.

Eso explicaba todo aquel barullo.

A pesar de su ansiedad personal, Katniss se sintió un poco culpable.

—Discúlpeme, inspector. No tenía ni idea. Le dejo para que…

—Sale en todas las noticias —le interrumpió él—. Me sorprende que no se haya enterado.

—He estado en el colegio desde primera hora de la mañana.

—Han asesinado a Cressida y Plutarch Heavensbee.

—¿Cressida y Plutarch Heavensbee? —Las manos de Katniss comenzaron a temblar—. ¿Los han asesinado? Pero ¡sí los vi anoche! ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? ¿Saben quién ha sido?

—No puedo dar a conocer los detalles del caso. Sin embargo, ahora que sé que estuvo con ellos anoche, tendré que hablar con usted. ¿Qué? —le gritó a alguien en la comisaría—. Señorita Everdeen, tengo que irme.

Clic.

Katniss colgó el auricular en el soporte del teléfono, mirándolo fijamente mientras los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente. En el ordenador escribió la dirección de la página web de y buscó la noticia sobre el doble homicidio.

Los Heavensbee… muertos. Asesinados en su propia casa.

El artículo no mencionaba que hubieran entrado en la casa forzando la entrada. ¿El asesino habría sido un conocido? ¿Alguien que tendría otros motivos para deshacerse de ellos?

Sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo ante una idea siniestra que acababa de tener. Alguien. Alguien que obtendría mucho dinero y mucho poder con sus muertes, por no mencionar la enorme satisfacción de ejecutarlos con sus propias manos. Sintió la bilis en la garganta cuando pensó en el único nombre que, por lógica, se insinuaba. No. No podía ser.

Pero eso explicaría la siniestra sensación que había tenido toda la noche, la sensación de que algo espantoso había pasado, aunque no hubiera recibido una llamada de su acosador.

La noche anterior creyó que jugaba con ella.

¿Y si no había sido así? ¿Y si no la había llamado porque estaba demasiado ocupado en algo mucho más siniestro?

Katniss se estremeció.

Las informaciones de los medios de comunicación no podían contestar este tipo de preguntas. Tenía que hablar con Peeta. A esas alturas, ya estaría enterado de los homicidios. Los Heavensbee eran clientes suyos. Él tendría más detalles.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su despacho.

—Crane, Snow y Collins.

—Peeta Mellark, por favor.

—Un momento.

Esperó mientras pasaban la llamada. Contestó la secretaria de Peeta.

—Despacho del señor Mellark.

—Sí, Twill, soy Katniss Everdeen. ¿Puedo hablar con el señor Mellark, por favor?

—Lo siento, señorita Everdeen, está con un cliente.

—De acuerdo. Pero es muy urgente. El señor Mellark sabe que de otro modo no lo interrumpiría. Si le dice que soy yo, estoy segura de que cogerá la llamada. Prometo que seré breve.

Twill se aclaró la garganta, visiblemente incómoda.

—Normalmente, haría lo que me pide. Pero en este caso, tengo instrucciones de no interrumpir por ningún motivo. Sin excepciones. Lo siento, señorita Everdeen, pero no puedo pasarle la llamada.

Una pausa tensa.

Entonces Katniss decidió echarle una mano.

—De acuerdo, Twill, lo entiendo. Por favor, déjele al señor Mellark un mensaje de que me llame en cuanto pueda.

—Lo haré.

Con una ansiedad que iba en aumento, colgó. Peeta estaba con un cliente. No se le podía interrumpir por ningún motivo. Plantó los codos sobre la mesa pasándose ambas manos por el pelo. ¡Dios santo! Poco a poco se apoderaba de ella la angustia de saber exactamente quién era ese cliente de Peeta.

_**Oh por Dios! Sin palabras, pobre Cressida y Plutarch. Cómo creen que cambie esto la relación de Peeta y Katniss?**_

_**Ahora si, con más calma, quiero desearles unas felices fiestas, espero que hayan tenido una increíble Navidad y que el próximo año este lleno de bendiciones y cosas buenas. Gracias por leer mis adaptaciones y por sus reviews que siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Espero que el próximo año me sigan leyendo.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 25**

09.55

CRANE, SNOW & COLLINS

Marvel clavó los ojos en Peeta como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

—¿Me estás diciendo que este bufete ya no me quiere representar? En otras palabras, creen que soy culpable. ¿Y ni siquiera escucharán lo que tengo que decir?

—No es eso. —Peeta entrelazó las manos sobre su escritorio—. Creen que hay un conflicto de intereses ya que ellos representan los bienes de Plutarch y Cressida. Saben que voy a instalarme por mi cuenta y que como abogado defensor me desenvuelvo bastante bien en los tribunales. Por eso me han dado el caso. A menos que prefieras que yo no te represente, lo cual sería una gran error, considerando lo bien que te conozco y lo mucho que sé de tu historia y de tus relaciones con Plutarch y Cressida. Pero la decisión es tuya, y debes tomarla ahora.

—Genial. —Marvel lo miró con recelo—. No se puede decir que estés muy de mi parte.

—Eso es irrelevante. No hace falta que me gustes. Ni siquiera hace falta que yo crea en tu inocencia. Necesito representarte. Y necesito que me expliques los hechos para que pueda proteger tus intereses. Esto es un negocio, Marvel, nada personal. Puedes estar metido en un buen lío. Necesitas un buen abogado penalista. Así que, o confías en mi competencia como abogado o no confías.

—Eres un cabrón arrogante, sabes que eres el mejor. —Marvel se puso de pie rascándose la nuca y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro del despacho. Daba la impresión de que tenía los nervios destrozados—. Todavía no me puedo creer que hayan muerto —musitó.

Peeta lo observó con atención. No había duda de que estaba en estado de _shock_. Pero ¿era porque se había enterado de los asesinatos o porque él los había cometido?

—Marvel, antes de que digas una palabra más, necesito una respuesta. ¿Quieres que te represente o no?

—Sí. Me representarás.

—Bien. Entonces siéntate. —Peeta señaló una silla. Al mismo tiempo, se levantó, cruzó la sala, le sirvió un vaso de agua a Marvel y se lo puso en las manos con gesto brusco—

Bébete esto. E intenta relajarte. Nos esperan en la Comisaría Diecinueve dentro de un rato. No voy sobrado de tiempo. Así que empecemos por lo más elemental. ¿Cómo te piensas declarar?

—No culpable. —Marvel le clavó una mirada feroz—. Y resulta que es verdad. Yo no maté a Plutarch y Cressida.

—¿Hay alguien que pueda confirmar tu paradero entre la una y las seis de la madrugada?

—Por desgracia, no. Estaba en casa, en la cama, como la mayoría de la gente a esas horas de la noche.

—¿Alguien te vio llegar a tu piso, el portero, un vecino, alguien?

Un suspiro lento.

—El portero. Cruzamos unas palabras antes de que yo subiera.

—¿Qué tipo de palabras?

—Le pedí que no dejara pasar a los periodistas. Un par de reporteros pesados me habían seguido hasta casa.

—Bien. Entonces tienes a varias personas que pueden atestiguar tu paradero a las… — Una mirada perpleja—. ¿A que hora llegaste a casa?

—Hacia medianoche. Y me quedé ahí, toda la noche —añadió en tono enfático.

—¿Y Plutarch y Cressida? ¿Se marcharon de Le Cirque a la misma hora que tú?

—No. Se quedaron allí, despidiéndose de los últimos invitados.

—De acuerdo. —Peeta anotó un par de cosas, sin cambiar de expresión—. Y te enviaron a casa temprano porque estabas borracho; los provocaste hasta que se cabrearon contigo y te comportaste de forma vergonzosa en público.

Marvel apretó la mandíbula, pero no lo negó.

—Algo así, sí.

Peeta dejó el bolígrafo y sostuvo sin vacilar la mirada de Marvel.

—Todavía no tengo el informe oficial de la policía. Así que dime lo que sabes. No quiero sorpresas. Sé cómo los han matado. Le rompieron el cuello a Plutarch y a Cressida la estrangularon y la violaron. Evidentemente, encontraron semen. ¿Qué más debería saber?

Marvel tragó con dificultad.

—Al llegar yo, los investigadores peinaban la escena del crimen en busca de huellas de pisadas, hebras de ropa, lo típico de los forenses. No me dejaron entrar. Cuando sacaron las bolsas con los cuerpos, las abrieron para que identificara a Plutarch y Cressida. Luego se llevaron los cuerpos al laboratorio del forense. Los polis me dijeron que no tendrían más detalles hasta que se realizaran las autopsias.

—¿Qué tipo de preguntas te hicieron los inspectores?

Marvel tomó un trago de agua.

—Cuándo fue la última vez que había visto vivos a Plutarch y Cressida, si sabía de alguien que deseara verlos muertos, y dónde me encontraba entre la una y las seis de la madrugada. Preguntaron por la fiesta en Le Cirque, y sobre los beneficios y responsabilidades que pasarían a mis manos con el fallecimiento de ambos.

—¿Y tú les dijiste…?

—Nada coherente. Estaba conmocionado. Pero cuando me preguntaron si estaría dispuesto a proporcionarles una muestra de ADN como procedimiento de rutina, caí en la cuenta de que yo era un sospechoso. Así que accedí al análisis de ADN, pero dije que quería que estuviera presente mi abogado.

—¿Algo más que debería saber sobre la escena del crimen?

Con gesto grave, Marvel asintió con la cabeza.

—Una de las cosas que les vi meter en una bolsa es un vaso de whisky vacío que encontraron sobre la mesa del salón. Si es el vaso que yo creo, cuando tomen las huellas verán que son las mías.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque yo estuve en la casa ayer antes de la fiesta.

—¿Para visitar a Plutarch?

—No, a Cressida.

—¿Cressida? ¿A santo de qué fuiste a verla a ella?

—Es la mujer de mi padre.

—Corta el rollo, Marvel. Odiabas a Cressida. Ella también te odiaba a ti.

—Ella lo llevaba bien.

—Sí, claro. Cressida no era de las que llevaba bien nada, salvo a Plutarch. Él los habría reconocido a ti y a Cato hace años de no haber sido porque ella lo presionaba para que no lo hiciera. Eso te daba mucha rabia.

—No tanto como para matarla. Y tú sabes lo mucho que yo respetaba a Plutarch. Era mi padre, por Dios. Vale que no lo anunciara en público hasta ahora. Pero, aún así, se ocupó de mí. Me dio una casa, una educación de elite, contactos empresariales importantes. Me lo dio todo.

—Es verdad. Pero tendrás mucho más ahora que él y su mujer ya no están.

Marvel golpeó la mesa con el vaso.

—Joder, Peeta, yo no los he matado.

Peeta frunció los labios.

—De acuerdo, digamos que, por el momento, te creo. Pasaremos por alto las pruebas circunstanciales, el móvil del crimen, todo. Ten en cuenta que la policía no será tan generosa.

—Estoy seguro de que no.

—Sigamos. Hablemos de tu estado de ánimo. Te estás portando como un desequilibrado últimamente. Y eres sospechoso de algo más que de la tragedia de anoche.

Marvel se puso tenso.

—Te refieres a la situación con Katniss.

—Sí. Y, aunque no te guste, vamos a hablar de ella. Sin emociones ni amenazas, con hechos y contando la verdad. Tengo que saber en qué consiste tu actitud irracional. Podría influir en la policía.

—¿Les vas a contar que Katniss cree que soy yo quien la está acosando? —preguntó Marvel con incredulidad.

—Claro que no. Pero ella estuvo en la fiesta anoche. Seguro que interrogarán a todos los invitados. Y cuando lleguen a ella…

—Dios mío. —Marvel hundió la cabeza en las manos—. Esto es una mierda de pesadilla interminable. Me retratarán no sólo como un homicida maníaco, violento y codicioso, sino también como un acosador psicótico. Más les valdría encerrarme en una celda y tirar la llave.

—No desvaríes —le aconsejó Peeta, atento a cada detalle de la reacción de Marvel. Estaba cada vez más convencido de que el tipo era inocente—. No quiero que pierdas los papeles. Pase lo que pase, tienes que conservar la calma. Recuerda que si no cometiste los crímenes de anoche, el ADN lo demostrará. Mucha gente odia a sus familiares. Algunos incluso acaban llevándose mucho dinero cuando mueren. Pero la gente no va por ahí rompiéndole el cuello a su padre o violando y estrangulando a su madrastra sólo para conseguir lo que quieren. —Peeta le clavó los ojos, dudoso—. Antes de abandonar este despacho, nos quedan por explorar dos preguntas importantes que todavía no tienen respuesta. La primera, ¿por qué fuiste a ver a Cressida? Y dos, ¿dónde pretendes llegar en relación con Katniss?

—Ya sabes lo que pretendo —respondió Marvel, abordando primero la segunda pregunta—. Fui muy directo contigo al respecto. Yo creo que Katniss es la mujer para mí. Pretendo conquistarla.

—Tienes una manera muy extraña de demostrarlo. La conversación que tuviste con ella anoche era delirante.

—¿Te contó lo que le dije? —Marvel soltó una exhalación—. Claro que te lo contó. Le habré parecido un borracho lunático. Quizá sea verdad que soy un lunático. Por Dios que tengo motivos. Eso es lo que quería contarle y lo que insinuaba cuando dije que ella no sabía toda la verdad. Se lo habría dicho allí mismo, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento. Pero, sí, creo que si ella lo supiera todo, las cosas cambiarían radicalmente. Ella es una terapeuta que trabaja con problemas emocionales. Habría comprendido quién soy y por qué. Y me habría ayudado a encontrar la paz que estoy buscando.

Peeta frunció el entrecejo.

—No te entiendo.

—¿Cómo ibas a entenderme? —Marvel se volvió a levantar y cruzó la sala hasta el aparador. Ignoró el agua y se sirvió un whisky.

—No te pases —le advirtió Peeta—. Tendrás que estar sobrio cuando hablemos con la policía.

—Lo estaré. —Marvel tomó un trago con ganas—. Créeme, me haría falta más de un whisky para nublar mis facultades mentales. Y muchísimo más para borrar todos mis demonios.

Se giró hacia Peeta. Cuando volvió a hablar, su expresión era pétrea, casi ausente.

—Me preguntaste por qué había ido a ver a Cressida. Fui a verla para decirle que tengo unas pruebas muy graves en su contra, pruebas que dejarían a Plutarch de piedra si se las enseñara.

—¿Así que la chantajeaste?

Marvel se encogió de hombros.

—Depende de lo que consideres chantaje. Le pedí que dejara de interferir en mi relación con Plutarch y en mi trayectoria profesional en Heavensbee and Company. Eso es. Le dije que podía tener todo el dinero, el prestigio y la fama que quisiera. Siempre y cuando me dejara hacer lo mío. Yo le conseguiría a Plutarch una fortuna mayor de la que ya tenía. Supongo que Cressida lo sabía, porque no discutió conmigo por ello. Me dijo que si yo cumplía con lo que había prometido, ella no me pondría obstáculos.

Peeta se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Qué pruebas eran ésas?

—Una cinta. Cato la grabó hace años. Supongo que pensó que algún día serviría de algo.

—¿Cato? —Era el último nombre que Peeta esperaba oír—. ¿Estaban los dos metidos en esto?

Algo en las palabras que había elegido Peeta llamó la atención de Marvel por su ironía, ya que soltó una carcajada seca.

—No, Peeta. Cato andaba metido en lo que sea él solo. Pero fue lo bastante listo para incluirme en las pruebas, por si acaso.

—¿Qué había en la cinta?

Otra sonrisa amarga y Marvel se tomó de un trago lo que le quedaba del whisky.

—Una discusión que revelaba una faceta de la mente pervertida y sádica de nuestra madrastra.

A Peeta empezaban a encajarle las piezas de una historia muy perversa.

—Será mejor que te expliques.

—Seré breve para que a ninguno de los dos nos den ganas de vomitar. Sabes que mi madre, Bonnie Mallory, trabajaba de criada en la casa de Plutarch. Así fue cómo se conocieron y cómo Cato y yo fuimos concebidos.

—Sí, me lo dijiste.

—Lo que no sabes es la profundidad del odio de Cressida. Se fue enconando con los años, sobre todo porque nunca consiguió darle a Plutarch un hijo propio. Estaba obsesionada con Cato y conmigo. Sobre todo con Cato. Él era el niño malo de los dos, el salvaje, el desafío. De pequeño, esos rasgos la ponían de los nervios. De adolescente, la seducían.

Peeta se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tuvieron una relación sexual?

—Oye, ¿nunca has visto _El graduado_? La diferencia está en que Cato sólo tenía quince años. Y por muchas ganas que tuviera de follar, no quería hacerlo con Cressida. Él la rechazó. Ella le ofreció, un incentivo para que cambiara de opinión. Eso es lo que tengo en la cinta.

—¿Qué incentivo?

—Amenazó con plantar algo valioso en el dormitorio de mi madre, como una de esas joyas extravagantes que Plutarch le compraba, para luego acusarla de robo. La echaría y conseguiría que la detuvieran. Si la acusación acababa en una condena, genial, nuestra madre se pudriría en la cárcel. Si no, Cressida juró que conseguiría que jamás pudiera trabajar con otra familia acomodada. Se acababan los ingresos. Se acababa todo. Y en cuanto a nosotros, ¿quién sabe? Cressida habría empleado todas sus artimañas para convencer a Plutarch de que nos echara a la calle. Es muy probable que lo hubiera conseguido. Al fin y al cabo, él no nos había reconocido. No ocupábamos un lugar oficial en su vida. En el fondo, nuestra madre era lo único que teníamos. Sólo éramos unos críos. Así que, en contra de su voluntad, Cato se convirtió en el esclavo sexual de Cressida.

—¿Y tú lo sabías? —preguntó Peeta, con una mueca.

—Por aquel entonces, no. Pasaron un par de años. Me enteré por casualidad. Una noche tenía ganas de tomar el aire. Cogí el coche y fui al club náutico de Plutarch. Di un paseo por el muelle donde tenía atracado el yate. No pude evitar oír a Cato y a Cressida peleándose como perros rabiosos. Vomité. Luego volví a la casa. Cuando Cato llegó, me enfrenté a él. Me contó la situación. Francamente, yo no le creí. No era precisamente un tipo indefenso, una víctima, y tampoco un hijo decente y fiel. Es verdad que intentaba salvar el culo, el suyo y el de nuestra madre, pero de todos modos yo me figuraba que le iba el rollo de follarse a la mujer de su padre. Encajaba bien con su carácter. Pero cuando me dio la cinta, supe que no mentía. —Marvel hizo una mueca con los labios que, al torcerse, se transformó en una sonrisa amarga—. Te haré una copia. Podrás escucharlo tú mismo.

Peeta soltó una exhalación.

—La mujer era más peligrosa de lo que pensaba y, además, una acosadora sexual. ¿Tu madre se enteró?

—Gracias a Dios, no. Murió feliz y sin saber nada de esa historia tan sórdida, mientras nosotros estábamos en la universidad.

—Sí. De cáncer. Me acuerdo. —Peeta se frotó la mandíbula con la palma de la mano—. El problema es que estos hechos no te ayudarán en el caso. Te perjudican. Explican la razón de que tu vaso de whisky vacío estuviera en la casa. Pero también contribuirán a que las autoridades tengan un móvil más para utilizar en contra tuya. Lo que Cressida le hizo a tu madre, a tu hermano… dirán que te quisiste vengar, hacerle daño y humillarla y, finalmente, matarla. ¿Entiendes mi punto de vista?

Marvel asintió con expresión sombría.

—Sí, te entiendo. Pero ¿por qué mataría yo a Plutarch?

—Por haber ignorado lo evidente. Por ponerse del lado de su mujer y darle la espalda a sus hijos y a su madre, cuando necesitaban su protección. Porque esperaba que mostraras respeto por una mujer que para ti era una zorra retorcida y, además, puta. Créeme, la acusación sacará el máximo provecho de esto.

—No lo hice, Peeta. Yo no la violé. No los asesiné.

—Bueno, ya he oído lo bastante como para saber en qué situación estamos. —Peeta se puso de pie—. Vamos a comisaría. Te someterás a la prueba del frotis bucal para la muestra de ADN. Nos ofreceremos a ayudar en lo que haga falta. Pero durante el interrogatorio, déjame a mí que lleve la batuta. No pierdas la calma. No contestes a nada a menos que yo te lo diga y, cuando hables, sé lo más breve posible. Nada de detalles. Compórtate como un hijo conmocionado y apesadumbrado que está horrorizado por lo que ha pasado.

—Y ésa es la verdad.

Peeta asintió con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Así es.

Twill levantó la vista cuando vio salir a Peeta con Marvel.

—Voy a salir un momento con el señor Mallory, Twill —le informó Peeta—. Me podrás encontrar en el móvil. ¿Alguna llamada?

Ella se inclinó hacia él y le entregó dos papeles rosados.

—Estos dos mensajes son urgentes. Todo lo demás puede esperar.

Peeta miró los mensajes. El primero era de Seneca Crane. Le pedía que pasara por su despacho lo antes posible para informarle del resultado de la reunión con Marvel. De acuerdo. Pasaría a verlo ahora. Así, los socios podrían suspirar aliviados y empezar a tomar las medidas necesarias para despedirse de Peeta como abogado del bufete y allanarle el camino a su nueva empresa.

El segundo mensaje era de Katniss.

Peeta frunció el ceño y alzó la mirada.

—Twill, llama a la Comisaría Diecinueve y diles que el señor Mallory y yo vamos hacia allá. Marvel, espérame en recepción. Tengo que ver a alguien un momento antes de que nos vayamos.

Marvel le lanzó a Peeta una mirada burlona. Sabía perfectamente adónde iba.

—De acuerdo. Diles a los viejos compañeros que no se preocupen. A ellos no les pasará nada.

Peeta se alejó por el pasillo y se detuvo ante la mesa de la secretaria de Seneca Crane.

—Me está esperando —anunció.

Ella asintió con un gesto, cogió el teléfono y pulsó la tecla del interfono.

—El señor Mellark quiere verlo, señor. Ya puede entrar —le avisó a Peeta.

—Gracias —dijo él, y llamó una vez a la puerta.

—Entra, Peeta.

Peeta cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Todo va según lo previsto —dijo, yendo al grano—. Pero no me puedo quedar. Ahora tengo que ir a la Comisaría Diecinueve con Marvel.

El mensaje era lo bastante claro.

Crane se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a Peeta.

—Entiendo que será un comienzo difícil para ti. También entiendo la paradoja de la situación porque, para lanzar el bufete que has buscado con tanto ahínco, te ves obligado a empezar precisamente con uno de esos casos que tantas ganas tienes de dejar. Pero eres un buen abogado. Marvel Mallory tiene suerte de tenerte de su lado. Mi consejo es: no dejes de pensar en la recompensa.

—Tienes razón. Eso haré —dijo Peeta, y guardó silencio, mirando al hombre que había sido su mentor—. Seneca, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Sé que tú mismo te encuentras en una posición muy desagradable, pero recuerda, no es la práctica del derecho penal lo que me ofende. Es defender a unos brutos que sé que son culpables de crímenes horribles e indescriptibles, pero que también son lo bastante ricos y poderosos para pagarme y conseguir que salgan impunes.

—Crímenes horribles e indescriptibles —dijo Crane, en voz baja—. Creo que la violación y el asesinato podrían calificarse así.

—Yo también.

—Entonces, puede que éste sea uno de esos casos.

—Quizá. No lo creo. Creo sinceramente que Marvel es inocente. Dudo que la policía tenga suficientes pruebas para detenerlo. Pero si me equivoco, al menos no tendré la necesidad de darme una ducha cada vez que salgo del tribunal.

—Tienes huevos, Peeta —dijo Crane, con una risilla ahogada—. Todo te saldrá perfectamente. En cuanto a lo de creer en tu cliente. Para la mayoría de los abogados, es una ventaja. Para ti, es una necesidad. Así que me siento un poco menos culpable y un poco más aliviado —aseveró. Le dio a Peeta una palmada en el hombro y le tendió la mano para saludarlo—. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

—Gracias. —Peeta lo imitó—. Estoy ansioso por ponerme manos a la obra con este desafío.

—Mantenme al tanto de lo que ocurre.

—Eso haré.

Peeta echó mano de su móvil en cuanto salió del despacho de Crane. Marcó el número de la Escuela Dellinger mientras se dirigía a la sala de recepción.

Contestó la operadora y le conectó con el despacho de Katniss.

Ella contestó al primer pitido.

—Katniss Everdeen.

—Soy yo. ¿Va todo bien?

—¿Bien? —preguntó ella, incrédula—. Anoche mataron a dos clientes tuyos. ¿Cómo piensas que todo podría ir bien?

—Me refería a ti.

Ella ignoró la pregunta.

—Peeta, no me he despegado de Internet; he estado leyendo las últimas noticias. Los despachos no dicen gran cosa. Necesito que me digas algo más.

—No puedo.

Siguió un silencio pesado.

—No puedes —repitió Katniss—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no tengo más detalles que tú.

—¿La policía tiene previsto detener a alguien?

—Lo dudo. La investigación acaba de comenzar.

—¿Hasta qué punto está implicado Marvel Mallory en esa investigación?

Siguió otro silencio, esta vez más tenso que el anterior. Peeta tenía la sensación de que una brecha comenzaba a formarse entre ellos.

—No puedo hablar ahora, Katniss —dijo, con un resoplido—. Estoy en medio de una reunión con un cliente. Sólo te he llamado porque tu mensaje parecía urgente y quería asegurarme de que no tenías problemas.

—Estás con Marvel Mallory, ¿no es eso?

Él no contestó.

—Dios mío. Entonces él es uno de los sospechosos —dijo Katniss, con voz temblorosa.

—No puedo hablar de esto contigo. Ya lo sabes. Tengo que colgar. Ya te he dicho, sólo quería asegurarme de que no habías recibido más llamadas amenazantes.

—No, ni una sola llamada. Pero, claro, ahora no me extraña. El tipo que me ha estado llamando y acosando, y de cuya identidad estoy cada vez más convencida, es el cliente con el que estás reunido.

Peeta estaba a punto de entrar en el vestíbulo. Vio a Marvel que se paseaba de un lado a otro, esperándolo.

—No podemos hablar ahora —dijo él—. Te llamaré más tarde.

—No estoy segura de que tenga la presencia de ánimo ni la objetividad para escucharte.

—Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo —dijo Peeta, y calló, esperando su respuesta. Que tardó un momento en producirse.

—De acuerdo, Peeta —dijo ella, con voz fría—. Esperaré tu llamada. Entre tanto, no me molestaré en hacer la maleta para ese viaje. Algo me dice que nuestro fin de semana en la montaña se ha aplazado.

Se oyó un «clic» sonoro y Peeta supo que había colgado.

18.45

WVNY

Esa noche cuando Katniss entró en el estudio de grabación Gale estaba sentado con Gloss, Thresh y Madge.

—Hola —dijo ella, arqueando una ceja—. El director de programas en persona me espera con todo el equipo para saludarme. ¿A qué se debe este honor?

—Estamos preocupado por ti —dijo Gale, sin rodeos.

—¿Por qué?

—No intentes hacerte la inocente —dijo Gloss con un resoplido—. Anoche te fuiste de aquí temprano para ir a esa fiesta de Marvel Mallory en Le Cirque. Horas más tarde, el anfitrión y la anfitriona fueron asesinados en su domicilio. Somos una emisora de radio. Tenemos nuestras fuentes. Sabemos que la policía ha interrogado a Mallory. ¿Era un interrogatorio rutinario o creen que es el culpable?

—No lo sé —respondió Katniss, encogiéndose de hombros y quitándose el abrigo—. Han visto las noticias… Y saben lo mismo que yo.

—¿Y qué pasa con ese tipo con el que estás saliendo? —preguntó Gale—. ¿No es él el abogado de Mallory?

—Madre mía —dijo ella, pestañeando—. No tenía ni idea de que mi vida era un libro abierto.

—Si tu relación con Peeta Mellark es privada, será mejor que se lo digas a él —intervino Madge—. Ha llamado cuatro veces a tu número privado en los últimos veinte minutos. Le enseñó los papeles con los mensajes—. Quiere hablar contigo antes de que salgas al aire.

—De acuerdo.

—No es el único que ha llamado —dijo Thresh, removiéndose en su silla—. También ha llamado la policía. Madge no estaba en su despacho, y han pasado la llamada aquí arriba, y he contestado yo. El inspector… —dijo, lanzando una mirada al mensaje que había escrito…— Hadman quiere hablar contigo mañana.

Gloss se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Por qué te llamará Hadman? Ya se ocupó de rastrear las llamadas de Romeo, y se encontró en un callejón sin salida. Lo mismo con ese chico de Dellinger, Rory Young. ¿Hadman tiene más pistas?

—No. El número que le dio la compañía telefónica no condujo a nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te llama? —inquirió Gloss.

—Porque van a interrogar a todos los invitados a la fiesta de anoche. En cuanto a mi acosador, ahora no es un asunto prioritario.

—¿No se ha dicho nada de Marvel Mallory?

—No. Nada —confirmó Katniss, y se ajustó las mangas del jersey—. Francamente, tíos, agradezco su preocupación, pero no hace falta. Estaré bien.

—Ya, claro. Pero hay maneras y maneras de estar bien —dijo Gale—. Has encajado demasiados golpes en estos últimos meses. Empezando por tu prima. Luego Finnick. Luego, un tío que te acosa… que todavía no han encontrado. Y ahora esto. —Se cruzó de brazos con ademán decidido—. Mañana te acompañaré a la Comisaría Diecinueve. Ya me dirás a qué hora vas a ir.

—Lo mismo digo —avisó Gloss—. Estaré contigo en cuanto me lo pidas.

—Tengo una clase temprano por la mañana en la Universidad de Nueva York —dijo Madge, ofreciéndose a su vez—. Me la puedo saltar. Sólo tienes que avisarme.

—Yo tengo menos responsabilidades que nadie aquí. —Esta vez fue Thresh el que intervino, sin timidez ni vacilaciones. Era una cuestión de fidelidad—. Así que si ese inspector Hadman tiene que hablar contigo y no te avisa con antelación, yo te acompañaré.

Katniss se emocionó con la generosidad de sus compañeros.

—Se los agradezco. A todos. Lo digo en serio. Pero no será necesario. Boggs, mi investigador privado, me acompaña a todas partes. Irá conmigo a la comisaría a primera hora de la mañana o después de las clases en el colegio. Ya me apañaré.

—Eso que has dicho es una opinión, nada más. —Por su tono de voz, se veía que Gale llevaba rato preparando lo que quería decir—. Todos creemos que necesitas unas vacaciones. Dos semanas, a partir de ahora mismo. Tienes que salir de Manhattan, alejarte de los malos recuerdos y de las crisis que estás sufriendo. Volverás a tiempo para mudarte a tu piso nuevo. ¡Y, quién sabe! Quizá cuando vuelvas ya esté todo resuelto.

—Gale, no puedo —protestó Katniss, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por lo de la escuela Dellinger? ¿No comienzan las vacaciones de invierno la semana que viene?

Katniss se lo quedó mirando.

—Eso. Llama a tu amiguito y dile que te acompañe.

La propuesta quedó flotando en el ambiente.

—Lo siento —dijo Gale—, supongo que es un tema delicado.

—Yo diría un tema discutible —corrigió Katniss, sin disimular una ligera crispación—. Dudo que Peeta esté libre.

Se produjo otro silencio, breve pero incómodo.

—Tal vez deberías confirmarlo —sugirió Madge, tímida—. O al menos devolverle la llamada. Sonaba bastante nervioso.

—Seguro que está agitado. Querrá explicarme por qué se está jugando la carrera por Marvel Mallory —dijo, con un gesto brusco de indiferencia—. Lo llamaré ahora y sabré qué pasa. No tienen por qué escuchar detrás de la puerta. Saldré y les contaré lo que pasa en cuanto cuelgue. —Dio un paso hacia su estudio y luego se giró para mirarlos—. Una vez más, se los agradezco. Son los mejores —dijo, y salió.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono un momento. Quizá Gloss tenía razón. Quizás habían cambiado las circunstancias desde su conversación con Peeta esa mañana. Aunque, en realidad, lo dudaba. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número del móvil de Peeta. Era evidente que él había identificado la llamada porque contestó de inmediato.

—Por fin —saludó—. Empezaba a preguntarme si ibas a contestar mis llamadas.

—Dije que te escucharía. Y eso haré.

—Bien —dijo Peeta, con voz agitada—. Han pasado muchas cosas. Muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar. Así que he tomado algunas decisiones. Boggs irá a tu piso esta noche. Tiene la llave que tú le diste. Entrará y se quedará. Encenderá las luces, para que quede claro que hay alguien dentro.

—¿Hasta qué hora?

—Hasta mañana. Pasará la noche allí.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y yo, dónde estaré?

—En mi piso. Conmigo. Mitchell te recogerá en la radio y te llevará a mi piso —avisó Peeta, y siguió una pausa densa—. No digas que no, Katniss. Tenemos que hablar. Katniss se sentía desgarrada, confundida y, por algún motivo inasible, traicionada. Quizá fuera absurdo, dado que aún ignoraba qué había hecho Peeta y qué no había hecho. Sin saber en qué punto se encontraba la investigación. Tampoco sabía qué pasaba entre los dos. Pero se lo debía a sí mismo y a Peeta que hablaran.

—De acuerdo, iré —aceptó, finalmente—. Pero sólo para hablar. O, en este caso, escuchar. No pienso quedarme. A menos que me sienta satisfecha con lo que escuche. Peeta dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No te presionaré. Tú pondrás las reglas. Lo único que te pido es que vengas a mi piso, que te sientes cara a cara conmigo y me escuches, con una actitud abierta.

—Lo de ir, sentarme a conversar y escucharte me parece bien. Lo de la actitud abierta será más difícil. Lo intentaré, Peeta. Es lo único que te puedo decir por ahora. Ya te he dicho, no soy nada objetiva cuando se trata de Marvel Mallory.

—Eso lo entiendo. —Peeta sonaba tan cansado que Katniss no pudo dejar de sentir una punzada de simpatía. Quizás ella hubiera vivido sensaciones muy fuertes durante aquel día, pero a él también lo había arrollado una apisonadora.

—Pareces agotado —dijo, con voz afectuosa—. Quizá deberíamos dejarlo para otra noche.

—No, esta conversación no puede esperar —dijo él, y guardó silencio—. Pero te agradezco tu preocupación, y tu cariño.

—De acuerdo, pero las dos cosas van sólo para ti —advirtió ella—. No para tu cliente.

—Bien. Ya sé a qué te refieres. No te lo reprocho. Lo que sí hago es contar contigo.

—¿Para qué? ¿Mi presencia? ¿Mi atención exclusiva? Tienes las dos. Cualquier otra cosa —dijo Katniss, y suspiró—. Digamos que yo no esperaría nada.

_**Le creen a Marvel? Esto se está poniendo difícil, en especial entre Katniss y Peeta, pero no la puedo culpar por enojarse… Ya veremos si lo resuelven.**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, favoritos y follows!**_

_**Quiero desearles un 2014 lleno de cosas buenas, deseos cumplidos y metas alcanzadas, y sobre todo, salud, paz y amor!**_

_**Gracias por leerme y espero que nos sigamos leyendo el próximo año!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 26**

22.45

CALLE SESENTA Y OCHO ESTE

Peeta le cogió el abrigo a Katniss y cerró la puerta.

—¿Mitchell te ha traído sin problemas?

—Como un reloj. —Katniss echó un vistazo al piso preguntándose cómo podía ser que un lugar que sólo hace unos días le había resultado tan cálido y acogedor ahora se hubiera vuelto tan frío y extraño.

—Ponte cómoda —dijo Peeta, haciendo un gesto hacia el sofá de cuero color ocre de la sala de estar—. Te serviré una copa de vino. —Cuando se dirigía al mostrador, se fijó en la expresión cauta de Katniss y se detuvo—. Sólo quiero que te relajes, no es para hacerte bajar la guardia. Creo que sabes por experiencia que no seduzco a las mujeres cuando están intoxicadas.

Katniss sintió una pizca de vergüenza.

—Tienes razón. No te lo mereces. Lo que pasa es que ha sido un día insoportable.

—No diré más. —Peeta continuó con lo que hacía. Sirvió dos copas de Merlot y las llevó al sofá donde Katniss se había acomodado.

Ella se quitó los zapatos de tacón bajo y ocultó los pies recogiéndolos bajo los muslos. Vio que Peeta había encendido la chimenea. Las llamas chisporroteaban alegremente y difundían un fulgor cálido por la sala que la alivió del frío, aunque sólo del frío exterior. Interiormente tardaría mucho más en sentir la calidez.

—Primero, las malas noticias —dijo Peeta, para empezar, y se sentó a su lado—. Tenías razón en lo del fin de semana. He tenido que cancelarlo. Lo siento más de lo que te imaginas. Pero están pasando demasiadas cosas que no me permiten ausentarme.

—De eso estoy segura —asintió Katniss, y bebió un trago de Merlot—. En cambio, a mí me han obligado a irme de vacaciones. Gale me ha ordenado que me tome dos semanas, empezando hoy mismo. Supongo que tiene razón. Las necesito. A Peeta se le había acentuado el ceño fruncido con cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Te vas a alguna parte? —inquirió.

La severidad de su tono la sorprendió, y sintió la punzada de un pensamiento desagradable e intrusivo.

—¿Es una pregunta legal o personal?

Peeta dejó su copa sobre la mesa con un golpe.

—Maldita sea, Katniss. ¿Tenemos que llegar a esto? ¿Vas a interpretar todas las preguntas que te hago, cada palabra que digo, como si sólo quisiera averiguar datos para reforzar mi posición como abogado?

—No es eso lo que quiero. Pero no sé si puedo evitarlo.

—Entonces, déjame que te dé un motivo para intentarlo. —Peeta le cogió la copa, que dejó sobre la mesa, y sujetó a Katniss por los hombros—. Te lo he preguntado porque no quiero que te vayas a ninguna parte. No sin mí, y menos aún sola. Estaré preocupado por ti y, sobre todo, te echaré de menos. ¿Por qué? Porque estoy enamorado de ti. Créeme, no estaba en mis planes. Pero así ha ocurrido. Y no podría haber sucedido en peor momento. Y quería que lo supieras antes de que nos pongamos a hablar de todo lo que tenemos pendiente.

Dejó de apretarla con tanta fuerza al sentir que Katniss se estremecía, y entonces la miró en busca de una reacción.

—Dime algo.

Katniss se sintió embargada por una emoción intensa que le llegó a la garganta y le costó tragar.

—No sé qué decir —atinó a balbucear.

—Dime al menos que me crees.

—Te creo.

—Es un buen comienzo. Ahora, dime que tú sientes lo mismo.

Ella respondió alzando el mentón y sacudió la cabeza con un gesto brusco.

—No quiero. Quiero levantarme y salir de aquí en cuanto me anuncies que ahora representas a Marvel Mallory, que es lo que harás, estoy segura. Quiero respetar mi resolución de que nunca me convertiría en una tonta que se deja embaucar y creer que el amor puede conquistarlo todo. Quisiera creer que es así. Pero no puedo. Porque yo también estoy enamorada de ti. ¿Estás contento ahora?

—Sí —dijo él, y con los labios le rozó los pómulos, primero uno, luego el otro, antes de cubrirle la boca con un beso lento y tierno—. Muy contento.

—Que bien —musitó Katniss, y apartó la boca—. Porque no veo por dónde vamos a resolver lo nuestro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no estamos de acuerdo en la identidad de tu acosador?

Ya estaba, pensó ella. Se apartó unos centímetros y cogió la copa, como una barrera tanto física como simbólica entre ellos, pero también como un bálsamo emocional para la conversación que les esperaba.

—Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, ¿cómo puedes pensar que Marvel Mallory es inocente?

—No puedo explicarlo. Y no te pido que estés de acuerdo. Sólo te pido que confíes en que yo nunca dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño.

—Confío en que nunca decidirías dejar que alguien me hiciera daño. ¿Eso cuenta?

Peeta suspiró y se reclinó sobre los cojines.

—Supongo que tendrá que contar. Por ahora.

—No es tu lealtad lo que cuestiono. Es tu juicio. Yo soy la psicóloga, no tú. Y no creo que Marvel Mallory sea una persona racional.

—Puede que no. Pero tampoco es peligroso —dijo Peeta, con un gesto de impaciencia—. Aparquemos esta parte de la conversación, por ahora. Tengo algo importante que contarte. Algo que finalmente puedo compartir contigo porque, desde hoy, es un hecho consumado. — Volvió a inclinarse hacia ella, y le dio la noticia con un sentimiento de placer y orgullo a la vez—. Me voy de Crane, Snow & Collins para crear mi propio bufete.

Ella parpadeó. Su reunión importante. Había dado por sentado que la reunión se habría aplazado.

—¿Tu reunión… se ha celebrado?

—Claro que sí.

Cuando acabó de asimilar la noticia, Katniss se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo pensaba que la noticia tendría que ver con eso —dijo, y luego se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Estás satisfecho con la decisión?

—Mucho. Hace tiempo que venía rumiándola. Ya no puedo seguir por ese camino. Ha llegado el momento de cambiar. Quiero tener clientes estables y duraderos, no dedicarme a los casos de alto nivel. Quiero establecer relaciones con gente en la que crea. Supongo que la madurez me ha convertido en un idealista.

—La madurez —sonrió Katniss—. Tienes treinta y cinco años.

—De acuerdo, puede que no sea tan maduro. Pero decididamente cínico. Te sorprendería ver las cosas que pasan con el idealismo después de diez años de trabajar en las grandes ligas.

—Me lo puedo imaginar —dijo Katniss, y la preocupación le arrugó la frente—. Y tienes razón al pensar que Crane, Snow & Collins no son precisamente conocidos por su idealismo. Aún así, has sido un elemento muy valioso para ellos. Tiemblo sólo de pensar en la reacción de los socios cuando se lo dijiste. Supongo que no querrían dejarte ir.

—Digamos que estaban algo menos que encantados.

—Y por eso te debatías entre las repercusiones logísticas y éticas de tu decisión. Intentabas encontrar una forma mutuamente aceptable de llevar a cabo la separación.

—Exactamente. En eso he estado metido estas últimas dos semanas. En encontrar una solución satisfactoria para todos.

—Y es evidente que lo has conseguido.

Una expresión extraña asomó en el rostro de Peeta.

—Creo que sí. Al salir de la reunión hoy, estábamos todos en igualdad de condiciones. Ellos han aceptado apoyar mi decisión. También me ayudarán en todo lo que puedan, con recomendaciones, referencias, lo que necesite.

—¿Así, sin más? —Había algo en aquel acuerdo que a Katniss no le cuadraba. La solución era demasiado limpia, demasiado abrupta—. No lo entiendo. El momento escogido es de lo más extraño. Además, no puedes representar a Marvel Mallory si no formas parte del bufete. Así que, ¿con quién van a contar para…? —La voz de Katniss se fue apagando a medida que se daba cuenta de la verdad.

El momento escogido no era extraño. El momento escogido era intencional.

Katniss sintió que se le revolvían las entrañas.

—Por favor, Peeta, no me digas que has hecho un trato con los socios mayoritarios. No me digas que aceptaste a Marvel Mallory como tu primer cliente a cambio de las bendiciones de Crane, Snow & Collins y así abrir tu propio bufete y lograr su ayuda en los primeros pasos.

Peeta no paraba de apretar la mandíbula.

—No es tan sencillo.

—Dios mío. —Katniss dejó el vino sobre la mesa—. No me lo puedo creer. El paso decisivo de tu carrera profesional, la decisión que te ayudaría a conciliar el sueño y mejoraría tu autoestima, por fin puede llevarse a cabo gracias al homicidio de los Heavensbee.

—Katniss, basta. —Peeta la cogió por los brazos—. No soy ni un iluso ni un idiota. Y te aseguro que no soy un hipócrita. Sí, me he decidido a hacer camino por mi cuenta para ampliar mis horizontes profesionales. Pero nunca dije que abandonaría por completo el derecho penal. No es así. Sólo que seré más selectivo con las personas que represente. Así que no hagas que esto suene como si me hubieran comprado con un trato sucio ideado para conseguir lo que quiero. Iba a abandonar el bufete de todos modos. Me pone enfermo que hayan asesinado a Plutarch y Cressida. ¿Quieres saber si creo que Crane, Snow & Collins se han aprovechado de la situación en beneficia propio? Por supuesto que sí. Pero Marvel tiene derecho a que lo defiendan, suponiendo que lo necesite. Recuerda que no le han acusado de nada y, en mi opinión, no van a hacerlo. He hablado con él. Y resulta que creo que es inocente.

—Inocente. —Katniss articuló la palabra como si fuera una extranjera—. ¿Se trata de una valoración basada en los hechos o te estás haciendo ilusiones?

—Es el instinto. —Los ojos de Peeta brillaron—. Me avalan diez años de experiencia. No cuestiones mi capacidad ni mi integridad. Me insultas y te deshonra.

El dardo dio en el blanco y Katniss se sonrojó.

—Tienes razón. Es que me está costando mucho aceptar todo esto.

—Supuse que te costaría. Y siento mucho que tengas que estar en medio. Lo ideal sería que el caso se resolviera rápidamente y pudiéramos olvidarnos de él. Lo mismo va por el tipo que te está acosando. —Peeta hizo una pausa y Katniss advirtió que le costaba pronunciar las palabras que iba a decir—. Para que conste en acta, yo no me aprovecho de los asesinatos de personas. Y si quieres que lo diga con toda claridad, preferiría mil veces luchar por salir adelante siguiendo el camino más duro, siempre que Cressida y Plutarch siguieran vivos. Desgraciadamente, no tengo esa opción.

Katniss sintió que la engullía una enorme ola de culpa. Peeta no era sólo el hombre al que amaba, también era un hombre bueno.

—Peeta, basta. —Alargó el brazo, le tomó la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos—. No hace falta que digas nada de todo esto. Yo sé quién eres. Y tienes razón. Si no tuviera sentimientos personales tan fuertes y negativos hacia Marvel, te estaría aplaudiendo por cómo has lidiado con todo esto. —Frunció el ceño—. Tengo tantas preguntas. Pero no puedo hacerte ni una, ¿verdad?

Peeta le tomó los dedos y se los acercó a la boca.

—Cuando llegue el fin de semana, estoy seguro de que Marvel ya no será considerado sospechoso.

—De los asesinatos, dirás. Pero ¿qué opinas en relación conmigo?

Un fuerte suspiro.

—Esas sospechas no podrán borrarse hasta que encontremos al acosador.

—En realidad, no crees que sea Marvel, ¿verdad?

—No. Creo que no. Y si te sirve de consuelo, él sabe que anoche cuando habló contigo se portó como un loco. Pero tenía sus razones, razones que no puedo explicar. Lo que me parece positivo es que empieza a darse cuenta de que tú y él no tenéis nada que hacer juntos. Dame tiempo. Si consigo hacer mi trabajo, quizá acabe con la obsesión que tiene contigo. Tengo un par de ideas. Ya te lo he dicho, dame tiempo.

—De acuerdo. —Katniss se tragó la vorágine de preguntas que se moría por plantearle. No tenía sentido. Peeta no podría contarle nada más de lo que ya le había dicho, al menos por el momento.

Pero había algo que ella tenía que decirle a él.

—El inspector Hadman quiere que vaya a comisaría mañana para hablar con él, porque estuve en la recepción. Espero que entiendas que tengo que ser franca. Si me pregunta por el comportamiento de Marvel Mallory, o si percibí alguna tensión esa noche entre él y su padre y su madrastra, pienso decirle la verdad.

—Espero que lo hagas —dijo Peeta, sin alterarse—. Responde a todas sus preguntas abierta y honestamente. Las evasivas no servirán más que para perjudicar la investigación y hacer que mi cliente parezca todavía más sospechoso. Por otro lado, te pediría que intentes ser lo más objetiva posible, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

—En otras palabras, que me atenga a los hechos. —Katniss asintió con la cabeza—. Me parece bastante justo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Además, Hadman ya sabe que me siento intranquila con Marvel, porque estaba en mi lista de presuntos acosadores. Es posible que toque el tema en lo relativo a la personalidad, pero dudo que tenga demasiado peso en cuanto a la investigación sobre el doble homicidio. Sólo quería estar segura de que tanto tú como yo entendemos las cosas de la misma manera.

—Así es. —Peeta frunció las cejas en una sola línea. Era evidente que pensaba en otra cosa—. ¿Hablaste con Hadman sobre el origen de la llamada? ¿Ha encontrado algo?

—No. —Katniss le dio los detalles de lo que el inspector Hadman había averiguado sobre el teléfono móvil de prepago.

—La policía no seguirá indagando —dijo Peeta—. Se parece demasiado a buscar una aguja en un pajar. Boggs, en cambio, es otra historia. Esperemos que pueda convencer a

Hadman para que le entregue el número de teléfono. De ser así, podrá localizar la tienda donde se vendió el móvil y enviar a uno de sus hombres a hablar con los empleados. Quizás alguien se acuerde de algo.

—Quizá. Pero dudo que resulte. Sólo encontrar el lugar llevaría varias semanas. Y luego, ¿intentar conseguir una información de hace meses atrás de boca de un dependiente que probablemente charlaba con un compañero mientras vendía el teléfono móvil? Creo que estamos hablando de algo casi imposible. —Katniss tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte, imbuida de una sensación de vacío y desesperanza.

—¿Y qué hay del caso de los Heavensbee? —siguió ella—. Según las noticias no demasiado detalladas que he leído, no forzaron la puerta para entrar —dijo, y se estremeció—. Lo cual da a entender que se trata de alguien que conocían. Dios mío, y yo aquí, obsesionada con un acosador. Parece algo muy insignificante comparado con eso, ¿no?

—Es normal. Hay todo tipo de desequilibrados, y uno de ellos tiene una fijación contigo. No tiene nada de insignificante —dijo Peeta, y guardó silencio mientras se miraba las manos entrelazadas—. Todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Piensas salir de la ciudad?

—¿Te digo la verdad? No he tenido tiempo para pensarlo. Pero puede que sea una buena idea. Sería un descanso de toda esta locura. También me servirá para olvidar ese piso, tan lleno de malos recuerdos. Cuando vuelva, habrá llegado el día de la mudanza. Podría irme a algún lugar con mucho sol. A Palm Beach. Mi padre tiene una casa allí. Boggs y Mitchell podrían venir conmigo y protegerme como lo hacen aquí. Tenderme en la playa y vegetar, nada más. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Gale tenga razón. Quizá todas estas crisis se habrán resuelto para cuando regrese.

—Quizá. Lo que he dicho iba en serio —dijo Peeta, y la atrajo hacia él—. No dejaré de preocuparme. Y de echarte de menos.

—Lo sé. Yo también te echaré de menos —dijo Katniss, y lo miró con una sonrisa triste—. Tenía muchas ganas de pasar ese fin de semana en la montaña. Prometía ser una maravilla.

—Volveremos a planearlo.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Siguió un largo silencio, sólo acompañado del chisporroteo del fuego.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —pidió Peeta, con la voz enronquecida por el deseo. El pulso le tembló cuando le alzó el mentón a Katniss para que lo mirara a los ojos—. Cogerás un vuelo a Palm Beach mañana. Yo mismo te llevaré a ti y a Boggs o Mitchell hasta el aeropuerto. Pero, por una noche, olvidémonos de este maldito mundo. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. Nos lo merecemos, ¿no crees?

—Sí que nos lo merecemos. —Katniss no tuvo que pensárselo demasiado. Se abandonó a la idea, con tantas ganas de olvidarse del mundo como él. Se incorporó y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa.

Hicieron el amor sobre la alfombra junto a la chimenea. Después, Peeta la llevó hasta su cama, donde volvieron a perderse el uno en la otra. Su manera de hacer el amor era diferente esa noche, no en su ardor, pero sí en su intensidad emocional. Había algo profundo y poderoso en los movimientos de sus cuerpos, una intensidad conmovedora que llegó a asustar a Katniss.

Peeta tenía razón. Era un sentimiento que no iba a desvanecerse.

Katniss gritó su nombre cuando llegó al orgasmo, como si todo lo que había en ella se desintegrara. Se oyó a sí misma decir entre jadeos que lo amaba, y sintió que su reacción ante esa declaración la sacudía entera. Peeta se perdió por completo, y su abrazo se hizo casi doloroso mientras se derramaba en ella en medio de espasmos duros y penetrantes, temblando, con las caderas moviéndose convulsivamente, martillándola, hasta que la fuerza de su orgasmo los empujó a ambos hacia atrás y los hizo chocar contra la cabecera de la cama que, a su vez, chocó contra la pared.

Cuando se calmaron los espasmos salvajes y volvió la conciencia, se encontraban en una posición a medias entre acostados y sentados. La almohada que Peeta le había colocado bajo las caderas se había deslizado por su espalda, casualidad que la salvó de algún golpe, como un amortiguador entre ella y la pesada cabecera de caoba. Su cuerpo palpitante estaba más que agradecido.

Peeta no tuvo tanta suerte. Tenía la cabeza aplastada contra la pared y los hombros contra la cabecera. Dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor y Katniss se echó a reír.

—Me alegro de que te parezca divertido —murmuró, y se apoyó en las rodillas para retorcerse y situarlos a los dos en una posición más horizontal. Siguió otro gruñido, esta vez con una buena dosis de satisfacción masculina.

—Creo que me he roto algo.

—Nada que sea importante —le aseguró Katniss, y arqueó las caderas lo suficiente para mantenerlo dentro de ella.

Una risilla ronca le rozó la oreja.

—Me tranquiliza saber que tienes tus prioridades bien claras.

—Hmmm. —Katniss le recorrió la columna con el suave roce de sus dedos, deseando congelar aquel momento, deseando estar tan segura de todo como lo estaba de la magia que nacía de sus cuerpos acoplados.

Peeta debió de haber percibido el cambio en su estado de ánimo, porque se apoyó en los codos y la clavó con una mirada intensa.

—Sé que tienes miedo. No temas. —Inclinó la cabeza y la rozó con los labios—. Lo conseguiremos, Katniss. Ya verás —aseguró, con una sonrisa lenta y seductora—. Aunque no puedo prometerte que nuestros cuerpos saldrán completamente ilesos del intento.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Lo tendré presente —dijo.

—Te quiero —dijo él, con voz queda—. Tenlo siempre presente.

—Lo tendré presente —dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

En el pasillo, el reloj de pie marcó las dos. Peeta le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y volvió a besarla.

—Feliz día de San Valentín.

—Feliz día de San Valentín —respondió ella, abrazándolo con fuerza por la espalda.

14 DE FEBRERO

16.45

AEROPUERTO DE LA GUARDIA, NUEVA YORK

Peeta se quedó viendo despegar el avión de Katniss, irritado porque él no podía acompañarla, aliviado porque la acompañaba Boggs. Katniss había ido a ver a Hadman, que le había hecho la ronda de preguntas habituales en relación con la recepción en Le Cirque. Aunque no sabía cómo había contestado Katniss, sus respuestas no podían haberle sido de mucha ayuda a Marvel. Pero así eran las cosas de la vida. Él se enfrentaría a las consecuencias, como era su deber.

Había dejado el aeropuerto y ya había recorrido la mitad del camino a Manhattan cuando sonó su móvil.

—¿Diga?

—Peeta, soy yo. —La voz de Marvel sonaba muy afligida—. Gracias a Dios que te he encontrado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy en mi despacho. Ha venido la policía. Me acaban de detener por los asesinatos de Plutarch y Cressida.

El impacto pasó a segundo plano y el temple profesional de Peeta se adueñó de la situación.

—De acuerdo, Marvel, escúchame. No montes una escena. Ve con ellos. No digas ni una sola palabra. Ahora voy. Te veré en la comisaría dentro de veinte minutos.

_**¿Estará Katniss a salvo o el acosador sabrá a donde va? Al menos no va sola, aunque definitivamente sería mejor si Peeta estuviera con ella. **_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 27**

18.45

COMISARÍA DIECINUEVE

153, CALLE SESENTA Y SIETE ESTE, NUEVA YORK

Se oyeron pasos acercándose a la celda. Marvel levantó la cabeza al tiempo que el agente metía la llave en la cerradura y abría la puerta enrejada con un chirrido.

—Por fin —murmuró, y se levantó de un salto cuando entró Peeta—. Llevo una hora pudriéndome en esta celda.

—Lo siento. Había mucho tráfico. —Peeta se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó colgando del brazo. Marvel tenía un asomo de desesperación en la mirada, y el rostro enrojecido y sudoroso.

—Me han puesto las esposas ahí mismo en mi despacho. Me han leído mis derechos en medio del puñetero Edificio Chrysler. Me han traído hasta aquí, me han tomado las huellas y luego me han dejado tirado en este agujero oscuro, hace una hora. Me estoy volviendo loco.

—Para eso lo hacen. —Peeta habló en un tono firme y tranquilizador—. Empiezan con el efecto de choque de la detención. Luego te dejan tirado aquí mientras ellos rellenan informes y consultan con el ayudante del fiscal del distrito. Luego viene un inspector de la Brigada de Homicidios de Manhattan Norte, que será quien asesore a los inspectores de la comisaría que se encargan del caso. En otras palabras, esperan que te entre tanto pánico que confieses. Te habrían llevado a la sala de interrogatorios, pero les he dicho que no lo hicieran. Llamé a comisaría y les informé que no tardaría en llegar y que no debían comunicarse contigo hasta que yo estuviera presente.

—Genial. Así que a esto le llaman un trato decente. —Marvel se arrancó la corbata de seda, que ya le colgaba torcida, y se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa arrugada—. Por Dios, ¿de qué van a acusarme?

—Dímelo tú.

—¿Y yo qué sé, maldita sea? —Marvel dio un puñetazo contra la pared y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro de la celda. Era evidente que estaba tan espantado como pretendía la policía—. Puede que sean las huellas en el vaso de whisky. Habrán averiguado que eran mías.

Peeta negó con un gesto rotundo de la cabeza.

—No me lo trago. Tú le dijiste a Hadman que habías estado en la casa la tarde del asesinato, y que habías tomado un whisky.

—Entonces no sé que pruebas se habrán inventado.

—La policía no se inventa pruebas, Marvel. Las encuentra y las hace encajar. —Peeta lo miró, frunciendo el ceño—. En este caso, han encontrado algo que ha convencido al fiscal del distrito, algo que justificaba la detención. —Peeta agarró con fuerza el respaldo de la silla y clavó los ojos en Marvel hasta que éste apartó la vista—. Antes de que hablemos con Hadman, estás seguro de que no hay nada que no me hayas dicho. ¿Nada en absoluto?

—Estoy seguro —respondió Marvel en tono seco.

—Entonces no especulemos. Averigüemos qué pasa —dijo Peeta y calló un momento—. Acuérdate de dos cosas. Contrólate en todo momento. Y deja que sea yo quien hable.

—Sí. De acuerdo. —Marvel se frotó la nuca—. Acabemos de una vez con esto.

—Bien. —Peeta se acercó a la puerta y llamó al agente—. Dígale al inspector Hadman que estamos preparados para hablar con él.

El agente asintió con un gesto tenso de la cabeza mientras abría con la llave la puerta de la celda.

—Acompáñenme.

Los hizo pasar a la sala de interrogatorios, un espacio pequeño, sin ventanas y apenas amueblado. Luego desapareció.

—Bonitas instalaciones —murmuró Marvel, echando un vistazo a la mesa metálica y a las sillas duras—. Parece copiado de la revista _Architectural Digest_.

—Pretenden conseguir que la gente se desmorone, no que le vengan ganas de quedarse —respondió Peeta—. Relájate. Es un juego. Ahora harán que sudemos un poco mientras ellos hacen piña. Luego entrarán, nos harán unas preguntas y anotarán un montón de cosas. No dejes que te pongan nervioso.

Pasaron diez minutos. Quince. Veinte.

Al cabo de media hora, Marvel echó hacia atrás su silla.

—¿Dónde se han metido, maldita sea?

Como si hubiera pronunciado las palabras clave, la puerta se abrió de par en par y el inspector Hadman irrumpió en la sala de interrogatorios pisando fuerte. Lo acompañaba un segundo hombre, el inspector Murray Olin, que tenía aspecto de tipo simpático, normal. Pero Peeta había tratado con él en otras ocasiones y sabía muy bien que bajo ese aire relajado y hablador, el tipo era listo como un zorro, y que se había ganado una reputación de poli avezado. Y su repertorio era más amplio. Según decían por ahí, Olin ponía una cara de póquer tan auténtica como cuando jugaba de verdad, y Peeta sospechaba que se llevaba a casa cada semana una buena tajada de la pasta de sus compañeros de comisaría.

Hadman cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Hola, abogado.

—Hadman. Olin —saludó Peeta—. Veamos qué tenéis. Será mejor que sea bueno. Han humillado a mi cliente en su lugar de trabajo.

—Ya lo superará. Eran pasadas las cinco, el día de San Valentín, de modo que no había más que un puñado de personas para presenciar su humillación. Además, ¿por qué habría de importarle tanto después de la gran noticia del miércoles? —Hadman lanzó una mirada penetrante en dirección a Peeta—. Él se trasladará de ahí y subirá de escalafón; lo espera la dirección de Heavensbee and Company. Así que, ¿qué importancia tiene lo que piense el personal del Edificio Chrysler?

—Oye, Hadman, corta el sarcasmo y…

El inspector rechazó la protesta de Peeta con un gesto de la mano.

—Iré al grano. Las pruebas circunstanciales son irrefutables. No hay allanamiento de morada y tampoco tenemos un robo. —Lanzó una mirada de reojo a Marvel—. Me ha dicho que tiene una llave de la casa.

—Plutarch le dio una a cada hijo cuando eran adolescentes, para que utilizaran la casa cuando estuvieran en la ciudad —contestó Peeta en lugar de Marvel—. A mí me parece bastante normal. Además, la empleada de la casa también tiene una llave. Cualquiera podría haberla tomado «prestada».

—Bien. Luego está el vaso de whisky vacío. No nos sorprendió que las huellas que hallamos en él fueran de tu cliente. Él nos dijo que había estado en la casa aquella tarde y que se había tomado un trago. —Otra mirada hacia Marvel—. Usted bebe whisky, ¿eh? Es lo que engullía el miércoles por la noche en Le Cirque. Pero bueno, estaba de celebración. ¿O se estaba dando ánimos para cargarse a su padre y a su madrastra aquella misma noche?

—No te dignes a responder, Marvel —le instruyó Peeta.

—Por otro lado, tu cliente tenía muchos otros motivos para beber aquella noche — señaló Olin—. Vaya caso de estrés. Por lo que hemos podido escuchar de boca de los invitados y los empleados de Le Cirque, estuvo discutiendo con Cressida, peleándose con Plutarch Heavensbee e intentando ligarse a Katniss Everdeen, y todo eso en una sola noche.

—Es cierto. —Hadman clavó una mirada llena de recelo en Marvel y éste empezó a sudar—. A la señorita Everdeen no le gusta usted mucho, por cierto. De hecho, me parece que le tiene miedo. Pero en fin, eso tampoco me sorprende. En cuanto a Cressida Heavensbee, no se llevaban demasiado bien. Y los enfrentamientos con ella estaban a la orden del día.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Hadman? Por ahora, no has hecho más que acosar a

mi cliente.

Hadman se volvió hacia Peeta.

—¿Quieres información? Bien. Parece que tu cliente cenó con su padre el viernes pasado. De acuerdo con el _maître _encargado del Oak Room, y también según dos camareros, la conversación en la mesa de Mallory subió de tono hasta convertirse en una discusión. Plutarch Heavensbee estaba disgustado por algo. ¿Nos quiere decir de qué se trataba?

—Yo responderé a eso —contestó Marvel antes de que Peeta pudiera interceder—. Hablábamos de Cato. Le revelé algunos negocios poco éticos que se traía entre manos antes de morir. Le pasé la información a Plutarch. Tenía derecho a saberlo, por si afectaba a la empresa. Estaba muy disgustado.

—Lo siento, pero no cuela. —Hadman cogió una silla y apoyó en ella un pie—. Aunque no dudo que tocaran el tema de los negocios sucios de su hermano. Pero la discusión no tuvo que ver con eso. De acuerdo con los correos electrónicos que usted y Heavensbee intercambiaron el fin de semana después de aquella cena, es evidente que él ya estaba al corriente del fraude de valores que tramaba su hermano cuando usted le comunicó la noticia. Estoy seguro, Mallory, de que le habrá caído como un jarro de agua fría. Con una información caliente de ese calibre habría conseguido un trato todavía más suculento en Heavensbee and Company.

—¿Cuál es la procedencia de estos correos electrónicos? —exigió Peeta, haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultar el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de qué demonios estaba hablando Hadman. ¿Qué fraude de valores era ése en que se había metido Cato y que Marvel ahora desvelaba?

Saltaba a la vista que su cliente había olvidado mencionarle algo. Y la había fastidiado aún más al abrir la boca y mentirle a Hadman. Más control de daños a cargo de Peeta.

—Encontramos los correos electrónicos en el ordenador de Mallory —aclaró Olin—. Tu cliente muy amablemente nos permitió acceder a su piso y a su ordenador portátil. Recuperamos algunos mensajes entre él y Plutarch Heavensbee. En ellos hay referencias específicas al gran bombazo que Marvel creía que iba a lanzarle a su padre, pero que, al final, le llegó a Heavensbee como agua pasada.

Los rasgos de Hadman se endurecieron.

—Pero la pelea en el Oak Room no tenía que ver con eso, ¿verdad? Tenía que ver con Katniss Everdeen, y con la preocupación de su padre por su obsesión con ella. De hecho, alguien lo oyó defendiéndose, jurando que no era usted el que la estaba acosando.

Marvel apretaba la mandíbula una y otra vez.

—¿Qué pasó, Mallory? ¿No podía convencer a Plutarch de que era inocente?

—Corta el rollo, Hadman —dijo Peeta—. El único que está acosando a alguien eres tú. Si Plutarch hubiera dudado de Marvel en algún aspecto, no le habría nombrado para un puesto en la dirección de los negocios de Heavensbee and Company, ni habría allanado el camino para que algún día pudiera dirigir la empresa.

—Puede que sí. Puede que no. Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo para indagar y averiguar si tu cliente chantajeaba o amenazaba a Heavensbee. Créeme, la acusación tendrá todo lo necesario para cuando esto llegue a juicio.

—¿Juicio? Esto no pasará de la simple lectura del acta de acusación. —Peeta retiró la silla con un gesto brusco y se puso de pie. Sabía instintivamente que Hadman y Olin estaban jugando al gato y al ratón. Lo que significaba que tenían algún as en la manga. Era hora de presionarlos para que lo revelaran—. Todo lo que han dicho es circunstancial o especulativo. Plutarch era un hombre poderoso. Como todos los hombres poderosos, tenía enemigos. Incluso enemigos que él tenía por amigos y que por tanto serían bienvenidos en su casa. Ahí tienes todo lo que se refiere a la necesidad de una llave para entrar en la casa de las víctimas. En cuanto a la relación de Marvel con su padre…

—Guárdatelo para el jurado, Mellark —le interrumpió Hadman, y en seguida fue al grano con una noticia que Marvel y Peeta encajaron como un puñetazo en el estómago—. El análisis de ADN ha dado positivo. La muestra de semen tomada del cuerpo de Cressida

Heavensbee correspondía a tu cliente.

Se produjo un silencio mortal.

Marvel reaccionó y se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡Es imposible!

—No es imposible. Es un hecho.

—Que me hagan la prueba otra vez. ¡Les aseguro que es un error!

—Búsquese otra historia, Mallory. Los análisis de ADN son exactos en casi un cien por cien. Y en este caso, si le añades el móvil y las pruebas circunstanciales… —Hadman había clavado los ojos primero en Marvel y luego en Peeta—. ¿Quieren cambiar su versión?

Peeta se apresuró a hablar antes de que Marvel volviera a cometer un error.

—Quiero hablar a solas con mi cliente.

Hadman lo invitó a hacerlo con un movimiento grandilocuente del brazo.

—Claro que sí. Quizá puedas meterle algo de sustancia en la cabeza. Será más fácil para todos.

—Buena idea. —Olin lanzó una mirada a su compañero y luego indicó la puerta con un gesto de la cabeza—. Vámonos, Roy. Me vendría bien una taza de ese barro con un poco de leche.

—De acuerdo. —Los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta—. Tienen diez minutos —dijo Hadman por encima del hombro.

Peeta no perdió ni un sólo instante.

En cuanto Hadman y Olin cerraron la puerta, acercó su silla a Marvel, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara en la suya.

—Siéntate.

Marvel obedeció, jadeando.

—No es posible que me esté pasando esto.

—Lo es. —Peeta se inclinó hacia delante hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Marvel—. Mírame.

De nuevo, Marvel obedeció.

—Cuéntame qué pasó aquella noche.

—Ya te lo he contado todo.

—Estabas borracho. Puede que te olvidaras de algo.

El estado de _shock _quedó eclipsado por la ira y Marvel, sacudido, se incorporó de golpe en su silla con los ojos lanzando destellos.

—¿Olvidarme de algo? ¿Quieres decir si he olvidado que violé a Cressida y que luego la maté a ella y a Plutarch? No, Peeta. No olvidaría algo así. Yo no lo hice. —Miró a su alrededor con ojos enloquecidos, como un hombre que se hunde e intenta agarrarse a unas hebras de paja—. El análisis del ADN está amañado. Tiene que ser eso.

—El médico forense no amaña los resultados de las pruebas de ADN.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te lo explicas?

—No puedo —respondió Peeta con voz queda.

Quizá se notara el escepticismo en su tono de voz, porque Marvel se quedó pálido como una sábana cuando empezó a asimilar la realidad de la situación.

—No me crees. Piensas que soy culpable. Mierda, hasta yo pensaría que soy culpable si no supiera que no lo soy. Estoy jodido, Peeta. Total y completamente jodido. —Era como si todo el ánimo de lucha que llevaba dentro se hubiera desvanecido de pronto, y hundió la cabeza en las manos—. No tengo coartada. Tengo móviles por un tubo. Y tienen pruebas irrefutables. Me pudriré en la cárcel el resto de mi vida o me ejecutarán por un crimen que no cometí.

La mente de Peeta iba a mil por hora. Sólo una de tres posibilidades era cierta. A: Marvel era culpable y un actor genial. B: Marvel era culpable pero tenía delirios, y no se acordaba de haber cometido los crímenes, o C: Marvel era inocente tal como afirmaba, y había alguna otra extraña explicación.

Pero ¿cuál era la respuesta?

—Marvel, deja que te pregunte una cosa. ¿Aceptarías pasar por un detector de mentiras?

—¿De qué serviría? Tengo entendido que no siempre son precisos. No los admiten en un juicio. Y no aguantaría los resultados del análisis de ADN.

—Todo eso es verdad. Pero no tenemos nada que perder. Si sale bien, será algo a nuestro favor que podremos compartir con la policía y con el fiscal del distrito. Será un punto débil en su resolución inquebrantable de que se trata de un caso cerrado. Si fallas, no estarás peor de lo que estás ahora.

—Bastante mal estoy. —Marvel soltó un suspiro largo—. Vale, de acuerdo, sí, me someteré al detector de mentiras. Tiene que salir bien. Soy inocente. Dime entonces, ¿qué va a pasar ahora? No es que esté muy familiarizado con los procesos criminales.

—Ahora viene la lectura del acta de acusación. La tendrán lista mañana.

—Se trata de la vista para la fianza, ¿verdad?

Peeta asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué pasa si el juez se niega a dejarme libre bajo fianza? Son dos cargos por asesinato en este caso.

Peeta no apartó la vista.

—No te mentiré. Es posible que te niegue la fianza. No presentas un riesgo de fuga, pero el fiscal argumentará que eres un peligro para la sociedad. Creo que podré convencer al tribunal de lo contrario. Pero no te puedo prometer nada. Con un poco de suerte, podrás salir de aquí hasta la vista del jurado de acusación, en cuanto hayas entregado tu pasaporte y pagado una burrada de dinero. Y, Marvel, lo digo en serio que es una burrada de dinero. Es probable que te pongan una fianza de un millón de dólares o más, y una décima parte tendrás que pagarla en efectivo.

—Lo que sea, me las arreglaré. Si hay alguna pega y me quedo corto… —La voz de Marvel se volvió temblorosa y, de pronto, se interrumpió con cara de estar a punto de vomitar—. Iba a decir que Plutarch me echaría una mano. Siempre lo ha hecho. Sólo que ahora no puede.

—No, no puede. Además, no puedes tocar ni un centavo de sus bienes. Sea lo que sea lo que debas reunir, tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta. Tienes recursos, ¿no?

—Sí. Liquidaré lo que haga falta. Haré cualquier cosa para evitar la cárcel. —Con gesto brusco, Marvel se volvió hacia Peeta—. Esta noche la paso aquí.

De nuevo, Peeta asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, y yo la pasaré estudiando los hechos y preparando la defensa.

Una pausa tensa.

—Peeta, necesito aclarar una cosa.

—Te escucho.

—Me doy cuenta de que me repito. Pero en este caso, es necesario. Tú crees que tengo delirios. Quizá sí, en algunos casos.

—Casos como el de Katniss.

Marvel asintió con la cabeza.

—Si quieres que sea brutalmente franco, soy consciente de que necesito ayuda. Sácame de esta pesadilla y la buscaré. Tienes mi palabra. Pero, a cambio… —Marvel carraspeó— Me dijiste que no hacía falta que creyeras que soy inocente para representarme. Entiendo que es cierto, jurídicamente. Pero yo necesito que me creas. Soy inocente. No soy un acosador, y por Dios, mucho menos un violador o un asesino. Yo no cometí esos crímenes. Por favor, créeme. Y por lo que más quieras, ayúdame.

Peeta se puso de pie.

—Haré lo que pueda.

_**Las cosas no se ven bien para Marvel, creen que sea culpable y sólo es buen actor o en verdad es inocente?**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


End file.
